Twilight GAMES
by Yahab
Summary: Tener una doble vida no es nada fácil. De día un chico debilucho, despistado, amante de la música y los video juegos, ingenuo pero muy leal. De noche el sicario más peligroso que jamás haya existido en Hyrule City./ Futuro Lemon.
1. Prólogo

**Hola que tal mis queridos lectores ** aquí le traigo el prólogo de la historia XD antes que nada un gran saludo a todos los que han seguido mis historias estos meses.

Y bueno en **comenzaremos con dos capítulos, el prólogo y el capitulo uno **, ¿Porque?, bueno porque la historia esta narrada desde dos perspectivas y me gustaría que leyeran las dos al mismo tiempo.

Como ya se dieron cuenta en el Summary esta historia es una extraña combinación de ideas y **ELEMENTOS** (No personajes ni tramas) de **Black Bullet, ****Yu-Gi-Oh, Zelda, Batman y por supuesto Forest of Drizlling Rain.**

Allá abajo en los comentarios les deje unas cuantas notas por si les interesa saber algo de la naturaleza del fic aunque también los invito que se armen con valentía y se aventuren en la historia sin ningún arma jajaja.

* * *

><p>[***]<p>

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas"_**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

**Prólogo**

**Los juegos del Crepúsculo.**

Un viento frío soplo llevándose las áridas arenas, Las lunas místicas brillaban en el oscuro cielo haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera terriblemente tenebroso. El rugido de una que otra bestia sonaba en la intemperie, y de repente…

-Lizalfos a las tres en punto

-Entendido.

-Campo libre

-Allá voy, ¡dispara!

El campo de batalla se llenó de estruendosos sonidos, disparos, rugidos y también una que otra blasfemia y muchas maldiciones. Las balas volaban de un lado a otro dibujando su sublime trayectoria en el aire.

En instantes un fuerte sonido metálico había invadido el ambiente, las balas rebotando contra aquella magnifica arma, ¿Antigua?, ¿Pasada de moda?, ¿demasiado simple?... quizás, pero simple y sencillamente mortal.

El espadachín parecía bailar al son de aquel sonido.

-"Cortando el viento"…- pensaba. Y realmente así era.

En menos de dos minutos el campo estaba despejado.

-Cuidado, ya terminamos con estos.

-Otro trío de debiluchos fuera- dijo él con burlona sonrisa

-Ahora viene el verdadero reto- bramo ella con emoción desbordada.

El éxtasis de la pelea estaba al máximo. El silencio se apodero del escenario y un chillido solitario apareció en el ambiente.

La criaturilla se acercó volando hasta la pareja.

-¿Un Twilight keese?, ¿Deben de estar de broma cierto?- dijo con una gota de sudor frío escurriendo por su frente, blandió la espada con pereza y hasta ahí llego la creatura.

-En este nivel seguro que sí. Debe ser una…. ¡Distracción!- grito al tiempo que lo apartaba de un golpe.

Un monstruo color oscuro había pasado volando muy cerca de él y por poco se lo lleva de corbata.

-¡Aeralfos!- grito ella. Y en cuestión de segundos un montón de ellos aparecieron

El espadachín se levantó con ligereza, la tierra bajo ellos retumbo como si el mundo por si solo se desmoronará. Un leve sonido comenzaba a sonar a la distancia.

-No te preocupes preciosa yo me encargo.- dijo burlonamente y con un ataque circular los mando a volar a todos.

-¡Detrás de ti despistado!

-Ah!, Ya… ya lo sabía- dijo con sonrojo al ver que uno se le había escapado. Sus azulinos ojos se fijaron en el objetivo y con cierta gracia lo abatió por el frente mientras le coqueteaba su compañera con una pícara sonrisa.

-Menudo idiota- dijo ella desenfundado las pistolas y una vez que cayó el Aeralfo se lanzó contra su compañero lo golpeo justo por la espalda haciendo que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que él supo era que su compañera estaba disparando. Ahí enfrente de él sonó un chirrido estridente, una creatura de las sombras apareció de la nada y después cayó pesadamente al suelo.

-¡Cielos!, había uno por detrás- se alarmo sumamente confundido.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le grito en voz juguetona. ¿Qué harías sin mí?- le sonrió todavía estado sentada justo sobre su espalda.

-Pues, morirme- y se hecho a reír casi de la nada.

El sonido que se escuchaba a la distancia ahora se había vuelto más fuerte, el suelo dejo de temblar y de repente desapareció el escenario.

Los hylians se miraron con una sonrisa y después chocaron la mano en señal de victoria.

-/_Reto de Tiempo FINALIZADO/_- resonó en el altavoz una y otra vez.

Los espectadores antes invisibles ahora podían verse claramente alrededor de ellos.

-Así se hace!- grito una pequeña vocecita- un ser pequeño monocromático. Tan lindo que casi parecía un peluche de feria. Era un Kyu sin duda alguna.

La joven rubia se levantó de manera triunfante sin darse la molestia de levantar a su caído compañero. Él simplemente se quedó viéndola embobado.

El público alrededor de la plataforma virtual de juego bramaba en éxtasis.

-5300 puntos- dijo el Kyu moviendo los brazos.- ¡Un nuevo record impuesto para el juego!

-¡Maldita sea!- bramo uno de los Lizalfos.- ¡No puedo creer que unos críos nos hayan vencido!

La multitud los abucheo y salieron corriendo enormemente avergonzados.

-Allí vienen- dijo un niño al ver que los Hylians bajaban de la plataforma.

-No creo que alguna vez alguien los supere- dijo una persona al lado

-Ellos son.

-La Diosa y el Lobo del crepúsculo.

- Los mejores jugadores de Twilight Games en Hyrule City.

-Wow- dijo el niño.

La hylian de cabello rubio mando besos a sus admiradores, se acercó al pequeño y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy enamorado- Clamo el pequeño.

-Si- dijeron entre suspiros los Gamers presentes al unísono.

-Bueno será mejor que sigan suspirando- dijo el rubio ojiazul amenazantemente.- Es mi chica.

-Si claaaaro- dijo ella en tono de burla mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

-Claro- replico él con carita tierna, mientras la seguía lealmente.

De pronto todo estaba muy callado, la multitud presente se había esfumado como por arte de magia, ambos hylians se percataron de ello y viraron sus miradas tras sus pasos.

-¡Allí estaban!- refunfuño la voz de ella.

-¡Diablos!- gritaron ellos al unísono, antes de emprender carrera.

Pero ella era muy rápida y ágil, los tomo a ambos del cuello antes de que pudieran dar siquiera el tercer paso.

-¡Ya decía yo!, ¡Par de vagos!.

-¡Impa Sensei!, ¡Por favor perdónanos la vida!- clamo el joven rubio mientras ESA persona los arrastraba por el suelo del centro comercial.

-Les dije claramente **_"El Festival del Otoño es en tres semanas"_**, ¡Nos vamos para la escuela!, ¡Ahora!, ¿Les gustan los juegos eh?, pues ahora van a sufrir mi ira.

Ambos pusieron los ojos en blanco y gritaron de terror mientras la Sheikah se los llevaba.

-Dios mío!, que miedo- dijo el Kyu saliendo de una maceta en la cual se había camuflado.- algo me dice que he perdido a mis mejores clientes.

El resto de los clientes en el centro comercial también salió de su escondite. Era sábado, no estaban en la escuela y aun así el simple hecho de ver a esa persona daba mucho, Mucho, MUCHO MIEDO.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de Fic:<strong>

Que tal ¿Eh?, un poco de acción para comenzar, bueno ya que este es el prologo y queda bastante espacio por aquí abajo déjeme contarles algo de este fic tan loco, al inicio cuando escribí esto pensaba en hacer algo estilo Crossover Zelda-Yu gi oh, al final se me fueron las ideas y de hecho había abandonado el proyecto, aunque había escrito esta parte y parecía algo graciosa así que la guarde con algo de cariño pensando en que tal vez algún día la convertiría en un One-shot.

La cosa se había quedado así hasta que de repente por alguna extraña razón un día después de ver el inicio de la serie de ** Black Bullet ** se me prendió una súper loca idea en la cabeza, me reí un poco porque la ocurrencia era muy rara y también la descarte pero por cosa del destino en esa misma semana también me tope con un genial juego que se llama Forest of Drizlling Rain la cabeza me dio un montón de vueltas y después de algunos días me puse a escribir como loca algo que no sabia ni a donde iba a ir a parar.

Después de que pase de siete capítulos se me ocurrieron otras ideas hasta que finalmente le di forma a la trama, fue realmente una cosa muy extraña jajaja.

**Los personajes:**

Dado que es un ** AU (Universo alternativo), **me dio la gracia de meter personajes de todos los juegos jajaja desde el **Ocarina** hasta el **Majora** y **Skyward** **Sword**, las cosas mas importantes están sacadas del **Twilight** **Princess** como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el titulo.

**A pesar de eso Link y Zelda están figurados con el diseño de Skyward no se porque supongo que al final fue simple capricho.**

**Los Escenarios:**

La historia se narra desde dos escenarios diferente, el del mundo virtual y el del mundo real, en el mundo real tendremos una cuidad medianamente futurista con algunos toques postapocalípticos la mayor parte de la historia se desarrolla desde este plano y el mundo virtual es una coartada para describir "el otro lado de la historia" que aparecerá un poco más adelante.

**La cronología en la narración:**

Esta es una historia que va desde el presente hacia el pasado, al pasado y al pasado jajaja, no pregunten porque quedo de esa forma tan extraña xD.

La historia esta dividida por sagas y cada una cuenta un momento especifico de la historia de Link y Zelda.

Al inicio y de hecho aun durante esta semana no estaba segura de cual saga publicar primero dado que todas se desprenden de **la línea principal que es la del Presente**, no había mucha diferencia entre cual pusiera antes y cual después, aun así al final opte por tener un poco de orden así que comenzare con lo más reciente hasta llegar a lo mas antiguo, lo cual de todas formas suena bastante raro porque pasaran un buen de capítulos y cronológicamente hablando tres cuartos de historia se trascurren solo en el lapso de tres semanas que son las que se describen a partir del prólogo hasta llegar al mentado festival del otoño.

La última parte de la historia es posible que la narre linealmente, aunque todavía falta un buen para eso y quien sabe y de aquí a ese entonces se me pegue otra loquera xD.

**La Publicación:**

Comienzo una saga y la publico semanalmente hasta que se acabe, si para ese entonces no he terminado de readaptar o escribir la saga que sigue haré pequeñas pausas.

**El orden de los capítulos:**

Básicamente he puesto un letrerito de la ubicación y el orden temporal, **Los capítulos que no están agrupados en Sagas es porque pertenecen a la línea temporal del presente, **así va a ser más fácil que los identifiquen.

/.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\./.\

Bueno creo que eso es todo por si alguna vez se pierden vuelven a el prologo y le dan una leída XD espero que les guste y sin mas despido por el momento.


	2. La ciudad que se sumerge en el caos

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas"_**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>[***]<strong>

**Capítulo 1: La ciudad que se sumerge en el caos**

-Valla tontería- dijo esa joven misteriosa- solo a ti te pasa eso Zelda.

-Lo sé, a veces pienso las Diosas me odian.- clamo mientras se recargaba en su pupitre con mucha pereza

-¿Las diosas?, pero si fuiste tú quien ocasionó eso, mira que prometerle a Impa Sensei que la ayudarían para el festival otoño y en lugar de eso, tú y **ése** se fueron a jugar a los Twilight Games. ¡Que bobada!

-No fue nuestra culpa, yo dije "_Link tengo hambre _ y él dijo _ vamos por una hamburguesa". _ Solo íbamos a comer antes de venir directo a la escuela pero esos tontos Lizalfos aparecieron y dijeron "_así que estos son La Diosa y el Lobo del Crepúsculo pues que burradas nosotros tres los maravillosos Hiperion, Cronos y Ceo podemos vencerlos con los ojos cerrados". _Se estaban burlando de nosotros y se me subió el enfado a la cabeza… y bueno… el resto, es historia.

-Par de idiotas- se rio mientras acomodaba su largo cabello, naranja y brillante como pocos en Hyrule City. Su piel azulada como zafiro y sus ojos color escarlata hacían de ella toda una belleza, por lo menos para la raza de los Twili.

Zelda suspiro, la joven rubia ojiazul estaba muy cansada, su bonito fin de semana se había convertido en dos agonizantes días de tortura en los que Impa Sensei se había desquitado a lo grande.

-A veces pienso… las Diosas me odian… y por otro lado- dijo incorporándose un poco para mirar a su derecha.- también creo… he sido bendecida.- pronuncio mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del joven que en ese momento yacía completamente dormido a su lado.

-Deberías decirlo cuando _"Eso"_ está despierto y veras como no te lo quitas de encima.

-Ciertamente, en si ya es un meloso, no puedo imaginarme lo que sucederá si comienzo a demostrarle cariño. Midna, recuérdame.. nunca de los nuncas hacerlo.

Ambas jóvenes rieron. Una campana con extraño sonido sonó por el edificio, las clases del lunes habían terminado.

Zelda empujo al joven rubio y este se cayó de la butaca.

-¡Auch!- gimoteo de manera casi aguda, haciendo que Midna se riera maliciosamente por lo bajo.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y miro a la Twili en forma inquisitiva. Una lucha de miradas matadoras desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Link, te quedaste dormido- le reclamo Zelda.- hace media hora que acabo la última clase y ya sonó el timbre que anuncia que se cierra la escuela.

-Lo siento princesa*, es que anoche no dormí muy bien que digamos.

-También lo sentiste, la ciudad estuvo muy agitada.

-Ese Zilant- bramo la Twili con desprecio.- cree que puede hacer lo que quiera, como si todo en Hyrule City fuera su territorio.

Impa iba pasando por los pasillos y les dedico una mirada a los jóvenes.

-Ya sé que les gusta la universidad pero no es para tanto. Especialmente ustedes dos pequeños genios.

Definitivamente se dirigía a Link y a Zelda él tenía 18 y ella solo 17 años, aun así eran lo suficientemente listos para estar en ese nivel de la escuela. En cambio Midna era una estudiante al igual que muchas, 25 años y tal vez también era de las más jóvenes.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- dijo la Sheikah a modo de broma.

Los tres jóvenes salieron. Cruzaron los pasillos y se despidieron en la puerta.

-El crepúsculo ya casi está descendiendo- dijo Midna con nostalgia.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Zelda caminaba gustosa por los pasillos de la academia.<p>

-¡Que fresca mañana!, odio los lunes porque solo podemos venir por la tardes ¿verdad Link?

-Eh… sí..- dijo entrecortadamente, Zelda lo había amontado de libros y libros que necesitaba de la biblioteca, por lo que literalmente apenas si podía moverse y no podía ver absolutamente nada.

-Bonito día Zelda- dijo Midna uniéndosele, le lanzo una mirada de odio a Link pero el chico ni le hizo caso, en parte porque no podía.

-Bonito día.- contesto ella.

En los pasillos apareció un chico alto, fornido y de pelo rojizo.

-Cuidado porque ahí viene otro idiota- le sonrió la Twili.

-Ya sé… pero no me interesa.

La conversación de las jóvenes se había vuelto en murmullos.

-El otro día volví a despreciarlo, espero que por fin deje de hablarme.

-No creo que se dé por vencido tan fácilmente- dijo ella señalándolo mientras pasaba al lado de las jóvenes.

Le coqueteo a Zelda y sin escrúpulo alguno le metió el pie al despistado de Link que la seguía a paso lento.

-¡Ahh!- grito al caerse y después cuando se le vinieron todos los libros encima.

Un par de chicos que también pasaban a su lado se rieron de forma estrepitosa.

-¡Vilán!- grito Zelda con ira desmedida. A lo que Midna y todos los presentes se asustaron.

Si bien Link era el perrito faldero y despistado, Zelda era tal como lo decía su apodo en los juegos, La Diosa… ¡pero La Diosa de la Guerra! Una vez que se enojaba todo se volvía caos.

Los pocos alumnos que estaban presentes salieron corriendo de los pasillos e incluso la Twili se escondió un poco para refugiarse.

-¡QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO ¡A MI LINK!- grito con rabia.

El joven y sus dos compinches saltaron hacia atrás del susto.

-Se ha caído solo- grito uno de nombre Corvy

-Es verdad, nosotros lo vimos.- susurro el otro de nombre Vestro

-Preciosa, no entiendo porque te enojas- le dijo todavía a el pelirrojo teniendo el descaro de coquetearle.

Quien sabe !Como! o de ¡donde!, pero Zelda había sacado un bate de beisbol y con fuerza desmedida mando a volar al trio al infinito y más allá.*

Los gritos de ESOS se escucharon en todo el centro universitario. Aunque no todos había estado presentes, cada alumno y profesor en la escuela se hacía un poco a la idea de lo que había pasado.

-Zelda- susurro Impa aquella mañana mientras bebía un té con parsimonia, en su despacho al otro lado del campus.

-Menos mal que solo ha sido un boleto para vuelo- susurro Midna desde su escondite y después salió lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?- se inclinó hasta Link una vez que se le había bajado todo el enfado.

-Estoy bien- le dijo él mientras la abrazaba por el cuello.

Un fuerte golpe volvió a sonar en todos los pasillos.

-Te he dicho que no me toquetees. Pervertido.

El pobre Link yacía casi muerto en el suelo.

-Todavía no entiendo porque sigues con este debilucho e inútil- dijo la Twili mientras volvían a retomar su camino.

-Pues… tal vez por eso. Es debilucho, inútil, pero muy leal. Y sobre todo siempre hace lo que le digo. Es el perfecto sirviente.- clamo con orgullo.

Entonces la otra chica suspiro.- no entiendo- volvió a decir.

Link se levantó sin decir una palabra, apilo nuevamente los libros y siguió fielmente a su ama.

-¿Es lo único?... es decir, es tu sirviente y tu acompañante de video juegos, pero debe haber algo más para que te animes todos los días a soportarlo.

-Tal vez- dijo con una media sonrisa..- y hablando de video juegos, ¡Que emoción! ¡5300 puntos! Un record. Si lo hacemos igual de bien en los torneos oficiales de seguro que nos dejan entrar en el campeonato.

-Esa cosa de Twilight Games se ha vuelto muy famosa. A mí no me gusta, es como si se burlaran de mi gente.

-Vamos Mid- dijo mirándola e reojo- es un juego, no pasa nada. Otro comentario de esos y me dejas fuera de la lucha.

-No creo que alguna vez alguien te deje fuera de la lucha, ¿te has visto?, posiblemente eres la chica más feroz de Hyrule City.

Entonces Zelda soltó una risita traviesa.

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo la Twili mientras entraba a una de las aulas.

Ahí adentro la esperaban dos profesores. Anju y Kafei maestros en Epistemología.

-Son todo un caso- dijo con una sonrisa Anju, mientras miraba a los rubios marcharse.- No creo que alguna vez algo o alguien los separe.

* * *

><p>-Hyrule City: la mayor ciudad en el centro del pais que lleva el mismo nombre. Fundada desde tiempos inmemoriales, número de habitantes aproximadamente 1.174.209. Hace 200 años se vio perdida en la era del oscurantismo debido a los constates choques con la dimensión de los Twili, ataques de monstruos y bestias feroces que aparecían nada más al tocar el ocaso. Actualmente no se ha llegado a ningún arreglo respecto al cruce que hacen las <strong>Bestias <strong>hacia este mundo pero se han firmado múltiples tratados de paz con la **gente **de esa raza.

Leyó cuidadosamente mientras sentía como un ligero peso descendía desde su hombro hasta su regazo. Reacomodo el libro y prosiguió con su lectura.

-Una ciudad de nadie y la vez de todos, poblada por múltiples razas desde los tiempos de antaño. Debido a la gran diversidad Hyrule City siempre ha estado dividida, los grandes puntos de poder están dispersos por todas partes haciendo de eso una lucha interna interminable.

Entonces cerró el libro, miro hacia el horizonte con cierta tristeza, mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su compañero.

-La amenaza más grande de esta ciudad, no son los monstruos ni los Twili, son ….. las personas.- susurro ella con voz queda.

-Escuchaste- una voz cuchicheaba a lo lejos.

-Si- dijo otra

-Al parecer Zilant volvió a presentarse anoche.

-¿Zilant?- susurro Zelda. Al escuchar los chismes de los pasillos aledaños a la azotea.

Entonces el murmullo ocasionó que Link despertara, sacudió un par de veces la cabeza y se estiro para desperezarse.

-Otra vez te quedaste dormido.

-Si- Dijo recargándose en el hombro de la joven.- ¿Qué decías de Zilant?

-Que es verdaderamente sexi.

-¿¡Que!?

Entonces ella se hecho a reír con una risa tonta.

-Zelda no digas eso- interrumpió Midna quien en esos momentos llegaba las azoteas.- ese tipo es una amenaza, mira que últimamente arma jaleo en la ciudad todas las noches.

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo un tanto pensativa.- pero siempre que aparece, después, la ciudad se queda más tranquila, hay menos incidentes y las balaceras desaparecen por las noches. Sé que está mal que lo diga… pero… no sé por qué..

La joven Tiwli la miraba inquisitivamente.

-Ya suéltalo, está bien que no me enojo.

-A veces lo admiro. Es un ser incomprendido como el Robin Hood de las leyendas. Hasta creo que es Lindo, verlo cruzar la ciudad por la noche en ese atuendo blanco plateado como la luz de la luna, como un rayo de esperanza en medio del infinito caos.

La Twili soltó un severo bufido. Y eso que había dicho que no se enojaba, pero ese sonido hasta a Zelda le dio miedo.

-Solo es un maldito sicario. Igual que todos.

-¿Y tú Link? ¿Qué piensas? Me acompañas en mi opinión de que Zilant es sexi y lindo.

-No lo creo- añadió aun medio dormido.

-Menudo idiota- clamo Midna.- pero al menos se le salió un poco lo inteligente.

-Es decir…- interrumpió Link.- no creo que sea sexi y lindo.

Entonces a Zelda le gano la risa.

-Menos mal de lo contrario creería que eres raro.

-Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo Zelda, él es…. Un ser incomprendido.

-Sí, más faltaba. Ya… también deja de toquetearme.- clamo ella tirándolo de nuevo, afortunadamente hacia adentro y no hacia afuera de la azotea.

-Auchis- gimió un poco.

-Vamos…- le dijo al tiempo de levantarse

-¿A donde mi Princesa?

-Es temprano…- agregó guardando el libro.- a tu casa, juguemos a algo divertido. Estar con la política todo el día también me mata.

-Si- suspiro Midna- al menos tú si estudias, no como ese flojonazo.- añadió señalando a Link tirado en el suelo.- Los historiadores son todos unos perezosos.

-Es mentira.- refuto él limpiándose el polvo mientras se levantaba.- yo, no soy ningún perezoso, solamente asimilo lento las cosas, es natural en los seres vivos, Midna ¿no lo sabes?, un comportamiento sano es guardando energía y no desperdiciándola en cosas cualquiera. Ya termine mis tareas y tú… bueno no veo que hagas nada.

Touche… había acertado.

La Twili rechino un poco con los dientes a modo de enfado.

-Y mi princesa Zelda… ella es todo un caso y si trabaja en exceso es porque así lo requiere el pago de su deseo.

-¿El pago de su deseo?- dijo la Twili saliendo de su frenético trance.

-Hacer esta ciudad…. Una ciudad segura. Y además en ese enorme edificio que se ve a lo lejos hay alguien que espera ver eso con ansias.

Miraron los tres juntos hacia el horizonte en donde un alto rascacielos se distinguía muy bien de entre los otros.

Zelda suspiro.

* * *

><p>Mientras caminaban por la calle, ella inconscientemente lo tomo por la mano, él sonrió de agradable manera y sin querer queriendo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos dándole la vuelta y abrazándola fuertemente por la cintura hasta juntar sus regazos.<p>

Una fuerte cachetada volvió a sonar, esta vez el sonido se esparció entre las callejuelas.

-Link, te he dicho que no me toquetees.

-Lo siento…. Es que me gana el instinto- dijo mientras intentaba que una lagrimita no se le saliera de los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¡De veras!

-Estoy enamorado. Eso es todo- le dijo con voz sumamente tierna mientras volvía a tomarle la mano

Ella se viro inmediatamente dándole la espalda, no quería que él viera que se había sonrojado.

-Ya te lo había dicho…- añadió juntando su frente con la cabeza de ella para susurrarle cerca del oído.- Lo mucho que te amo.

Era cierto, se lo había repetido en un montón de ocasiones y ella también lo sentía, pero le gustaban las travesuras y quería quedarse tal y como estaban al menos por un rato más, en esa situación de "un par de amigos idiotas".

Un ligero sonido se dispersó al ras del suelo, Link escuchó atentamente. Voltio a sus espaldas para ver de reojo. En el suelo sin asfalto se dibujaba una figura, una que él muy bien conocía, era como si un curioso ente invisible hiciera travesuras en la tierra al igual que los niños cuando dibujan algo con un palito de madera.

Suspiro para sus adentros. "Otra noche" pensó con desanimo mientras barría discretamente con su pie aquel terreno de modo que la figura quedara borrada.

-Zel- la llamo separándose un poco de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto algo extrañada, normalmente en esa posición él nunca se movería, al contrario tendría que ser ella quien lo alejara a empujones o bofetadas.

-Acabo de recordar algo… ¿podrías perdonarme…?- añadió con suma tristeza.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?- dijo con cierta desgana tratando de adivinar lo que venía.

-Recordé… hoy es el último día que tengo para recoger mi guitarra en la tienda de música. ¿Podríamos?.. Dejar nuestra tarde de videojuegos para otra ocasión.

-Si… está bien- le contesto en el mismo tono, él nunca solía pedirle nada y era por esa misma razón que ella tampoco solía negarle los favores.

-Bien. Dulzura te llevare a tu casa, porque ya te conozco, si te dejo aquí seguro te vas sola al Árcade y ya casi es el toque de queda, no quiero que te pase nada.

Una pequeña vena se dibujó en su rostro y después hizo un puchero.

-¡Tú!, No confías en mí.

-Si lo hago… y me arrepiento por eso- le dijo irguiendo una sonrisa.- vamos.- la volvió a tomar del brazo y la llevo hasta su casa.

* * *

><p>El crepúsculo había caído, en la ciudad sonaron todas las alarmas. <strong>El Toque de queda<strong>.

Desde el edificio más alto de Hyrule City la vista de la ciudad era esplendida.

La joven hylian se dejó caer sobre su cama, hacia buen rato que se había bañado y ahora se sentía cansada, como si el agua le hubiera reforjado la pereza.

-Idiota- murmuro mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas decorativas.- y yo que quería estar un rato contigo.- dijo suspirando.

Hacía días que solo se veían en la escuela y eso la molestaba.

El viento había comenzado a soplar aquella noche como si aullara ciertos presagios. Sonidos de las balas…

-"Otra vez se están pelando ahí afuera"- pensó mientras le ganaba el sueño.- "¿Cuándo terminara esa lucha eterna en las calles?"

Un sonido extraño llego a sus oídos, como si algo o más bien alguien se hubiera parado en el balcón de su estancia.

-Imposible- susurro.- no estando a 30 pisos de altura….

Se levantó inmediatamente y tras la cortina de las puertas le pareció ver una sombra. Se acercó cautelosamente pero al correr las telas no vio nada.

-Mi imaginación… por supuesto "Tonta" ¿Quién diablos podría subir hasta aquí arriba?.

Abrió las puertas con parsimonia, en el suelo del balcón había una bonita rosa tirada, blanca como la nieve y de un olor muy agradable.

-Hermosura, ¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste?, seguramente que el viento te trajo.- hablo con delicadeza mientras la tomaba.

Un sonido de pisadas hizo que volteara hacia abajo. Una figura ataviada de blanco saltaba por las azoteas.

-¿Zilant?- murmuro mientras lo veía alejarse.

* * *

><p>Piso con fuerza sobre los tejados mientras el viento le ondeaba en la gabardina, larga y blanca como la Luna. La máscara del dragón blanco* cubría su rostro y sus botas largas y negras dieron pasos seguros mientras se internaba en el corazón de Hyrule City.<p>

Se posó sobre una superficie elevada, el lugar a al que los habitantes llamaban "los jardines colgantes", pues a pesar de ser un edificio tenía casi un bosque entero en la azotea, dos pequeñas figuras aparecieron a sus espaldas como si hubieran salido desde las entrañas de la tierra.

Sus ojos color zafiro vieron a través del rostro del dragón y se clavaron en las bestias de Twili que yacían en las calles de abajo.

-"Otra noche"- pensó casi con rabia, el olor de aquella rosa blanca se le había quedado impregnado sobre la mano….

.

.

**N.A.:** nótese que unas la expresión como un gesto de cariño y no porque en realidad ahí sea la princesa xD

* ¿Quién sabe cómo o de dónde? xD, más a delante les digo.

* Bueno no es una mascara exactamente es algo así como una careta, **¿Han visto las mascaras de ANBU que salen en Naruto?** Jaja bueno más o menos a eso me refiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno tal vez ahora comprendan porque dije que se parecía un poco a Batman xD, hay un personaje que se la pasa corriendo por la ciudad de noche con un atuendo medio extraño ^^


	3. Compañeros

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>[***]<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Las Creaturas de Twili (Primera parte)**

**"Compañeros"**

-Zelda- pronuncio de forma susurrante mientras se acomodaba en su regazo.

Una pequeño venita apareció en la frente de ella, un estridente golpe sonó por todo el campus…

-Link!

-Auch, duele…. El amor verdaderamente duele- dijo mientras soltaba una lagrimita.

Una risa estridente sonó detrás de un árbol.

-Eres un Idiota- dijo divertidamente la Twili.

Un hermoso día en los jardines de la universidad era algo que Zelda siempre disfrutaba, claro hasta que Link comenzaba a hacer el tonto y después todo se iba cuesta abajo.

-Ya te dije que no me toquetees.

-¿Pero?, no te estaba toqueteando solo me quería dormir un rato contigo- añadió él con una sonrisita burlona.

-Demasiado cerca- gruño ella- alguien merece de verdad un buen castigo.

-Está bien- dijo él bajando la mirada parpadeó un par de veces y de la nada comenzó a dar cabezazos.

-Link no te quedes dormido- gruño ella empujandolo.

El joven hylian inevitablemente se cayó al pasto.

Zelda solo meno la cabeza mientras él la miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

-Zel, ¿Podemos hablar un rato a solas?- dijo Midna mientras se acercaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Mid?

La joven Twili levanto a la hylian del pasto.

-Lo he estado pensando y tal vez Vilán no sea tan malo, ¿que te parece si hablo con él? le pediré que sea tu cita.

-¡Que!- bramo ella, pero antes de que pudiera objetar otra cosa Midna le tapo la boca con la mano.- ¡Estas loca!- dijo ella zafándose-, ¿Por qué de repente dices esas locuras?

Link había escuchado por lo bajo y miro a la Twili con una mirada casi asesina. Midna le devolvió la mirada y arrastro a Zelda a un lugar lejos del alcance de los chismosos oídos del joven hylian

-Oye, el festival de Otoño se acerca, necesitas una pareja.- dijo sin más.

-Pero Midna, yo…

-¿Si?

-Ya sabes.. ya tengo una pareja.

-Link no es una pareja, es un perrito faldero, un sirviente. Si de verdad quieres triunfar en la vida necesitas un buen chico.

-¿Y Vilán es un buen chico?- clamo haciendo una mueca rara.

-Bueno por algo se empieza.

Zelda puso una cara de verdadero enfado.

-Ok, Ok, si no te gusta me sacrificare en la ardua tarea de buscarte otro, así que no digas que no te quiero eh- dijo la Twili con el pecho inflado orgullosa de sus proposiciones.

-Mid basta- dijo ella finalmente con la voz algo triste.

Midna dejo de susurrar tonterías para prestarle atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que… pareciera que de verdad no me conoces, yo… realmente ya tengo pareja

-No estás hablando en serio ¿o si?, ¿De verdad te gusta?

Zelda despidió a Link con la mano, él la miro con gesto interrogativo y algo triste. "Fuera" le dijo ella con la mirada y el joven rubio se alejó de los jardines.

-Mid escucha- dijo ella tomando aire,- sé que parece un juego pero…- de repente se había puesto toda ruborizada.- yo…yo, realmente estoy enamorada.

-No puedes decir eso- gruño la Twili con cierto disgusto.

-¿De que hablas?… claro que puedo, lo siento pero es mi corazón el que elige.

-¡A Link?

-Sí, desde siempre, desde el primer día, es solo que por ahora no quiero que él lo sepa. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros…

-Me da pereza ese sujeto, ¿¡Por qué tiene que gustarte tanto!? No voy a aceptar la excusa de que es tu perfecto sirviente.

-Bueno, menos mal- dijo ella desviando la mirada – porque no es mi excusa, la verdad es que.. no tengo idea de cómo o cuando comenzó ese juego, cuando menos me di cuenta ya actuábamos de esa forma, pero Link es.. más que eso, más que un sirviente, incluso más que un amigo.

Midna solo la miro de manera inquisitiva.

-Él de verdad es mi pareja- dijo alzando la mirada- Pero aún más importante, no entiendo a qué viene todo esto, ¿Por qué te disgusta tanto? Tampoco voy a aceptar la excusa de que es porque te preocupo yo, mi bienestar o mi futuro, ¡o lo que sea!

-Él es realmente desagradable.

-Pero es porque tú nunca lo has querido, creo recordar que así es incluso desde antes de que él te dijera la verdad sobre sus padres. ¿Porque?

-Simplemente no puedo llevarme bien con él, ¿contenta?

-De ninguna forma- refunfuño Zelda mientras se alejaba enojada.

Entre los pequeños bosquecitos de los jardines encontró a Link dormido, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y él despertó de inmediato.

-Vámonos- susurro de manera algo dolida.

Link se levantó de un salto, miro a las espaldas de Zelda y descubrió que Midna se acercaba.

-Zelda espera, ¡No te vayas enojada!- le gritaba.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Murmuro Link con cierto enfado una vez que la Twili les había dado alcance.

Parecía un juego de miradas matadoras, casi asesinas.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- bramo la Twili.

-¡Basta…!- gruño Zelda.

El último comentario de verdad la había dejado dolida, una cosa era que se llevaran mal, pero por lo menos Link no soltaba cizañas venenosas, lo único que había hecho durante casi un año era soportar los insultos e injurias de la Twili.

-Basta- volvió a gruñir mientras tomaba a Link del brazo y se lo llevaba.

-Zel, espera.

-Te veo mañana Midna- dijo con cierta firmeza.

La Twili los vio desaparecer tras los edificios del campus.

* * *

><p>-No entiendo Link- dijo de forma triste<p>

Él arrojo una piedra al pequeño río. En el parque central de Hyrule City las personas paseaban alegremente, los dos hylians se habían sentado al borde un puentecito que cruzaba un río en el que nadaban pequeños peces rojos.

-Si vuelve a hacerte llorar no voy a reprimirme- dijo él de forma tajante.

-No me hizo llorar.-clamo ella volteando la cara hacia otro lado haciendo cierto puchero.

-Que tu cuerpo no lo exprese no significa que tu corazón no lo sienta.

Por unos instantes la miro atentamente, su cuerpo gimoteaba levemente, se movió un poco como si quisiera que él no se diera cuenta.

-Estas llorando- afirmo él mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Ya te he dicho… que no me toquetees- le reclamo entre sollozos.

-Si.. ya me lo dijiste- le refuto él sin soltarla- Pero soy un tonto masoquista.

Zelda se viro lentamente, él le limpio las lágrimas con la palma de su mano de manera suave y cariñosa, entonces cuando Zelda lo miro a los ojos la vergüenza desaprecio por completo, lo abrazo inesperadamente y se quedó ahí a su lado apretándolo de manera fuerte.

Link le devolvió el gesto y mientras el río fluía calmadamente de la nada aparecieron muchas sacraliposas…

-Oh…- dijo él con cierta nostalgia- ya se van al sur.

Zelda que hasta entonces había estado ocultado su rostro en el pecho del hylian levanto la mirada para ver a las sacraliposas. Las alas de los pequeños insectos parecían brillar a luz del sol haciendo un bonito espectáculo.

-Si, es cierto... bueno ya casi se acaba el Otoño, en esta ocasión el festival será en la última semana, creo que hará un poco de frío ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero no te preocupes siempre podemos abrazarnos.

-Tonto- dijo susurrando mientras la sangre se le iba a las mejillas.

-Y hablando de eso, sé que vas a golpearme pero… escuche a Midna decir algo sobre el festival y Vilán, ¿No estarás pensando en aceptar su loca idea verdad?, sabes que no lo permitiría.

-¡Claro que no! qué horror. Y si voy a golpearte por chismoso- dijo de manera graciosa.

-¿Ella se enojó por eso?

-Ella no se enojó conmigo. Yo me enoje con ella.

-Eso es extraño… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no te quiere… porque a veces pareciera que quiere separarnos y eso me duele, porque yo a ella la aprecio mucho y se que conmigo es de la misma forma.

-Lo es- susurro él pero con cierto ápice de duda.- Tal vez deberías comenzar a buscar una nueva compañera- clamo un poco temeroso de que su compañera fuera a reprenderlo por el comentario.

-Ese tono- murmuro ella- ¿Qué paso con ustedes Link?, desde siempre se habían peleado pero por lo menos antes siempre me decías _ve con Midna, quédate con Midna, diviértete con Midna _e incluso íbamos al cine los tres juntos, pero de la nada dejaste de hablarle y ella también se volvió sumamente fría contigo. No soy tonta si lo he notado y creo recordar que fue precisamente desde ese día…

-Ese día- murmuro él con la mirada perdida en el río.

-El día en que le dijiste a Midna la verdad sobre tus padres, yo se que algo cambio desde entonces, ¿Pero, por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-Porque… acabas de decir que la aprecias.- dijo de manera triste mientras su mirada se clavaba en el brazalete que Zelda tenia puesto en su mano derecha.

-Si, pero tú también eres importante, si algo pasó quisiera saberlo.

Link la miro de forma tierna y después tomo mucho aire.

-Ese día- repitió- cuando le dije la verdad, yo.. hable con ella sinceramente…

-¿Y entonces?

-Ella fue realmente cruel, realmente se burlo de mis sentimientos, ese día ella hizo algo realmente horrible, Zel… creo que de alguna forma ya no puedo confiar en los Twili.

-No digas eso Link terminaras hablando como mi padre- susurro ella con tristeza.

El joven hylian miro hacia el cielo, las sacraliposas volaban alegremente pero por alguna razón al cerrar lo ojos solo podía ver la imagen del Kargaroc abalanzándosele.

Por unos instantes se perdió entre los amargos recuerdos de esa noche hasta que sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Oye, despierta, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Si te lo digo va a dejar de ser tu amiga- agrego él en tono serio- Zelda, por ahora… solo por ahora eso ya no importa.

-Pero ella te lastimo, ¿Cierto?

-De alguna forma.

Sin que se dieran cuenta la tarde había caído de forma rápida.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame ¿Qué vas a hacer respecto al festival de Otoño?- clamo él tratando de animar a la chica que se había puesto demasiado nostálgica.

-A bueno.. pues ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque no se si Midna influyo en tu pequeña mente, aunque seas una Diosa también eres un poco ingenua y además esa Twili es muy manipulativa.

-Idiota-gruño golpeándolo de forma graciosa en la cabeza.- La verdad es que no he pensado en nada, Midna dice que necesito una pareja auque yo no creo que quiera una, es decir.. no como un romance, eso lo arruinaría todo. La verdad es quiero ir contigo, divertirnos en los juegos, pasear por ahí sin preocupaciones y esas cosas, después de todo es la única semana en la que la cuidad le presta a la universidad su sistema de protección contra las creaturas de Twili, ¿No seria genial que siempre pudiéramos disfrutar las cosas que trae la noche?

-Si.

-Además, si no voy contigo ¿Quién va a comprarme cosas deliciosas?

-Estoy seguro que nadie, comes demasiado y también eres muy exigente- dijo de forma divertida mientras ella le picaba las costillas a causa de su comentario.

-De todas formas vas a estar conmigo- dijo en tono de orden.

-Si jefa- clamo él nuevamente en tono gracioso- se hace tarde ¿porque no volvemos a casa?

-Bien, nos vamos.

-Vamos a mi casa, después de todo te lo debo, ya sabes por lo del otro día.

-Eso tendrá que esperar, tengo que terminar un proyecto importante, menos mal que ya complete mis notas- dijo llevándose una mano hasta el lugar en el que debería de estar su bolso.- ¡Oh cielos!- clamo de repente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que por culpa de Midna olvide mi bolso en el aula. No quería llevarlo hasta el jardín así que lo deje para después recogerlo.

-¿Y eso?

-Es que es blanco y cuando vamos al jardín siempre termina manchado de verde.

Link suspiro.

-Tienes ahí tus notas ¿Cierto?.

Ella meno la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Bueno volvamos a la escuela por el.

-Pero ya es un poco tarde.

-Todavía tenemos tiempo, si apresuramos el paso será lo mismo que si hubiéramos tenido la ultima clase.

-Gracias Link.

* * *

><p>Mientras los jóvenes volvían a la escuela, en la planta alta del edificio cierta chica daba vueltas como loca profiriendo blasfemias a todas deidades conocidas.<p>

- ¡Estupido rubio!, ¡Ah, me hace enojar tanto!, haciéndose el chico bueno, pero si Zelda se enterara- clamo de manera amenazante.

Dio un par de vueltas y volvió a gruñir hacia sus adentros.

-Diablos pero también sabría mi secreto.- dijo de forma muy molesta.

Suspiro muy hondo mientras su vista se perdía por una de las ventanas.

-Rayos… ya es tan tarde, con tanto enojo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- clamo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

Miro de manera desinteresada pero entonces algo capto su atención, abajo en el primer piso Link caminaba despreocupadamente hacia la escuela.

-¿Qué hace él aqui?,mmm de seguro que se le olvido algo. Y Zelda no esta con él- dijo con una risita malvada- esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme.

* * *

><p>-Anda Link corre- dijo ella mientras corría hasta la puerta de la escuela.<p>

-Zel, ya te dije que todavía es temprano- hablo mientras caminaba de manera lenta hacia la entrada del campus.

Zelda lo miro de forma inquisitiva desde la entrada techada de la escuela.

-Oye date prisa, que no ves que ya no hay nadie, no quiero que termine atrapándonos el crepúsculo antes de poder volver a casa.

-Es temprano- refunfuño él con cierta pereza.

Entonces cuando llego a su lado la chica lo tomo por el brazo y lo obligo a caminar deprisa.

Al subir a los salones la escuela estaba realmente desierta, Zelda entro al aula con premura pero cuando fue a su lugar no pudo encontrar su bolso.

-Diablos ¿Y ahora que?

-Alguien debe haberlo movido al cuarto de los objetos perdidos y olvidados- clamo Link

-¡El cuarto!, eso es Link eres un genio.. uh espera eso sonó tan extraño,- dijo haciendo que el joven pusiera una cara feliz y después una cara curiosa- bien no importa vamos.

Subieron las escaleras hacia la planta alta, el cuarto de los objetos perdidos permanecía siempre abierto y Zelda entro fácilmente, paso la mano varias veces por el interruptor pero la luz no encendía.

-Creo que esta dañado dijo Link desde la puerta.

-Ni más remedio- gruño ella al tiempo que entraba.

Había un montón de cajas y objetos extraños, Zelda removió las cosas pero en la oscuridad no podía distinguir nada, se viro hacia Link que permanecía en la puerta y lo encontró rebuscando algo entre su bolsillo.

-¿Qué tanto buscas ven y ayúdame?

-Esta muy oscuro creo que puedo usar mi…

La frase del hylian fue cortada bruscamente.

Zelda parpadeo un par de veces ante aquella aparición extraña, detrás de su compañero había aparecido una sombra extraña y sin previo aviso empujo al joven hacia el interior del cuarto. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el pobre Link cayo sobre Zelda sin previo aviso y que la puerta del cuarto se cerro de mala manera.

-¡Cielos!-Gruño él al sentir que había caído arriba de su compañera.- Zel, lo siento yo…rayos algo…

-Te empujo por detrás- termino ella la frase.

-Si.

-Bien… ¡Realmente bien!, ¡Estamos encerrados!, en cuanto sepa quien hizo esta horrible broma juro que me las va a pagar y de mala manera…

-"No pude sentir ninguna presencia"… "Pero Zelda acaba de confirmarme que alguien acaba de empujarme por la espalda", "¿Alguien?, ¡Midna!"

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunto Zelda con algo de miedo.

El crepúsculo se acercaba rápidamente y con el sus siempre fieles invitados…

.

.

**Continuara...**

Valla parece que la venganza volvió un poquito ciega a Midna, esta por meter a su mejor amiga en verdadero, verdadero lío. y si se preguntan ¿Porque se odian tanto?, ¿Que fue lo que Midna hizo?, bueno realmente van a tener que leerse buena parte de la historia xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

Que tal, ahí les va la primera saga, consta de tres capítulos así que es bastante corta, es la primera de las que están ubicadas en la linea temporal del presente así que espero que la disfruten, antes de que empiecen a marearse con los recuerdos del pasado jajaja.


	4. Travesura de Twili

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>[***]<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Las Creaturas de Twili (Segunda parte)**

**"Travesura de Twili"**

-¿Qué hace él aquí?, mmm de seguro que se le olvido algo. Y Zelda no esta con él- dijo con una risita malvada- esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme.

…

Bajo corriendo hasta los pisos inferiores, hecho una mirada al aula donde el joven hylian había tenido su ultima clase, ahí no había absolutamente nada*, de seguro que si se le había olvidado algo fuera lo que fuera ya se encontraba en el cuarto de los objetos extraviados. Subió apresuradamente al siguiente piso y al entrar en aquel cuarto chasqueo los dedos con maldad pura, un extraño poder surgió de la nada e hizo explotar la bombilla que estaba dispuesta para brindar de luz a aquella estancia.

Pronto escucho una serie de pasos en las escaleras y con premura corrió a ocultarse tras un muro cercano.

-"Ahora si me las pagas, reptil inútil"- se regocijo por dentro, trato de no reírse y cerro los ojos por unos instantes, cuando los abrió y asomo la cabeza por el filo de la pared vio al joven parado en el umbral de la puerta. Se acerco sin hacer el menor ruido y cuando estuvo a su alcance le propino una buena patada por la espalda para después poder cerrar la puerta, rápida y veloz como un rayo alzo la mano invocando un nuevo hechizo y la cerradura de aquella estancia quedo completamente bloqueada.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que escucho que el hylian refunfuñaba. Se alejo discretamente y cuando estuvo en el piso de abajo soltó una tremenda carcajada, se alejo alegremente por los pasillos agradeciendo a sus propios dioses la buena suerte que tenia.

-¿Qué será de ti pequeño lagarto blanco?, creaturas de Twili la cena esta servida, pronuncio mientras se alejaba cada vez más de la escuela…

* * *

><p>La pobre Zelda comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, de la nada surgió una pequeña lucecita, parpadeo un par de veces y encontró a Link con su celular en la mano.<p>

-Bien- dijo él- Lo estaba buscando antes de que me empujaran.

-Bueno emite bastante luz, por lo menos ya puedo ver en donde esta la puerta.

-Y también esto- dijo él sonriendo mientras estiraba la mano para tomar un objeto conocido.

-¡Mi bolso!, gracias Link. –clamo ella con una gran sonrisa, sin embargo aquel gesto fue sumamente efímero nuevamente en su rostro aparecía una expresión sumamente preocupada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto con nervios.

-Salir- dijo él con firmeza mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, trato de girar la perilla pero esta parecía atascada- así que ¿también juegas sucio?- gruño por lo bajo.

-Esta realmente cerrada- dijo Zelda al ver los vanos intentos de su compañero- ¿Quién pudo ser tan malo y para encerrarnos a esta hora?, si no salimos pronto… Link esta escuela no tiene un sistema de protección propio.

-Es porque es un lugar muy amplio y seria costoso ponérselo, por eso existe el timbre de la última clase para asegurarse de que los alumnos salgan y vuelvan a sus casas antes del toque de queda.

-Pero sonó poco antes de que entráramos- volvió a clamar ella, esta vez su voz denotaba verdadero miedo.

-No tengas miedo Zel, no va a pasarnos nada. Anda sostenme esto- dijo entregándole el celular en la mano, ella lo acepto con ciertas dudas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tendremos que forzar la puerta, odio tener que hacer esto pero después me disculpare como es debido- le contesto mientras juntaba el puño de su mano derecha con la palma de su mano izquierda.

-¿Una invocación?- pregunto ella curiosa- ¿Qué clase de objeto tienes en tu almacén Link?

-Solo tengo uno- dijo él con una sonrisa, una fuerte luz brillo de repente y una pequeña magia hizo efecto al tiempo que la espada caía hasta las manos del hylian.

-¿Tu espada de los Twilight Games?, pero Link solo funciona en la plataforma del juego, es falsa.

-Si- dijo él de manera picara mientras desenfundaba, metió el filo por la parte opuesta al picaporte de la puerta y con gran destreza comenzó a deshacerse de las bisagras- pero todavía puedo hacer esto.

-Que cosa más extraña hoy tienes el ingenio al tope- clamo ella de manera divertida, viro el celular para darle más luz a su compañero y algo curioso llamo su atención en la pantalla- ¡Oye ¿Porqué tienes aquí una foto mía?, pervertido!

Él solo rió nerviosamente, mientras una gotita de sudor frío le escurría por la cabeza.

-Concéntrate Zel,- le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

La puerta hizo un leve crac cuando tres de las cuatro bisagras habían sido removidas, Link sin perder más tiempo le dio una patada bastante certera, la puerta inevitablemente cayo ante aquello.

* * *

><p>-Vamos corre- le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano<p>

Pero ya era sumamente tarde, habían recorrido cinco cuadras y entonces sonó aquel terrible sonido. La ciudad se lleno de alarmas.

-¡El toque de queda!- profirió ella de manera asustada.

Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espalda recordando cierto mal evento de su pasado.

-¡Corre Zel!, ¡No te detengas!- escucho que él le gritaba.

Pero por más que corrieran ambos sabían que no llegarían muy lejos, la ultima luz del crepúsculo se apago de manera rápida y entonces en toda la cuidad comenzaron a escucharse gruñidos extraños, las voces inteligibles de las creaturas del otro mundo.

-Link!.- lo llamo mientras sentía como el miedo volvía sumamente torpes sus pasos.

-Tranquila, la estación de la policía Goron está aquí adelante podemos refu..

El terrible gruñido acallo sus palabras, el suelo retumbo ante el peso de una horrible creatura que había bajado desde los tejados.

Link y Zelda se frenaron casi de golpe y patinaron unos cuantos centímetros antes de poder detenerse

-¡Diosas!- grito ella de manera aterrada.

Su cuerpo se paralizo en ese preciso instante y la enorme creatura oscura aprovecho para lanzarle un zarpazo.

Link se interpuso en su camino y con un movimiento de su espada hizo que la creatura retrocediera.

-Li..Link- profirió ella.

Los ojos del joven hylian se habían vuelto terriblemente sombríos, escruto a la creatura con cierta rabia y por un instante más, pensó en deshacerse de ella de un solo golpe, pero en esos momentos sintió como las manos de Zelda le jalaban la chaqueta a sus espaldas.

-Corre, ¡corre¡, ¡corre!…- le dijo ella mientras lo jalaba.

Ambos se echaron a correr en la dirección opuesta al monstruo.

-Si esa cosa nos toca estamos muertos- dijo nuevamente en tono aterrado.

El ente oscuro chillo de manera estridente y por las azoteas de los edificios cercanos aparecieron más de ellos, como si aquel chillido infernal los hubiera convocado.

-Valla mala pinta- dijo Link en tono sombrío.

Las energías de Zelda se habían agotado pero él la tomo de la mano para que no se detuviera, dieron vuelta en uno de los callejones y la creatura que los iba siguiendo se quedó detrás de ellos bramando porque no cabía por aquel pequeño espacio.

Entonces se detuvieron, el corazón de Zelda latía como loco, Link verifico que no los estuvieran siguiendo y después la abrazo con ternura. Los horribles gruñidos todavía se escuchaban en las azoteas, ambos sabían que aunque estuvieran en un pequeño espacio eso no los detendría demasiado.

Después de unos minutos Zelda quien había estado escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su compañero alzo la mirada, los ojos de Link parecían escrutar el escenario, los horribles sonidos resonaban por todas partes pero él no parecía inmutarse.

-Se acabó- dijo estrujándolo aún más con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas se le rodaban.

-Tranquila- le repitió con ternura, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos volvieron a ser muy dulces, la frialdad en ellos había desaparecido y ahora solamente quedaba esa chispa protectora que siempre aparecía cuando los demás chicos se le acercaban a su Zelda.- Yo te Protegeré, nada malo va a pasarte…Lo prometo. Zel, ¿Puedes creerme?

-Creo que si- dijo sin soltarlo.

Su respiración se volvió un poco más calmada.

-Pero… en caso de que nos pase algo, Link yo…yo quiero decirte que te a..

-Te amo- la interrumpió él con una gran sonrisa y después le robo un beso de la comisura de sus labios.

Zelda suspiro como si un gran alivio de repente la hubiera invadido, le dio un coscorrón de manera graciosa y después lo acuso con la mirada.

-Este no es… momento para eso- dijo mientras escuchaba los horribles sonidos de las creaturas- ¿Qué hacemos?

Una de las feas creaturas con cabeza en forma de disco y asquerosos tentáculos se asomaba por unos de los callejones.

Zelda abrazo aún más a su compañero y de la nada lo escucho susurrar algunas palabras.

-**Seres de las Sombras**, nivel 10, habilidad especial: resurrección, Técnica secreta: barrera de las sombras, fuerza: espelúznate….Debilidades, solo una, su velocidad. Estrategia correr por supuesto.

-No..no es el juego, de verdad no puede ser lo mismo.

-Es, exactamente lo mismo, su creador el dragón blanco lo hizo a base de experiencias, estos monstruos son exactamente iguales.

-¿Quieres que corramos?

-Más o menos.

-¡¿A dónde?- le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba por el cuellos y cerraba los ojos

-A donde nuestros pies nos guíen- pronuncio él con una sonrisa.

Bajo los pies del joven hylian se había dibujado una curiosa flecha de tierra.

-" ¿Por ahí?, si por supuesto"- susurro mentalmente al tiempo que tomaba a Zelda de la mano.

Blandió su espada de sutil manera y un tenue brillo color zafiro se dispersó por el aire, el ser de las sombras que estaba enfrente de él retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Link eso es…

Él sonrío de manera burlesca.

-No te me separes.- le dijo mientras avanzaban, la creatura le gruño de mala manera pero él mantuvo firme la espada- hay demasiados de ellos, si tan solo fuera éste caminaríamos en reversa hasta un lugar seguro.

-Los demás están bajando de las azoteas- le susurro mientras sus manos se aferraban a su chaqueta.

-Zel, hazme un favor.

-Si Link.

-Piensa como en el juego, busca tu estrategia, acomódate con tu mejor arma.

-No tengo ninguna… espera, todavía tengo mi bate, el que me dio el abuelo.

-Tráelo, será perfecto.

La joven hylian choco su puño con su mano y al igual que como lo había hecho su compañero una luz centello de pronto y después apareció el objeto.

-Listo.

-Vamos a ir por le callejón de ahí, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Retrocedieron lentamente y antes de que las creaturas pudieran rodearlos corrieron hacia un callejón aledaño, Link no la soltó ni un solo momento de la mano y mientras corrían curiosas flechas de tierra les iban marcando el camino.

-"A la derecha"- pensó Link cuando vio dibujarse la siguiente flecha.

Zelda ni siquiera miraba al piso solo estaba atenta a los movimientos de su compañero.

Una de las creaturas les salio por el costado pero Link le dio un fuerte golpe con la espada, se alejo chillando desesperada mientras se volvía cenizas a causa de la luz color Zafiro que había despedido la espada.

-Uno- contó Link mientras una gran fisura parecía en el dorso de la hoja.

-¿Uno?

-Solo puedo soportar tres golpes Zelda, si la espada se rompe estaremos en problemas, aprieta el paso.

Corrieron de una manera aun más desesperada sorteando callejones y atravesando callejuelas, de un momento a otro los seres de las sombras desaparecieron y Zelda se pregunto si por fin se habían salvado, pero Link la obligo a ir un poco más deprisa como si supiera que algo no estaba bien, como si calculara la estrategia de las creaturas.

Numerosos aullidos resonaron entra la noche haciendo eco en las calles de la ciudad desierta.

-¡Dios mío!- bufo el joven hylian.

Sabía lo que ocurriría después y comenzaba a tener algo de nervios.

* * *

><p>Sobre las azoteas sonrío de manera burlona al escuchar el aullido de los stalwolfs.<p>

-Hay santo cielo- dijo riéndose de sobremanera.- no puedo perderme esto, tengo que presenciarlo, parece que esos stalwolfs están bastante serios esa noche, me pregunto si realmente terminaran comiéndoselo… eso seria una gran fortuna.

El viento soplo de manera ávida sobre su cabellera color naranja y de manera furtiva se deslizo sobre los tejados para presenciar aquello que ella misma había provocado.

* * *

><p>Cuando los stalwolfs invadieron las calles la mano de Link se crispo contra la de Zelda, sabia de antemano que eran ágiles y rápidos y que la estrategia que hasta entonces habían empleado para escapar de los seres de las sombras ya no funcionaria.<p>

Si querían salir de esta tendría que pelear en serio.

Nuevamente entre la intensa corrediza miro a Zelda, dudo por unos instantes y después se detuvo.

-¡Que haces!

-Zel, creo que a estas alturas ya adivinaste a donde quiero llevarte- clamo con voz severamente seria- por favor corre… sigue corriendo, si no los detengo aquí todo habrá terminado.

-¡No digas tonterías Link, no voy a dejarte!- clamo ella mientras se aferraba al brazo del joven tratando de que se moviera nuevamente.

Link la miro con cierta ternura, le dio un beso en la frente y la obligo a que se retirara.

Zelda gruño de mala manera al ver que él seguía ahí parado.

-Te alcanzare… lo prometo.

Los stalwolfs aparecieron sobre las azoteas y descendieron. Zelda miro con preocupación a Link y después se hecho acorrer tanto como pudo, las lagrimas en su rostro no podían detenerse y no podía creer que de verdad hubiera abandonado a su mejor amigo.

Cuando cruzo las callejuelas hasta el distrito comercial se detuvo mucho antes de llegar a su objetivo, estaba a unos cuantos metros pero su corazón le decía que tenía que volver por él. Tristes imágenes de su pasado cruzaron por su mente y sus lágrimas se volvieron aun más amargas.

-Link- susurro llevándose una mano hasta su pecho- eres un tonto- dijo entre gemidos- pero si te aterran los stawolfs.

* * *

><p>Sobre las azoteas Midna contemplo con gracia como Link se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Soltó una carcajada burlona y después se pregunto porque todavía no se había cubierto de blanco o porque seguía luchando con esa espada de juguete.<p>

Después de un rato miro de manera atenta, el joven hylian había estado utilizando esa piedra el azul que refulgía en la espada, era una muestra más que clara de que no peleaba en serio.

Link por su parte comenzaba a perder la paciencia, unos intentos más y terminaría a la idea de renunciar a identidad, los movimientos discretos que había hecho hasta entonces no habían servido de mucho y además estaba preocupado por Zelda, no sabia si ya había llegado al punto convenido o si más creaturas de las sombras andaban por ahí rondando.

Se había quedado para atraer a los stalwofs pero no estaba seguro de que otras creaturas no seguirían a Zelda.

Su desesperación se hizo aun más presente cuando numerosos Twilight Keeses llegaron a la escena solo para fastidiarlo.

* * *

><p>Volvió sobre sus pasos tan rápido como pudo, estaba muy cerca del callejón en donde había dejado a su amigo.<p>

Y derepente se detuvo en seco al ver una luz resplandeciente que iluminaba todas las calles, un olor extraño le llego desde las cercanías como si algo se hubiera prendido con fuego. Y después escucho chillar a los stalwolfs de forma desesperada.

La imagen de Link volvió a su cabeza, estaba aterrada pero aun así apresuro el paso, cuando llego al callejón lo vio arrodillado sobre el suelo, las creaturas de Twili que quedaban habían salido corriendo envueltas en llamas.

Respiro de manera honda la ver que él estaba intacto. Pero eso no seria por mucho tiempo ya que uno de los esqueléticos caninos se había salvado de las llamas y ahora clamaba venganza por sus compañeros caídos.

Cuando él se viro a sus espaldas vio los relucientes colmillos y de manera automática cerro los ojos, no tenia fuerzas para moverse y lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con un brazo, sabia que posiblemente lo morderían pero si no hacia eso después no tendría tiempo para moverse.

Se preparo para recibir el golpe y de pronto un terrible crujido lleno el escenario, algo se había roto de manera estridente y el stalwof había salido volando a pedazos.

De entre las llamas que crepitaban a los alrededores apareció una figura conocida. La miro por unos momentos y después le dedico una sonrisa calida.

-Te dije.. que .. te fueras- clamo con voz entrecortada. Todavía arrodillado sobre el suelo.

Ella se inclino y lo abrazo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No Link, no puedo. Eres demasiado importante en mi vida, si algo malo te pasa o si te pierdo no tiene caso seguir en este mundo…. A alguien sin compañero solo le espera una vida terriblemente solitaria, y yo… te quiero, solamente a ti te quiero.

Los ojos de Link se cerraron por un momento y le devolvió el abrazo de forma ferviente.

-No es como si planeara suicidarme sabes…

-Pero casi te comen.

-Si…- dijo un poco apenado- pero solo hubiera sido el brazo.

-Tonto!- gruño ella al ver que incluso en esas circunstancias se había puesto a realizar malos chistes.

-Creo que tu bate se ha roto- clamo él con cierta nostalgia.

-La piedra llego a su limite Link, no había remedio. Creo que después de todo solo lo he utilizado para protegerte todos estos años- añadió con una risita nerviosa.

-Es cierto…

-¿De donde salieron las llamas?

Link viro un poco los ojos, la espada yacía a unos cuantos metros completamente chamuscada.

Zelda solo lo miro de forma interrogativa.

-La arroje hacia ese tanque de gas- le dijo mientras se levantaba.- el poder de la piedra hizo el resto, lo único que tuve que hacer fue alejarme.

-Eso fue muy peligroso.

-Si… todavía es peligroso, a lo lejos se escuchan nuevos pasos… más stalwofs, tienen el instinto de la manada, seguro ya sintieron que mandamos a volar a sus compañeros.

-Vamos, el distrito comercial esta casi enfrente.

Link recogió la espada, la hoja estaba llena de grietas y rasgaduras.

-Dos…- susurro de manera nerviosa.

Nuevamente se echaron a correr, salieron de las callejuelas, el camino parecía estar libre y mientras avanzaban por la plaza finalmente vislumbraron la gran fuente de Hylia.

La majestuosa estructura se erigía en el centro del escenario, rodeada por enormes pilares y decorada majestuosas piedras color zafiro.

Por un momento suspiraron con ligereza y de repente los gruñidos y los arañazos se escucharon de la nada como si los tuvieran justo al lado, habían salido desde los costados cortándoles el camino y justo cuando creían que todo había terminado Link tomo a Zelda entre sus brazos y con una inesperada agilidad salto sobre aquellas creaturas.

Unos cuantos cráneos se rompieron debido al peso y después de atravesar a los stalwolfs siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, estaban a un escaso metro de la fuente y entonces sintió como uno de ellos lo tomaba por la pierna. Con el dolor de su corazón arrojo a la chica lo más fuerte que pudo y Zelda termino rodando hasta llegar al círculo que comprendían los pilares.

-¡Link!- grito horrorizada al ver como lo arrastraban y se le echaban encima.

Los esqueléticos sabuesos también intentaron ir contra ella pero cuando se acercaron la fuerte las piedras brillantes de los pilares emitieron una luz y formaron una barrera, una de las creaturas se despedazó completamente a causa de su imprudencia y las otras que habían quedado solo hicieron un gesto desdeñoso.

Finalmente al darse cuenta de que no podrían cruzar perdieron interés en la chica y se enfocaron en un nuevo objetivo.

-¡Link!- grito desesperada.

Durante unos segundos no pudo ver ni una pizca de su amigo, solamente un montón de huesos hechos bola y pelándose por ver quién era el que iba a comer el primer bocado. Nuevamente grito desesperada y cuando estuvo a punto de salir a casusa del miedo a perderlo vio como una intensa luz salía desde el centro de aquel amontonamiento de huesos.

Lo siguiente que paso fue que se escuchó un fuerte tronido y que los stalwofs salieron disparados. Link se irguió de forma raída pero presurosa, corrió hasta el círculo de la fuente y al atravesarlo Zelda lo recibió entre sus brazos. Ambos se cayeron al piso debido al peso y ella lo abrazo con mucha vehemencia llorando su nombre.

-Estoy bien- musito con la respiración agitada. Miro a sus espaldas y vio la espada completamente destrozada.- adiós Ryuuji- susurro de manera melancólica y triste.

-¿De verdad estas bien?, ¿No te han mordido?

-Por suerte no… por suerte también me quedaba un golpe.

Los gruñidos se escucharon nuevamente enfurecidos, y las creaturas caminaron en círculos como fieras enjauladas como si buscaran un hueco o un resquicio por el cual colarse y llegar hasta los jóvenes.

-No tengas miedo Zel no pueden pasar la barrera.- miro a las creaturas con cierto desprecio y su mirada se volvió fría e insensible- "un poco más y hubiera tenido que dejar salir a la bestia"- pensó mientras su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

El cálido abrazo de Zelda lo saco de sus cavilaciones, la joven le había abrazado la cabeza de forma tierna y protectora.

-No, no tengo miedo. Si estas a mi lado todo está bien le dijo mientras le regalaba un beso en la mejilla.

Su corazón latió de manera rápida y por primera vez en la noche supo con certeza que ya todo había terminado y que estarían a salvo.

Los stalwolfs aullaron de manera insistente. Link miro al cielo, una horrible sombra se deslizaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Un kargaroc- susurro y cierto escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

El enorme pajarraco oscuro descendió de manera brusca y fue a estrellarse contra la barrera. La fuente entera retumbo de mala manera y Zelda se abrazó a Link temblando de miedo. Nunca en su vida había visto que las creaturas de Twili se aferraran tanto a una presa, era extraño y sobretodo muy desconcertante.

Nuevamente el kargaroc descendió y a pesar de que la barrera lo lastimo este siguió atacando.

-No va a cruzar- dijo Link de manera clamada. La fuente tiene más piedras que todos los sistemas de protección de la ciudad juntos.

Zelda no dijo ni una sola palabra y mientras permanecían sentados en el piso dentro de la barrera protectora él sintió como ella lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y acurrucaba su rostro bajo su barbilla. Tenía miedo mucho miedo a pesar de lo que le acababa de decir hacia solo unos instantes.

Por unos segundos rechino los dientes, sentía tanto coraje y por esos breves segundos deseó terminar con aquello, decirle a Zelda la verdad y encarar a las bestias con todo lo que realmente tenía. Pero entonces cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral entre la cordura y el desquicio un fuerte proyectil fue a impactar contra el pajarraco.

Chillo de una manera horrible y estridente mientras pequeñas lucecitas azules salían de la herida que le había provocado aquello.

Link y Zelda lo miraron retirarse como animal herido. Los stalwolfs también se habían dispersado. Una extraña sombra entro en la barrera haciendo que los jóvenes hylians se levantaran de un solo salto.

Irguió una sonrisa pero Link tenia tantas ganas de restregarle la cara en el suelo…

.

.

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:***de todas formas no hubiera encontrado nada porque el objeto perdido le pertenecía a Zelda jajaja

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

Respecto a la invocación de objetos: Es una habilidad propia de los Hylians en esta historia, mas adelante la explicare con más detalle :)

**Por cierto no se si se ha notado pero hay que recalcar que existe una diferencia entre las criaturas y la gente de Twili**

**por ejemplo:**

**-Stalwofs, Seres de las Sombras y kargarocs: pertenecen a las CREATURAS o ****monstruos**

**-Y Midna: vendría a ser la parte civilizada del Reino del ****crepúsculo**


	5. Arrepentimiento

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>[***]<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Las Creaturas de Twili (Tercera parte)**

"**Arrepentimiento**"

De un momento a otro lo vio tirar la espada al tanque de gas y con cara estupefacta se preguntó en qué diablos estaba pensando.

Midna quien había seguido casi todos sus movimientos ahora parecía realmente confundida, ¿estaba subestimando a las creaturas?, o tal vez se le había terminado la magia, de cualquier forma ya pronto todo terminaría.

Vio como uno de los stalwolfs rodeaba el mar de llamas y se acercaba rápidamente a su objetivo, estaba segura de que por lo menos lo mordería pero en ese ínstate una figura salió de entre las llamas y golpeo al cadavérico sabueso con un arma extraña.

El fuerte tronido desconcertó a la twili, pero lo que realmente la impacto no fue el ver volar a aquella creatura sino más bien…

-¡Zelda!- profirió con terror desmedido al ver a su amiga en semejante escenario.

No sabía de donde había salido o porque se encontraba ahí a esas horas, y después en su cabeza algo hizo click de manera muy sonora.

Presenció como ella abrazaba a Link con cariño y de un momento a otro entendió que ella había estado ahí todo el tiempo, la razón de que Link no hubiera luchado seriamente era por que Zelda estaba ahí a su lado.

Y durante mucho tiempo se quedó paralizada con los ojos perdidos en la nada y al mismo tiempo casi llorando del coraje.

El rugido del kargaroc la hizo volver de su extraño mundo onírico y después de tomar mucho aire y de repensarlo mil veces en un segundo comprendió que aquello que había sido su culpa tenía que terminarlo ella misma.

Avanzo ágilmente por las azoteas y al llegar al distrito comercial preparo su arma, bastó con que levantara el brazo y jalara del gatillo. El inmenso kargaroc era tan grande y pesado que no logro evadir la bala de **D.C** y momentos después se alejó chillando de dolor y angustia.

Refunfuño de manera seria.

-"Y pensar que le había dicho _has un buen trabajo_"- estaba sumamente molesta, de todos los planes que Link le había arruinado este era el segundo que se llevaba el colmo de los colmos.

Atravesó la barrera aprovechado que los stalwolfs se habían dispersado y después irguió una gran sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-¡Midna!-Profirió Zelda con asombro desmedido.<p>

La Twili había aparecido misteriosamente de la nada. La vio suspirar y tenderle los brazos, Zelda estaba punto de ir a su encuentro pero Link la tomo fieramente de la mano.

-¿Qué hace aquí **Teniente**?- gruño él con odio casi desmedido.

-Los vi correr desde la azotea.- era cierto y a la vez también una inmensa mentira.

-¿Azotea?- pronuncio Zelda.

-Hoy no me fui a mi casa Zel. Me quede ahí- dijo apuntando a un edificio cualquiera- mi tío está de visita en la ciudad y quería que lo acompañara.

Finalmente Zelda se liberó del brazo de Link y fue estrechar a su amiga.

-Menudo lio se escuchaba y cuando me asome a ver qué era lo que ocurría en las calles, ¡imagina la sorpresa que me lleve!, no sé porque estas afuera a estas horas pero menos mal que mi noble tío traía consigo esto- dijo apuntando a su arma.

-¿Y en donde esta él?- pregunto Zelda con inocencia.

-¿En dónde?, en ese hotel. ¿Crees que le dije que me había salido?

-¡Midna de que hablas!, ¡Te escapaste!

-Más o menos. Ya soy mayor de edad ¿sabes?

-¡Mayor para salir a morirte!- gruño Zelda.

-Y también para robar un arma- clamo Link con sorna.

Difícilmente se dirigían la palabra pero cuando lo hacían lo hacían lanzando verdadero veneno. Él siempre había tratado de controlarse pero los últimos acontecimientos lo tenían por demás tenso.

Los stalwolfs se reagruparon pero en esta ocasión solo se quedaron dando vueltas como gatos enjaulados, también miraban a Midna y parecían demasiado confundidos.

Finalmente Link tomo las riendas de la escena y jalo a Zelda hasta su lado. Por unos instantes Midna creyó que escucharía una fuerte bofetada a causa del atrevimiento del joven, pero la cachetada nunca llego y en lugar de eso Zelda lo abraso de manera tierna.

-¿Te sientes bien Zelda?- pregunto la Twili un poco irritada.

-Si, ya estoy bien- susurro mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

-¿Y porque dejas que ese atrevido te toquetee de esa manera?, ¡deberías darle un golpe!

-No- susurro- creo que hoy no, después de todo se ha portado muy valiente. Sé que le dan miedo los stalwofs y aún así les planto cara para poder salvarme.

Midna no dijo nada solamente volteo la cara de mala manera mientras Zelda le contaba lo ocurrido con su bolso.

-No sé como llegaron tan lejos.

-Usando las invocaciones.

-¿Sus raras habilidades Hylian?- clamo la Twili irguiendo una ceja.

-No tienen nada de raro- gruño Zelda de forma divertida.- vinculas tu magia a un objeto y listo, algún día te enseñare como hacerlo igual que a Link.

-Sabes que eso no se puede, no soy hylian y ademas Los Twili no podemos usar magia.

-Lo sé- clamo ella con una risita dando a entender que de verdad habia sido una broma, pero Link junto las cejas a modo de enojo a causa del ultimo comentario de la joven Twili.

Una extraña luz se vio desde el fondo de las calles aledañas y Zelda se separo de Link para ver que era aquello.

-Creo que hay vehiculo a lo lejos, ¿Será la policía Goron?- musito mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la barrera protectora.

Link y Midna se quedaron por un momento a solas. La Twili le dedico una mirada casi asesina pero Link ya había tomado demasiado aire y había vuelto a recuperar la compostura.

-Creo que fallaste- dijo en voz baja con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Por qué metiste a Zelda en esto?!-gruño ella de manera molesta.

-¿Yo?... tu eres una verdadera idiota. Tú la pusiste en peligro. ¡Tú casi la matas!. Desde el inicio todo ocurrió por tu culpa. No sé en que estabas pensando o si de verdad eres una reverenda ciega.

Nuevamente gruño de mala manera pero se obligó a calmarse cuando Zelda volvió a su sitio.

-Si son los Goron- dijo bajando la mirada- pero están tan lejos, incluso si les gritamos no creo que nos escuchen.

-Es verdad- musito Link- no te preocupes nos protegerá la fuente. Está hecha con D.C. de la mejor calidad, Zilant piensa en todo supuso que tal vez alguien algún día la necesitaría.

-Zilant, Zilant, Zilant. Maldito sicario- gruño Midna.

-¿Por qué lo odias tanto Mid?- pregunto Zelda.

-Es un asesino, ¡No te das cuenta Zel!. ¡Sabes lo que ocurrió la semana pasada!

-Si- asintió bajando la cabeza.

-¿Entonces!?

-Bueno…

-Merecía morirse- interrumpió Link de manera tosca- El Don Bonachon ese o como se llame era un ladronzuelo, tú Midna no sabes nada de nuestro mundo, incluso si era rico y poderoso eso no influye en nada en los sentimientos de la gente. El tipo se ahogaba en dinero pero solo porque le robaba todo a las personas de la parte sur de la cuidad, la gente moría de hambre mientras él disfrutaba de la vida.

Zelda lo miro de reojo.

-Nadie siente afecto por esas "_cosas_", ¿Crees que a alguien le dolió que Zilant lo rematara?... Claro que no.

-Al contrario…- La voz de Zelda saco a Midna un poco de su lugar.

-¿Qué?

-Está mal que Zilant lo haya matado pero… la gente está celebrando por eso. Sin Don Bonachon en este mundo al menos los niños comen a diario.- era difícil hacer ese comentario y lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza y desviar la mirada.

-No te sientas mal Zel- dijo Link con voz casi sorda- era una mala persona y no solamente por lo que saben todos en la superficie.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Pero él no contesto solo perdió su mirada en la fuente de Hylia.

-A veces tampoco sé que es lo que piensa Zilant… él definitivamente es un héroe pero…

-Lo es- susurro Link con voz casi dolida- Nunca dudes de eso. Nunca lo veas de otra manera.

-Link…?

-Las creaturas de Twili se lastiman al contacto con el D.C.

-¿Por eso Zilant le regalo la fuente a la ciudad?

-Sí. Los altos mandos se opusieron _ cómo vamos a aceptar un regalo de un Sicario_ dijeron furiosos, pero al final la gente fue quien tomó la palabra, fue la gente quien quiso que la fuente se quedara y después nadie pudo hacer nada contra aquello.

-Sí. -Susurro Zelda con algo de gracia- recuerdo ese día. De la noche a la mañana la fuente apareció en el distrito comercial ¿Quién sabe cómo rayos fue que Zilant la puso en este sitio?, es decir, ¡Es enorme!, me pregunto si uso su magia, aunque de ser así tiene más poderes de los que imaginamos.

Link parpadeo un par de veces y después soltó una risita traviesa.

-No es tan gracioso- dijo Zelda.

-Si lo es, ¿Qué no te acuerdas de la cara que puso el alcalde?, eso fue verdaderamente épico.

Entonces ella también se rió pero Midna siguió refunfuñando.

Los stalwolfs no dejaban de dar vueltas y sus gruñidos relegaron la poca felicidad que habían logrado obtener los jóvenes.

-¿Porque?- susurro Zelda en tono casi dolido.- ¿porque tienen que venir todas las noches?, ¿Por qué lastiman a las personas?

-Es su naturaleza- musito la Twili

La noche avanzaba Lento y pronto Zelda comenzó a sentir el cansancio. Link la abrazo con mucho cariño y después se manera ágil se sentó en el piso cruzando las piernas, Zelda quedo acurrucada sobre su regazo y nuevamente lo abrazo con mucha ternura.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Esperar el amanecer- susurro él mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y envolvía a compañera de forma dulce y cariñosa.

-Lamento que te quedaras también atrapada Midna.- susurro ella.

La Twili no contesto solo ladeo la mirada y después de mucho rato Zelda la escucho musitar de forma molesta.

-¿En dónde está el famoso Zilant, si de verdad es un héroe porque no ha aparecido?

-Supongo que… está ocupado en otras cosas- clamo en voz baja mientras el sueño la vencía.- "Zilant"- pensó- "Que chico tan más misterioso y pensar que hace medio año me saco un buen susto…"

La respiración de Link choco suavemente contra su cabeza, sonrió de manera cálida y acurruco su rostro contra su pecho.

-"Esos ojos azules"... "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya sé a que me recordaban". "Link… si, se parecen mucho, eso ojos profundos y misteriosos… que raro, ¿porque no me había dado cuenta?, de verdad que se parecen".

Los gruñidos de los stalwolfs resonaban con impaciencia pero ella ya no podía escucharlos, su mente se había perdido muy lejos en los recuerdos de hace medio año…

.

.

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

**El D.C **es una especie de cristal con una historia curiosa que en capitulos siguiente ire conatndo poco a poco xD

.

.

**Aviso**: Me han cerrado la biblioteca a causa de las vacaciones :(, estaré publicando los mismos días pero en la noche :)


	6. Pequeño cargamento Pirata

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas",**las notas de la **Autora,**están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas",_****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Primera parte)**

****OoOoO****

**...**

**"Pequeño cargamento Pirata"**

**..**

**Las afueras de Hyrule City 7 meses antes…**

El brillante sol en el cielo se reflejaba en la máscara blanca, el cálido viento chocaba contra su gabardina y la basta arena siseaba al contacto de sus pasos lentos pero firmes.

Camino atravesando el gran desierto, sorteando las dunas y disfrutando del viento que aunque era seco llevaba consigo buenos presagios aquella mañana.

Una extraña llamada.

-_Jefe necesitamos que venga a los cuarteles de inmediato._

_-Todavía no amanece y acabo de llegar a mi casa ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nos llegó un nuevo cargamento de Los Piratas de Cielo._

_-¿A, sí?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Quién lo manda?_

_-El mismísimo __**Cuervo **__Señor, dijo que solamente usted puede hacerse cargo de estas cosas. Al parecer confiscaron el cargamento casi llegando al sur de la frontera._

_-¿De quién era?_

_-De Don Bonachon, al parecer el tipo trafica con algo más que Creaturas de Twili._

Su apacible rostro frunció el ceño al recordar el desagradable nombre…

-Algún día viejo… algún día.- susurraba. Y el pensamiento se perdía entre el mar de arena que bailaba de manera constante tras sus pasos.

Una enorme duna se levantó para entorpecer su camino y un gigantesco Moldorm tan grande como una montaña rugió de manera amenazante.

El joven Dragón Blanco alzo con pereza la mirada.

-Buenos días… ¿no es un poco temprano para estar haciendo berrinche?

La creatura lo miro por unos instantes… "Esas Ropas blancas"… su enorme cuerpo amarillo se puso casi del mismo tono y se retiró temblando de miedo.

-También fue un gusto volver a verte- clamo el joven sonriendo.

Después de dos largas horas de caminata había llegado finalmente a su destino. Las Tierras del Presidio. El territorio de los antiguos Bosques y Manglares se extendía a lo largo y ancho muy lejos de la ciudad de Hyrule City.

Avanzo sorteando los obstáculos de la vegetación y al final muy, muy al fondo del territorio encontró lo que buscaba. La gran torre que yacía edificada en el umbral entre el desierto y el Bosque estaba cubierta de hierbas, enormes enredaderas se habían albergado ahí durante siglos y numerosos grupos de aves habían hecho de ese lugar un lugar propicio para su anidaje.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie hubiera imaginado que tras esa fachada de ruinas se escondía uno de los lugares más increíbles que alguna vez hubieran pisado los seres racionales.

Al llegar a las cercanías un resquicio en la tierra se abrió de forma inesperada y de ahí salió una curiosa creatura.

-¡Ah!, ¡Señor que hace caminando!, esperaba su llamada para mandarle transporte.

-Hoy no- dijo sonriendo divertidamente- Hoy no Coback, ya me levantaste de la cama al menos déjame disfrutar del paisaje, hace mucho que no me aventuraba en el desierto es una sensación tan excitante… y además me recuerda que sigo con vida.

-Pero está lleno de moldors Señor.

-Si… son agradables una vez que les muestras quien eres- clamo con otra sonrisa.

El joven Coback era un Mogma, una especie que en tiempos de antaño había florecido en las cercanías del gran volcán de Eldin, tenían grandes garras y patas traseras cortas, sus enormes ojos les ayudaban a ver hasta en los lugares más oscuros lo cual resultaba una gran ventaja si solías moverte escarbando bajo la tierra, también tenían buen olfato y enormes orejas que según contaban las leyendas de su tribu se las había regalado la Diosa para poder encontrar tesoros. Si, si alguien sabía muy bien cómo encontrar un tesoro ese definitivamente era un Mogma. A pesar de ser pequeños su cuerpo era resistente al calor y sin embargo al transcurrir los siglos el viejo volcán entro constantemente en erupciones y la tribu Mogma se mudó a los barrios bajos de Hyrule City, un lugar que posiblemente consideraban más seguro, el clima era distinto y no había mucha tierra por la cual movilizarse más aun así los mogmas eran felices o por lo menos lo habían sido antes de aquel día. Un día fatídico que cambio sus destinos, un día muy triste que a ningún mogma le gustaba recordar voluntariamente.

El joven mogma volvió a su agujero y el dragón avanzo cautelosamente hasta la entrada de la inmensa estructura. Susurro unas cuantas palabras mágicas y una curiosa puerta se abrió en una de sus extremidades.

Adentro la temperatura era agradable y las paredes que parecían ruinas había sido reemplazadas por una fina estructura que nada le envidiaba las mejores construcciones de Hyrule City, el interior era más amplio de lo que se podía ver a simple vista desde el exterior de la torre y pequeños resquicios de tierra ubicados estratégicamente permitían que los mogmas se movieran fluidamente por lo largo y ancho del edificio.

Finalmente en lugar de subir como era lo esperado en una torre, el joven alcanzó una puerta ubicada hasta el fondo de aquel curioso pasillo y bajo por unas amplias escaleras.

Bajo la torre se extendía un enorme sótano al cual llamaban "El almacén" y estaba repleto de cajas con todo tipo de armas confiscadas en los mercados negros que se ubicaban en las lindes de la gran ciudad. También había motones y montones de conservas en latas que los mogmas utilizaban cuando pasaban demasiado tiempo en la Torre.

Al fondo del almacén se encontraba la carga que el joven Coback había descrito.

-Un conjunto de muchas cajas- susurro el joven quitándose la máscara, adentro no había ningún peligro y todos los mogmas que habían ahí conocían su identidad.

Link se amarro la máscara a la cintura y después inspecciono el cargamento.

-¿Qué hay de especial en ellas Coback?

Y después de la pregunta chasqueo los dedos para soltar una curiosa magia, uno de los seguros que mantenían selladas cajas trono como si hubiera sido una fritura tirada al piso. Adentro había muchas armas, un cargamento como otro cualquiera y como muchos de los que a Don Bonachon se le habían confiscado.

-¡Aquí!, ¡Aquí!- clamo una voz nueva.

El otro Mogma era como Coback pero tenía una cara burlona y muy picara.

-¿Qué hay ahí Jerry?, es solo una caja inmensa…. Ohuuu, tiene muchos agujeros, ¡Con que demonios estaba traficando el viejo!

-Éste es otro- clamo desde arriba de la gran caja.

Era tan grande que traspasaba la altura de Link incluso estado de puntitas.

-Otro- susurro el joven hylian.

-El cuervo dice que usted es la persona indicada para rehabilitarlos.

-¿Para qué demonios me los manda a mi si no soy un pirata de Cielo?- clamo con una sonrisa traviesa. -¿A ver qué tienes!- dijo tronando el candado que mantenía firme la tapa de la caja.

Los mogmas corrieron espantados y fueron a parar a una esquina.

-¡Que te pasa vas a liberarlo aquí!

Link se rio de forma traviesa y mientras la tapa lateral de la caja caía pesadamente al piso unos brillantes ojos ambarinos lo saludaros desde adentro.

-¡Por la diosa Hylia!- clamo de forma asombrada.

Se acercó dando pasos tambaleantes y la creatura dentro de la caja chillo un poco.

-En mi vida había visto algo como esto.

-¿Qué?- clamaron lo Mogmas al unísono.

Después Link dio un ágil salto retrocediendo y una enorme masa de plumas rojas salió de ahí volando. Los mogmas se ocultaron tras las cajas y Link se quedó maravillado viendo a tan majestuosa creatura.

-¡Que Loftwing Tan maravilloso!

Revoloteó de forma asustada y Link profirió un hechizo desde su sitio, el ave cayó ligeramente y cuando llego al piso azoto sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

-No vueles tanto que vas lastimarte, Ese Cuervo, siempre termina por enviarme las cosas más extrañas.

La enorme ave carmesí descansaba sobre el piso y Link tuvo que rodearla para examinarla de cerca.

-Moretones, una rasgadura en el pecho…mmmm, no me gusta- dijo al tiempo que inspeccionaba una de las patas- está rota- dijo tristemente- en fin creo que no será tan fácil devolverlo a la naturaleza.

Abrió uno de sus inmensos ojos ambarinos y vio al joven con cierto resquicio de miedo.

-¡increíble!, sencillamente increíble, ¿Eres inmune al magia?- pregunto maravillado al ver que el ave poco a poco salía de su hechizo, un hechizo de sueño que si se lanzaba correctamente podía dejar a una persona inconciente por mas de tres días.

Acerco la mano para acariciarle la cabeza y el ave cerro los ojos con nervios.

-No tengas miedo, voy a cuidarte y después volverás a casa.

Durante un rato se quedo ahí acariciando el suave plumaje, los mogmas se acercaron cautelosamente, los Lowftwings no solían ser agresivos pero eran grandes y poderosos y si se asustaban podían hacer mucho daño inconscientemente.

Parpadearon un par de veces antes de acercarse Link por completo, esa era la primera vez que veían al joven emocionarse tanto con alguna de aquellas aves. Link había sido discípulo de Cuervo un extraño hylian de cabello azabache y ojos rojos, era extremadamente peligroso y también el líder de los Piratas del Cielo una organización "Criminal" que traficaba en el bajo mundo, sin embargo El Cuervo conocía los grandes dones de la magia y había visto en Link aquella maravillosa chispa que con el pasar de los siglos se había perdido poco a poco.

Link admiraba a Cuervo pero no había aceptado unirse a los Piratas de Cielo por más de una razón evidente, la primera era que ellos vivían en Altarea una capital civilizada ubicada en una isla flotante justo encima de sus cabezas, estaba protegida por el gran mar de nubes que solo los Loftwigs podían traspasar volando.

Cuando era más joven creyó firmemente que algún día podría conseguir alguno pero la tarea no era tan fácil. Los Loftwings eran considerados las aves de la Diosa Hylia y no era tan sencillo como montar a un caballo, normalmente los jinetes son los que eligen pero en el caso de estas aves las cosas eran muy diferentes.

-Los Loftwings son los que eligen a sus jinetes, y solamente los piratas de Cielo poseen la bendición de la Diosa- clamo de forma nostálgica.

Además Altarea estaba muy lejos, muy, muy lejos y a Link le costaba mucho pasar un solo día sin ver al amor de su vida, a su propia y divina diosa, a su amada Zelda.

El ave carmesí pareció contenta ante el contacto y cerro los ojos de forma clamada.

* * *

><p>Los días que le siguieron a ese fueron realmente ajetreados, la ciudad estaba hecha un caos por las noches y durante el día Don Bonachon un rico empresario de Hyrule City mandaba patrullas por todas las calles para buscar rastro de los Piratas del Cielo.<p>

Nadie excepto Link, los Mogmas y los propios Piratas conocían de la existencia de Altarea, así que el joven hylian se reía sus anchas al ver los raídos intentos de el empresario por encontrar a quienes le habían hurtado sus cargamentos.

-Link quiero que me compres un helado- había dicho Zelda cuando ambos paseaban alegremente por la plaza.

-¿De Link o de chocolate?- pregunto de forma traviesa.

-Creo que de chocolate, no sé a que sabe el Link pero no parece delicioso- dijo entre risas.

El joven hylian suspiro de manera pesada.

-Algún día… algún día...- susurro mientras le compraba su helado.

-Algún día- repitió También ella- sigue soñando- pero en sus pensamientos también anhelaba ese día a pesar de que tenía algo de miedo y de que no quería que Link dejara de ser su amigo.

Buscaron un lugar para sentarse pero en el centro de la plaza no había lugar alguno, el distrito comercial era un lugar muy amplio pero carecía de esas bonitas áreas recreativas que solía haber en otras partes de Hyrule City y eso se debía en parte a que la bonita plaza estaba ocupada por una estatua inútil que Don Bonachon había colocado hace años.

La gente que pasaba por ahí la ignoraba o la miraba con recelo, a nadie le caía bien Don Bonachon, pero nadie decía nada porque el tipo era quien proporcionaba fondos para el mantenimiento del sistema de protección de Hyrule City contra las creaturas de Twili.

-¿No seria bueno que aquí hubiera algo más funcional?, es decir, me gusta que los alambrados eléctricos me protejan pero esto es irracional y desagradable- clamo Zelda mientras apuntaba a la fea estatua.

-¿Que te gustaría?- pregunto Link con ternura mientras discretamente la abrazaba por la espalda.

-No sé… algo Lindo, ¿Qué tal una fuente?, seria refrescante tener algo como eso y así podríamos sentarnos alrededor de ella cada vez que viniéramos a pasear por el distrito.

-Una fuente…- clamo Link entre susurros- si, también me gusta.

-¿Y que harás?, ¿Mandar una carta a Don Bonachon?- dijo ella riendo

-Tal vez- clamo con una sonrisa picara.

Después sintió el coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Link no me estés toqueteando.

Él solo irguió una sonrisa pero permaneció ahí cerca, era probable que le dieran más de tres coscorrones pero los aceptaba con gusto a cambio de estar un ratito más a su lado.

Zelda sonreía por lo bajo y después de muchos intentos terminaba por cederle cierto crédito al joven hylian, solo alguien con un amor tan inmenso soportaría tantos desprecios tomándolos como lo que verdaderamente eran, una muestra de su amor y su cariño.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde a la oficina de Don Bonachon llego una carta.<p>

_Querido Don Bonachon, quisiera informarle que su estatua en el distrito comercial me parece horriblemente pavorosa, considero que hemos de cambiarla por algo más bonito y funcional._

_Espere más noticias mías._

_ATTE: Zilant el Dragón Blanco._

Y la rabieta que se escuchó esa tarde en el despacho del aquel hombre fue como un presagio de que algo nuevo y emociónate ocurriría.

Zilant quien había operado siempre desde las sombras estaba punto de mostrar al mundo que no era simplemente un relegado mito urbano.

Desde la capital de los Piratas de Cielo El Cuervo leyó una carta semejante soltó una estruendosa risa y mando a llamar a todos sus hombres.

-El Dragón Blanco se ha encaprichado mirad nada más lo que nos pide.

Los Piratas del cielo leyeron atentamente la carta y también soltaron una estruendosa risa.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un largo mes y ese día Link bajo a el almacén, en la parte trasera se habían construido unas cuantas jaulas, antes había tenido varios Loftwings pero nunca uno como ese, a veces a las majestuosas aves les gustaba anidar cerca de la superficie y los cazadores furtivos terminaba por cargarse con los pobrecitos huevos y de ese modo los Loftwings terminaban por ser vendidos como mascotas aunque generalmente nadie lograba montarlos porque como bien había dicho Link solamente ellos elegían a sus jinetes.<p>

El Loftwing carmesí era un caso especial porque no se lo habían robado cuando era un huevo, es decir, era literalmente un loftwing salvaje y tratar con él era todo un reto.

-Buenos días querido amigo- clamo el joven hylian cuando entraba a las jaulas para ofrecer el desayuno.

El loftwing rojo se arrincono en una esquina, era más que evidente que le tenía bastantes resquicios desconfianza. Su compañero un bonito loftwing color zafiro se acercó a Link amistosamente mientras este le ofrecía unas manzanas.

-Bien, bien, muy bien, así me gusta pequeño, si pudiera te hubiera entrenado con mucho gusto- decía con una voz muy picara.

Coback alzó de manera curiosa las orejas.

-¿Para montar en él señor?

Link se quedó pensativo un rato.

-No… es tan bonito que de seguro se lo regalaría a mi diosa, mira ese plumaje ¿no crees que se parece mucho a sus ojos?

-Pues si, si se parece- después le paso a Link una cuerda.

-Ya va siendo el día. Voy a extrañarte- dijo acariciándole el pico- y a ti también rojito aunque solo me dejes acercarme un metro.- clamo con una sonrisa.

Después susurro su hechizo de sueño y las aves cayeron al suelo inconscientes.

-¿El carmesí también Señor?

-Si, ya está bien del todo, las aves de la diosa tienen un increíble poder curativo, en menos de un mes y ya tiene la pata como nueva no creo que sea necesario seguir teniéndolo aquí en cautiverio.

-Bien. ¡Traigan dos jaulas!- grito. Y los demás mogmas se acercaron rápido.

-Con cuidado- dijo Link- y primero pongan al carmesí que mi hechizo no le hace mucho efecto.

Y tal como lo dijo cuando los mogmas cargaron al ave en la jaula esta comenzó a despertarse, miro de forma confundida a todos lados pero por alguna extraña razón ver la sonrisa en la cara del hylian lo tranquilizo de buena manera.

El vehículo de los mogmas salió por una salida secreta ubicada a muchos metros de distancia de la Torre y se internó en las tierras del presidio hasta llegar a las lindes del gran árbol de Farone.

Era un árbol gigantesco que llevaba miles y miles de años en ese sitio, era tan viejo que Link creía firmemente que había permanecido ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos, aunque los mogmas se rieran cada vez que hacia ese comentario.

Dejaron las jaulas en el piso y se retiraron a hacer sus deberes, solamente Jerry, Coback y Link se quedaron en el sitio. El joven hylian utilizo su magia para abrir la jaula de el loftwing color zafiro y después para poder despertarlo lentamente.

Abrió sus grandes y curiosos ojos y miro a sus alrededor con algo de miedo.

-Mira arriba- dijo él con una sonrisa.

El ave obedeció y después soltó un curioso chillido de gusto al ver a muchos loftwings volando en los alrededores.

-Ellos van a enseñarte, anda ¡Vuela!

Y alzo el vuelo para perderse junto a las demás aves.

Link viro la vista y después con un chasquido de dedos abrió la jaula del loftwing carmesí. El ave había permanecido atenta a todos los movimientos del joven y se preguntaba ¿Por qué había dejado escapar a la otra ave?

-Vuela- susurro Link con un dejo de tristeza.

Y por primera vez en un largo mes esos ojos ambarinos sintieron un poco de miedo y angustia, después de tanto tiempo el mundo externo le era desconocido y además le gustaban mucho las manzanas aunque Link se las lanzara desde un metro de distancia.

También recordaba que el joven hylian no lo había maltratado como lo habían hecho durante años el resto de las personas y que en ocasiones cuando tenía nervios se sentaba a su lado largas horas a tocarle lindas melodías.

Miro como el joven se marchaba caminado y en lugar de volar fue y le cortó el paso para echarse delante de él como si estuviera herido, estiro la pata y cerró los ojos con impaciencia.

Por un momento Link se le acerco espantado pero después de inspeccionarlo irguió una ceja muy confundido.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Jerry.

-No sé, está bien.- dijo mientras le daba otra inspeccionada, paso las manos por el plumaje y el loftwing se movió de forma curiosa.- ¿está fingiendo!?

-¿Fingiendo?

-¿Qué se siente mal?

-¿Porque?

-No lo sé- dijo Link confundido- tal vez está nervioso, no sabemos cuánto tiempo paso fuera de la naturaleza.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ya se acostumbrara, vámonos.- dijo mientras sus ojos azules lo despedían con la mirada, le dio unas palmaditas y se retiró de ahí con lo mogmas.

El loftwing abrió un ojo curioso y al ver que se iba se incorporó de un salto y hecho carrera para ir a seguirlo.

Cuando menos lo pensó Link ya tenía al ave caminado a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?, ¡Anda!, ¡Vuela, eres libre!- refunfuño un poco mientras lo chuscaleaba* con las manos.

Entonces en lugar de volar le dio un curioso picotazo. Link puso mala cara y también le dio un empujoncito.

-¿Qué quieres?, mira tengo una manzana- dijo al tiempo que se sacaba una del bolsillo y l arrojaba muy lejos.

El loftwing corrió por la manzana y Link suspiro con cierto alivio, camino un par de metros pero al poco rato ya lo tenía nuevamente pisándole los talones.

-¿Creo que se quiere quedar?- dijo Coback.

-¿Quedar, eh? ven aquí – clamo Link mientras lo agarraba del cuello.

El ave retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y agito las alas con vehemencia.

-Jefe que hace!

-¡se va a caer!

Pero Link puso una mirada picara y se aferró con fuerzas.

-¿Quieres quedarte?, tendrás que cargarme.

Revoloteo de manera nerviosa y el joven hylian se aferró a su cuello. Al inicio pensaba que si intentaba montarlo el ave se asustaría y eventualmente saldría volando y de forma racional eso significaba que se desharía de él sin ningún problema.

Pero cuando el Loftwing alzo el vuelo, cierta adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y una extraña conexión surgió entre ellos, era como un raro encuentro de miradas picaras y retadoras.

-Voy a domarte y vas a quedarte conmigo- dijo Link con un voz que parecía surgida de un extraño transe.

Balanceó su peso y con un ágil movimiento logro subírsele a las espaldas, nuevamente el ave revoloteo de manera peligrosa, pero el joven hylian se aferró con mucha fuerza.

-¿Está loco?

-No lo sé,- clamo Jerry -nunca nadie ha domado un Loftwing, no si no eres pirata de Cielo.

Vatio las alas y subió más y más alto hasta que sobrepasaron el gran árbol de Farone, todavía se seguía sacudiendo y después de mirar a Link por encima de su hombro se puso a volar como loco haciendo acrobacias raras.

Los mogmas en el piso se habían cubierto los ojos, una caída desde esa altura significa una muerte segura, pero los ojos de Link no mostraban el menor miedo y después de unos minutos el ave se cansó de hacer berrinche y planeo para descender al suelo.

Aterrizo torpemente debido al desacostumbrado peso extra y después miro a Link con unos ojos que no denotaban miedo pero si un gran asombro y hasta cierto punto bastante respeto. Él irguió una sonrisa burlona.

-Venga… ¿Te has cansado?

Camino de manera pensativa hasta el lago que había junto al árbol y se preguntó hasta cuando pensaría el joven hylian quedarse entado en su lomo, agacho la cabeza fingiendo que bebía del agua y con un extraño giro intento tirar al joven dentro de esta, pero para su sorpresa Link chasqueo los dedos invocando a su magia de viento.

Lo que paso después fue muy curioso, aleteo de sobremanera y salió volando del lago completamente empapado, aterrizo cerca de la orilla y miro al joven con ojos inquisitivos pero Link solo se reía de sobremanera y desde el agua le lanzó una sonrisa burlona.

-Querías mojarme pero te ha pasado lo mismo.- dijo cuando finalmente se paró para salir del agua.

Camino de manera firme y con una caricia le dio una palmada en el pico.

-Si no quieres que te monte, ¿Para qué me sigues?- clamo mientras se alejaba.

Por unos momentos creyó que había sido suficiente, que había tenido suerte y que había sido afortunado por montar a un Loftwing aunque solo fuera una vez en su vida.

Irguió una sonrisa, pero mientras se alejaba sintió que en su corazón se creaba un gran vacío. El Loftwing volvió a alcanzarlo y de forma sorpresiva se dio un ligero picotón por la espalda.

-¿Y ahora que quie…res?

La pregunta se quedó en aire, esos ojos ambarinos le dijeron todo sin necesidad de palabras.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

**N.A.** *****jajaja esa palabra no existe propiamente hablando, salió del "huscale" que hacemos cuando tratamos de alejar a los animales (generalmente a los perros) y también de la mala pronunciación que termina por sonar "chuscale"

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

bueno con esta comienzo una de las sagas del pasado, esta tiene cuatro partes y después volvemos un poquito al presente de igual forma en los siguientes capítulos se vana a dar cuanta de que no siempre comienzo en el pasado y doy algunos saltitos de tiempo, pero igual iré poniendo letreritos para que no se pierdan

supongo que no hace falta explicar que **Loftwing ** es lo mismo que **Neburi** y que** Pelicaro,** bueno igual lo comento aquí por si las dudas, no me voy a hacer líos con los nombres ni de personajes ni de lugares de hecho creo que algunos están revueltos y en realidad puse los que más me gustaron.

sin más que decir espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D


	7. El origen de La Fuente de Hylia

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Segunda parte)**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**"El origen de La Fuente de Hylia"**

**..**

**.**

_Querido Don Bonachon, espero que recuerde mi última carta, no tuve que pensar demasiado para_

_ saber lo que el distrito comercial necesitaba._

_Por favor mañana acuda al susodicho sitio estoy seguro de que se llevara una gran sorpresa._

_Atte: Zilant el Dragón blanco._

_._

**Distrito Comercial de Hyrule City 6 meses antes….**

-¡Pero que…!- se quedó sin palabras y con la boca abierta.

-Mira eso, ¿No te parece bonito?- clamo Link con tono pícaro.

De la noche a la mañana la fea estatua de Don Bonachon había desparecido y en su lugar había una majestuosa fuente de granito blanco, era tan enorme que abarcaba casi la mitad de la gran plaza que había en el distrito comercial y podía decirse que fácilmente cabían más de 20 personas a su alrededor de manera cómoda y hasta confortable, diez enormes pilares rodeaban la estructura sustentándose sobre una enorme plataforma basáltica y en la sima de cada pilar se erigían unas hermosas piedras color azul zafiro.

Don Bonachon bajo de su elegante limosina y al ver semejante cosa proclamo insultos a los cuatro vientos, al frente estaba la policía Goron. Desde muy temprano a los Gorons se les había informado de tan extraño suceso y para esas horas del día ya tenían la fuente rodeada con una escandalosa cinta amarilla que impedía el paso de las personas curiosas que se había amontonado alrededor de la fuente.

Ahí también estaban algunos de los hombres más destacados de Hyrule City, específicamente hablando, el alcalde y la elite de la ciudad entera.

¿Cómo era posible que semejante estructura apareciera de la nada?

Link le tomo la mano a Zelda con cariño mientras ella embobada admiraba aquel espectáculo.

-¡Quien!, ¡Quien ha osado hacer esto!- gruñía el hombre con ojos fieros y destartalados.

-Cielos, eso mismo nos preguntamos todos- dijo Zelda desde muy lejos a la distancia, en donde solo Link la había escuchado.

Él la abrazó por la cintura y le susurro junto a su oído.

-Fue Zilant.

-Zilant…

-Mira el costado de ese pilar.

Zelda dirigió la vista hacia donde él apuntaba y grabado en el pilar vio la insignia del dragón blanco.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto curiosa y algo admirada. Había escuchado de Zilant durante años, se decía que era un sicario que vagabundeaba por ahí durante las noches y que se deshacía poco a poco de la pestilencia que abundaba en la ciudad de Hyrule city, empresarios corruptos, políticos sin escrúpulos y otras escorias que solamente se conocían en el bajo mundo.

También había rumores de que pelaba contra las creaturas de Twili aunque nunca nadie había tenido la oportunidad de verlo y además porque la policía Goron siempre lo negaba todo.

Zelda sintió que Link la estrujaba un poco.

-Link no me estés….toqueteando- termino casi en un suspiro- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mirando al cielo.

Una enorme sombra se había posicionado sobre la plaza y de un momento a otro se hizo un profundo silencio al que después secundo cientos de murmullos de la multitud presente.

-Creo que estamos a punto de obtener respuestas.- clamo Link con la vista fija en el cielo.

-¿Respuestas?- espeto una voz conocida detrás de los jóvenes.

-Midna, ¿también estabas aquí?- pregunto Zelda.

-Quería ver que era toda esta gente, ¿están regalando helado?- dijo mirando al frente- ¡Pero qué diablos!- clamo al ver la fuente.

Cierto estruendo se escuchó en el perímetro aledaño y de un momento a otro de manera inesperada se irguió una barrera mágica que dejo a todos atrapados. Por unos segundos hubo un gran desconcierto hasta que la gran sombra bajo de los cielos y fue a posarse en la parte más alta de la fuente.

-Cielos- profirió Zelda.

-Tranquila- clamo él en voz bajita abrazándola con dulzura.

-Link es , es…

-Es el Cuervo- dijo Midna casi con la boca abierta.

-¿A caso nos están secuestrando?- profirió la joven hylian un poco preocupada.

-No, no lo creo- dijo Link- "estúpido torpe"- clamo para sus adentros y también le lanzo cierta mirada inquisitiva- " ¡Que parte de **Sutileza** NO entendiste!"- gruñía para sus adentros.

El cuervo lo vio desde la distancia y se rio burlonamente para sus adentros. Los murmullos se volvieron temerosos, todo el mundo conocía a El Cuervo, todo el mundo sabía que era el Líder de los Piratas del Cielo y TODO el mundo sabía que tenía un Loftwing enorme y terrorífico.

La gran ave aleteó justo encima de uno de los pilares, era más grande que cualquiera de los de su especie y también era el mismísimo reflejo de su dueño, tenía el plumaje negro como la noche y unos ojos rojos grandes y amenazadores, cualquiera que se topara con esa cosa de frente tenía motivos para sentir miedo. Link recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, también había sentido cierto escalofrió.

El Loftwing oscuro chillo de manera estridente y los murmullos fueron acallados. La multitud tembló un poco de miedo pero Zelda se quedó admirando a la majestuosa ave.

-La gente dice que se llama _**Susurro Nocturno**_- hablo Link interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿La gente dice?- pregunto ella de forma un poco ida.

Pero en realidad solamente él y el Cuervo lo llamaban de esa forma.

El Cuervo se levantó un poco de su montura.

-¡Tú, tú hiciste esto!- bramo Don Bonachon desde el pie de la fuente.

Una risa estruendosa resonó en toda la plaza.

-Viejo ciego ¿Qué no ves la marca del fabricante?, este bonito regalo se los manda Zilant, yo solamente he venido de mensajero.

Los murmullos nuevamente fueron audibles aunque en esta ocasión solamente de forma muy bajita.

-El Dragón blanco ha hablado, dice que es hora de volver a reconstruir Hyrule City.

Midna miro a Link de forma inquisitiva, el joven hylian tenía una cara sumamente burlona.

-Que descaro por parte de Zilant- gruño la Twili

Zelda volteo a ver a su compañero y Link de manera hábil puso una cara fingida con la que simulaba mucho asombro.

Una venita se dibujaba en la frente de Midna mientras interiormente profería maldiciones. -"¡COMO DEMOSNIO HACES ESO!"- gruño mentalmente con mucho enfado y también de manera muy indignada pues recordaba que durante mucho tiempo a ella también la había engañado.

-Los que están presentes aquí son afortunados pues escucharan antes que nadie las buenas nuevas, esa pequeña brillante piedra que ven en la cima de los pilares se llama **D.C.** la fuente está repleta de ellas y sirve ….

-¿Y sirve?- preguntaron muchas voces al unísono al ver que el Cuervo callaba.

-Y sirve…- prosiguió- para matar a las creaturas de Twili.

Los ojos de Midna se impregnaron de profundo miedo.

-"Para matar a las creaturas de Twili"- clamo mentalmente mientras sus ojos escrutaban las pequeñas rocas- "Dioses… ¿de dónde demonios las ha sacado?"- pensó mientras se viraba al hacia el joven hylian.

Link le devolvió la mirada. "Gracias" le dijo burlonamente con los ojos y ella enfureció aún más para sus adentros.

-¡Mentira!- gruño Don Bonachon- todo el mundo sabe que lo único capaz d matar a las creaturas de Twili es la luz del sol y que son invulnerables durante la noche.

-Mentira- clamo el Cuervo desde su Loftwing- no son invulnerables. Zilant nos comparte su descubrimiento, la D.C. acumula la energía del sol y destruye a las creaturas malignas cuando estas se acercan, la única desventaja que tiene es que la piedra explota cuando llega a su límite.

-¡Que explota!- clamaron las voces entre la muchedumbre.

Link se dio un zape a si mismo mentalmente, hubiera sido más fácil vestirse de blanco y ser él quien diera semejante anuncio.

-Pero no se preocupen buenos ciudadanos, la fuente no va explotar si es lo que están pensando, tiene tanto D. C. que se necesitarían 50 kargarocs juntos para que algo así sucediera. También ha de saber que la piedra se regenera sola después de cierto tiempo.

Los murmullos ahora parecían entusiasmados y curiosos, si de verdad existía algo que repeliera por completo a las creaturas de Twili podrían dejar de tener miedo durante las noches y además no habrían más incidentes a causa del defectuoso sistema de alambrado eléctrico.

-Zilant hace una invitación abierta, hoy en la noche estará aquí en la fuente e invita a 15 valientes para que se queden a velar en este mismo sitio.

De manera inesperada se alzaron unas cuantas manos, aunque no se lograron reunir las 15 personas y solamente 5 valientes aceptaron tan alocada oferta. El Cuervo chasqueo los dedos y la barrera mágica que contenía a la multitud se difumino en el aire, para sorpresa de todos fueron muy pocos los presentes que salieron de ahí huyendo pues la mayoría de las personas se quedaron para escuchar al Cuervo que hablaba de las ventajas de remplazar el sistema de alambrado eléctrico por una barrera simple de D.C. que aunque era costosa podía salvar muchas vidas.

-Y cuando digo que es costosa, no pretendemos que paguen nada, Los Piratas del Cielo estamos dispuestos a regalarlas si las personas tienen paciencia, podría llevar mucho tiempo pero les aseguramos que cada quien tendrá una.

-¡No!- gruñeron los hombres de la elite.

Los Piratas del Cielo y por supuesto Zilant estaban por desbancar sus negocios, los impuestos ya no tendrían excusa para ser elevados y eso no les convenía.

-Que se destruya la fuente.

-No podemos aceptar regalos de un sicario.

-¡Silencio!- gruño otro hombre.

Zelda suspiro un poco cuando lo vio erigirse frente a la multitud.

-No sabía que estaba aquí- susurro la joven hylian.

-Y también el abuelo- clamo Link sin soltarla, estaba tan ensimismada en aquellos hechos que no se había percatado de que Link todavía la abrazaba.

-¡Abuelo!- clamo con mucha sorpresa.

-Dejen que se haga la prueba- gruño el anciano.- y estos cinco valientes jóvenes nos dirán como se refleja el destino de Hyrule City.

La multitud clamo al unísono y la Elite ya no tuvo nada que decir al respeto.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde poco antes de que cayera el crepúsculo y sonara el toque de queda poco a poco se reunieron cinco jóvenes en la fuente.<p>

El primero un era un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos azules, se hacía llamar Cocu y era un famoso reportero, razón por la cual llevaba un cámara y un equipo para grabaciones, "si voy a morir épicamente mejor que quede documentado" se decía con orgullo a sí mismo.

El segundo era un joven bajito de raza Kokiri con cabello rubio casi tirando al castaño y grandes ojos azules que se hacía llamar Mido.

La tercera persona era compañera de Mido, un achica kokiri llamada Saria, cuyo color de pelo era verde y resaltaba con sus brillantes y juguetones ojos. Al inicio no había querido embarcarse en esa aventura pero cuando vio que Mido había alzado la mano no dudo en acompañarlo para que no hiciera cosas estúpidas.

Los otros dos que quedaban eran toda una incógnita, dos chicos desconocidos que en secreto eran Piratas del Cielo, habían levantado la mano primero para animar al resto de la multitud.

Y al final como premio gordo llego un agente de la policía Goron sin siquiera ser invitado.

-¡En donde esta!- gruño de mala manera.

-Que buen recibimiento jefe Darunia- clamo Cocu de forma juguetona. Tenía tantos contactos en los medios que el jefe de la policía no le era desconocido.

Pronto cayó el crepúsculo, sonaron las alarmas y cierto escalofrió invadió a los jóvenes. Los aullidos resonaron en todas las calles y un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente.

De pronto unas ligeras pisadas se volvieron audibles y los jóvenes miraron hacia los pilares, justo encima de uno de ellos se había posado Zilant.

-Buenas noches- saludo con cortesía- han de saber que están a punto de convertirse en héroes.

-Héroes… -susurro Cocu.

-Baja de ahí, ¡Baja de ahí!, estas arrestado. Por ser sicario y por poner a los jóvenes en peligro- clamaba Darunia haciendo cierto berrinche de forma graciosa.

Zilant soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿A dónde se fue el resto de la policía Goron?, casi daba por sentado que los tendría a todos aquí esta noche- clamo con una sonrisa juguetona que no podía verse gracias a su máscara.- Tenían miedo verdad…

Darunia bajo la mirada avergonzado. Y de pronto un Twiligth Keeese apareció volando.

-Espero que tus palabras sean ciertas- gruño Mido.

-Son verdaderas- clamo con voz firme.

Cocu saco la cámara y el jefe Darunia su pistola, pero cuando el Twlight keese quiso entrar en la linde compuesta por el circulo de los diez pilares las piedras brillantes resplandecieron formando una barrera estilo Domo de color azul mortecino.

Por unos momentos el Keese se confundió mucho pero después se abalanzó hacia los jóvenes, el resultado final fue que quedo completamente achicharrado y segundos después se hizo polvo.

-Increíble- dijo el reportero casi sin habla.

Las creaturas de Twili siguieron llegando asumiendo que tenían una comida servida en bandeja de plata, pero la barrera los detenía como si nada, un ataque como ese hubiera destartalado hasta al mejor sistema de alambrado eléctrico pero las piedras refulgían azules y bonitas como si nada las hubiera perturbado.

Finalmente Darunia bajo el arma.

-Entonces es cierto…- dijo casi entre susurros- ¿También es cierto que te deshaces de ellos durante las noches?

-Si- afirmo secamente.

-Nota de Primera plana, Zilant no solo es un sicario vengador de la justicia, sino también un héroe nocturno.- clamo Cocu entusiasmado.

-Si… tú eres ese reportero…, me caes bien, eres el único en los medios que me hace buenas críticas.

-Señor Dragón yo solamente escribo y digo lo que realmente veo. Esta ciudad es un verdadero asco, pero muchas cosas mejoran a medida que usted se deshace de las pestes. La elite lo ve como una amenaza y por eso es que tiene a los reporteros en su contra, pero yo soy libre y puedo escribir lo que me plazca.

-¿Pero porque?- pregunto Saria- ¿porque se esconde en la oscuridad de la Noche?, ¿Por qué dejo que el Cuervo hiciera su trabajo? Ahora todos creen que usted es un Pirata del Cielo y se ha ganado una peor fama.

-Mi fama es lo de menos. ¿Saria?

-Si- pronuncio ella sorprendida que él supiera su nombre.

-Tengo a alguien a quien proteger, si por un descuido me descubren esa persona saldría lastimada, por eso Cuervo está ahí, yo no soy un pirata del Cielo pero lo cierto es que entre ambos tenemos nuestros tratos.

Esa noche ocurrió algo realmente inesperado, algo que nadie sabría hasta mucho tiempo después. Por la mañana Zilant desapareció como la niebla y los jóvenes se quedaron en la fuente a recibir a las multitudes.

Cocu había grabado todo. Todo excepto una cosa, La frase que Link había dicho de tener a una persona importante en su vida, había apagado la cámara a propósito pues en el fondo sabía que eso podría perjudicar al héroe nocturno.

Y al igual que el día anterior una gran multitud se reunió en aquella plaza, mostraron el video y gente bulló de alegría, el jefe Darunia testifico en ayuda de Zilant y ya no hubo dudas que las cosas que se decían del cristal de D.C. eran verdaderas.

La elite estaba más que furiosa, la fuente no podría ser destruida porque todos sospecharían de ellos y además sus negocios estaban prontos a irse a la quiebra.

Durante las semanas que siguieron Los Piratas del Cielo comenzaron a instalar las primeras barreras de forma furtiva, sin que la policía los atrapara y sin que la mayoría de los medios se dieran cuenta, cuando menos lo pensaban las casas amanecían con las barreras instaladas, la cuidad se volvió más segura pero los negocios de Don Bonachon en esa área se fueron prácticamente a la quiebra.

Nadie sabía porque el Z-Corp había sido de los primeros en quedar protegido, aunque de cierta forma se intuía que aquello había sido a causa de la intervención de cierto personaje ese día que apareció la gran fuente a la que la gente bautizo como **la Fuente de Hylia** debido a la intervención de El Cuervo, porque TODOS SABIAN que la diosa de los Piratas del Cielo se llamaba de esa manera.

-El vejete asqueroso metió las cuatro patas- clamo don Bonachon enrabietado mientras miraba a través de una ventana.

Link y Zelda habían salido a pasear ese día viernes y caminaban de manera boba por las calles, el joven enamorado percibió una mala energía y se viro a sus espaldas. A lo lejos en la ventana logro ver al hombre y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-"¿Don Bonachon?"- pensó de forma inquietante.

Zelda lo jalo del brazo juguetonamente y el asunto por momento quedo olvidado.

-A ver cómo te va cuando sepas que tu nietecita se convirtió en la cena de las creaturas de Twili- gruño por lo bajo con aires sumamente vengativos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cometarios del Capitulo<strong>

Parece que Link sin querer ha hecho enojar a alguien ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿El viejo Don Bonachon se atreverá a hacerle daño a Zelda? ¿Por qué Link sabia el nombre se Saria? jajaja no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo para descubrirlo.

ewe ¡Martes! y a estas horas de día trabajando ¡que flojera! jajaja bueno al menos me ha dado la ventaja de subir este capitulo más temprano xD.


	8. Zilant y la Diosa de (Primera parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

**Capítulo 7: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Tercera parte)**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**"Zilant y la Diosa de los cabellos Dorados 1"**

**..**

El amanecer estaba a unas cuantas horas, Link le dio un beso en la cabeza intuyendo que estaba dormida, pero Zelda llevaba cierto tiempo despierta, los gruñidos de los Stalwolfs la ponían nerviosa a pesar de que sabía que no podían atravesar la barrera, nuevamente recordó al dragón blanco y se preguntó qué pensaría Link si sabía que el héroe nocturno le coqueteaba a veces durante las noches.

Esa noche…

Y durante varias noches, en las que solía dejarle bonitas flores junto a su ventana, no podía explicarse porque de entre tantas y tantas mujeres Zilant se había tenido que encaprichar con ella a pasar de lo que le había dicho en aquella ocasión hace casi medio año.

**...**

**La Torre, las afueras de Hyrule City 6 meses antes…**

El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo y el joven hylian contesto a pesar de que no debería de haberlo hecho.

-Link, ven a jugar conmigo un rato.

-Ah. Zelda, amor mío, me encantaría pero estoy ocupado- clamo con mucha tristeza, quería ir pero había algo que necesitaba a hacer primero.

-¿Qué!?, ¿Tienes fiebre o que te pasa? Solo si estas enfermo es porque no quieres verme.

-Eso quisiera mi amor, pero estoy un poco lejos de ti haciendo unos encargos, ya sabes que mi jefe es algo exigente.

-Link es sábado, ¿¡porque estás haciendo trabajos!?

-Perdóname, es que ya se me viene la renta.- le mintió sintiéndose pésimo.

-Bien- dijo sin ocultar su tristeza.

-Bien- dijo él esperando a que colgara, pero ella no colgó y al final él lo hizo a pesar de que no quería.-"Maldita torre ¡porque tuve que poner esa antena capta señales!"-gruño de manera ahogada pero recordó que hace medio año casi dejaba a Zelda plantada por estar tan lejos en aquel sitio incivilizado.

Un fuerte chillido lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Suspiro y sintió deseos de dejarlo todo para correr a los brazos de su amada.

-Zelda- susurro, pero el chillido volvió a sonar con un toque ansioso.-Bien, vamos a ver que sale- clamo finamente.

-Jefe, ¿está seguro de esto?- pregunto Jerry.

-Seguro. Firme y Seguro- dijo al tiempo que daba un buen salto hasta el Lomo del Loftwing Rojo.

El ave se movió un poco de forma nerviosa pero Link le jalo las riendas de forma firme como si fuera un caballo, durante esos días había construido una buena montura que se acoplaba a las complexiones de su nuevo compañero.

-Hea!, ¡Vuela!- grito de forma sonora y el ave se tiró desde lo más alto de la Torre que se ubicaba en las tierras del presidio.

Al inicio pensó que ambos se estrellarían pero después el Loftwing abrió las alas y planeo de manera suave y armoniza.

-Vamos ver, Epona gira si le jalo la rienda izquierda- dijo de forma burlona jalando esa rienda.

El Loftwing ladeo la cabeza pero no cambio su rumbo.

-Ok, la cabeza no es la que los dirige… cielos, después de todo son aves, supongo que su morfología es bastante diferente… ¿Cómo se maneja esta cosa?

-Con el alma.

-Con el alma- repitió en un susurro- ¡Ah que haces aquí!- grito espantado cuando vio al Cuervo volando a su lado.

El extraño Hylian se echó a reír de buena manera.

-Es un Loftwing, ¿porque no me pediste ayuda?- dijo de forma burlona.

-Es un Loftwing ¿porque siempre me los mandas a mí para cuidarlos?... – clamo él de la misma manera. Después suspiro. -¿No estás enojado?

El extraño hylian irguió una ceja.

-No soy un Pirata del Cielo…-aclaró Link desviando la mirada- estoy rompiendo un tabú impuesto por la Diosa Hylia, ¿No has venido a castigarme?.

-No, y no puedes romper un tabú impuesto por una Diosa. El Loftwing es quien elige, y el carmesí te ha elegido a ti sin dudas, si ahora estas sobre su lomo es porque la diosa así lo quiere.

-Porque la diosa quiere- susurro- ¿También la espada?

-También la espada. Es parte de tu destino.

Entonces Link suspiro de forma ahogada.

-Si no le pones nombre entonces no funciona- dijo finalmente, después le dio una palmadita a Susurro Nocturno y sin necesidad alguna de órdenes salió volando.

-Un nombre…

Se inclinó hacia adelante y le quito la rienda, el Loftwing lo miro de forma curiosa y divertida como si aquello se tratase de un juego.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde se ganó una buena bofetada.<p>

-Link no me estés toqueteando.

-Cielos… creí que querías verme, ¿sabes que corrí como loco?

Ella le dio la espalda pero al mismo tiempo irguió una sonrisa traviesa, aunque después desapareció por completo cuando lo escucho suspirar ávidamente.

-¿Qué tienes Link?

-Es grande, Rojo y testarudo… ¿Cómo le pondrías?

-¿Es una adivinanza?

-No…. Es, un compañero.

-¡Es una mascota virtual!, ¡Genial déjame ver!- clamo de forma entusiasmada.

A Link le escurrió una gotita de sudor frio por la cabeza, ¿de dónde había sacado Zelda semejante analogía?, tal vez vivía demasiado tiempo en su gracioso mundo de video juego.

-Hiiro

-¿Hiro?

-H**ii**ro

-Escarlata?

-Rojo y testarudo- dijo ella con una risita.

-Hiiro- repitió él con una sonrisa, la abrazo con mucha ternura y de forma atrevida le planto un beso en el cuello.

-¡Link!, ven aquí voy a matarte- gruño de forma divertida.

- Si me alcanzas- clamo de la misma forma.

-¿¡A dónde vas!?- le pregunto mientras lo veía marcharse.

-Mañana te digo. Y te traigo un regalo, ¡Lo prometo!

Zelda se viro de forma triste.

-"¿A dónde te vas?…estas tan ocupado, pero te extraño"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Nuevamente le plantaron un beso robado y se giró de forma inesperada tambaleándose sobre su propio eje, aunque no se cayó porque su fiel enamorado la coloco correctamente de nuevo.

-Perdón se me olvido algo- clamo Link con una sonrisita traviesa al ver que había conseguido poner a Zelda toda ruborizada

-¿Algo?

-Decirte… Te Amo- susurró mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-Pero ya me lo dijiste.-le dijo sin evitar sonar algo tímida.

-Quiero que nunca se te olvide. Te veo mañana, y ve directo a tu casa.

-Pero es temprano.

-Mi sexto sentido se ha puesto un poco loco. Ve a casa- dijo de manera firme, y esta vez sí emprendió el viaje perdiéndose entre las callecitas.

Zelda lo despidió con una mano y después se viro para soltar un suspiro.

-También te amo- susurro de manera queda mientras lentamente emprendía el camino a su casa.

-Que lastima que nunca volverás a ver a tu noviecito.

La grotesca voz la hizo virarse de forma brusca, dos extraños encapuchados la acorralaron de manera amenazante.

-¿Es la nieta de Gustaf?

-En efecto.

Se dijeron el uno al otro.

-"¿Gustaf…? ¡que pretenden con el abuelo!"- dijo dando pasos hacia atrás mientras juntaba su mano izquierda con la derecha.

-Cuidado, esas raras habilidades Hylian.- advirtió uno.

-Valla truquito de invocación. ¿Qué vas a sacar, una muñequita?

-Si,- dijo Zelda en tono desafiante, el bate apareció en sus manos y de forma ágil le rompió la cara a uno antes de echarse a correr por las calles.

* * *

><p>Mientras se acercaba a los límites de Hyrule City algo en su interior lo molestaba de sobremanera, tenía que entrenar a Hiiro pero de un momento a otro no podía sacarse a Zelda de la cabeza.<p>

El chillido del Loftwing lo saco de sus cavilaciones y después puso una severa cara de enfado.

-¡Tú!- gruño de forma poco amistosa- Estamos casi en la ciudad, no puedes volar por aquí sin mi permiso.- lo regaño.

Pero esos curiosos ojos ambarinos simplemente brillaron con gracia, el Loftwing le dio un empujoncito y lo invito a que se subiera a su espalda, durante la mayor parte de su vida nunca había volado con un jinete pero las dos veces que lo había hecho le había parecido divertido y extremadamente excitante.

-Valla bicho- refunfuño Link con alegría.

El teléfono sonó en su bolsillo justo antes de que montara y eso lo saco un poco de desconcierto.

-Si.- contesto al ver el número.

Frunció el ceño y empuño las manos con rabia.

-Voy enseguida- gruño con voz seca. Sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos y aterradores.

* * *

><p>-¡Mocosa condenada!- gruñeron los hombres mientras la perseguían por las atiborradas calles de la antigua ciudadela.<p>

La multitud gruño con severo enfado al ser empujada por una chica loca y dos sujetos que parecían aún más locos. Zelda corrió de buena manera no podía creer que la hubieran seguido incluso hasta ese lugar público, por unos instantes pensó en que sería bueno detenerse y gritar a los cuatro vientos que dos tipos raros la andaban acosando y quizás tal vez alguien se dignaría e iría a ayudarla.

Sin embargo por otro lado eso hubiera provocado cierto escándalo y a esa hora en las calles no había muchos hombres que digamos, la antigua ciudadela estaba repleta de muchas mujeres artesanas que poco o nada podrían hacer por ella.

Siguió corriendo con muchas energías, se viro un poco y les saco la lengua a modo de reto. Lo hombres gruñeron con enfado.

-Maldita mocosa- dijo uno de ellos jadeante.

Al frente Zelda se reía al ver la pésima condición que tenían sus captores, dio un par de vueltas por unas callecitas y cuando se perdió de la vista de ellos sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Estos tipos- susurro- que buena corrediza pero creo que ya es hora de que les dé un par de lecciones.

Por linda y dulce que pareciera ella en realidad era una de las chicas más rudas de Hyrule City no se iba a dejar intimidar por un par de zopencos que de seguro querían dinero fácil.

Los hombres gruñeron al salir de los callejones, en la desolada calle no había nadie, los anexos de la ciudadela generalmente eran utilizados por los comerciantes como almacenes de sus mercancías así que había un montón de cajas y un montón de montañas formadas por barriles que de seguro contenían alguna clase de despensa.

-Separémonos, ve por allá y búscala- gruño uno.

El otro asintió y entonces se separaron.

Desde su escondite Zelda rio de forma traviesa.

-Yujuuu- le dijo burlonamente al que se había quedado de ese lado de la calle.

El tipo volteo hacia todos lados pero no encontró a la chica.

-Estoy aquí arriba idiota- dijo de forma traviesa.

El sujeto volteo y Zelda quien estaba sobre la pirámide de barriles irguió un sonrisita a la que le siguió un extraño movimiento, el sujeto exclamo blasfemias al ver que la chica pateaba uno de los barriles provocando que toda la montaña de estos se le fueran encima.

-¡Por el amor de … ¡Ah!...- y ahí quedo completamente aplastado, los barriles rodaron y rodaron y le dieron una buena sacudida.

Al final quedo tirado inconsciente en plena calle.

Zelda que había saltado justo a tiempo ahora de acercaba sin la menor cautela.

-Toma esto feo- dijo dándole un gracioso puntapié en la barriga.

El otro profirió un gruñido desde su inconsciente pero estaba tan mareado que poco o nada pudo hacer para evitar que aquello pasara.

-¿A dónde se fue el otro?- se preguntó Zelda. Y después de dar varios vistazos concluyo en que se había perdido- en fin- dijo con desgana y como si nada hubiera pasado reemprendió el camino hacia su casa.

Salió tranquilamente de las callejuelas y después se dio un buen sobresalto cuando escuchó el sonido de la bala crujiendo contra el piso justo a unos centímetros de ella.

Corrió de manera espantada antes de que el tipo se le fuera encima, pero ella era más lista y con una voltereta aprovecho el peso de su enemigo y lo puso en su contra, el tipo cayó al suelo de forma pesada pero logro tirar otra bala que dejo a Zelda en el desconsiento, después se incorporó de manera lenta

-Ya me canse de jugar mocosa- gruño de mala manera el encapuchado que había salido casi de la nada justo a sus espaldas- Vas a venir conmigo ahora.

-¿A si?

-¿Quieres terminar como coladera?

-"Diablos no pensé que tuviera un arma, seguro creyó que sería fácil y por eso no la había sacado antes".

Pensó retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Que es precisamente lo que quieres?, unas cuantas rupias te costaran toda una vida de cárcel ¿sabías?, porque no te vas y nos zafamos de este asunto.- le dijo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Creo que no entiendes querida, a mí ya me pagaron.

-Entonces eres el achichincle de otro perro más grande, ¿cierto?

-Eres valiente para ser una chiquilla, debo admitirlo- clamo escupiendo de mala manera al piso.

Zelda lo miro con cierto desdén en la mirada.

-Crees que esto es nuevo, ¿crees que eres el primero?- clamo reprimiendo una amarga sonrisa- siempre es lo mismo- susurró de la misma forma, tomó con firmeza el bate y calculo que tanto podría correr sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño, ya había comprobado que el sujeto era torpe y lento.

Nuevamente dio un paso a sus espaldas y después abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva, un extraño palito Deku había salido de la nada y le había dado justo entre los ojos al tipo, Zelda parpado un par de veces cuando lo vio tirar el arma de forma atolondrada, pero tuvo que reprimir su sorpresa para aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado.

Cuando el tipo recupero al vista lo siguiente que vio fue el bate de la doncella, profirió un grito ahogado y después cayó como res al piso cuando Zelda le propino un buen golpe.

-¡Zelda!- escucho que le gritaban y se viro para saludar a su pequeño salvador.

-Mido… muchas gracias- respondió jadeante.

El pequeño kokiri irguió una sonrisa.

-De nada pero no fui yo, bueno, era mi palito Deku pero quien lo lanzo fue Saria- dijo al tiempo que recogía su palito y apuntaba a sus espaldas.

La joven de cabello verde se acercaba de forma cautelosa y lenta, y desde la distancia le hizo señales con la mano para saludarla. Zelda le devolvió el gesto de alegre manera.

-Qué suerte- dijo suspirando de forma pesada y algo cansada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Mido.

-Aaah, si- dijo con desgana- otro día, otro loco que me secuestra.

-Que difícil debe ser, ser la nieta de Gustaf.

-Y que lo digas- clamo de forma divertida.

El sujeto en el suelo se irguió un poco sin que ellos se dieran cuenta metió una mano a su bolsillo y saco un objeto esférico al cual apachurro con mucha fuerza, de pronto se escuchó un tronido como si hubieran aplastado una bolsa con aire. Zelda y Mido se sobresaltaron y cuando menos lo imaginaron ya estaban cubiertos por una nube de gas y polvillo blanquecino.

-¡Qué demonios!- gruño el kokiri, y vatio las manos para tratar de despejar aquellas neblinas.

El encapuchado soltó una risa burlona y después volvió a desmayarse para no volver a despertar en un buen rato.

-Que pesado- gruño Zelda quitándose el polvillo de la cabeza.

-¿Para qué era eso?

-Seguro para confundir a sus presas, aunque supongo que solo funciona si vas corriendo. Tranquilo creo que solo quiso vengarse haciéndonos enfadar.

-¡A, si!, ¡Pues toma esto viejo!- dijo de forma enojada mientras lo picoteaba con el palito Deku pero el encapuchado ya no podía sentir nada y eso solo hizo que Mido gruñera.

Saria se acercó corriendo al ver lo que había pasado.

-Estamos bien dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal.

-Oye Saria Gracias, hey no habíamos podido vernos, ¿Qué tal te fue la otra noche? ¿De verdad conocieron a Zilant?

-Si- clamo con una risita.

Saria y Mido también iban en la misma universidad que Zelda, aunque podría decirse que solo Saria estudiaba ahí y Mido, bueno.. Mido era como su fiel acompañante. La joven kokiri que en apariencia era una niña ya tenía más de 30 años y terminaba su doctorado en ciencias de la salud y medicina. En ocasiones le tocaba compartir clases de tronco común con Link y Zelda y también se habían vuelto buenas amigas aunque a Saria le daba un poco de miedo estar con ella cuando Midna estaba cerca y por eso mismo no se había acercado mucho en los últimos meses.

-¿Y cómo es él?- pregunto Zelda con un dejo de curiosidad en los ojos.

-Bueno no es lo que todos piensan, sabes Zelda, él no es un sicario cualquiera como todos creen en Hyrule City, él es un héroe.

-¿De veras?

-Más o menos dijo Mido.

Zelda lo vio con cara dubitativa y Saria se rio nerviosamente.

-No le hagas caso esta celoso desde que le dije que Zilant era muy guapo. Es algo que puede verse incluso cuando carga su máscara de dragón a todas partes.

Mido refunfuño de mala manera y las dos chicas se rieron de forma divertida. En las calles comenzaron sonar varios pre-toques de queda, de las tiendas cercanas y de las plazas en las que abundaba mucha gente.

-Bueno ya te darás cuanta cuando lo veas de cerca- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo veré de cerca?- dijo Zelda cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un presentimiento amiga, cielos es mejor que nos movamos.

-Si, quiero llegar a casa antes del crepúsculo.

-Al menos ya vi que si le tienes miedo al algo, ¡Que loca!, mira que hacerles frente a esos tipos- le dijo regañándola suavemente.

Zelda se rio de manera nerviosa y después se quedó un poco pensativa.

-Tal vez- susurro- pero en realidad no quiero morir tan joven, tengo que cuidar a alguien- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Que suertudo es Link- dijo la kokiri de forma traviesa.

Zelda se ruborizo por completo y después se despidió de ellos. Los kokiris se quedaron un rato platicando mientras la veían alejarse.

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirle?- profirió Mido con cierta cautela.

-Tal vez…- meno la cabeza como para sacarse las dudas- si debemos decirle, si algo malo le pasa se pondrá muy triste, las cosas que hace terminarían por perder sentido y si la ciudad se queda sin Zilant podría volver a venirse una época con más caos.

-Entonces llámalo creo.. que..no ..esta. .de…más- y entonces cayó al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-¡MIDO!- profirió asustada cuando lo vio caer de forma pesada la suelo. Le reviso el pulso y todos los signos vitales y suspiro al ver que solo había sido un desmayo.- esto está mal- dijo con preocupación al entender lo que ocurría.

Saco el teléfono de su bolsa y tecleo de manera rápida.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara:**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

Estaba pensando... ¿Por que en el Skyward Sword nunca nos dejaron ponerle nombre a nuestra montura?, la primera vez que jugué el Twilight Princess se me ocurrió ponerle "Bestia" a Epona (jajaja xD bueno los que ya leyeron Camino a Hyrule saben que esa no es una ofensa, así se llamaba una perrita que tenia). aunque después me gusto mucho más el nombre de Epona y así lo seguí utilizando xD

Siempre he pensado que deberían de haberle dado un nombre al Loftwing de Link, cuando yo jugaba me daba por llamarlo "**Tomo**" igual que mi mejor amigo xD (Lo cual por cierto molestaba muchisimo a mi hermano jeje pero eso era lo que lo hacia aun más divertido).

Y finalmente dije, !Bueno, Cielos¡, ¡Vamos a darle un verdadero nombre a esa ave tan magnifica! algo que tuviera que ver con su aspecto y también que fuera japones porque los nombres japoneses siempre suenan kawaii jajaja, así que lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el color escarlata, puesto que había estado leyendo algunos de sus significados

**Escarlata: *Un color caprichoso xD,** 緋色, que de cierta forma es como la personalidad que le di en este fic y eso me gustaba bastante.

**Ademas de ese pequeño dato curioso que me encontre en el traductor de Google acerca de los sinónimos de Escarlata:**

*La Tela teñida de escarlata se utilizaba antiguamente en prendas de vestir de nobles, jefes militares, reyes y dignatarios eclesiásticos como s**ímbolo de poder y autoridad.**

y bueno Siempre pensé que el Loftwing de Link era realmente imponente.

.

jaja bueno yo con mis tonterías, ya saben que estoy bien lokisss ¡¿Alguna vez le pusieron nombre a su Loftwing?!


	9. Zilant y la Diosa de (Segunda parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

**Capítulo 8: Leyendas del Dragón Blanco (Cuarta parte)**

**OoOoO**

**...**

**"Zilant y la Diosa de los cabellos Dorados 2"**

**..**

**Hyrule City 6 meses antes…**

_-¡Mido se ha desmayado y me temo que ella le suceda lo mismo!, no lograra llegar a su casa antes de que caiga el crepúsculo._

_La llamada había sido muy clara se despido a través del párlate y emprendió carrera para poder buscar a Zelda._

Sus pasos sonaron de forma pesada al atravesar los tejados de la ciudad, con el alma en vilo corrió todo cuanto pudo hasta que una sombra apareció sobre su cabeza…

* * *

><p>La pobre Zelda de repente se sentía muy mareada, las calles al frente le dieron vueltas y después se cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.<p>

Cuando abrió los ojos la ciudad se había quedado a oscuras, parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender lo que ocurría y después se llenó de espanto, poco a poco comprendió que aquella sustancia blanquecina era un fuerte somnífero que había tardado algo de tiempo en hacer efecto.

Se levantó de manera cautelosa todavía sintiendo algo de mareos y después escuchó los sonidos de las creaturas de Tiwli que ya rondaban la cuidad como fieras hambrientas.

-¡Por las diosas!- tenía miedo pero mantenía su semblante sereno, si se alarmaba podía llamar la atención de las creaturas que seguramente todavía no la habían visto.

Camino con mucho cuidado tratando de llegar hasta su casa pero todavía estaba muy muy lejos, la aparición de los hombres encapuchados la había sacado de su ruta original y ahora estando en pleno corazón de la ciudad había pocas posibilidades de que llegara intacta hasta su destino.

Las personas que se aventuraban por las noches nunca volvían con vida, excepto tal vez la policía Goron que contaba con numerosas armas eléctricas y también … Zilant, que según se contaba rondaba la cuidad por la noches cazando a las creaturas de Tiwli cosa que no sabía si era del todo cierta pues personalmente nunca había visto pruebas de ello.

Camino y camino, con mucha cautela, con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba y con el miedo de pensar que las creaturas podrían escuchar esos latidos.

Un extraño sonido sonó tras sus espaldas y muchas carcajadas siniestras sonaron desde los tejados, eran Twilight Bulblins, se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y ahora la miraban de forma burlona.

La sangre se le fue del cuerpo hasta que se quedó completamente pálida, nunca había visto a las creaturas tan cerca, eran horribles y grotescas, tenían un casco de piedra y andaban por ahí ¡completamente desnudas!.

Los extraños seres bajaron de las azoteas dejándola atrapada en un círculo sin salida. Zelda trago saliva, no sabía cómo combatir este tipo de cosas y sintió terror al saber que solo estaban ahí para comérsela. Tembló de miedo al escuchar los estridentes chirridos y cerró los ojos pensando en Link, ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se enterara?, sería un golpe terrible volver a perder a una persona que amaba de la misma forma.

Entonces un sombra cruzo los cielos, las creaturas se alarmaron y Zelda abrió los ojos solo para ver como un rayo de Luna plateada caía desde el ennegrecido firmamento. Aterrizo de forma sonora y les dedico una mirada asesina a las creaturas.

La gabardina blanca ondeo al compás del viento y las creaturas retrocedieron inmediatamente soltando chasquidos y sonidos inteligibles, él las miro con desprecio y después de chasquear los dedos un enorme remolino de fuego los envolvió a él y a Zelda creciendo hacia los lados y dejando a las creaturas envueltas en las llamas.

Zelda parpadeo de forma asombrada y suspiro con gran alivio al ver que las creaturas habían desaparecido, su respiración también estaba entrecortada y tal vez fue por eso que en un primer momento no escucho los pasos de Zilant acercándose.

El joven la miro de forma preocupada y tras la máscara del Dragon le dedico una sonrisa tierna al tiempo que le tendía los brazos de una forma un tanto amorosa.

Zelda al principio no supo reaccionar, sabía que era el dragón blanco, sabía que la había salvado y que ya no corría ningún peligro, pero de pronto aparecieron muchas dudas en su cabeza porque su corazón comenzó a latir como loco como cada vez que Link le robaba un beso y cada vez que éste le decía te amo. No tenía idea de porque sentía ese tipo de sensaciones ahora y de cierta forma comenzó a tener un poco de miedo porque su mente le clamaba que corriera y se alejara, pero al final su cuerpo termino por desobedecerla y sin pensarlo corrió a refugiarse bajo la protección de sus brazos.

El dragón blanco la estrecho con mucho amor y cariño, las manos le temblaban y creyó que de un momento a otro se echaría llorar también ahí a su lado, había estado a punto de perderla para siempre y la idea le resultaba insoportable.

Cuando Zelda escondió su rostro en su pecho y gimió un poco a causa de los últimos sustos él también se retiró un poco la máscara y acurruco su rostro contra los cabellos de ella, por largos instantes se quedaron así abrazados hasta que la joven reacciono y comenzó a moverse un poco.

Link finalmente suspiro de alivio y volvió colocarse la máscara antes de ella lo viera.

-Lo siento… gracias- clamo de forma avergonzada y de manera extraña también muy tímida.

La imponente figura blanca de Zilant la había dejado un poco sin habla.

El dragón nuevamente le tedio la mano y sin decirle nada le indico con gestos que la siguiera, las creaturas de Tiwli se habían puesto revoltosas y bramaban al sentir que algunos de los suyos habían desaparecido.

Zelda instintivamente se aferró a la gabardina y él la rodeo amablemente con su brazo para evitar que sintiera miedo, la visión de los Twilight bublins todavía rondaba en su cabeza y cada vez que sonaban aquellos ruidos sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo sin poder evitarlo.

De manera inesperada parecieron muchos Twilight keeses y aunque Zilant les echo unas cuantas llamaradas había decenas de ellos y además salían en todas las direcciones, Zelda profirió un pequeño grito cuando Zilant la cargo entre sus brazos y se puso acorrer a todo galope como caballo salvaje.

Nunca en su vida había visto correr así a alguien, lo sintió subir ágilmente a los tejados y saltar a través de ellos como si la gravedad no existiera, finalmente después de una pequeña corrediza los horribles keeses del crepúsculo quedaron rezagados y Zelda volvió a suspirar con alivio.

Zilant le dedico una tierna mirada y por primera vez pudo ver sus bonitos y profundos ojos color zafiro, era un sensación muy extraña como si volara en el mismísimo cielo, cada vez que aterrizaba daba ágiles saltos como el chapulín más diestro de la historia y después de varios minutos se convenció de que Zilant no debía ser humano y que si lo era definitivamente usaba una extraña especie magia, una de algún tipo que ella nunca había visto.

Se aferró a su cuello sintiendo cierta calidez y protección, y sonrió al ver la forma de sus orejas debajo de los mechones de su rubio cabello. Finalmente a lo lejos los keeses retomaron la marcha pero para cuando los alcanzaron ya era demasiado tarde, el dragón blanco había llegado al distrito comercial y de la manera más rápida posible se internó en las inmediaciones de la gran fuente de Hylia para poder descansar un rato.

Los keeses chocaron contra la barrera y Zelda abrió como platos los ojos al ver cómo funcionaban las enormes piedras de D.C. que días antes había mencionado el Cuervo, la luz azul zafiro hizo que le resto de los Twilight keeses se retiraran pero aun así permanecieron cerca rondando a la espera de aquellos desprevenidos que había decidido aventurarse en la noche.

Zilant se quedó ahí a su lado de forma protectora y durante largo tiempo Zelda se quedó contemplando las piedras, finalmente cuando se despabilo sorprendió a su salvador dedicándole coquetas miradas a las que rehuyó virándose de inmediato de forma bastante avergonzada.

-¿Son tuyas?- pregunto de forma boba señalando a las piedras.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin volver a decir ni una sola palabra.

-Antes había visto algo así… pero fue hace tanto tiempo y pensé que había sido un sueño.

Hablo con cierta cautela y de reojo vio como Zilant le prestaba hasta la atención más mínima, entonces la joven unió sus manos y con la técnica de invocación llamo al bate que llevaba unas cuantas horas guardado desde que se había encontrado con Saria y Mido casi al caer el crepúsculo. La chica se lo entrego con cuidado y después con el índice le señalo la pequeña brillante piedra que estaba incrustada en el lugar con el que normalmente se golpea.

Él parpadeo un par de veces pero no pareció sorprendido.

-¿Es igual?- pregunto ella muy curiosa.

Él le sonrió con la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Cielos!, de haberlo sabido me hubiera defendido con esto… aunque esa piedra es muy pequeña, ¿Crees que después el bate hubiera explotado tal y como dijo Cuervo?

Entonces asintió efusivamente moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo de forma muy graciosa, Zelda se rio un poco y también irguió una ceja.

-Dime Zilant, ¿Por qué no me hablas?- dijo sintiendo como nacía en ella una atracción muy extraña hacia ese joven.

Era tal y como Saria se lo había descrito, muy muy guapo, ese color de pelo y esos brillantes ojos no eran muy comunes en todas las personas, por unos instantes volvió a mirarlo directamente y su corazón volvió a latir como loco, estaba segura de que le recordaba a alguien aunque con la cabeza tan confundida de un momento a otro no supo descifrar exactamente a quien.

-¿No quieres o no puedes?- volvió a insistir mientras daba un paso para acercársele.

El chico salto de manera graciosa como chapulín asustado y después ella soltó una pequeña risita, desde la distancia él hizo unos curiosos movimientos y después en el aire apareció una magia muy curiosa de bonito y cálido color violáceo en la que se escribieron unas cuantas palabras.

"_**No puedo**_**"… "**_**Perdóname**_**"**

**-**¿Por qué no?- pregunto ella con una voz demasiado tierna, cuando se dio cuenta se avergonzó de ella misma y bajo un poco la mirada.

Nuevamente el movió su mano y las frases cambiaron para expresar nuevas ideas.

"_**Es más seguro para ti si no conoces el sonido de mi voz"… **_

Zelda ladeo un poco la cabeza como si no hubiera entendido el significado de aquello, se acercó a él con cautela y lo inspecciono como si fuera una creatura extraña.

Bajo la máscara el pobre Link comenzaba aponerse un poco nervioso, tenía que controlar sus sentimientos o ella descubriría que le había estado mintiendo y por muchos años, no quería que ella se sintiera desilusionada de que lo que él era, de aquello que había decidido ser desde hace muchos años, desde que se había enamorado, desde que había conocido al Cuervo, desde que le había jurado lealtad al clan de los Mogmas.

Después de un rato ella se quedó quieta y un curioso chillido resonó por los aires. Zilant levanto la mirada y después de virar el rostro hacia el cielo se levantó un poco la máscara para poner sus dedos en su boca y chiflar estridentemente.

Zelda se quedó sin saber que pensar y cuando la gran sombra roja descendió desde los cielos se quedó completamente anonadada.

-Es… es.. es .. ¡Por las diosas!, es un Lowftwing- logro articular.

Entonces se viro hacia él y le dedico una mirada inquisitiva.

-Le has mentido a todo el mundo- gruño apartándose casi de un solo salto- dijiste que no eras un Pirata del Cielo pero TODO el mundo sabe que solo ellos pueden manipular a estas aves.

Link bajó la mirada, el tono que había utilizado ella le había dolido mucho, aun así trato de no derrumbarse y se mantuvo firme, lo suficiente como para negar con la cabeza y hacer funcionar su magia.

"_**No"**_

Escribió de manera firme.

"_**No soy un Pirata del cielo", "no te confundas, el que el Loftwing me haya elegido no significa que yo sea uno de ellos"**_

Llamo con la mano a **Hiiro** y el ave carmesí se acercó de forma juguetona, Zelda lo miro con un poco de miedo pero después se perdió de forma curiosa en sus bonitos ojos ambarinos, el Loftwing no era como el que tenía Cuervo, de hecho no se parecía en nada a Susurro Nocturno, no era enorme y aterrador, al contrario se veía incluso esponjoso y algo tierno.

Después de un rato la chica se disculpó con la mirada y él se acercó a ella para demostrarle que no estaba enojado. Durante un tiempo se quedaron así en silencio y después casi de la nada él la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Ya había sido suficiente, ya no quería seguir ocultándoselo, quería decirle que estaba ahí para ella, para cuidarla y protegerla, quería decirle que era Link, **su Link** el que durante tantos años la había amado con locura, y que si había hecho todo aquello no era por otra cosa que por el gran amor que le tenía.

Zelda se quedó paralizada si saber que hacer y de pronto cuando él acerco su rostro demasiado al de ella, ella termino por darle una atronadora cachetada.

El pobre dragón se tambaleo hacia atrás por el impacto, no había medido sus acciones y de seguro que ahora ella si estaba verdaderamente enojada, pero lo que ocurrió después cambio muchas cosas en su vida, no tenía idea de que sus palabras crearían en él una nueva fuerza para seguir luchando todas las noches, para seguir con la esperanza de que algún día estarían verdaderamente juntos.

-No te confundas- clamo ella de forma muy seria, había bajado la mirada pero su voz sonaba muy atronadora- no sé qué clase de chica crees que soy, pero yo no puedo corresponderte.

Tomó mucho aire y después lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Perdóname, no es que sea malagradecida ni nada por el estilo- se había puesto algo nerviosa pero aun así prosiguió con sus "reclamos"- tampoco es porque no me agrades o porque piense que no eres guapo, es decir… yo.. yo… cielos, a lo que me refiero es a que yo ya tengo un compañero, ¿entiendes?

Lo vio parpadear completamente atolondrado y se rio un poco ante sus reacciones.

-Yo, ya estoy enamorada de alguien, ya existe otro chico que llena por completo mi vida.

-"Otro chico"- pensó Link sintiendo que hervía de celos y de rabia, ¿acaso por eso ella nunca le había correspondido?, ¿Quién?, ¡quien rayos era el que ocupaba los pensamientos de su diosa!, por unos instantes pensó en arrancarse la máscara y pedirle explicaciones de forma abierta pero…

-Sé que es torpe y atolondrado, y que a pesar de todo es bastante debilucho, para lo único que realmente es bueno es para los videojuegos- dijo con una risita nerviosa- pero aun así él es la persona que más amo… no somos.. como decirlo, exactamente novios, es difícil de explicarlo, porque yo quisiera que fuéramos amigos para toda la vida, bueno tal vez más que amigos pero no con una de esas relaciones formales con las que se arrumaría todo. Aunque, quien sabe, es tan insistente que tal vez algún día termine cediendo sin más remedio. Después de todo no es como si no lo quisiera y además después de esos besos que me robo en la tarde…

Se puso completamente roja y después sacudió la cabeza ávidamente para sacarse los extraños pensamientos.

-¡Diablos!, ¡No sé porque te digo esto apenas si te conozco!- clamo batiendo las manos como loca- ¡el punto es que yo no puedo corresponderte ¡ ¡No voy a traicionar a mi Link nunca!

Fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el pecho, era como sentir la felicidad desmedida en todas sus dimensiones, se viro un poco para que Zelda no lo viera y lucho por contener las lágrimas de la felicidad que sentía, Zelda lo amaba, lo amaba igual que él la amaba a ella. Todavía tenía ganas de quitarse la máscara, de terminar con la mentira, de correr a sus brazos y besarla con locura.

Pero no, debía mantenerse firme ahora más que nunca, debía de seguir luchando ahora más que nunca, más que nunca en toda su vida.

Se quedó ahí un buen rato tratando de recomponerse y después cuando asimilo los sentimientos volvió a mostrarse sereno frente a ella.

Zelda lo miraba todavía de forma nerviosa no sabía que decir después de aquello o si lo correcto era ya no decir nada.

Camino hacia el Loftwing y durante un tiempo se quedó pensando, ¿Cuándo seria la próxima vez que estuviera así con ella?, su mente dio vueltas y vueltas entre incesantes cavilaciones.

-"Nunca… tal vez nunca"- pensó, y de preferirlo realmente quería que nunca más tuviera que estar con ella mientras vistiera ese traje de Zilant, esa mascara de Dragón Blanco que lo único que representaba es que era una mentira, aun así…

La mentira tal y como la llamaba era la que lo había salvado durante mucho tiempo, tampoco podía odiarla ni reprocharle nada a su destino.

Llamo al Loftwing de forma tierna y después de que él se acercó a su amo Zilant le tendió la mano a Zelda, la chica se quedó perpleja por un buen de rato y él por su parte irguió una sonrisa traviesa bajo la máscara, quería que montaran juntos sobre el cielo, quería que por lo menos una vez Zelda pudiera experimentar lo que era volar por los aires con esa sensación de libertad que a él tanto le encantaba.

Durante unos momentos creyó que ella aceptaría pero para su sorpresa la chica retrocedió de forma seria.

-No, ¡ya te he dicho que no!

Ladeo la cabeza confundido y después cuando entendió por poco y le ganaba la risa tonta.

-Ni te atrevas a insistir- dijo ella apuntando inquisitivamente a la mano que todavía él le ofrecía- ya te dije que tengo un compañero y quiero que sea el único para toda mi vida- clamo con voz digna.- me quedare aquí hasta que amanezca puedes irte sin preocupaciones. Gracias.

Finalmente el dragón blanco bajo la mano y de forma ágil monto en su Loftwing, desplegó nuevamente su curiosa magia que en esta ocasión tenia cierto tono de rosa.

"_**Entonces me voy"… "Gracias", "te has ganado un admirador para toda una vida"**_

Zelda se quedó perpleja y después cuando lo vio alzar el vuelo se preguntó a qué rayos se refería con eso, no lo entendería hasta mucho después cuando noche tras noche él volviera a dejarle constantemente bonitas flores sobre el balcón de su ventana.

Link por su parte, se apartó del sitio porque sentía que de un momento a otro ya no podría contenerse, le hizo creer que se alejaba montado en su Loftwing pero después de unos metros bajo la protección de su magia salto hasta uno de los tejados, observo a Zelda desde las alturas de las azoteas, hubiera querido llevarla a su casa pero a esas alturas sabía que no aceptaría y menos después de las ocurrencias que había hecho esa noche, además había muchas creaturas de Tiwli rondando y era preferible que esperara en la fuente a que se llevara unos cuantos sustos por el camino.

De manera fiel se quedó ahí escondido, observándola, cuidándola, hasta que llego el sol del amanecer y las creaturas de Twili se esfumaron casi como por arte de magia.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara:**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

** jajaja** Zelda se le confeso a Link sin querer queriendo xD.

Bueno hasta aquí termina esta saga del pasado, en el siguiente capitulo volvemos al presente, para saber que pasa con el Festival del Otoño y la ferviente Rivalidad entre Link y Midna, sé que hasta el momento han quedado algunas preguntas muy abiertas, supongo que la más importante sigue siendo ¿Porque Link se convirtió en Zilant y que papel es el que juegan el Cuervo y los Mogmas en esta decisión tan importante?, bueno todavía falta bastante para saber eso pero les aseguro que va a ser algo más que inesperado jajaja, lo sé porque hasta yo misma medio me reventé cuando se me vino la idea xD este fic de plano que es como una revoltura del todo con el todo aunque supongo que debe de ser por eso que me fascina tanto.

...

Por cierto que, con el regreso a la escuela y el retorno a mi servicio social nuevamente estaré publicando en las mañanas :)


	10. Oh Mi Diosa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>oOoOo<strong>

**Capítulo 9: Oh mi Diosa!**

**OoOoO**

**.**

**_._**

**_._**

_-¡Asco de vida!- gruño en ese preciso instante._

_Había corrido durante casi toda la noche y ahora ya no le quedaban fuerzas, quien sabe cómo rayos había logrado subirse al árbol pero sus manos pronto cederían para soltarse de aquella rama y caer en las fauces de las salvajes bestias._

_Los Stalwolfs lo habían rodeado completamente, solo eran dos pero con eso le bastaba.. morir a la edad de 12 años… bueno por lo menos había sido una casi larga decente vida._

_Una de las bestias dio una embestida contra el árbol y el pobre chico termino cayendo duramente contra el suelo._

_-¡Diablos!- murmuro mientras las esqueléticas bestias se le acercaban.- han sido malos días… pero no precisamente los peores.- susurro dándose por vencido._

_Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni en su cuerpo ni tampoco en su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando escuchar como se lo devoraban. Y entonces…_

_Un sonido estridente, como si algo se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y frente a él apareció la visión más extraña que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar en la vida._

_Uno de los Stalwolfs salió volando despedazado._

_-¡A ver si tú quieres otro!- bramo la chica con el bate de beisbol en la mano._

_La creatura esquelética salió corriendo mientras su compañero se hacía polvo con las primeras luces de la madrugada._

_Él se quedó pasmado, boquiabierto, tirado en el suelo junto a aquel árbol._

_La joven de cabellos rubios se viro para sonreírle._

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con demasiada calma._

_Él asintió con la cabeza. Sus bonitos ojos azules lo habían dejado hipnotizado._

_-Entonces… adiós- y se marchó con lento paso._

_-Ohhh. ¡Mi diosa!- clamo totalmente anonadado_

_Se levantó rápidamente y quien sabe de dónde había sacado las fuerzas._

_-Voy a seguirte a donde sea, incluso si es a los más recónditos lugares del inframundo._

**.**

**.**

-Link- lo llamo al encontrarlo en la sala de música-. Oye, despierta.

Tenía pensado tirarlo al suelo como solía hacerlo siempre, pero le pareció que esta vez no solo estaba dormido. Tenía un montón de ojeras en los ojos y a pesar de haberse quedado dormido en todas las clases todavía parecía cansado.

-Link- susurro de manera preocupada, lo meció de la silla y él despertó de inmediato.

-Hola preciosa, que bonito despertar y ver tu rostro.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?

-Si- dijo mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Que te ocurre?, ¿Otra vez no has podido dormir en la noche?

-No.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te sientes enfermo?

-No.

-¿Insomnio?

-No.

-Link, dime otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Ese día lo llevo hasta su casa. En el camino él parecía haberse repuesto, aunque de un momento a otro a ella le asaltaba la duda.<p>

Nada más tocar el sofá de su casa quedo completamente desplomado.

Ella se rasco la cabeza y después se fue a la cocina. Le preparo algo delicioso y después de hora y media fue a despertarlo.

-Come- le ordeno.

Estaba siendo firme pero en el fondo se sentía sumamente preocupada.

-¿Qué tienes Link?- le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba.

-No es nada… solo el cansancio.

-¿Cansancio?

-Cansancio.- le repitió casi en un trance.

-Come- le volvió a ordenar

Él asintió con cierta pereza. Y mientras comía ella encendió el televisor para apaciguar la atmosfera.

-Nada, nada, nada, nada, nada- decía mientras le cambiaba a los canales.

Él se rio por lo bajo mientras comía.

-Nada, nada… oh mira.

Alzo la mirada y fijo su vista en la tv. Las noticias de la tarde justo comenzaban.

**_-/Valla Rosaline/- _**decía uno de los noticieros**_.- /parece que han sido dos intensas semanas de asaltos nocturnos./_**

**_-/Así es Bill/- _**hablaba su compañera.**_- /muchas creaturas de Twili han estado apareciendo por las noches, la gente dice que si no fuera por Zilant la ciudad entera ya sería una papilla./_**

**_-/Bueno, eso opina la gente , pero al parecer la policía está en desacuerdo, según una entrevista dada por el jefe Goron el héroe nocturno solo está causando más desastres./_**

**_-/El público no está de acuerdo Bill. Mira nos han llegado un montón de cartas en las que se cuenta que la policía no ha podido solucionar nada./_**

**_-/Así es, una chica del distrito nueve grabo un video anoche y en estos momentos estamos dispuestos a retrasmitirlo./_**

-Mira Link.

El joven alzo la mirada, el video que retransmitían los noticieros estaba claro y preciso. La fuerza de la policía Goron acorralada por los monstruos de Twili.

-¡Diosas, van a comérselos!- dijo Zelda sin dejar de mirar.

-No- susurro él mientras dejaba el plato vacío sobre una rustica mesa.

Zelda siguió mirando, justo en el instante en el que las creaturas se abalanzaban una enorme zanja se había abierto sobre el suelo tragándoselas completas. Atrás a unos cuantos metros aparecía el enmascarado Zilant, solamente se mostró por unos instantes y después había salido corriendo.

-El jefe de la policía Goron sí que tiene descaro- dijo Link entre bostezos.

-Pues si- susurro ella.

**_-/Valla Rosaline creo que la policía va a tener que dar explicaciones sobre este dilema./_**

**_-/Así es Bill y mientras tanto aqui en Hyrule News siempre estamos para dar la información clara y…/_**

-Oye!- dijo Zelda cuando Link apago el televisor con el control remoto.

-Me da pena ver eso- dijo él tratando de recuperar las fuerzas.- ya me siento bien ¿Por qué no vamos un rato al Árcade?

Ella parpadeo un par de veces.

-¡Claro!-clamo levantándose de golpe.

Hacía días que no se divertían, salieron de la casa del chico de manera alegre y mientras caminaban por las calles observaron algunas de aquellas grandes zanjas.

-Wow- clamaba Zelda.- ¿Oye Link… Zilant es una persona que puede utilizar magia extraña verdad?

-Eso parece ser, después de todo esta clase de cosas no se forman por si mismas en la tieerraaaaa!- grito antes de sentir como algo había salido de la nada haciendo que se tropezara.

El pobre rubio fue a parar al suelo. Zelda lo miro un poco atónita y después se rio.

-No le veo la gracia- gruño mientras escucha otras dos risas acompañando a la de Zelda. Se incorporó un poco y al ver hacia atrás encontró a los dos mogmas burlones.

-Acaba de irse de hocico- dijo uno riéndose hasta que se le acabo el aire.

-¡Jerry!, ¡Idiota me las vas a pagar caras!

-Hermano no te enojes, no es mi culpa que camines medio dormido.

Link se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo, y lo miro con cara inquisitiva.

-Además te hemos traído un regalo, también para usted señorita Diosa- dijo el otro mogma estirándole un papel a la chica.

-Gracias Coback- añadió ella tomando el folleto.- ¡oh cielos!, ¡Mira Link!.. ¡Mira!- clamo mientras lo tomaba del cuello para sacudirlo.

-¡Cielos!... me ahorco- dijo zafándose del abrazo. Tomó el folleto y leyó con una sonrisa.

-Es el calendario oficial para los torneos de Twilight Games!- volvió a clamar Zelda mientras daba vueltitas por las calles.

-Valla parece que ya le han soltado rienda- dijo Link bostezando.

Coback lo llamo con la mano y Link se inclinó para estar a su altura.

-Jefe- le hablo casi entre susurros.- últimamente se ve bastante mal, porque no nos deja encargarnos de ellos durante las noches.

-Además… últimamente hemos visto a la Señorita Diosa muy triste, es porque la está descuidando mucho señor- completo Jerry

-Shhh- los callo Link – ¡basta con las formalidades!, no mientras estemos aquí afuera.

Ambos mogmas inclinaron la cabeza y Link suspiro un poco.

-Gracias chicos, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Mire eso- señalo Coback

Zelda todavía daba vueltitas como loca sosteniendo el folleto.

-¿No cree que es mejor si de verdad se toma unos días de descanso?

-Además el festival del otoño comienza en una semana.

-Y curiosamente este año cae encima de esa fecha.

-Si- añadió Link con una sonrisa, se sentó en el suelo y miro a Zelda.

La joven hylian se volvió a acercar con entusiasmo.

-¡Ven Jerry!, estoy tan feliz que podría besar a cualquiera- añadió mientras lo abrazaba sacándolo de su agujero.

-¡Ahhh!- grito Jerry, mientras Zelda le daba vueltas y vueltas sobre el aire.

-En estos momentos me enojaría- dijo Link.- pero el pobre ya ha quedado atrapado en un vórtice de la muerte.

Miro a Coback y entonces ambos se rieron.

* * *

><p>Las noches que le siguieron a esa fueron más tranquilas, las balaceras disminuyeron considerablemente y los ataques de los Twili no eran tan seguidos.<p>

Link y Zelda pudieron concentrarse finalmente en los preparativos del festival del otoño y por primera vez en semanas Impa los vio trabajar con gusto.

-Menos mal que hoy está despierto señor Link- clamo la Sheikah en tono divertido.

Link se sonrojo un poco.

-Menuda vida- susurro, no solo se había estado quedando dormido durante todas las clases.

-Parece que este año las cosas se van a poner extraordinarias, tendremos invitados de todas las razas y además también festejaremos su cumpleaños señorita Zelda.

-Impa sensei, no creí que usted se acordara de eso.

La Sheikah la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no mi niña?, tanto tiempo he estado fuera…

-No precisamente, pero desde que ya no es mí nana Link es el único que se acuerda, a mi padre y a los demás siempre se les va el rollo. También le pedí al abuelo que dejara de hacerme regalos extraños-dijo de forma burlona.

Link parpadeo un par de veces y después susurro "Es cierto" en un tono muy curioso

-¿Qué Link?- lo llamo Zelda.

-Es que se me había olvidado que antes Impa Sensei trabajaba para tu padre.

-Tsk… despistado- gruño la Sheikah- cariño deberías de conseguirte un novio más listo.

-Impa…por favor no me diga eso, además es mi mejor amigo no mi novio.

-Él no parece estar interesado en ser su amigo- clamo de forma burlona.

Link sonrío un poco y Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse, siempre era lo mismo y todo porque Link no se media en sus acciones. Si pudiera ya la habría besado desde hace mucho tiempo pero ella era lo bastante precavida para evitar que eso sucediera, si le daba rienda suelta seguramente todo acabaría.

-Mi cumpleaños- susurro ella de manera un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Link un tanto aturdido por el tono que ella había utilizado.

-Perdóname, es que… no te había dicho, no sabía cómo decirte… "todavía no sé cómo decirlo". Pero no voy a poder estar contigo ese día, no voy a poder estar con nadie.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Porque?

-No sé qué mosca rara le pico a mi padre, pero ese día organizara una cena y no precisamente para celébrame, una cena de negocios.

-¿¡Negocios!?- casi bramo Impa.

-Empresarios Importantes de Holodrum.

-¡Por las diosas y no podía ser otro día!- Volvió a Bramar Impa.

-Creo que no. Aunque la verdad es que no me importa mucho el día, lo que me molesta es que voy a estar secuestrada... literalmente- suspiro- odio tanto que me meta en sus asuntos, ni siquiera viene al caso yo no hago falta en esas reuniones.

-Lo sé- dijo la Sheikah con tristeza- también odio bastante que te use como adorno. Por eso mismo es que abandone la empresa hace tiempo. Nadie es dueño de nadie, ni siquiera si corre por sus venas la misma sangre. Pero ese hombre no lo entiende, me pregunto si algún día de verdad se le quitara lo testarudo.

-No. No lo creo- dijo ella con tono de resignación.

Voltio instintivamente y encontró a Link con ojos tristes.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- pregunto de modo suplicante.

-No, lo siento- dijo ella acariciándole la cabeza.

-Anda, seré como un fantasma. ¿Qué te parece si ese día me visto de camarero?

Entonces ellas rieron, pero nuevamente la risa se esfumo y el brillo abandono su mirada.

-No Link, ¿recuerdas?.. No quiero que te pase nada.

Impa los miro de reojo.

-Joven Link ¿Acaso hizo algo que enojara a Daphnes?

Link rodó los ojos y después contesto con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Renuncie.

-¿Renunciaste?

-Renuncie- volvió a decir con picardía.

-¿Y eso?, ¿creí que querías estar cerca de Zelda?

-Pues por eso. Porque no podía estar cerca de ella. El trabajo y el sueldo eran buenos pero me tenían aprisionado. Y bueno si, el señor Daphnes se enojó, ahora me trata como un desconocido, la última vez que intente visitar a Zelda en su casa sus guardias me sacaron a patadas.

-Si, pobrecito- dijo Zelda recordando lo que ese día había pasado.

-Valla- agrego la Sheikah- ¡Ese Hombre!- dijo sin el menor de los escrúpulos,- si algo no le sale bien se pone a hacer berrinche, debe de estar esperando a que cambies de opinión.

-Tal vez, pero no voy a hacerlo.

-Menos mal- dijo Zelda- la verdad es que también me las estoy pensando.

Link la miro. ¿A qué se refería ella?

-Quisiera escaparme e irme a vivir a tu casa- agrego finalmente con una sonrisa.

Link le sonrío con bastante júbilo.

-Pero mi abuelo me da un poco de lastima.

-Bueno ya se me acabo el ensueño- dijo algo triste. Sabía a donde iría a parar Zelda.

-Sabes que no puedo dejarlo. Se moriría de tristeza solo en esa casa.

-Si…

Y la conversación se dio por terminada.

* * *

><p>Caminaron por los pasillos todavía con las reminiscencias de la última conversación. Link definitivamente lucia deprimido.<p>

-Hey! ! Zelda.- grito Midna a modo de saludo.

Se acercó corriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Zelda se tambaleo un poco hacia atrás y después término riéndose por las traviesas acciones de su amiga.

-Oye, termine mis clases, ¿Qué tal si por hoy dejas a Link y nos vamos juntas a casa?

-Me parece bien.. – Carraspeo- lo de ir juntas a casa, mmm, pero no puedo dejar a Link.

-Bueno, nada es perfecto- clamo la Twili.- pero supongo que me conformo.

-Seré una sombra- clamo él desde la distancia.

-Igual que cada noche- susurro ella.

-¿Qué?

-Nada Zel… vamos.

Caminaron por las calles de Hyrule City, en el camino el joven hylian permaneció callado lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Midna.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

-mmm. Le dije que no podíamos estar juntos en mi cumpleaños.

-Al fin!, ¿No es genial?, ¡ahora si podremos hacer cosas divertidas!

-¡Midna!

-¡Que!

-No es por gusto, tendré asuntos importantes.

-Y después celebraremos.

-NO.

-¿No?

-No. No creo que sea posible.

-¿Es algo relacionado con tu padre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Ciertos murmullos se escuchaban a sus espaldas y cuando ambas voltearon encontraron a Link con los dos Mogmas.

-¿Qué pasa con esos?, es decir, tu sirviente no podría ser más extraño y además mira nada más la clase de amigos que tiene.

-Bueno.. es inevitable, los mogmas tienen mala reputación. La gente cree que su afición a los tesoros los ha convertido en ladrones, pero Jerry y Coback no son de esa clase, ellos son… bastante agradables.

-Qué extraña percepción tienes del mundo Zelda, primero dices que Zilant es sexi y ahora que los Mogmas son una especie agradable.

-Bueno, también es inevitable… no puedo ver el exterior de las cosas ¿sabes?... y además esos dos son buenos para Link.

-¿Buenos?

-Él solía ser aún más solitario… y Jerry y Coback aparecieron en ese tiempo, solo había pasado un año pero… supongo que cosas como esas no se olvidan nunca, yo no podría olvidar….

-Tsk- murmuro la Twili.- es por eso que siempre lo defiendes, ya no es un niño debería poder cuidarse solo.

-Si alguna creatura de nuestro mundo hubiera ido al reino del crepúsculo a asesinar a tus padres ¿Cómo te sentirías Midna?, ¿También sonreirías todos los días?

-Bueno…

-Link es más fuerte de lo que pensamos pero… aun así, yo deseo protegerlo, yo quiero…

Dieron una vuelta entre las callejuelas hacia la zona en la que los edificios se volvían cada vez más altos.

Zelda dejo de hablar sabía que en ese momento no iba al caso lo que quería decir, Link miro de reojo a la Twili mientras los mogmas fruncían el ceño.

-¿Todavía no entiendo?- gruño Jerry por lo bajo- ¿Por qué la señorita Diosa se ha hecho amiga de una Twili?

-Los de su mundo solo traen la tristeza- susurro Coback.

-Bueno, es que… ella no puede ver el exterior de las cosas.

-Ella no puede ver el gran peligro que representa esa creatura- volvió a gruñir Jerry.

-Eso mismo- susurro Link- pero, tal vez por eso sea que he estado dudando tanto.

-¿Duda?- susurro nuevamente el mogma- por eso es que mi señor no la ha matado todavía…

-Hay algo que no cuadra, ella tal vez no sea simplemente una creatura.

-¿Que pasara si mi señor se equivoca?

-No lo sé… pero Zelda tiene un poder del cual no se ha dado cuenta, ella. Puede ver directamente la naturaleza de las cosas.

-La naturaleza?

-La esencia. Algo que nos compone desde lo más profundo, ese lugar en donde se alberga la bondad y la maldad. Cuando Midna llego a la escuela como estudiante de intercambio fue rechazada inmediatamente por todos los alumnos. Como era de esperarse, debido a los incidentes que ocurren cada noche las personas a su alrededor tenían mucho miedo, pero las reglas son muy claras, no puedes juzgar a alguien por un crimen que no ha cometido y como nuestro mundo sigue intentando tejer relaciones pacíficas con los Twili simplemente se acepta que ellos crucen el umbral cada vez que sea necesario.

-Pero los monstruos de su mundo solo están causando estragos en este..

-Si, pero al parecer los Twili no tienen nada que ver, es como si a nosotros nos culparan por que algún monstruo de este lado cause estragos en el crepúsculo y además nadie ha podido encontrar la forma de cerrar el umbral.

Jerry meno la cabeza con insistencia, a pesar de lo que Link le decía él todavía odiaba los Tiwli y todo lo relacionado con el mundo del crepúsculo.

-Por eso esta tan unida a Zelda- interrumpió el joven hylian sus pensamientos,- ese día… ella simplemente fue a donde estaba Midna y le dijo HOLA. De no ser por ella, Midna no hubiera podido entablar amistad con ninguna persona, cada alumno en la universidad conoce el carácter de mi Diosa, es muy ruda y a veces algo tosca pero… su naturaleza amable siempre se sobrepone por encima de todo. _"Si Zelda le habla ¿Por qué nosotros no?_", seguramente eso fue lo que todos pensaron.

-Ya veo- añadió Coback.

Jerry solamente hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Los grandes rascacielos ahora dominaban el paisaje, los caminos de tierra desaparecieron y los dos mogmas salieron de sus agujeros para seguir a Link a paso muy lento.

-Valla con el asfalto- rio curiosamente Link al ver que sus amigos se hacían líos con sus dos pequeñas patas.

Pronto el gran rascacielos estuvo frente a ellos.

-Valla- clamo Midna mirando hacia arriba. Por más que estiraba el cuello no podía ver en donde terminaba aquella cosa tan alta.

-El **Z-Corp**, tan impresionante como siempre- susurro Link.

-Z-Corp- susurro Midna- la compañía encargada de diseñar los sistemas para los videojuegos… no me extrañan tus extrañas aficiones Zelda.

Zelda simplemente rio nerviosamente, cada vez que traía a alguien a su casa era prácticamente lo mismo.

-¿Por qué una chica tan rica entro en una universidad pública?, ¿No lo entiendo?- pregunto la Twili.

-Ya te dije.. es un secreto.

-¿Link lo conoce?

-Pues, si.

-Y porque yo no.

-mmm. No estas lista para saberlo.

-Que cruel eres Zelda.

Zelda simplemente rio de nuevo con esa risita nerviosa. Link se acercó a ella y con un ágil movimiento la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hasta su cuerpo.

Sus bonitos ojos azules se conectaron por un instante y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo el joven hylian le robo un beso de la comisura de sus labios.

Midna los miro de reojo. Algo extraño pasaba, no era como si no lo hubiera visto antes hacer eso pero siempre que lo hacía se llevaba de regalo una buena cachetada. En esta ocasión la cachetada no llego.

Zelda simplemente lo recibió con cariño, le dedico una sonrisa y después de su atrevimiento lo despidió con un empujoncito…

-" ¿En qué estás pensando Zelda?"- gruño mentalmente la Twili. Pero también la despidió con una sonrisa al ver que entraba al gran edificio.

-Bonita sonrisa fingida- le dijo Link mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria.

-Que bastardo… no sé lo que pretendes pero..

-Teniente- la interrumpió bruscamente- espero que no se le olvide que en estos momentos está en el libro BINGO* de Zilant…

Una risa burlona cruzo el ambiente, la mirada de Link se había vuelto ávida mientras se alejaba burlándose de la Twili.

Ella simplemente cerró los puños con mucho desprecio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:** *El Libro BINGO, es una referencia a la serie de Naruto xD, el libro bingo es una pequeña recopilación de información detallada acerca de los criminales más peligrosos, en este caso **EL Libro Bingo de Zilant ** contiene la información de todos aquellos sospechosos relacionados con los incidentes de las creaturas de Twili, además de otros "peces gordos" a los que Link les sigue la pista xD

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

parece que poco a poco las cosas se están complicando, ¿A caso se arruinara el Festival del Otoño por culpa del papá de Zelda?

jeje solo como dato curioso este capitulo originalmente era el numero tres y segui escribiendo más o menos hasta que llegue al siete pero sentía que la historia se estaba quedando corta y que no había explicado lo suficiente acerca de las creaturas de Twili ni de la piedra del D.C y asi fue como termine escribiendo una saga intermedia que hizo que este capitulo se recorriera hasta el nueve jajaja, no es que no tuviera pensado escribir como se habían conocido Zelda y Zilant es solo que en un inicio no pensaba ponerlo antes de esta saga que se viene, pero bueno, el fic habla por si solo y también se acopla el sólito xD.


	11. Esa persona a la que tanto amo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 10: Rivales (Primera parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**"Esa persona a la que tanto amo"**

**...**

El cálido roce de sus labios hizo que su corazón latiera como loco, se le olvido responderle con la habitual cachetada así que simplemente se dedicó a darle un empujoncito.

Se despidió de Midna con la mirada y tras cruzar el gran umbral de la puerta fue recibida por numerosos sirvientes.

Suspiro de manera pesada.

-"Diosas"… "Pero cuantas falsas sonrisas"- se dijo mentalmente mientras cruzaba los recibidores. Los primeros pisos del rascacielos estaban dedicados para el trabajo de la Z-Corp, había un montón de oficinas y lugares con papeles amontonados.

También Hatoru la estaba esperando y solamente a ella le dedico una sincera sonrisa, desde que Impa había abandonado su puesto como nana, ella y la sirvienta se habían vuelto cómplices casi en todo, aunque su mirada triste a veces hacia arraigar en Zelda cierto sentimiento de nostalgia porque solía recordarla como cuando ella era niña y la veía reírse casi todo el tiempo.

Saludo con paciencia a algunos de los trabajadores y por alguna razón recordó a Link diciéndole "Hola, buenos días señorita".

Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro y cuando entro en el elevador soltó una pequeña risita tonta. Hace algunos años Link era bastante inocente, solía trabajar muy duro y siempre se esforzaba para poder verla después de largos días e innumerables horas de cansancio.

-Papá... si tan solo hubieras podido verlo- susurro mientras veía cambiar los números de piso en el tablero.

El gran empresario Daphness nunca había querido admitirlo, el hecho de que sin Link muchas de las innovaciones que ahora poseían sus juegos jamás hubieran existido, el día en el que él le dijo que renunciaba realmente se había puesto furioso.

-Veintiocho- susurro Zelda, mientras su vista se perdía en aquellos números cambiantes.

Pasó la mano sobre la comisura de sus labios y volvió a sonreír.

El timbre del elevador la saco de sus ensoñaciones, miro al tablero, el número marcaba treinta, tecleo una clave secreta y las puestas se abrieron de inmediato, ella salió con cierta parsimonia.

El piso treinta era como un lujoso departamento, tenía una elegante sala pero carecía de cocina y otros lugares dedicados a los quehaceres, no eran muy necesarios puesto que en otros pisos residía la servidumbre encargada de esas cosas, pero había ocasiones en la que eso a Zelda realmente le molestaba.

Cruzo la estancia hacia su habitación, se tiro en la cama, y al igual que hace varias noches abrazo la almohada decorativa.

-Incluso el año pasado- dijo con algo de alegría y también mucha tristeza- ¿porque siempre tienes que ser así papá…?

* * *

><p><strong>El Z-Corp. Hace aproximadamente un año…<strong>

**-**Finalmente voy a conocer tu casa- clamo la Twili con muchos ánimos.

Una pequeña gota de sudor frío escurrió por la frente de Zelda.

-Tranquila Midna, no es para tanto…. A.. antes de que lleguemos tal vez deberías saber algo.

-No me digas, tu amigo el rarito va a venir a la fiesta.

-Bueno si, en realidad solo seremos nosotros tres así que más bien solo será una reunión.

-Si no tenías dinero para tu fiesta de cumpleaños solo tenías que decírmelo, con gusto te hubiera llevado a buen restaurante…

-No tiene nada que ver con eso Midna- clamo ella algo nerviosa.

-Valla que edificio tan grande, ahí está tu sirviente, bueno este es un gran punto de reunión.

Link se acercó gustoso y se colgó del cuello de Zelda pero ella realizo un rápido movimiento y con agilidad termino tirándolo en el suelo.

-Bravo Romeo- dijo la Twili entre risas- por lo menos esta vez no has caído de cabeza.

Zelda también se río ante el comentario.

-Y bien, ¿Nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?- clamo Link

-Pues ¿adonde más? despistado, a la casa de Zelda, si dimos tantas vueltas seguro fue para encontrarte.

-Despistado ¿Yo?, mira nada más, aquí tu eres la desubicada. ¿Qué no ves ese letrero?

Midna miro hacia donde Link apuntaba, las enormes letras de Neon estaban apagadas puesto que aún era de día pero marcaban claramente el nombre Z-Corp.

-**Z-Corp- **leyó la Twili, hizo una extraña mueca y no entendió lo que sucedía- ¡Ah ya se!, estamos aquí porque de seguro vas a comprarle un regalo a Zelda. Pero que torpe, esas cosas se compran en las tiendas no en el lugar en el que las fabrican.

-Nop… no voy a comprarle un regalo a Zelda. ¿Verdad?- dijo dirigiéndose a la muchacha de ojos azules.

-Valla torpe, sin sentido de la orientación y sin regalo.

-No dije que no tuviera uno, pero no es una regalo cualquiera es uno verdaderamente especial.

-¿A, si?- pregunto Zelda con cierta emoción. Si Link lo decía seguramente era porque era cierto.

-Pues no veo que vengas cargando con nada listillo.

-Es un regalo que viene de mi corazón.

-Ah… entiendo, ya sé de qué se trata, seguramente es tu septimoquita declaración de amor- añadió echándose a reír.

-No sabes contar- dijo él suspirando- esta es la octavasegunda.

-¡diosas no puedo creer que de verdad lleves la cuanta!, si solo estaba jugando.

-jeje. Bien como sea.- dijo él y después se viro hacia Zelda- no le dijiste nada todavía ¿cierto?

La joven hylian se sonrojo un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Midna a Zelda.

-Bueno… esta es..

-¿Es que?

-Es mi casa.

-Que.. ¿Dónde?, no veo, aquí solo hay lujosos rascacielos y edificios residenciales.

-Así es- dijo Link y después volvió a señalar el gigantesco Z-Corp.

Midna parpadeo un par de veces y cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que trataba de decirle un grito realmente sorpresivo se escuchó por toda la manzana…

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer que realmente te hayas burlado de mí- dijo con indignación fingida.<p>

-Lo ves- suspiro Zelda- es por eso que siempre es tan difícil contarlo.

-Es porque vas a una universidad pública, ¡Que esperabas!

-Consideraciones- bramo Link con cierto enojo.

Zelda se rio nerviosamente y cuando los tres entraron a la sala destinada a las "Pequeñas reuniones", Midna volvió a quedarse con la boca abierta.

La gran estancia estaba alfombrada con un color rojo elegante, había una curiosa mesa al centro acompañada de sillas color plata en la que había un sinfín de bocadillos, algunos sofás acolchonados con almohadas realmente pomposas. En una de las esquinas de la estancia reposaba un hermoso piano de cola color negro que tenía un taburete finamente aterciopelado y que en su conjunto hacia una bonita combinación con el color del piso. Grandes ventanales se extendían por el recinto y cuando se miraba a través de ellos se podía ver casi la ciudad completa.

-Increíble- bramo la Twili.- y ésta vista… valla es simplemente hermoso.

-Midna, deberías quedarte esta noche, desde estas ventanas la ciudad se ve realmente esplendorosa.

-Seguro que si- dijo ella mientras su mirada se perdía a través de los inmensos cristales.- ¡Oye!- clamo de repente, metió la mano a su bolso de mano y de ahí saco una bonita pulsera hecha con cristales color zafiro.

-Valla, eso se ve muy costoso Mid, es decir, no debiste.

-Claro que si- agrego ella con cierta sonrisa,- además tu sirviente raro piensa un poco como yo, esta pulsera no fue comprada, estos cristales se llaman **Lagrimas de Dragón Crepuscular**, es un mineral extraño que solo se da en ciertas regiones del **Crepúsculo**. ¿¡Que te parece!?, también soy una aventurera, lo único que hice fue recolectarlos y hacer una bonita manualidad.

-Que bien- dijo Zelda al tiempo que se colocaba el objeto en la muñeca derecha.

-Es para la buena suerte, si alguna vez estas en problemas… úsalo.

-Claro- añadió ella sin saber exactamente a que se refería.

-Dragón Crepuscular ¿eh?- dijo Link pensativo mientras sus ojos se perdían en el brillo de aquellos cristales.

-¿Y tú qué?!- clamo la Twili con ojos inquisidores.

-¿Yo?

-Ya decía, de verdad no le trajiste nada ¿Cierto?, menos mal que ella es lista y no te acepta como novio.- agrego de forma burlona.

-Si bueno…- dijo mirando a Zelda- ¿Te gustaría escuchar ahora?

-¿Escuchar?- pregunto la joven hylian, reflexiono un poco y su mirada se volvió sumamente tierna ¿iba en serio?, ¿de verdad iba a declarársele?.- "espero que no sea eso"- pensó ella.- "Por favor Link… no en este día, porque podría terminar cediendo"

-¿Quieres?- volvió a preguntarle tomándola dulcemente de las manos.

Ella suspiró para poder poner su mente en blanco y después solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-¡Diosas!, está bien, anda, vamos…

-Pues vamos- dijo con entusiasmo al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura y le daba unas cuantas vueltas.

-Basta Link… me mareo- lo regaño entre risas.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya la había arrastrado hasta el piano, pasó las manos por la cintura de la joven y la obligo a sentarse junto a él en el taburete. Zelda lo miro con sorpresa y después de unas cuantas miradas Link comenzó a tocar suavemente el piano.

Midna lo miro sorprendida pues no tenía idea de que él poseía esa clase de habilidades. La música sonaba fluida y armoniosa. "Como un profesional" pensó sinceramente la Twili mientras miraba al joven.

Mientras tanto el pícaro de Link se las había arreglado para abrazar a Zelda aprovechándose de que ella se había quedado completamente anonadada

-Lullaby… Rivers Flows in You*.. – le susurro junto a su oído.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto mientras retiraba la vista de las teclas del piano para mirarlo a los ojos, para admirar ese azul profundo que solo podía ver ella, esa pequeña chispa con la que siempre le decía silenciosamente "Te Amo".

-Así se llama- volvió él a susurrar- ¿Te gusta? - le pregunto con cierto nerviosismo.- ... es tuya, la escribí especialmente para ti, la escribí pensando solamente en ti.

-Si, mucho- le respondió ella y después le dio un tierno abrazo. – no sabía que podías tocar el piano.

-Claro que si, aprendí hace tanto tiempo… tanto que ya ni siquiera me acordaba, pero hace tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba mucho y por eso decidí volver a tocarlo. Practicando… meses y meses, solamente para este momento, solamente para ver esa sonrisa.-Le musito de forma tierna.

-¿Meses?- dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- ¿De verdad valió la pena?

-Más de lo que te imaginas. Perdóname si no te traje un bonito collar brillante, cuando pensé en mi regalo no sabía que Midna me retaría de tan mala manera- dijo riendo- hubiera traído algo gigantesco algo con lo que se quedara con la boca abierta.

-Hay Link. Menos mal que no lo hiciste.

-¿Porque?

-Lullaby… es perfecta.- le dijo mientras se recargaba en su hombro de manera cariñosa.

Mientras tanto Midna se había sentado a la mesa, la suave melodía que hacía eco en la estancia de alguna forma termino por darle algo de nostalgia, miro nuevamente a través de los cristales y recordó las bonitas tardes que se veían también en su mundo.

Sin previo aviso la puerta de la estancia fue abierta, un hombre algo regordete entro casi bailando, su pelo era canoso y tenía un singular bigote. Midna lo miro un par de veces y se le quedo viendo.

-¡Quien es!- bramo el curioso hombre- ¿Quién es el genio que toca de tan sublime manera el piano?- clamo de forma cantarina.

Link detuvo la melodía a causa de la sorpresa, algo en su espalda le dio un terrible escalofrió.

El hombre cano miro hacia el pino, enfoco la vista y al descubrir a su ocupante frunció severamente el ceño.

-¡Tú!- gruño de mala manera, su cantarina voz junto con su agradable apariencia habían desparecido.

-Señor Daphness- clamo Link con voz nerviosa- q…que gusto verlo.

-¡Link!- volvió a bufar el hombre- ¿¡Qué demonios haces en mi casa!?, sabes bien que no lo tienes permitido. Fuera de aquí ahora.

-Papá, tranquilo, no ha venido aquí por tu compañía, recuerdas…. ¿Si recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que renuncio y eso es todo.

-No recuerdas- dijo ella con tristeza.- es mi cumpleaños- clamo en voz baja. – creí que no habría problema si hoy… solo por hoy él venia.

-Lo siento querida, el exilio está más que claro, si quieres un pianista te lo comprare la siguiente semana.

La pobre Zelda sintió que su corazón se arrugaba como una pasa. ¿De verdad no le importaba lo que ella sintiera?.. Al parecer no porque se acercó de manera amenazante y sujetando al pobre chico por una de sus muñecas lo saco de aquel sitio de manera brusca.

Link se tambaleo un poco ante aquel gesto de amargura y después de recibir una mirada asesina se encamino a la puerta.

-Hasta luego Zel- dijo algo triste.

-Espera Link no te vayas- le dijo mientras lo alcanzaba.

-Perdóname, es mejor que lo haga o te meteré en problemas, anda vuelve, debes quedarte con Midna.

Al ver que no se marchaba el Señor Daphness chasqueo los dedos. En instantes aparecieron los guardias y sujetaron Link por los hombros.

-Santas diosas!, pero si ya me iba- clamo Link mientras se lo llevaban a rastras.

-¡Cielos!- susurro Midna, se paró de su sitio y se dirigió hacia el que suponía que era padre de Zelda.- Disculpe Señor… Daphness, ¿Cierto?

El hombre se viro para encontrarla y por primera vez desde que había entrado a la estancia le dedico una mirada a la Twili. Su rostro mostró aún más amargura y después de barrerla de arriba abajo con la mirada, tomó algo de aire para hablar de manera serena.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto con cierto disgusto pero no tanto como el que a Link le había mostrado.

-Ah.. señor- dijo la Twili con algo de nervios y como no hacerlo si la fulminaban con la mirada- no cree que es algo severo, además el crepúsculo… el crepúsculo se acerca, es peligroso si lo lanza así como así a las calles y …

-Eh preguntado ¡quién eres!

Esta vez se había sobresaltado haciendo que la chica se encogiera de hombros.

-Si.. lo, lo siento. Que mala educación de mi parte yo soy Midna soy..

-¡Una Twili!

-Ah, pues si- contesto ella mientras una gota de sudor frío resbalaba por su frente.

-¡Están prohibidos los Twili!

-¡Que!- bramo Zelda.-Espera, ¿Qué dices?, ¡eso no es cierto!, los he visto muchas veces, aquí, en la empresa.

-No aquí- recalco él con firmeza.- en la empresa, y, porque las leyes de Hyrule City me obligan. Pero en mi casa están prohibidos.

Nuevamente se viro hacia Midna y bramo " ¡Fuera!". La pobre Midna se quedó un tanto pasmada, en el pasado la habían tratado con indiferencia y miedo, ¿Pero eso?, era como si de verdad él la odiara. Alzo las manos con intención de chasquear los dedos pero entonces Zelda intervino.

Se aferró al brazo de Midna sacándola de su trance y después la guío cuidadosamente hasta la puerta.

-Lo siento- susurro mientras una lágrima se le escapaba de un ojo.

-Eh?... Zeld, está bien, no tienes la culpa.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿será verdad que nada en este mundo le importa?- clamo de manera dolida mientras se alejaban.

Un hombre aún más anciano se cruzó por su camino y al ver a Zelda llorar apresuro el paso, al entrar a la estancia de las "Pequeñas Reuniones" encontró a su hijo mirando por las ventanas, en la mesa los bocadillos intactos y en la alfombra las marcas de las lágrimas que su nieta había dejado.

-Espero que estés contento…- clamo de manera amarga.- Daphness, no importa si era una Twili acabas de ponerle una bomba de tiempo a tu vida, está por llegar el día en el que alejes definitivamente a Zelda de tu lado…

* * *

><p>-Auch- gruño Link después de que los guardias lo sacaran casi a patadas, lo arrojaron como si fuera un saco de papas y su pobre trasero termino por dar contra el duro piso de asfalto. – Diablos- susurro mientras se levantaba.<p>

Se sacudió el trasero y miro con cierta tristeza hacia el gran edificio.

-Mejor me marcho- dijo encaminándose hacia su casa, pero de un momento a otro algo dentro de su pecho le dolía- ¿Zelda?- susurro para sí mismo, algo no estaba bien, dio la vuelta y a pesar de las amenazantes miradas de los guardias se plantó de pie justo afuera del edificio. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que la puerta principal nuevamente se abriera.

Zelda salió cuidadosamente aferrada al brazo de Midna.

-¡Zel!, ¿Pero qué paso?- le dijo mientras se acercaba sumamente preocupado.

-Link- susurro ella mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos- ¿Todavía estas aquí?

-Eh.. si- agrego desviando la mirada- mi sexto sentido…

-Entiendo- dijo ella de forma graciosa.

-¿Qué paso?

Ambas jóvenes se miraron y después Midna retomo la palabra.

-Acabo de ser exiliada.

-Así de rápido- dijo Link burlonamente- ¿Qué rayos fue lo que hiciste?

-Nada… solamente ser Twili.

-¿¡Que?!- bramo con asombro- no, no puede ser posible.

-Si lo es- dijo Zelda bajando la mirada.

-Sabía que no le gustaban pero eso esto es demasiado.- añadió mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-Bueno, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer -clamo Midna tratando de no hacer sentir tan mal a Zelda- bueno será mejor que me valla. Lamento lo de tu cumpleaños. Mañana yo invito, iremos al cine ¿Qué te parece?, quita esa cara triste.

-Bien- dijo Zelda mientras una pequeña sonrisa volvía su rostro. –Pero ya es muy tarde y tu casa está algo lejos, Link ¿porque no la acompañas?

El joven hylian asintió pero Midna negó inmediatamente.

-Ni hablar, me voy sola, ¿¡Para que rayos quiero yo al rarito!?, y además es un debilucho.

-Pero Midna, el crepúsculo esta por caer, incluso si eres una Twili irte sola es peligroso.

-No le temo al crepúsculo- bramo ella.

Se despidió de los jóvenes y con paso alegre se fue a su casa.

-Terca- dijo Zelda mientras la veía desaparecer entre las calles- solo espero que no le pase nada. Ya me siento lo suficientemente mal.

-No le va a pasar nada- dijo Link sonriente- te lo prometo.

Zelda lo miro curiosa, el joven acercó su rostro y finalmente termino posando su frente con la de ella. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron de manera cálida y como en muchas otras ocasiones la cercanía ocasiono que su corazón latiera demasiado deprisa.

-Se me olvido algo- susurro el joven hylian.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decírtelo… TE AMO. La verdad es que si quería volver a declararme- añadió con una sonrisa.

El rostro de Zelda enrojeció un poco, lo vio despedirse alegremente y perderse entre las callejuelas…**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuara…**

.

**N.A.:** *¡Diosas! Esa canción realmente me inspira, es tan bonita que siempre me pierdo en ella. El titulo original es simplemente "Rivers Flows in You".

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

jajaja bueno seguro que esta Saga les gusta, especialmente a los que me preguntaban ¿**Porque Link y Midna se odian tanto**?, bueno por qui hay algunas de esas respuestas.


	12. El misterio que esconde El Dragón Blanco

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.<strong>**

**Capítulo 11: Rivales (Segunda parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**..**

**"El misterio que esconde El Dragón Blanco"**

**...**

-Bonita sonrisa fingida- le dijo Link mientras caminaba en la dirección contraria.

-Que bastardo… no sé lo que pretendes pero..

-Teniente- la interrumpió bruscamente- espero que no se le olvide que en estos momentos está en el libro BINGO de Zilant…

Una risa burlona cruzo el ambiente, la mirada de Link se había vuelto ávida mientras se alejaba burlándose de la Twili.

Ella simplemente cerró los puños con mucho desprecio.

-Te crees muy listo ¿No?, ¿Qué pasaría si Zelda se entera?

-Entonces…- dijo mientras se viraba.

Sus ojos color zafiro se habían vuelto sumamente escrutadores, fríos y llenos de recelo.

-…Seré yo quien termine ganando- clamo finalmente.

Una sonrisa realmente fría se dibujó en su cara al tiempo que a Midna se le iba el aire.

-Entiendes ¿verdad?... Zelda conoce mi historia, comprendería mis motivos y también el hecho de que se lo haya ocultado todo, ¿Pero tú?, pequeña invasora. ¡Anda! Mira nada más que bonita excusa tienes.

Midna volvió a empuñar sus manos con fuerza.

-¡Porque estas tan seguro!, ¿Cómo sabes que realmente no terminara abandonándote?- le gruño.

-Porque… ella y yo nos amamos, ya sé que está fingiendo, desde siempre he comprendido su punto de vista y lo respeto. – dijo con una sonrisa- y aun así… aunque me abandonara, de igual manera yo terminaría ganado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A la seguridad de Zelda, a la seguridad de mis amigos y también a la de Hyrule City. Incluso si muero nada de lo que haga habrá sido en vano.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó su lenta marcha. La Twili lo miro alejarse pero antes de perderse de su vista lo escuchó murmurar algo..

-¿De verdad estas dispuesta Midna?, realmente no hace falta que te mate, si pierdes algo importante… eso, es peor que la muerte. Mantente quieta, nuestros secretos están **terriblemente** **unidos**.

Entonces desapareció bajo el horizonte, Midna volvió a bramar para sus adentros, no entendía porque el destino había jugado así, de tan cruel manera.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hyrule City. ****Hace aproximadamente un año….**

Mientras corría por las calles de Hyrule City profirió un hechizo de magia, sus ropajes citadinos comenzaron a cambiar de inmediato, la mezclilla se volvió cuero, sus cómodos tenis cambiaron por unas botas negras como la noche, y su siempre fiel chaqueta verde fue reemplazada por una vistosa gabardina blanca.

Oculto una de sus manos entre su nuevo ropaje y de ahí saco la máscara del dragón blanco.

-Ahí estas- susurro de manera queda, se ocultó tras un edificio y vio caminar a la Twili entre las callejuelas.- qué manera tan despreocupada y pachorruda- bufo de manera cansada.

El crepúsculo ya casi se había ido y la noche comenzaba a dominar la cuidad. La creaturas de Twili pronto tendrían rienda suelta pero aun así Midna no parecía preocupada.

-Pero si algo malo le pasa… Zelda se pondrá muy triste, no quiero- volvió a susurrar.

Era obvio que tendría que seguirla hasta su casa para después poder marcharse a la suya. Durante un buen rato el trayecto fue muy tranquilo, la noche se volvió un poco fría pero la Twili seguía con paso lento.

-Por aquí no se va a tu casa- clamo en voz baja y desconcertada al ver que la Twili se filtraba cada vez más y más en el corazón de Hyrule City.

El dragón Zilant miro la luz de la luna llena, algo en el fondo le decía que muy pronto ellos aparecerían, miro a su compañera Midna caminar de manera despreocupada, a lo lejos escuchó ciertos gruñidos.

-Stalwolfs – susurro.

Aparecieron casi de nada moviéndose ágilmente sobre los edificios y en un dos por tres se abalanzaron sobre Midna.

* * *

><p>-Menuda pereza,- bramo- nada más al alejarse de Zelda y Link su celular había sonado.<p>

-Al museo esta noche- susurro una voz tenebrosa detrás del parlante.

La Twili cerró sus ojos y suspiro con cierta pereza. Camino de la misma forma hasta llegar al corazón de la cuidad en donde se encontraba el dichoso museo.

A lo lejos escucho la voz de sus "aliados".

-Stalwofs- murmuro- pero que pereza me da trabajar con ellos.

Las creaturas descendieron de manera ágil y justo cuando iba a saludarlas una tormenta de fuego las envolvió precipitadamente.

La joven Twili grito del susto cayéndose al piso. ¿De dónde diablos habían salido esas llamas?

Una figura blanca como la luna cayo de los cielos, profirió algunas palabras inteligibles y nuevamente ardieron los Stalwolfs.

-¡Qué diablos!- bramo al ver y escuchar cómo se achicharraban sus respectivos compañeros.

Se levantó de manera tambaleante mientras el joven de ropajes blancos alzaba su mano izquierda, chasqueo lo dedos y formo una barrera que lo separaba de la joven. Bajo el azul mortecino de aquella magia se escribieron unas palabras.

" _**¿Qué haces Aquí, que no sabes que es de noche?", "Vete", "Yo me encargo de estas creaturas"**_

-¡Que!- clamo ella mirándolo de frente

"_**VETE"**_

Midna lo miro anonadada, había aparecido de la nada y ella ni siquiera había podido detectar su presencia.

-"Esas ropas blancas y esa mascara"- pensó- "este es…, al que le llaman Zilant. Este es el que quiere mi maestro".

Durante unos instantes pensó en intervenir, seguramente él creía que ella era una simple citadina, si intervenía y lo tomaba por sorpresa seguramente su maestro la recompensaría. Escruto con la mirada al chico, tras la máscara lograba ver una serie de mechones rubios y hasta cierto punto sus puntiagudas orejas.

-"Un hylian"- pensó deteniéndose, analizando la situación minuciosamente.- "quedan muy pocos de ellos en esta ciudad"- mascullo mentalmente, incluso en caso de que no lograra atraparlo ahora tenía una pista. "un hylian" volvía a pensar recordando que a los únicos que había conocido en persona era a sus compañeros de clase a Zelda y a Link*.- Y además puede utilizar la magia avanzada… un descendiente de la sangre antigua…- susurro para sí misma de manera muy bajita.

Los Stalwofs aumentaron en número, el dragón Zilant volvió a proferir una magia extraña y tras aparecer un círculo mágico invoco una sublime espada.

Midna enfoco la vista pero no Logro verla con claridad, los enemigos esqueléticos la miraron de manera impaciente, ella se acercó de manera ágil y al tocar la barrera utilizo sus propios poderes para deshacerla.

-"¡¿Qué rayos?!"- bramo Link mentalmente, desde que conocía a Midna nunca la había visto utilizar tales poderes.

Ella toco una de las creaturas y esta desapareció misteriosamente, era como si con tocar las cosas pudiera ¿destruirlas?…

-"Bien"- pensó- "Parece que estoy en forma, si tan solo logro tocarlo"

Los stalwolfs entendieron la estrategia, rodearon al joven y se le abalanzaron en masa, Link sintió todo el peso de las creaturas, vio a Midna acercarse y no entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Durante la confusión uno de los stalwofs le tiro una severa mordida en el brazo, el joven hylian gruño por lo bajo al tiempo que utilizaba la espada para apartarlo. La joven Twili seguía acercándose de manera decisiva.

-" ¡Midna que haces!"- bramo Link para sus adentros al ver que la joven no detenía su marcha.

¿A caso ella iba a ayudarlo?, pero era muy peligroso y además si se lastimaba Zelda sufriría creyendo que aquello había sido su culpa, Link cerro los ojos para concentrarse y finalmente profirió su hechizo.

-¡**Repulsio*!**- bramo con todas sus Fuerzas y el viento mágico hizo volar por los aires a todos los Stalwolfs.

Midna también salió noqueada durante el ataque, y cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta de que el dragón se le había abalanzado encima reteniéndola contra el piso. Escucho su voz pronunciando unas palabras y después perdió la conciencia…

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la puerta de su casa, su mente se encontraba confundida.<p>

-Esa voz- susurro de manera queda.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, aquel sonido le había resultado tan familiar a pesar de haber estado algo desfigurado a causa de aquella mascara.

Se levantó con cuidado del piso y miro en varias direcciones, sobre los tejados logro distinguir una sombra blanca haciéndole señas con la cabeza.

Una negación tras otra. Link movía la cabeza insistentemente, estaba tan enojado, pero no podía reclamarle nada a la joven Twili si lo hacía podía llegar a descubrir su identidad y eso sería peligroso. Simplemente dio la vuelta y mientras saltaba por las azoteas tomo con su mano izquierda su otro brazo.

-Diablos!- gruño severamente. Si no se atendía pronto la esencia maligna del Stalwolf terminaría corrompiéndolo. Apresuro el paso y desapareció entre aquellas calles.

Midna simplemente lo observo marcharse.

-Que interesante… ¿Cómo sabias en donde vivía?

Su misión había fracasado, bueno más o menos porque ahora tenía una nueva arma, información. Entro a su casa, el celular vibro dentro de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo?

-Perdone Maestro, surgió algo inesperado.

-Inesperado. ¡Si!, ya sé eso. ¿Por qué apareció uno de los Stalwofs en la prisión?

-Todavía no me acostumbro bien a este mundo de luces, estaba probando mis poderes.

-¿¡Para qué!?

-No para que… para quien. Señor apareció el que usted quiere, el sujeto que ha estado causando demasiados problemas, el dragón blanco Zilant.

-¡Zilant!

-No tenía idea de que era tan hábil, utilizo un poder extraño para noquearme, pero de no ser por aquello ahora mismo lo tendría en sus manos.

-No intentes disculparte Midna, fracasaste.

-Si, tal vez…

-Tal vez…?

-Tengo información suficiente para comenzar una búsqueda, tal vez en menos de lo que pensamos sepamos su identidad.

-Está bien, solo por esta ocasión quedas perdonada, exenta de castigo. Pero que te quede bien claro. Yo no juego. No falles.

La llamada del otro lado colgó de manera inesperada, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Midna. Ya era hora de saldar cuentas pendientes.

* * *

><p>En la torre más alta de la universidad se encontraba la biblioteca, los estudiantes de alto grado tenían permiso a los archivos más selectos. Una computadora de última generación se encontraba en una de las esquinas.<p>

La joven Twili tecleo un código.

"**2737872856" estudiante reconocido, Midna Moon. Estado: Investigaciones Activas. Acceso permitido**

-Vamos a ver- murmuro.

Era sábado por la mañana así que la escuela estaba prácticamente sola, solamente los estudiantes de idiomas estaban activos pero sus aulas permanecían muy lejos en los pisos inferiores.

-Búsqueda de ciudadanos… clasificación de razas.. HYLIAN.

Una lista de nombres y fotografías se desplegó en la pantalla, eran aproximadamente 800 individuos. Sonrió al ver a su amiga y con un suave tecleo de la computadora la tacho de su búsqueda.

-Ahora que lo pienso…filtrar búsqueda por sexo.

Tecleo nuevamente y esta vez aparecieron solo 200 individuos.

-Valla que sorpresa, hasta con los hylians las mujeres ganan. Bueno definitivamente Zilant es hombre… creo- dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

Se quedó pensando por un rato y después se internó en la biblioteca, al volver tenía en sus manos un grueso Libro rojo decorado con motivos aterciopelados. "Casas puras" se leía en la portada. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y obtuvo los nombres de las familias descendientes de la sangre antigua.

-Solamente hay dos coincidencias- murmuro.

Miro nuevamente la pantalla y menos la cabeza, dos de los 200 individuos que ahí aparecían pertenecían o eran parientes de los hylians de linajes puros, pero ninguno era el que ella buscaba, el primero era un anciano de 80 años y el segundo un joven de aproximadamente 20 años.

-Este tiene el pelo castaño- dijo casi con un bufido.- el que yo vi anoche tenía el cabello rubio y además, definitivamente era más joven tal vez unos 17 o 18.

Nuevamente filtro la búsqueda.

"Raza hylian. Hombre. Rango de edades de 16-18 años."

Miro la pantalla y soltó una carcajada. Solo 10 individuos aparecían.

-Menudo rarito- dijo al ver a Link en el registro- ¿qué haces aquí?, anda fuera…- movió el mouse para seleccionarlo, pero en el momento en que iba a tacharlo de su búsqueda algo la dejo perpleja- cabello rubio- murmuro- en esa pequeña lista él era el único.

Se quedó pensando durante un buen rato, moviendo los dedos y chocándolos contra la mesa.

-Link Wolfang, edad 17 años…. "Wolfang"… ahora que lo pienso, ¿Wolfang?- murmuro

Tecleo el apellido en los registros, solamente él salió en la búsqueda, no había otras personas con el apellido ni vivas ni muertas.

-"Sin parientes"… y también ¿sin antepasados? ¿Es eso posible?

El reloj de la universidad comenzó a sonar marcando el medio día. Midna se paró de un solo salto.

-¡Ay cielos!, es tardísimo, si le dije a Zelda que la llevaría al cine.

Cerró el libro y apago la computadora para después salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>Llego casi corriendo a la plaza de Hyrule City, Zelda estaba sentada en una de las banquitas, la saludo desde lo lejos y ella le devolvió el saludo con la mano. Midna miro de manera curiosa, Zelda seguía levantando la mano como esperando a que alguien la viera, desvió la mirada en la dirección que ella apuntaba y descubrió al joven hylian acercándose, no llevaba su habitual chaqueta verde sino una playera de blanca de mangas largas.<p>

-¡Zelda!- la regaño fingidamente.- ¿Porque tienes que cargarlo a todos lados?

Ella simplemente soltó una risita nerviosa. Cuando Link llego ella puso una cara de enfado.

-Llegas tarde- gruño.

-Lo siento- dijo él muy apenado.

Le había dicho que una hora antes para poder colarse al Árcade un rato antes de que llegara Midna. Hizo un puchero al ver que había fallado y tomó a Link muy fuerte por el brazo, él profirió un gemido involuntario y después Zelda lo soltó por el susto. La manga blanca del lado derecho se había manchado de sangre.

-¡Diablos!- gruño Link en voz baja.

-Cielo.. s, ¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto de forma preocupada.

-No es nada, me caí anoche al volver a casa.

-Eso no parece una caída,- dijo Midna inquisitiva.- más bien parece como si algo te hubiera mordido.

-Me resbale cerca de un cancel puntiagudo,- dijo él con algo de sorna, pero no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada, de no haber sido por ella nada de aquello le habría pasado.

Midna lo miro con algo de burla. Link simplemente agacho la mirada " ¡Qué demonios hacías caminando en el centro de la ciudad a esa horas de noche!" tenía tantas ganas de gritárselo, pero al hacerlo él mismo se delataría.

Zelda le levanto con cuidado la manga, bajo la blanca tela había una venda muy mal puesta.

-Hasta par eso eres torpe- gruño la Twili al momento que un extraño pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza "Wolfang", este era un buen momento para averiguarlo.- si no sabías como vendarte ¿Por qué no le pediste a alguien que te ayudara?

-Vivo solo- contesto él con desgana.

-¿Solo?, ¿Y tus padres no viven cerca?

Link agacho la mirada, Zelda también sintió cierto dolor en su pecho.

-Ya… ya murieron- contesto él con voz un poco raída.

-Oh, lo siento- murmuro ella.

-No importa, eso fue… hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Mucho tiempo?

Link desvió la mirada.

-Hace como seis años- intervino Zelda sabiendo que Link no deseaba seguir con la conversación.- pero dejemos de hablar de eso.

-Si. Disculpa- dijo la Twili.

-Discúlpame Midna, no creo que podamos ir al cine, debo ir a arreglar el brazo que descompuse.

-No Zel, está bien, volveré a casa, quédate con Midna.

-Link, mira nada más, volverás a hacer un desastre con tu brazo- le dijo con algo de cariño haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco.

-Está bien- dijo Midna.

-Ah!, Mid, toma esto- dijo entregándole la pulsera que el día anterior le había regalado- cuídamela, no quiero perderla y voy a tener que estarme lavando las manos.

-Está bien- volvió a decir ella sin más remedio y se colocó la pulsera en la mano derecha

Los jóvenes se despidieron, Midna los vio alejarse.

-"Sin familia"- pensó- pero…¿Sin antepasados?, en fin eso no me incumbe… Él no podría ser Zilant, después de todo es un debilucho, aunque… esa voz.

Meneo la cabeza con insistencia y volvió con premura a la escuela.

Nuevamente busco el Libro.

-Sin antepasados- susurro de manera queda ¿Y si la pista estaba ahí?- Linaje desaparecido- murmuró.

Tecleo de nuevo en la computadora, en el rango puso 20 años para evitar algunos errores.

-Solamente una casa- dijo de forma sorprendida

**Raza Hylian, clasificación: sangre antigua/Pureza, Nombre reconocido: Hakuryuu.**

-Linaje desaparecido, hace…. Seis años- dijo de manera sorprendida mientras seguía leyendo- un terrible incendio que termino con toda la familia.

Aparto su mirada de la pantalla y miro el Libro con insistencia.

-Hakuryuu- susurro mientras pasaba las páginas buscando el nombre. Finalmente se detuvo, y leyó- casa antigua de los Dragones, se dice que sus raíces se extienden más allá de los archivos historicos, una lejana leyenda cuanta que alguna vez los reyes de antaño les encomendaron la protección de un fragmento del poder dorado de las Diosas.

Parpadeo insistentemente.

-El poder Dorado de las Diosas, ¿Qué es eso?- murmuro antes de teclear una nueva búsqueda.

**Poder dorado de las Diosas: Nombre antiguo que designaba a la Mítica TRIFUERZA.**

**-**La Trifuerza… eso es, ¡eso es lo que el maestro está buscando!. Esto.. Debe ser una broma.

Volvió a mirar el Libro, "Hakuryuu, literalmente significa dragón blanco"

-Dragón blanco, igual que Zilant. Pero se supone que ese Linaje ya está extinto- murmuro mientras reanudaba su búsqueda.

**Casa Hakuryuu Árbol genealógico.**

Miro atentamente la imagen que mostraba, aunque no fue demasiado minuciosa, lo que buscaba seguramente lo encontraría al final de la línea sucesora. La casa Hakuryuu nunca había tenido demasiados descendientes, al final del todo solo había seis personas, cinco pertenecientes a la penúltima generación y en la última solamente un individuo.

Midna cliqueó para agrandar la imagen y los datos.

-Un chico de 12 años, ojos azules, cabello rubio… nombre. **Rinku Hakuryuu** … Muerto- susurro- o tal vez eso es lo que nos ha hecho creer durante tantos años. Definitivamente se parece al torpe de Link en sus rasgos físicos. Pero no es posible ¿o sí?

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A: ***A los únicos hylians… eso significa que los demás aparecen en esta historia como humanos, incluyendo a Vilan y a otros personajes de skyward Sword que aparecerán más adelante.

***Repulsio**: jajaja ¿Quién se acuerda de ese hechizo?, la verdad que estoy reciclando algunas ideas de mis otros fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

Like para Midna que ya casi le atina jajaja, y por cierto que no sé porque este capitulo salió con tantas escenas espero que no se hayan perdido porque me ha dado un poco por ir y venir con el tiempo.

Otro Like para quien le atine a esto "**2737872856**" es el numero de estudiante de Midna ¿Qué significa? jajaja es otra broma tonta, bueno ahí se los dejo de tarea ;)


	13. Verdades

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 12: Rivales (Tercera parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

** ...**

**"Verdades"**

...

**Cerca de las Lindes de Hyrule City. ****Hace aproximadamente un año…**

Una negación tras otra. Link movía la cabeza insistentemente, estaba tan enojado, pero no podía reclamarle nada a la joven Twili si lo hacía podía llegar a descubrir su identidad y eso sería peligroso. Simplemente dio la vuelta y mientras saltaba por las azoteas tomo con su mano izquierda su otro brazo.

-Diablos!- gruño severamente. Si no se atendía pronto la esencia maligna del Stalwolf terminaría corrompiéndolo. Apresuro el paso y desapareció entre aquellas calles.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al límite de la ciudad tecleo un número en su teléfono, al otro lado del parlante le contesto una voz perezosa.<p>

-Si- murmuro la voz terriblemente somnolienta.

-Coback, despierta- dijo profiriendo cierto gruñido.

-Ah! !, ¡Señor es usted!, suena muy mal, ¿Qué le pasa?

-Estoy en la salida Norte- volvió a gruñir a causa del ardor en su mano derecha.- necesito transporte para llegar al templo de La Contemplación.

-¿¡Al templo de La Contemplación!? , ese lugar todavía es peligroso, nuestro equipo no ha terminado de limpiarlo, hay…

-Me mordió un Stalwof- gruño de manera dolida interrumpiéndolo toscamente, de pronto sentía que el aire le faltaba, aquella esencia maligna comenzaba afectar su cuerpo- necesito llegar hasta el agua sagrada, ¿entiendes?

-Señor. Entiendo, señor, mandare a Epona es la única que puede cruzar por el desierto.

-Bien, la encontrare en… en el camino- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Camino durante un rato, el desierto se volvía cada vez más y más asqueroso, el frío era muy intenso y las dunas de arena se lo tragaban a cada paso.

-¡Rayos!, porque… ¿Por qué Hyrule City está construida de esta manera?.. Como si fuera un gran oasis en medio de la nada, rodeada de desierto y más allá las tierras del presidio, no importa si están llenas de monstruos de seguro hubieran sido un mejor lugar de asentamiento.

Durante un buen rato solo escucho el sonido de la arena resbalando tras sus pasos. Cayo de rodillas sintiendo que se asfixiaba y después cuando sintió que no lo lograría escucho un relinchido.

Alzo la mirada para internar su vista entre la inmensa noche.

-Arena- murmuro, solamente veía arena, ¿había sido su imaginación?, la luz de la luna llena cegó sus ojos por instante y después sintió como algo le susurraba. El resoplido empujo el aire tibio a través de su cuello y después sintió como algo suave lo golpeaba de manera delicada.- Epona- murmuro al ver a la yegua parada a su lado- le había estado dando golpecitos con su hocico pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuanta, seguramente aquella esencia maligna lo estaba atontando.

Monto con dificultad y le susurro a la yegua su destino. El noble animal emprendió partida rápidamente y atravesó el desierto a una velocidad asombrosa, pronto se internó en el bosque abandonado y al llegar al templo de La Contemplación la yegua entro por una entrada aledaña que había sido cavada por los Mogmas, cruzo de manera cautelosa y por el camino pateo a unas cuantas Skulltulas que querían morder a su amo, finalmente llego al lugar indicado.

Sus cascos resonaron de manera sonora al contacto con aquella bonita loza decorativa, la estancia había sido cubierta completamente por la espesa vegetación pero al centro todavía se distinguía un curioso pedestal con una estructura parecida al escudo de Hyrule City.

Bajó cuidadosamente hacia el agua.

Link le susurro por lo bajo… "Ve a esa esquina", el lugar estaba señalado por un pequeño chorrito de agua que posiblemente en sus mejores tiempos había sido un poco más fluido, una cascada tal vez.

Apresuro su marcha adentrándose en el agua y al llegar relincho para llamar a su jinete, el hylian estaba completamente desmayado, Epona se meno de manera inquieta, le pareció ver unas cuantas lucecitas rojas haciendo curiosas figuras e internándose en el agua, tanteo el terreno con sus cascos, aunque estaban muy adentro el agua no era muy profunda, tomo una decisión y se levantó en dos patas haciendo que el hylian cayera directo en donde antes él le había indicado.

Link despertó sobresaltado al sentir el agua fluyendo hacia sus pulmones, meneo el único brazo que podía y se aferró con fuerza a la rienda de Epona , la yegua lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Estoy.. bien, muchas g..gracias- dijo sentándose para no tragarse el agua.

Pronto el ardor desapareció, miro como una esencia negra se despejaba y sintió como si volviera a la vida.

-Amiga otra vez me salvaste la vida- le dijo a la yegua.

El animal relincho de manera feliz y le hizo una invitación para volver a montarla, él negó con la cabeza.

-Un rato más- susurro, aunque la esencia maligna se había borrado la herida no desaparecería, se movió como pudo y termino recargándose en una de las paredes del templo, el chorrito de agua le dio contra la cabeza haciendo que por unos instantes se relajara.- ah… por poco y no la cuento, que descuido.

La yegua espero pacientemente, miro al joven de manera curiosa, tenía un poco ida la mirada.

-¿Qué hacías Midna?, y ese poder, solamente basto con que posara su mano para disolver mi barrera. No entiendo… ¿Los Twili pueden usar magia?, pero si es así, significa que también pueden controlar a los monstruos de su mundo, ellos simplemente dicen que no pueden hacer nada…

Epona relincho de manera curiosa.

-Epona, ellos afirman NO PODEMOS HACER NADA pero si tienen magia y no hacen nada, es como si dejaran pasar a esos monstruos a nuestro mundo sin importar las consecuencias. ¡Ah!, esto es complicado. O tal vez… no quieren pelear, ¿Tendrán miedo?, me pregunto si lo que esa chica pretendía era ayudarme…

Pasó un largo tiempo en el que Link solo estuvo perdido en sus meditaciones, el sol comenzaba a salir de una bonita manera.

-El amanecer, bueno pues… si estoy vivo. Zelda, perdóname, por poquito y no cumplo mi promesa, debo tener más cuidado.

Se levantó con ayuda de Epona y después la monto de forma cautelosa.

-Quiero ir a mi casa- le susurro de manera cansada. La yegua nuevamente lo miro curiosa.- estoy cansado no quiero ir a los cuarteles- le respondió ante la insistente mirada.

Epona emprendió el camino de regreso, cruzo el desierto mientras amanecía, Link simplemente se recargo en su lomo. Cuando la yegua entro a la ciudad se movió de forma presurosa. Un cuco solitario cantaba por las azoteas. Dentro de su bolsillo sintió que algo vibraba pero hizo caso omiso a aquello.

Menos mal que era sábado y las calles estaban desiertas. Sábado, el maravilloso día en el que la gente descansa, la mayoría de los habitantes de Hyrule City aún permanecían dormidos.

Desmonto en la puerta de su casa y despidió cariñosamente a la yegua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Te espero en la plaza central a las 11, vamos a ir a ver una película, no llegues tarde.<strong>_

_**Zelda.**_

El mensaje era muy claro, pero por alguna razón no lo había visto, se había tirado a su cama nada más al entrar a su casa.

-Diablos! ! !- gruño de mala manera- esa cosa que sentí antes era mi celular vibrando, ¿Cómo pude ignorarlo?

El mensaje había sido enviado desde anoche pero como él había estado fuera de la ciudad no fue recibido sino hasta que entro a ella. De hecho había tenido bastante suerte, porque cuando Epona lo tiro en el templo el celular se había quedado sumergido bajo el agua, era un milagro que todavía siguiera funcionado y más aun recibiendo mensajes y llamadas.

Miro el reloj de su estancia, 10:30 A.M., era imposible que llegara hasta la plaza central a las 11, se cambió como pudo y se puso un tosco vendaje, de momento no encontró su chaqueta, ni siquiera recordaba que la había cambiado por su traje de Zilant, se puso una camisa blanca de mangas largas que fue lo primero que había encontrado.

-Perfecto- suspiro- al menos me cubrirá la herida.

Salió presurosamente de su casa y se puso a correr como loco.

Cuando llego a la plaza central su reloj marcaba medio día, busco a Zelda con la mirada. Ella estaba en una banquita haciéndole señas, sonrió para sus adentros y se acercó esperando que no estuviera muy enojada.

* * *

><p>Y su plan había fracasado, no esperaba que Zelda lo tomara por ese brazo ni mucho menos que este sangrara.<p>

-Lo siento-Profirió mientras caminaban de vuelta a su casa.

-Está bien- dijo ella mientras lo guiaba por la mano.

Al abrir la puerta hizo una mueca curiosa.

-Link este lugar es un desastre.

-Lo sé, lo siento.

-¿Por qué el piso está lleno de agua?, parece como si algo se hubiera escurrido.

-Ah.. bueno… quien sabe, tal vez anoche, me dolía el brazo así que tal vez tire algunas cosas sin darme cuenta.

Ella simplemente suspiro, las marcas de agua eran muy curiosas, se extendían desde la puerta hasta la habitación del muchacho, pero no les dio importancia. Lo que necesitaba estaba justo en la sala, bajo un curioso mueble estaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Sentó a Link en el sillón y le indico que se quitara la camisa. El obedeció de manera inmediata.

-¿Por qué te pusiste la blanca?, la mancha de sangre no se le va a quitar nunca.-Clamo con cierta tristeza.

-Fue lo primero que encontré, anoche me tome una pastilla y me quede dormido.- odiaba mentirle ¿Pero que otra cosa le diría?

-Si te sentías mal, me lo hubieras dicho con un mensaje.

-Pero quería verte.- le confeso con una tierna sonrisa, después de casi haberse muerto tenia tantas ganas de volver a verla.

-Eres un tonto- dijo ella de manera cariñosa mientras le tomaba el brazo.

Retiro cuidadosamente el maltrecho vendaje. La herida se veía bástate profunda.

-Link… no sé cómo te caíste, pero por favor ten más cuidado- añadió ella de forma triste.- si te pasa algo…yo…yo.

Él la miro atentamente y con la mano que le quedaba le acaricio el cabello.

-Si te pasa algo…- volvió a repetir mientras le soltaba el brazo para estrujarlo entre los de ella.- Me voy a quedar sola Link… yo.. no quiero perderte- le dijo finalmente mientras lo abrazaba más y más fuerte.

-Zelda… perdóname. Lo prometo.- dijo de forma seria- no moriré innecesariamente.

-Más te vale- le dijo mientras lo soltaba.

-Y Zel. Aun si no estoy, todavía tienes al abuelo.

-Si.- contesto ella bajando la mirada.- ¿Y cuando él se valla?— sus ojos se habían puesto sumamente vidriosos. Después de lo que había pasado el día anterior comprobaba que su padre nunca estaría ahí para ella.

-**Voy a estar siempre ahí para cuidarte,**- dijo él con firmeza sacándola de sus ensoñaciones- **siempre voy a luchar por ti… hasta que mi corazón deje de latir.**

-Link

Ambos sonrieron. Ella termino por ajustarle el vendaje y después Link se sintió de maravilla, la herida sanaba lenta pero firmemente.

* * *

><p>Durante los días que le siguieron a ese Midna se puso bastante inquieta ¿Y si Link de verdad era Zilant?<p>

Su maestro se había puesto furioso al no obtener una respuesta inmediata acerca de la identidad de aquel individuo, por lo que la Twili tuvo que volver al crepúsculo como castigo evidente.

-¡Rayos!- susurro de manera cansada, miro su mano derecha. La orden se su maestro había sido tan inmediata que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para devolverle su brazalete a Zelda.

-¡Estas consiente de que el tal Zilant está desarmando las pocas tropas que podemos llevar hacia el otro lado!.

-Si maestro, pero mi investigación me ha dado datos confusos, al parecer Zilant no solo se disfraza por las noches, también está oculto entre los ciudadanos, posiblemente con un nombre falso o fuera del registro.

-¡No necesito excusas!, ¡Lo quiero muerto!, ¡Entiendes!, ¡**MUERTO**!

-Si maestro.

-Ahora vuelve, y también quítate esa asquerosa piedra ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando la Luz del otro mundo se filtra en ella ¿cierto?- añadió mirando al brazalete que tenía en ese momento.

-Sí. Lo siento, me desharé de ella de inmediato.

Cuando volvió al mundo de la Luz era de noche, camino por las calles y al pasar por el Centro miro fijamente el museo.

-Ahí, seguramente hay una pista de la Trifueza, por eso el maestro esta tan interesado. Tengo una idea- murmuro- tendremos que atrapar a Zilant a la forma antigua.

Al día siguiente cuando fue a la escuela encontró solo a Link en una de las butacas.

-¿En dónde está Zelda?

-En su casa.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

-Se sentía un poco resfriada. Le pedí que no viniera. Prometí más tarde llevarle los apuntes de sus clases.

-Pero eres Historiador no Político.

-Solo debo tomar nota.

-No puedes entrar a la casa de Zelda.

-Lo sé. Dejare las notas con uno de los guardias, no creo que se niegue.

-Bueno sí, es cierto.

-¿Qué paso con tu familia Link?- clamo de repente casi de la nada.

-¿¡Que!?... ¿Qué rayos?, ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Y además es muy extraño, tú con trabajos me diriges la palabra, ¿Por qué hoy estas tan conservadora?

-Tengo curiosidad, después de todo soy investigadora.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Si

-Bueno… pero no te ofendas, es la razón por la que yo.. no congenio bien contigo, tú me lo recuerdas.

-¿Recordar?

-Lo que paso ese día. Fue. Muy doloroso.- dijo haciendo pausas, miro a Midna de reojo no estaba muy seguro de si quería contárselo.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No continuas?

-Es posible que Zelda se enoje.

-Tampoco entiendo porque te le pegas tanto. Como un perrito faldero siguiéndola a todas partes- dijo en tono de burla.

Pero él no se reía. No debía de hacerle gracia pero tampoco parecía enojado.

-Eso soy- dijo con cierta nostalgia provocando que la Twili le pusiera más atención de la debida.- un pequeño lobo solitario, domesticado por la gran Diosa. Abandonado a su suerte y rescatado por el destino. No me importa lo que el mundo piense, yo… siempre voy a estar a su lado, protegiéndola como una fiera.

-No eres una fiera Link, eres un cachorro asustado.

-Bajo el manto del Lobo se esconde la fiera, grande y blanca como la misma luna.

-¿Si?- pregunto confundida mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Quieres saberlo?, mi Familia… fue asesinada, por las creaturas de Twili.

Midna se quedó callada, escuchando atentamente.

-Fue una pequeña falla, en el sistema de barreras de la casa. Se los comieron a todos Midna, yo soy el único que queda vivo.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Corriendo… corriendo.- dijo mientras su mirada se perdía.- Corriendo con todas mis fuerzas hasta el amanecer en donde apareció la Diosa.

-¿Zelda?- pregunto mientras la voz se le cortaba.

-Me salvo de los Stalwolfs, me llevo a su casa, curo mis heridas, sano a mi corazón perdido. Ella me dijo **quédate a mi lado.**

Se levantó de su lugar con demasiada parsimonia susurrando unas cuantas palabras "ya llego la siguiente hora, aula 202, planta baja"

-Link, espera.

-Perdona Midna. Pero espero que lo entiendas. Te acepto pero… no puedo verte enteramente como una amiga, yo… no puedo perdonar completamente al crepúsculo.

-Si. Entiendo, supongo que tengo suerte de que me hables.

Link camino hasta la puerta, debía de cambiar a la siguiente clase, conocía de memoria el horario de Zelda así que difícilmente se perdería.

-Por cierto…- dijo antes de irse- no hagas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías?

-El día del cumpleaños de Zelda, te fuste a tu casa sola. Ella se quedó muy preocupada sabes. Incluso si eres una Twili, las creaturas del crepúsculo no respetaran eso, los monstruos siempre serán monstruos a menos que demuestren lo contrario.

-Cómo podrían demostrarlo. Acabas de decir que son monstruos.

-Pues podrían comenzar por no comerse a la gente- dijo mientras se marchaba.

-Comerse a la gente- susurro ella.

Algo muy en el fondo se retorció en su estómago, después de todo sus "Aliados" realmente eran monstruos, de no ser por la magia de su maestro hace tiempo que también la hubieran atacado a ella.

Esa tarde siguió a Link hasta la casa de Zelda, lo vio entregar unas cuantas notas a uno de los guardias y después se marchó con desgana aparentemente hacia su casa.

-¿Tampoco le tienes miedo al crepúsculo?- susurro ella una vez que había anochecido y vio al joven hylian vagando tranquilamente por las calles.

Link sintió cierta presencia, aunque no podía asegurar de que se trataba, camino hacia el sur a los barrios bajos, escucho a las creaturas moverse entre las sombras pero no les dio importancia. Pronto entro en una zona protegida con un círculo mágico, una serie de terrenos baldíos con algunas casitas a medio construirse.

Midna intento seguirlo más allá de la barrera, pero al intentar cruzarla soltó unas cuantas chispas.

-Esto…- murmuro- ¿También a mí me repele?, bien Link acabas de crearte otro misterio. De todas formas no tengo tiempo para esto, debo atrapar a Zilant.

Se marchó sigilosamente y se perdió entre las calles.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno me he dado un tremendo salto en el tiempo para explicar un poquito la historia desde el punto de vista de Link, jeje y por aquí hay algunas cosas que no se explicaban al inicio del fic, no se si lo recuerdan pero en los primeros capítulos había una parte en la que Zelda le decía a Midna que algún día le enseñaría como usar la magia de invocación y Midna le respondía "Sabes que los Twili no podemos usar la magia" y Link la había mirado casi con ojos asesinos evidentemente porque sabia que era mentira xD.

Y bueno con el capitulo que viene se cierra esta Saga , de seguro ya se imaginan lo que va suceder y que tipo de "misterios" se van a revelar. También están por abrirse nuevas incógnitas.

.

Por cierto la pequeña frase de Link, no es ni se parece, jajaj de verdad esta inspirada en una de las frases de Jacob Black en la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephanie Mayer


	14. La Trampa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 13: Rivales (Cuarta parte)**

**~.~.~.~.~**

**...**

** "La Trampa"**

**...**

**Barrios bajos del Sur de Hyrule City. ****Hace aproximadamente un año…**

-No sé quién rayos era- clamo Link de forma algo burlona al ver que ya no podían seguirlo.

-Link Onii-chan- escuchó que lo llamaba.

Se viro de forma inmediata y saludo al pequeño Mogma de pelaje blanco y grandes y redondos ojos azules.

-¡Hey!, Shiro, de verdad has crecido.

-Valla, que raro es ver por aquí tu rostro- escucho que otra voz le hablaba.

-Pues ya vez, debe ser la nostalgia.

-¿Paso algo con la señorita Diosa?

-¡Que!, ¡No!, ¿Por qué lo dices?- clamo algo sonrojado

-Porque nuestro buen jefe solo viene aquí cuando se enoja ella.

-Cris, pero que cruel eres- dijo Link con una pequeña venita en su cabeza.

-¿Pero si paso algo verdad?

Link agacho la mirada, se puso de cuclillas y abrazo al pequeño Shiro, durante un buen rato caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al centro de los terrenos baldíos en donde se extendían las curiosas casas a modo de círculo.

Al centro había una pequeña hoguera en la que algunos Mogmas contaban chistes muy atrevidos, saludaron alegremente al joven hylian y lo invitaron a que cenara, él acepto con gusto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba a sus amigos.

-¿Vas a contarme?- dijo Cris de manera calmada.

El resto de los Mogmas lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Oye- dijo uno- es una falta de respeto, llámalo como se merece.

Link negó con la cabeza.

-Chicos, ya les he dicho, son como mi familia, no hace falta que me llamen jefe todo el tiempo.

-Pero Link es el jefe Mogma- añadió Shiro con su curiosa vocecita.

-Si. Y también soy su amigo, ¿Por eso es que me llamas Link cierto?

-Mmmm?, creo que si- volvió a decir con su vocecita.

Los demás Mogmas solo soltaron un suspiro. Link se viro hacia Cris y este le lanzo una picara mirada.

-¿Me dices?

-Supongo… es, bueno no tiene nada que ver con mi Zelda. Es solo que alguien me pregunto sobre mi pasado, algo… algo sobre ese día.

-Ese día- dijo Cris con tristeza lamentando haber preguntado.- entonces sentiste nostalgia y viniste.

-Si. No quiero que piensen que son mi reemplazo pero…

-No puedes estar con la señorita Diosa

-No. Está enferma y ya sabes. No puedo poner un solo pie en su casa.

El Mogma se rio curiosamente. Link abrazo a Shiro como si fuera un pequeño peluche.

-Link - ¿Puedo conocer a la Señorita Diosa?

-Si- susurro él con la mirada perdida en la fogata.- te llevare algún día, cuando tu mamá te dé permiso.

-Pero tú eres el jefe.

-Sí. Pero no se pueden obligar las cosas. Si ella tiene miedo… perdóname, no puedo hacer nada, yo… realmente no he podido hacer nada.- dijo sintiéndose muy mal.

-¡Nada!- Gruño Cris de mala manera. -¡Y qué hay de este círculo Mágico!, ¡Que hay de nuestras vidas! Y de nuestra Aldea, de no ser por ti en esta ciudad ya no habría más mogmas y dices que no has podido hacer nada. ¡Escúchame Link!- clamo con firmeza haciendo que toda la tribu volteara.- Tu puedes hacer grandes cosas deja de subestimarte, tal vez ahora no puedas hacer nada contra el miedo pero no por eso vas a rendirte ¿o sí?

Link parpadeo un par de veces y después se levantó de un salto.

-Es cierto. Yo, no puedo rendirme. ¡Cris!, yo le dije a Zelda **Voy a seguir luchando.**

-Eso es, así se habla.

El resto de los Mogmas meneo la cabeza.

-Este muchacho- dijo uno de ellos sabiendo que la actitud de Cris rozaba con el tabú de la tribu y sin embargo era la más adecuada.

Esa noche por alguna extraña razón Link decidió volver a su casa, abandono la seguridad de la aldea Mogma a la que el mismo había protegido con un enorme círculo mágico que no permitía la entrada a ningún ente del crepúsculo.

Camino por las calles olvidadas y los edificios destruidos, el fuego todavía no había borrado su terrible marca ni en su mente ni en el corazón de los Mogmas, la luna en el cielo comenzaba tomar su forma de cuarto menguante y el viento comenzaba sentirse realmente frio.

-Debe ser por la hoguera- susurro, creyendo que aquello que sentía era el cambio de temperatura.

El celular timbro en su bolsillo.

-Tsk… ¿en serio?, diosas mi trabajo es el más cansado del mundo- gruño al tiempo que contestaba.

-Jefe alerta cuatro.

-¿Cuatro?, ¿en dónde?

-En el museo central.

-Entendido Coback- dijo colgando. Profirió su hechizo mágico y su gabardina blanca lo cubrió por completo.- otra vez en esa zona- dijo mientras se movía por las calles.- la última vez también fue cerca del museo, me pregunto si… no, no puede ser, las creaturas de Twili no tienen inteligencia.

Subió por las azoteas y se paró en un edificio aledaño.

-A menos que alguien las esté comandando- gruño al ver una figura encapuchada al frente de aquellos monstruos.

Empuño las manos con rabia escruto aquella escena con ojos un tanto rabiosos.

-Así que lo que dijo el anterior jefe Mogma era cierto- bramo con amargura.- S..si había alguien. Alguien detrás de los ataques.

Volvió a gruñir sintiendo que una lágrima de rabia se le escapaba.

-¡Idiota!- bramo de manera sonora, se sentía realmente mal, no quería creerlo. Ahora lo entendía sus padres realmente había sido asesinados, lo aceptaba menudamente aunque siempre había preferido pensar que todo era casualidad, que de alguna forma todo aquello había sido un accidente, un descuido, un algo.

Pensar que su familia había desaparecido por la ambición de alguien, eso era meramente imperdonable.

Descendió desde las azoteas y les planto la cara. Las creaturas de Twili lo miraron confundidas, la figura encapuchada irguió una sonrisa por lo bajo.

-Valla, valla- dijo acercándose al dragón de forma desafiante- no pensé que fuera tan tonto señor Zilant.

-Esa voz- susurro Link bajo la máscara.

Ambos individuos se miraron a los ojos, era la primera vez que Link sentía tanto odio, un odio que había estado reprimido durante años y que ahora salía a flote al tener en frente a su enemigo.

-Años- gruño de manera impaciente y fiera.

La figura encapuchada no pareció entender nada. La creaturas de Twili bramaron a sus espaldas, pero ella levanto una mano indicando que no se metieran, un paso en falso y todo el estratificado plan acabaría.

-Años buscando, pelando por ver finalmente una cara, la cara de mi enemigo, las creaturas de Twili solo son humo efímero en esta implacable guerra.

-Esa voz- susurro también la figura encapuchada, aquella voz estaba deforme debido a la máscara pero tenía un ápice de familiaridad que ella bien conocía.

Ella hizo una señal con la mano y de la nada entre ambos apareció un gigantesco Kargaroc de las sombras dispuesto a aplastar al joven hylian.

Pero Link era hábil y con un salto hacia atrás se alejó de aquella creatura.

-Caíste- dijo la figura encapuchada de manera burlona.

-¿¡Que!?-Clamo el sin entender, de pronto el piso tembló bajo su pies y apareció un enorme círculo mágico con caracteres de Twili muy bien marcados.-¡diablos!- dijo intentando salir pero aquello era como una barrera.

-A él- ordeno la figura encapuchada y las creaturas oscuras se abalanzaron contra el joven hylian.

-Malditos bichos- gruño de forma enojada pero cuando quiso hacer fuego mágico no ocurrió absolutamente nada- ¿¡Que!?, ¡Qué diablos!

No podía hacer magia así que como pudo comenzó a defenderse con la espada.

-¿Te gusta?- dijo la voz de su enemiga de forma burlesca- este círculo mágico esta hecho especialmente para ti, repele toda la magia que pueda ser hylian y además no podrás salir de el hasta que estés bien muerto.- clamo riendo

-Esa voz.. esa risa, las he escuchado en alguna parte- dijo tratando de concentrarse.

-Eres muy hábil con esa espada, a estas alturas ya deberías de estar muerto, en fin, solo debo esperar a que te canses, no puedes luchar eternamente dragón blanco.

Mientras ella se burlaba, él peleaba pensando en una sola cosa, una promesa..

-No puedo rendirme- susurro, el rostro de Zelda venía a su mente y el tierno abrazo que le había dado el otro día mientras le decía _"por favor ten más cuidado", "__No quiero perderte"- _Yo… he hecho una promesa.

Bajo aquella capucha aparecieron unos ojos asombrados, no podía creerlo, no tenía magia ni salida, ¡Pero estaba ganando! Gruño de manera enojada y tras invocar un portal hizo que aparecieran más creaturas. Si fallaba su maestro la reprendería terriblemente.

-¡No moriré innecesariamente!- bramo el dragón y bajo la protección de la espada se abrió un camino- ¿Así que reprime cualquier magia que pueda ser hylian ¡Eh!?, ¡Pues que te parece esto!- gruño mientras profería una palabras.

-¡No puedes hacer magia!- bramo ella sintiendo un poco de miedo ¿Acaso él no era humano? O su fuerza estaba más allá de lo comprensible- ¡ Kargaroc!- le grito al gigantesco pajarraco que hasta entonces había permanecido a su lado- ¡Ve ahí, comételo!

La horripilante ave descabezada chillo de manera horrenda y se abalanzo hacia su víctima.

**-¡Repulsio! –**grito Zilant con todas sus fuerzas, el viento mágico se arremolino sobre las creaturas. El Kargaroc que ya estaba cerca recibió el impacto de lleno y salió volando.

La encapuchada abrió los ojos como platos pero no pudo moverse, el susto la tenía paralizada y cuando menos acordó ya le había caído semejante pajarraco encima. Gruño por el dolor severo y al mismo tiempo sintió que perdía un poco de su conciencia.

El círculo mágico desaprecio de inmediato, con su conjuradora noqueada era imposible que siguiera funcionado.

-No puede ser- profirió de manera lastimera mientras tocaba al monstruo que le había caído encima, era realmente enorme y se obligó a sí misma a utilizar toda su magia para desaparecerlo.- ¿Porque?, ¡Porque!, se supone que reprime la magia hylian.

-No era precisamente Hylian- gruño Zilant mientras se acercaba de forma amenazante- pero esto- dijo mientras nuevamente recitaba- **Gran diosa del poder, bríndame tus llamas, arrasa con mis enemigos, protege a esta tierra- **susurro en un hyliano muy antiguo y la Twili solo escucho murmullos- ** Llamas de Din, purifiquen todo aquello cuanto toquen.**

Nuevamente sintió un terrible miedo, el dragón se envolvió así mismo en llamas quemando todo a su paso, las creaturas de Twili que aún quedaban fueron vueltas cenizas y después desaparecieron.

La encapuchada quedo completamente sola, tembló un poco de miedo pero después comprobó que estaba viva e intacta.

-¡Qué diablos!- dijo al tiempo que intento levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo termino cayéndosele la capucha.

Zilant quedo atónito ante aquella escena.

-Midna- susurro dando traspiés tambaleantes en la dirección contraria.

-Tú…, dragón tú me conoces,- dijo soltando una pequeña risa-su nombre bajo aquella voz nuevamente le parecía demasiado familiar- Link no me digas que de verdad estas detrás de la máscara- aludió graciosamente sabiendo que así no seria. No podía ser cierto, después de todo él era un debilucho y lo que acaba de ver era obra de un ser demasiado fuerte.

-Midna- clamo él muy dolido, volvió a acercarse. La amenazo con la espada y bajo el cortante filo la Twili se quedó inmóvil y confundida.

-¿Por qué no me matas?- pregunto sabiendo que ya no tenía salida, la magia se le había agotado y además ya no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Solamente la muerte. Miro a su atacante, tras los ojos de aquel dragón blanco pudo ver finalmente esos claros ojos azules, dolidos y muy tristes.

-Zelda se pondrá muy triste- susurro haciendo que la sangre de ella se pusiera helada.

Finalmente llevo una mano a su rostro y con parsimonia se quitó la máscara, Zilant se despidió del escenario, el dragón había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba ese pequeño hylian, su mirada había perdido cualquier compasión posible, era terrible y muy severa.

-No. .n..o p..puede ser realmente cierto, ¿¡de verdad eres tú¡?. ¡Tú eres Zilant!

-Creí que ya lo sabias- dijo con voz fría sin mover ni un milímetro su espada.

-Ahora lo entiendo- clamo ella todavía en shock- por eso el otro día me hablaste con tu magia, escribiste las palabras por temor a que te reconociera, porque en ese instante sin importar tu mascara estábamos demasiado cerca, sin importar que, sabias que te habría reconocido.

-Si- volvió a hablar sin dejar el menor rezago de sus emociones.

-Eres un cofre de sorpresas **RINKU HAKURYUU**

La mirada de Link reflejo la sorpresa, se volvió expectante, pero no por eso dejo que aquello le nublara el juicio.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?

-Curiosamente tú mismo me diste la respuesta.

-La última vez que nos vimos- susurro sintiendo malestar en todo su cuerpo- seguramente fuiste muy observadora.

-Aunque supiste muy bien ocultarte, sabía tu identidad pero no podía encontrarte con un nombre falso.

-No es falso, no conoces la dinámica del mundo Midna, yo soy Link.. yo soy Rinku. Rinku- repitió la pronunciación de su nombre.

-¿¡Qué diablos!?, es una broma!.

-Cuando las estúpidas creaturas de Twili arrasaron con mi familia, también quemaron mi casa. Todos mis documentos, papeles, registro. ¡Todo!, mi identidad quedo prácticamente perdida. Yo soy el último que queda de mi Linaje, ¡cómo demonios iba a comprobar que existo!

Midna se quedó un poco muda.

-Además, no sabía enteramente si de verdad había sido un asesinato. Tenía dudas… y bajo eso, no quería poner en peligro a Zelda. ¿Supongo que eso si lo entiendes?

Bajo la mirada, la espada se incrusto un poco en el pecho de la Twili.

-Cuando el padre de Zelda me ofreció trabajo necesite rehacer mis documentos, Zelda se encargó de eso.

-Y le diste un nombre falso.

-No es falso- gruño con mucho enojo pero sin alzar la voz- Zelda escribió por error mi nombre porque la pronunciación era la misma.

-Wolfang no se parece a Hakuryuu.

-Wolfang… Wolf, Fang. Los colmillos de este Lobo van a proteger siempre a su Diosa.

-Parece que Zelda sabe cometer muchos errores- añadió ella con una triste sonrisa.

-Yo no soy un error- dijo clavando un poco más su espada.

La Twili profirió cierto gemido, Link la miro nuevamente, su hechizo de fuego había quemado una de las mangas de la capucha dejando al descubierto el bazo de la Twili.

-"El brazalete"- pensó mientras su mirada se clavaba en el objeto, el mar de emociones se volvió un nudo dentro de su ser mientras poco a poco retiraba su espada.

La Twili también lo miro de forma expectante.

-Sabes muchas cosas sobre mi Midna… ¿Pero?, me doy cuenda de que yo no se nada de ti- dijo mientras movía de lugar su espada esta vez para apuntarle directamente al cuello.- En realidad… ¿Quién eres?

-¿A qué viene eso…?- susurro,- en fin puedo verlo en tus ojos, definitivamente yo moriré esta noche- agrego bajando la mirada.

Sintió el frío metal de la espada sobre su cuello y soltó aire resignadamente.

-"Vencida por un debilucho… que vergüenza, pero aun así"… Yo, acepto mi derrota. Ganaste, yo soy Midna Moon, sirviente de la familia Real del crepúsculo, Teniente de las tropas Twili, división de asedio…

-Asedio- repitió él fríamente

La espada rasguño la piel de la chica y de ella broto un pequeño hilito de sangre.

-Mi maestro también quiere este mundo.- contesto con simpleza.

Una pequeña sombra se acercó por sus espaldas.

-Teniente… está susurrando demasiado- gruño con voz ronca y a la vez siseante mientras se abalanzaba hacia la chica.

Link levanto un brazo, pronto aquella sombra también seria cenizas pero antes de que su acción fuera ejecutada una luz brillante proveniente del brazo de la chica encegueció a la creatura, esta chillo de manera estridente y después se deshizo como si la misma luz del sol la hubiera tocado.

-Que interesante- bramo Link clavándole la vista al brazalete- una pequeña brillante piedra color azul Zafiro… Lagrima de **D**ragón **C**repuscular*… memorizado- susurro.

-Toma la luz de este mundo y purifica todo aquello que es malvado… es, un amuleto.- dijo sin llevar sentido alguno a sus palabras.

-"Un amuleto… y se lo había dado a Zelda". ¿Qué busca tu maestro de este mundo?- Prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

Pero Midna ya no contesto. "He dicho suficiente" susurro de mala manera, cerro lo ojos y espero pacientemente el tajo de la espada, pero la fría sensación de la hoja desaprecio por completo, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Link alejarse con pasos lentos pero decisivos.

-¿Me dejas viva?

Link no contesto.

-Joven de Hakuryuu. ¿En dónde escondiste la Trifuerza?, Tú la tienes.- clamo en un vano intento por obtener alguna información que la salvara.

-Yo la tengo… tal vez. Si eso es, tal vez yo la tenga o tal vez se ha vuelto cenizas junto con todo lo que desaprecio ese día.

Ella simplemente lo miro expectativa.

-Si eso es- volvió a repetir mientras se iba- tal vez, yo la tenga.

-¿Zelda sabe quién eres?-Pregunto con cierta esperanza.

-La Diosa solo puede mirar al Lobo, el Dragón ha volado muy lejos de su entendimiento perdiéndose entre la luz de la luna llena.

Y mientras el amanecer llegaba él simplemente se fue susurrando.

-Midna Moon, vive, vete y vive con la vergüenza de haber nacido Twili, por unos instantes llegue a creer que por lo menos alguno de ustedes era diferente…

La voz de amargura se perdió entre el horizonte, por alguna razón una lagrima se escapó de los ojos de la Twili. Había salido bien librada pero hasta cuándo podría seguir viviendo, había fracasado y tras el crepúsculo la fiera mirada de su maestro la esperaba…

**.**

**.**

**Continura...**

**.**

N.A.: * **D**ragon **C**repuscular, **D.C, "**una pequeña brillante piedra color azul Zafiro**" no está mal escrito, es una referencia directa al juego de Forest of Drizzling Rain**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno cuarto capitulo de "Rivales" y con este cierro esta saga. ¿Ya descubrieron de donde proviene la mágica piedra de D.C? xD, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿si es un mineral extraño que solo se da en ciertas regiones del crepusculo, como es que Link lo obtiene?, bueno les advertí que cerrando este capitulo se iba a abrir nuevas interrogantes.

Link no mato a Midna y sabemos que las cosas no cambiaron mucho dado que estos acontecimientos están situados un año atrás de la linea del principal de la historia, eso significa que de seguro ahora tienen ganas de matarme porque no he explicado muy bien eso jajaja bueno de verdad van a tener que perdonarme pero es que me encanta la intriga.

Y de hecho creo que debería de disculparme por adelantado con Zeldangelink ya se que termino matándola cada vez que coloco la palabra "continuara" en uno de mis capítulos, así que lo siento jajaja xD.

Y bueno en el siguiente capitulo comienza mi parte favorita, volvemos a la linea del presente y estamos muy cerca del Festival del Otoño, literalmente xD, el próximo capitulo se llama "Vísperas del Festival de Otoño "


	15. Vísperas del Festival de Otoño

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>o~O~O~o<strong>**

**Capítulo 14: Vísperas del Festival de Otoño**

**O~O~o.**o~O~O****

****.****

-Últimamente no he visto a Midna- clamo con cierta nostalgia. Los pasillos de la escuela parecían más alegres de lo normal ese día.

-Parece que a la Teniente tampoco le ha hecho gracia lo de tu padre.

-Si..- susurro con pesadez y nostalgia. Después parpadeo un poco y lo miro de forma muy curiosa- Oye Link tengo una duda.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué la llamas teniente?

-Es una especie de burla- clamo con tono sarcástico

-No le veo el chiste.

Pero no se molestó en explicarse simplemente la tomo por la cintura y la acerco demasiado a su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?, no te pongas abusivo- rezongó ella mientras le daba un empujoncito.

-¿Yo?, ¿Abusivo?- clamo entre risas.

-Peor que abusivo- gruño una voz a sus espaldas.

La Twili apareció de la nada y con un ágil movimiento le pico a Link las costillas. El primer impulso que tuvo él fue el de soltar a Zelda lo cual hizo que la joven hylian se riera de forma graciosa_, "Mi salvadora" _clamo de forma divertida mientras Midna tomaba el lugar que Link había dejado.

Él suspiro de forma cansada, no quería demostrarlo pero aquel comentario casi le había dado gastritis, "salvadora" pensó de manera irónica, él se colgaba el pellejo todas las noches ¿y ella era la salvadora?, no le parecía del todo justo, pero tampoco podía reprochárselo delante de Zelda.

Cuando se dieron las manos dispuestas a volver a casa, la Twili puso una cara de tristeza.

-Lamento lo de tu pulsera- gruño de la nada.

Esa era como la veinteava vez que lo decía después de un año. Y además conforme se acercaba su cumpleaños se ponía cada vez más y más insistente.

-Se perdió de forma accidental, eso es todo, deja de reñirte por eso Midna, además está que me diste de repuesto también es muy bonita.- añadió de forma alegre.

-Quería que también fuera de Lágrima de Dragón Crepuscular, pero la verdad es que se han vuelto de difícil acceso, supongo que la última vez tuve suerte.

-Te has puesto terca en el asunto.

-Es que no puedo creer que haya perdido tu regalo de cumpleaños…

-Fue un accidente Mid… oye ¿qué pasa con esa cara?, Casi no te he visto y ahora te muestras con ese seño.

La Twili suspiro de buena manera, extendió la mano y después le hizo un gesto a Zelda para que también extendiera la suya.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto cuando Midna le entrego un dispositivo de almacenamiento.

-Una memoria.

-Ya sé, ¿Pero para qué?

-Es un favor que debo pedirte, el otro día **Él** me habló por teléfono.

-**Él**- susurro Zelda, se quedó callada por un buen rato y después sintió cierto escalofrió- ¿Paso algo?

-No sé- contesto siendo sincera- Quiere que regrese al Crepúsculo…¿ podrías entregar eso en mis clases?, mis trabajos están ahí adentro.

-Si con gusto, ¿Pero?, ¿Por qué ahora?, estamos a escasas semanas de las vacaciones, ¿No puede esperar?

-Creo que no- clamo bajando la mirada.

**Él, ** tal y como le hacían referencia ellas, era algo así como el tutor de Midna, Él elegía, Él decidía, Él ordenaba. Zelda no entendía muy bien la relación que se había tejido entre esa persona y su amiga, era algo que tenía que ver con el sistema socio-cultural que se efectuaba entre los Twili, a veces le daba un poco de miedo porque Midna parecía ponerse muy nerviosa cada vez que regresaba al crepúsculo, desde el año pasado parecía renuente a ese tema y después de su cumpleaños hubo fechas en las que desapareció durante semanas, algo extraño había pasado, apareció de repente un día temerosa y tambaleante, y cuando Zelda le pregunto qué era lo que le había pasado ella solo se remitió a simples explicaciones.

"_Él me llamo", "Él quería que volviera"_

Después de varios meses parecía haberse recuperado, pero su relación con Link también parecía haberse ido a Pique, parecían odiarse de sobremanera y además estaba el hecho de la "Verdad" que Link le había confesado a la Twili poco antes de que desapareciera.

Muchas cosas se intuían con eso, pero el hecho de que Link resguardara con sigilo lo que ocurrido aquella noche seguía poniendo a Zelda por demás nerviosa.

-¿Cuánto Tiempo?- pregunto la joven hylian con la mirada ausente.

-Creo que dos semanas. ¿Entiendes?... no voy a poder estar aquí a tiempo. Si no me salvas perderé todo el Semestre.

-Bueno… tampoco es como si fueras a perderte algo pero, te voy a extrañar en el Festival del Otoño, realmente quería la revancha en esos juegos de tiro.

Por un instante se miraron de manera curiosa y después dejaron que se les escapara la risa.

-¿Tu padre cambio de parecer?

-Negativo. Estaré secuestrada el día de las inauguraciones, ¡Pero vamos!, todavía queda el resto de la semana.

-Y ahí viene tu futuro.- soltó la twili de la nada

-Eh?

Vilán, el chico alto y pelirrojo, fortachón y algo tonto, se acercó de manera galante y sin disimulo se arrodillo ante ella.

-Bellísima Diosa. ¿Serias mi pareja para el Festival del Otoño?- clamo en medio de los pasillos justo enfrente de todos los alumnos, saco de su bolso una flor extraña que según se decía era cara y muy lujosa.

Una venita apareció en el rostro de Zelda, estaba realmente furiosa, no solo por la insistencia del joven, sino también por el enorme bochorno que se había armado en medio de los pasillos. Entre habladurías y risitas sádicas. Algunas personas se reían esperando a ver de qué forma esta vez saldría volando.

Con cierta gracia se palmeo las manos y espero a que el Bate apareciera, pero después de un rato de atolondramiento se maldijo a si misma al recordar que hace una semana se lo había roto en la cabeza a una creatura de Twili.

Nuevamente gruño para sus adentros y al verla desprotegida Vilán aprovecho para erguirse y jalarla de una de sus manos. La tomó de la cintura con cierta fuerza aprovechado que ella todavía se sentía atolondrada, había sido un movimiento brusco y también un tanto posesivo como si con eso dictara que ahora ella le pertenecía.

-¡Suéltame!- gruño Zelda al sentir que estaban por besarla sin permiso.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que nadie hubiera esperado ver ni en el más loco de sus sueños, la rabia desmedida de Link lo hizo perder la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba Vilán por el cuello y lo apartaba casi dando zancadas.

-¡Como te atreves a toquetear a MI CHICA!- rugió de una forma casi estruendosa al tiempo que lo apartaba de Zelda.

Los presentes se hicieron casi ovillo.

-¿Qué hace Link?, ¡Vilán va a matarlo!- clamo una de sus compañeras de nombre Grusi.

Zelda también entro un poco en pánico al escuchar esas palabras.

Todos en la escuela sabían que Link era un buen alumno, casi un genio, lindo , tierno y leal para con Zelda, pero no precisamente un guerrero nato, de todos los chicos que alguna vez pudieron haberle hecho frente a Vilan él era el menos indicado.

Aun así, la rabia en su cabeza de ver cómo había manoseado a su diosa creía y crecía, como si de pronto dejara que poco a poco la fiera se le saliera.

-Valla lio- dijo Saria al ver semejante escenario, también había estado cerca y de casualidad había presenciado aquella escena quejumbrosa- "Tranquilo Jefe"- le suplico desde su mente, casi en el silencio, pero aquellos pensamientos no podían llegar a Link.

-Pequeño gusano, ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Qué crees tú qué haces!, no voy a permitir que toques de esa forma a mi Zelda.

-¿Tú Zelda?, no veo que ella te haya dejado ser su novio y además aunque lo fueras, yo soy el único que la merece.

-Te estás buscando que te parta la cara- gruño nuevamente.

Todo el mundo en los pasillos se quedó helado, de pronto un miedo general se expandió en ellos, se retiraron poco a poco para no ver la masacre que se avecinaba. ¿A caso Link había perdido la cabeza? Bien dicen que el amor nos pone a todos ciegos.

-No quiero ver- dijo Grusi tapándose los ojos.

Impa Sensei apareció a sus espaldas.

-Impa por favor deténgalos.- dijo la chica todavía con los ojos tapados.

Pero la maestra Sheikah también había visto la escena desde lo lejos, entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Vilán se había puesto furioso, se sintió ofendido por el último comentario, se acercó a Link de forma amenazante, Zelda corrió para interponerse pero Impa la tomó de una muñeca.

-¿Suélteme Impa que no ve que van a lastimarlo?- dijo muerta de angustia.

-Tal vez… pero se sentirá herido si lo salvas, si no puede proteger su amor por sí solo, mire esa mirada Señorita Zelda, está realmente furioso porque tocaron su chica literalmente en sus narices.

-Si… que mal- clamo Midna- Ves Zelda, por eso te advertí que voltearas, parece que lo de tu Bate te ha dejado la guardia más que vencida, lo siento, de haber sabido te hubiera dicho las cosas claras.

En menos de lo que se pensaba se comenzaron a escuchar blasfemias, Vilán acorralo a Link de mala manera y el joven hylian esquivo sus toscos catorrazos, estaba harto de fingir que no podía, le había soportado un millón de malas pasadas con el pensamiento de que no importaba mucho lo que le pasara a él siempre y cuando no se atreviera a tocar a su Zelda.

Esquivo el puñetazo con una rodada y después cuando Vilan se tambaleo hacia adelante por la sorpresa Link le metió una patada por la espalda, se cayó de bruces de una forma ridícula, y algunos alumnos se rieron al ver aquello.

Con el alma en vilo Zelda observo algo que nunca antes había visto, pero que a la vez le parecía muy familiar en su compañero.

-Esos movimientos- clamo de repente.

-¿Si?- dijo Midna curiosa, esperanzada de que torpemente Link se hubiera delatado.

-Son sus movimientos del juego- clamo Zelda- Link lo está burlando como si fuera una creatura Virtual de Twili.

Vio mentalmente aquel escenario y después sonrió ante la idea, "_Piensa como en el juego_" le había dicho aquella vez, en esa noche terrorífica, entonces no entendió muy bien el significado de aquellas palabras pero ahora que lo veía en acción les encontraba un claro sentido.

Ridiculizado, el joven pelirrojo entro en cólera y sus movimientos se volvieron aún más toscos, era como si solo dependerá de la fuerza bruta y al final cuando Link se volvió ágil y escurridizo no podía creer que ese "piojo debilucho", "Gusano", "Enclenque" como solía llamarlo, le estuviera ganado.

La cosa termino cuando Link se dejó caer al piso para después meterle una zancadilla, el gigantón termino por caerse de espaldas y con un quejido ya no logro levantarse.

El escándalo bullo en los pasillos, y los alumnos se dejaron contagiar por la repentina adrenalina.

-No vuelvas a tocarla- gruño con acento posesivo al tiempo que le pisoteaba de manera firme el estómago.

El caído se tapó la cara con las manos y pidió que ya no golpeara, Link solo hizo una mueca de desprecio y al final pese a que de veras deseaba romperle la cara se contuvo y se retiró del sitio

-Valla con el debilucho- clamo Midna.

Pero Zelda suspiraba de alivio, vio acercarse a Link y le dedico una sonrisa, pero después puso una cara de espanto que poco a poco cayo en el enfado excesivo, el traicionero de Vilán se había erguido y por detrás lo amenazaba con el puño en alto. La joven hylian corrió todo lo que pudo y Link creyendo que iba abrazarlo le tendió los brazos de forma amorosa.

**…**

Sintió la presencia de Vilán erguiste a sus espaldas y aun así decidió no moverse, después cuando Zelda lo aparto del camino le dedico una gran sonrisa, era como cederle la victoria su Diosa porque después de aquello, se le planto a Vilán de forma fiera.

-Si me lo tocas te mato, Cobarde traicionero. Si me le haces daño la próxima vez seré yo quien te esa paliza.-profirió ella.

-¡BASTA!- gruño la Sheikah cuando sintió al resto del profesorado acercarse.-Los tres están castigados, Link y Zelda a mi oficina ahora, Vilán, tú te quedas suspendido hasta el final de curso, ¿crees que no vi lo que hiciste?, no me pongas esa cara, no solo te le fuiste encima a Link sino que también estabas hostigando a Zelda.

Gruño como nunca antes lo había hecho y después uno de los profesores se lo llevó casi a rastras.

-Impa Sensei- clamo Link en tono algo severo- iré yo solo a tu oficina, deja que ella se valla.

-No, los dos vienen.

Fue su último comentario, y Link suspiro de forma pesada, no quería que Zelda saliera embarrada en esto, aquello podía afectar el impecable historial que siempre había mantenido.

-"Tendrá que ser una orden"- renegó Link para sus adentros.

Y después sintió como Zelda le pasaba las manos por el cuerpo.

-¿Me estas toqueteando? – calmo él de forma gustosa.

-Si.. Quiero ver si no te rompiste algún hueso, parece que todo está en orden, ¡oye!, ¿desde cuándo te pones rudo?, me pegaste un buen susto.

-Es porque de seguro me amas- clamo con mucha alegría al tiempo que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Zelda no dijo nada pero lo aparto de forma preocupada.

-Vamos a su oficina- dijo finalmente- seguro que si nos tardamos más se enfada.

Midna suspiro.

-Entonces, nos vemos en dos semanas- dijo finalmente con tristeza- esperaba pasar un rato más con su amiga, pero se hacía tarde y tenía que estar lista para volver al crepúsculo, no podía darse el lujo de esperar a Zelda y posiblemente Impa los retendría hasta muy tarde, conociendo su carácter la sheikah no se quedaría satisfecha con una simple regañada.

-Lo siento Mid.- dijo bajando la mirada, se metió una mano a la bolsa y saco una pequeña paletita de caramelo.

-Está bien, suerte con tu padre- se despidió y se alejó por los pasillos mientras se guardaba el pequeño soborno de Zelda, a veces no entendía porque a la joven hylian le gustaba regalarle caramelos, aunque de un momento a otro sonrió y escondio la pequeña paleta entre sus ropajes

Link y Zelda se encaminaron hacia aquella oficina.

* * *

><p>Su mirada escarlata los fulmino de manera un tanto fiera.<p>

-¿Y bien?- era un pregunta pero casi sonó gruñida.

-Me declaro culpable- dijo Link tratando de librar a Zelda

Pero ella lo miro de forma tierna.

-En realidad fue mi culpa- soltó ella sin previo aviso haciendo que al joven hylian se le helara un poco la sangre.

Impa ladeo los ojos de lado para otro, posándolos en Link y después en Zelda como si tratara de enredarlos en un círculo vicioso. Después su mueca malvada desaprecio entre un curiosa risa.

-¿Saben lo que están haciendo?

Ambos la miraron de forma perpleja.

Se están defendiendo el uno al otro, al igual que hace rato, se están protegiendo mutuamente al igual que cuando se van y juegan.

-No entiendo si eso viene al caso.-clamo Link todavía con angustia.

-No, no viene al caso, pero es muy tierno, y no solo yo lo creo. Allá afuera todos pusieron esa cara cuando vieron que Zelda se metió para defenderte, está más que obvio que ustedes son pareja pero eso no les justifica que se estén metiendo en líos.

-¡No somos pareja!- dijo Zelda completamente avergonzada mientras movía los brazos frenéticamente de forma graciosa.

-Pero hablando en serio, Impa sensei por favor se lo suplico aceptare cualquier castigo y sus consecuencias, lo aceptare por ambos- dijo Link agachando la mirada- mi princesa se ha esforzado tanto en esto no me parece justo que tenga una mancha en sus papeles por culpa de un idiota, esas noches de desvelo y días enteros estudiando se van ir a la basura si usted la castiga, se lo suplico Impa yo realmente aceptare lo que sea.

-Link- Zelda dijo su nombre con tanta ternura y después sin más se paró de su asiento y le abrazo la cabeza.

Impa suspiro con cierta gracia.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos mis pequeños genios?, no soy tan mala, solo los traje aquí para disimular las apariencias, se supone que debo ser justa con todos pero no quiero que ninguno de sus expedientes quede manchado. Zelda, dado que fue auto defensa, esto queda como una advertencia y Link… lo siento pero lo que hiciste lo vieron todos, tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario para la escuela después de las vacaciones.

Ambos suspiraron y después le dedicaron una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Cielos! Incluso ahora te has puesto realmente fiero- clamo Impa en tono de burla.

Link se sonrojo un poco, era cierto que había perdido la cabeza a causa de Vilán y su sentido de protección se había puesto realmente en alerta.

* * *

><p>Antes de que sonara el timbre de la última clase ambos ya se dirigían a casa, Zelda guardo con cautela los trabajos de Midna, sería un largo, largo fin de semana.<p>

Link se había puesto algo meloso y al llegar a su casa decidió rodear la entrada principal para entrar por la puerta trasera, siempre que a Link se le subía la hormona era mejor no tentar a las Diosas y a su suerte.

Le paso las manos por la cintura y antes de dejarla ir le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-No te pongas de esa forma- le suplico con voz algo nerviosa.

Pero él solo le sonrió ante aquellas palabras.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- susurro sin perder la posición que había ganado, desde el incidente de la semana pasada Zelda parecía haber perdido resistencia, estaba cediendo y él lo sabía.

-De nada.

-¿Entonces?, ¿porque no me dejas ser tu novio?, sabes que por ti daría hasta mi vida.

-Lo sé… precisamente por eso. Pero, dime Link, ¿No estas conforme conmigo?, ¿con lo que somos?

-Contigo si, con lo que somos también, pero quiero seamos algo más que eso, te amo Zelda quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

-Pero puedes estar a mi lado tal y como somos ahora.

-No de la forma que yo quiero- contesto finalmente un poquito avergonzado.

-Pervertido- gruño ella con cierta gracia.

-Tampoco quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que ocurrió esta tarde, quiero que el mundo sepa que eres mía y solamente mía.

-¿A, si?-clamo con cierta burla

-Si.

-Suena un poco egoísta.

-Lo sé, pero no puede ser de otra manera, la gente dice que cuando amas a alguien debes dejarla ser feliz con quien sea que esa persona elija, pero yo soy demasiado egoísta… perdóname Zelda, pero no puedo permitir que te vayas con otro.

Entonces ella se rio de manera tonta.

-Sí que eres un idiota- clamo en tono tierno- ¿Qué harías si eso pasara?

-Seguro que te secuestro y te obligo a quedarte a mi lado.

-¿Seguro?-pronuncio con voz seria.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Link no supo responderle, ella sabía que no lo haría, sabía que le había soltado esas burradas por puros celos, por las reminiscencias que aún le quedaban de los sucesos de la tarde. La amaba demasiado, realmente no sabía lo que haría si algún día llegaba a enamorarse de otro pero seguro que lo más probable era que la dejaría libre para que fuera sumamente feliz con quien ella quisiera, aunque eso le partiera en mil pedazos el alma y su corazón vagara en la tristeza eternamente.

-No me contestas… ¿estas dudando de tu fuerza Link?

Entonces él la miro a los ojos de forma triste.

-Ya basta no me pongas esa cara.

-¿De verdad me dejarías?

-No, no lo creo- dijo sin querer, como si se le hubieran escapado las palabras de la boca.

Él escondió su rostro en el cuello de su compañera y ella se dejó envolver entre su tierno abrazo, a veces simple y sencillamente se le iba la cabeza, realmente era difícil poder resistirse a ese nivel de amor y compromiso, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió ponerse travieso y besarle la clavícula.

-Ya basta- gruño de forma ligera, la voz se le había perdido entre la excitación que la recorría.

Él le ronroneo por un rato, ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, tan rara, tan escasa y tan única? Definitivamente no lo haría, literalmente eso significaba aprovecharse, pero la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a correr un pequeño riesgo.

-Zelda…

-¿Si?

-Quiero que sepas, que yo voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase, aunque algún día me alejes de tu lado, aunque algún día seguro me grites "_Te Odio"._

Sintió como sus brazos se crispaban contra su cintura y cierto temblor se extendía a través de ellos hasta llegar a su propio cuerpo.

-¿Porque me dices eso?, no sería capaz de decirte eso.

-Tal vez algún día- clamo con mucho miedo- pero aun así me quedare a tu lado cuidándote siempre.

La respiración de Link choco contra su pecho, era cálida y agradable como pocas cosas en su vida, no sabía porque de repente se había puesto en ese plan tan extraño pero de alguna forma lograba sentir un profundo miedo en su compañero como si realmente temiera que se hicieran realidad esas palabras, como si en lo profundo de su alma rogara por impedir que llegara ese día, un día que ella juraba jamás presenciaría pues estaba segura de que nunca le diría _TE ODIO _y mucho menos le pediría que se alejara de su lado, desde hacía demasiado tiempo que se había convertido en la luz de su vida, en el pilar que le sostenía toda su existencia.

-Siempre -volvió a susurrarle- tal vez para cuando llegue el momento te sientas confundida pero quiero sepas… que estés segura, de que todo lo que he hecho en la vida ha sido porque te amo, porque mi corazón se ha pegado al tuyo de manera inevitable, porque late por ti y solamente para ti con la fuerza que le das en cada uno de tus suspiros.

Solamente a él se le ocurría decirle esa clase de cosas bonitas, esas raras poesías que le surgían de repente estando junto ella.

-No empieces Link… si te pones meloso yo…

**-¡ZELDA!**

La voz que había gruñido la saco de sus ensoñaciones, abrió los ojos lentamente y de reojo fulmino de aquel tronido con la mirada.

-Y eso que estamos en la parte trasera- suspiro de forma cansada- Link mejor me sueltas antes de que mi padre te asesine.

-No quiero- le dijo con suma ternura.

-No quiero que te pase nada. Por favor suéltame.

A esas alturas creería que estaría enojada, pero ella le hablo de forma tierna y suplicante como si también le doliera cortar el momento, finalmente la soltó no sin antes hacer cierta mueca de berrinche.

-Anda vete, corre- le dijo de forma graciosa- no vez que se acerca con pasos amenazantes, está por sacar una pistola de D.C. para dispararte como si fueras una creatura de Twili.

-Si…-susurro con una risita- ¿Me das un besito?- clamo con cara de cachorro.

-¿Entonces correrás, tal y como lo hace Zilant?

-Más rápido que Zilant- dijo sonriéndole.

Lo tomo de la cabeza y lo hizo descender a su altura para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió de manera tonta y después se hacho a correr tal y como se lo había prometido, tras sus pasos escucho como el señor Daphnes profería blasfemias, pero no lo siguió evidentemente porque no podía alcanzarlo.

De verdad casi casi había sacado la pistola pero Zelda lo miro con ojos inquisidores.

-Sabes lo que pasara si algún día me lo tocas ¿cierto?

-Mi hija no va andar por ahí besuqueándose con un vago.

-No es un vago- clamo con firmeza- es el hombre que amo y más te convendría respetarlo.

-Puro berrinche Zelda, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió dejar que entrara en nuestras vidas.

-También eso es tu culpa, si dejaras de herirme tanto yo no tendría porque salir a buscar consuelo, no tendría por qué tirarme al suicidio contra las creaturas de Twili- le dijo recordándole lo que había sucedido hace años- deberías estar feliz, si quisiera te dejaba avergonzado, a mí que me importan tus empresarios de Holodrum.

-Debería importarte dado que de ellos comes y tienes casa.

-Hace tiempo que eso no es cierto y lo sabes.

-Vas a bufonear con la herencia de tu madre.

-He sabido llevarla a flote, ¿sabes qué?… estoy pensando seriamente en vender mis acciones de la empresa en cuanto cumpla 18, estoy harta.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Y porque no? Sabes que ayer me llego una carta de DragonFly, suena tentador a más no poder.

-He de arrancarte la cabeza si te vas con la competencia.

-Preferible no tener cabeza a tenerla y seguirte escuchando, pero sabes...necesito mi cabeza para otras cosas, considérate con suerte.

Después avanzo lentamente dejando parado a su padre furibundo en aquel sitio, acaricio el cancel de la entrada trasera recordando que justamente ahí había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida, recordó los tiernos besos que Link le había dado y de pronto todo el malestar desapareció de su cabeza.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Valla parece que la suerte esta poniéndose del lado de Link, ¿Podrá finalmente convencer a Zelda de que sea su novia?


	16. Cuando las Diosas Cantan

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o~O~O~o<strong>

**Capítulo 15: Cuando las Diosas Cantan**

**O~O~o.o~O~O**

**.**

-La gente dice "_El festival de Otoño aparece cuando las Diosas cantan" _ ¿Tú crees que las diosas estén cantando?

-Tal vez, la Diosa Hylia canta cuando ella quiere, parece ser que también le gusta el festival de Otoño. ¿Sabías que su canción es una balada de protección? Aquellos quienes la cantan reciben la bendición de la Diosa, hay una leyenda que dice que el joven héroe que se relata en las estrofas realmente estaba enamorado de ella y que la Diosa le enseño la canción para que lo cuidara siempre durante sus viajes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Link?

-TODO el mundo lo sabe, lo piratas del cielo se la pasan pregonando a su diosa, como si fueran Bardos nacidos para expandir las historias de los antiguos.

-Si… ¿Qué raro es El Cuervo no?

-Solo un poco. ¿Te gustaría volar en un Lowftwing?

-Por supuesto.

-Algún día hare que vueles en uno.

Ella se rio de forma tierna, había sido un fin de semana loco y también lago nostálgico.

-Que mal que nos hayan descalificado, no me parece justo que te chuscalearan por lo de tu arma.

-Si… todavía no le doy el pésame a Ryuuji pero ellos definitivamente me echaron sin compasión alguna.

-¿Quién es Ryuuji?- dijo Saria de forma curiosa.

La joven kokiri caminaba cerca cuando decidió saludarlos.

-Es la espada de Link Saria, o por lo menos lo era, se ha roto de forma inevitable- clamo con un suspiro.

-¿Y por eso lo echaron?

-Si, se supone que te registras con tu arma unas cuantas semanas antes del torneo, no sabíamos que se rompería y dejaron a Link fuera de la competencia.

-No parece justo.- dijo ella.

-Y no lo es- clamo Zelda- son excusas, debe ser que le tienen miedo al Lobo del Crepúsculo- clamo orgullosa de su compañero.

-¿Y no podías ir tu sola?

-Siii, pero… no quiero, Link es mi compañero, sin él las cosas pierden un poco el sentido ¿Sabes?

-Sí, entiendo. Por cierto, tengan- dijo entregándoles un par de folletos.

-Me graduó este semestre y la escuela me ofreció trabajo como doctora en esta misma escuela, voy a aceptar porque me he encariñado con este sitio y además porque de esa forma podré seguirlos viendo por un tiempo.

-¡Oh Saria Felicidades!, que tierna eres, te prometo que tú siempre serás mi doctora.

-Gracias, es un honor ser la doctora de la Señorita Diosa- clamo con cierta gracia y Zelda le dio un abracito vengativo.

Link sonrió de agradable manera, pero después se puso un poco triste cuando cruzaron los números puestecitos que se habían instalado en las afueras de la escuela.

-¿Otra vez esa cara Link?- le gruño Zelda- ya te dije que podemos disfrutar el resto del festival los demás días.

-¿Los demás días?- pregunto Saria

-No voy a poder asistir esta noche.

-¡Pero es la inauguración Zelda!, Te esforzaste porque todo fuera perfecto, le ayudaron a Impa Sensei casi por un mes entero.

-Lo sé- clamo con cierto recelo al recordar la razón por la que cual no estaría.

-Mira eso, Link ha puesto cara de cachorro.

-Lo sé- volvió a clamar en el mismo tono.

-Lo siento- dijo Link entre suspiros- es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Quería que vieras conmigo los fuegos artificiales, tenía ilusión en ello.

No sabía que estaba triste por eso, parecía una excusa vana y sin sentido, pero al parecer para Link significa mucho más que eso, Zelda refunfuño para sus adentros ¿Qué diablos haría esa noche rodeada de ridículos empresarios? Y mientras tanto seguro que Link se la pasaría solito en su casa, durante casi dos días le había insistido en que por lo menos él asistiera pero se había negado renuentemente "_ Que voy a hacer si no estás a mi lado_" había dicho con una voz más que obvia. Si hubiera sido al revés seguro que ella tampoco asistiría.

Suspiro de manera pesada mientras entraba en la escuela cargada de los montones de papeles que había impreso de la memoria de Midna, se dio a la tarea de buscar a cada profesor en turno y de explicarles que su amiga había salido por razones "urgentes"

Finalmente, Link y ella se fueron temprano a casa, demasiado temprano casi cerca de las once de la mañana.

Nuevamente se veía desanimado y lo tomo de la mano voluntariamente, tal vez el contacto lo animaría o por lo menos le sacaría esa sonrisita tonta que ella tanto le gustaba.

De manera grata acertó en su movimiento pero había estado tan meloso que sin duda nuevamente se había propasado, unos cuantos coscorrones bastaron para que se aplacara pero aun así mantuvo la cercanía, quería que él sonriera como solía hacerlo siempre y poder despedirse de él precisamente de esa manera.

Cuando el Z- Corp estuvo al frente de sus pasos le pareció que aquel gran edificio parecía más una cárcel que una casa. Apremio la fortaleza de Link por soportar todos sus golpes y aun así intentar darle un beso de despedida.

Sus ojos se mostraron fingidamente amenazantes pero de igual forma no logro hacer que él se retira de buena manera, le había suplicado con esos ojos de cachorrito que últimamente la derretían y ella sin más remedio cedió prestándole su mejilla.

La beso de forma tierna y con gracia le susurro _"Feliz cumpleaños mi amorcito"_

* * *

><p>Mientras la tarde caía y el Z-Corp se transformaba por dentro nuevamente pensaba en los bonitos fuegos artificiales, había ido con Link a comprarlos con tanto cariño, "<em>que sean coloridos<em>" les había dicho Impa mientras les entregaba el susodicho dinero y Link se había puesto loco como un niñito con juguete nuevo.

Desde que habían muerto sus padres jamás pensó que lo vería con tantas sonrisas, el dolor de su corazón definitivamente había desaparecido, pero había ocasiones como esa en las que lo veía salir a flote como un trozo de manera después un terrible naufragio, siempre que lo dejaba solo realmente veía en sus ojos asomar esa mirada triste y sola, muy semejante a la de aquellos días.

Rugió de rabia nuevamente ante el pensamiento y se obligó calmase a medida que avanzaba la tarde, recibió con gusto fingido a los empresarios y soporto sus torpes comentarios galantes.

Era tal y como Impa le había dicho, su padre la usaba como adorno.

-Zelda-a-a-a- la voz cantarina la hizo virarse.

-Abuelo, ¿No te has arreglado todavía? Mi padre va a enojarse.

-Bahh!- soltó como burla el ancianito gracioso- que se enoje, él no manda en mi vida, yo tengo más de 18 años.

La broma tonta hizo que ella se riera.

-Sí, es cierto.

-Y tú también cariño, ¿Qué vas a hacer después de mañana?

-No sé- suspiro con gracia.

Había anhelado tanto ese día y ahora no sabía lo que haría después de todo, hacer planes definitivamente era mucho más fácil que llevarlos a cabo.

De pronto el abuelo Gustaf saco una pequeña cajita y se la entregó a ella.

-¿Y esto?

Irguió una ceja de manera curiosa y después se echó a reír como buen anciano.

-Es un regalo.

-Ahhh, oh, si, cierto- dijo avergonzada al percatarse que ese tipo de detalle se le había olvidado, había pensado todo el día en Link y su triste carita, lo último que había en su cabeza era que de verdad era su cumpleaños.

Abrió la caja con mucho cuidado y saco de ahí un bonito celular nuevo.

-Abuelo no debiste- gruño ante el regalo caro.

-Claro que sí, desde que se te viene la loca idea de independizarte ya no me aceptas nada, al menos déjame que hoy haga mi capricho- refunfuño

Ella se rio por lo bajo y después de un rato acepto el objeto.

-Además ya escuche que refunfuñas a todas horas porque el que tienes se atora con las grabaciones.

-¿Qué pasa con las grabaciones?-clamo un tanto nerviosa.

-Sé que te da pena decírselo y que cuando la toca lo grabas en secreto.

-¡Abuelo!- gruño de forma graciosa- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Él guiño el ojo con complicidad.

-Tengo mis contactos, ¿Qué tal suena lo último que grabaste?

-Ruidoso- gruño y después saco su viejo aparato, reprodujo la secuencia pero sonaba raída y mocha. El bonito Lullaby que Link le había compuesto el año pasado sonaba horrible en esa vieja chatarra.

Sin más remedio suspiro de forma dolida, había intentado tantas veces grabarlo mientras Link estaba distraído pero no sabía decir si las grabaciones que había hecho últimamente eran mejores o peores que las primeras.

Guardo en su bolsillo el nuevo regalo y después suspiro ante el recuerdo.

-¿Y que fue este año?- pregunto Gustaf con curiosidad desmedida.

-¿Este año?- pregunto todavía ida, con la vista fija a través de las grandes ventanas.

-¿Qué te regalo Link este año? Me muero de la curiosidad, siempre se le ocurren las más extrañas de las sorpresas.

Los ojos de Zelda se abrieron como platos y después de captar el punto no cabía en el asombro.

-¿Zelda?- la llamo él al ver que su mente ya había volado a otra parte, ella parpadeo de forma curiosa- ¿Me dirás?

-Nada- contesto con la voz casi sorda.

-¿Qué!?

-Nada- volvió a susurrar.

-Espera, espera, ¿Me estas diciendo que el año pasado practico meses y meses para darte un regalo y este año simplemente NADA?

-NADA- volvió a clamar ella todavía en el asombro.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, Zelda sacudió la cabeza, y después de un momento a otro y sin saber porque, había caído en una terrible nostalgia.

-No importa- dijo despegándose de la ventana, pero en su corazón se había erguido un sentimiento extraño.

-No creo que se le haya olvidado hija, algo debe haber pasado.

-Tal vez… ha estado... más triste de lo que debería- confeso al recordar el comportamiento de su compañero en los últimos días, desde que le había dicho lo de su padre el pobre hylian parecía un poco más que enfermo, tal vez tenía planeado algo, algo que solamente podía hacer en ese día. Pero para el caso eso ya no importaba porque precisamente ese día no podían estar juntos.

"No", "no", "no", trato de convencerse en sus propios pensamientos, si eso llegaba a ser cierto realmente se odiaría.

* * *

><p>La tarde cedió al crepúsculo y la reunión comenzó oficialmente, el Z-corp. contaba con uno de los sistemas más seguros contra las creaturas de Twili, por lo que los invitados no veían el inconveniente en pasar ahí la noche entre las hermosas habitaciones del imponente rascacielos.<p>

Bajo la protección de su gabardina Link subió a uno de los tejados cercanos, su sexto sentido se había alertado de sobremanera, no podía dejar de pensar en que quizás esa noche algo malo ocurriría.

Desde el accidente que había ocurrido medio año atrás la protección de Zelda estaba a cargo de los mogmas, Jerry y Coback se encargaban de seguirla a todas partes en secreto, de cuidarla en todo momento y de comunicarle a Link si algo andaba mal o si se topaba con algo extraño.

Pero esa noche Link tenía miedo y había decidido tomar el lugar de sus amigos, no se explicaba cómo o cuando había ocurrido, era como si su magia se hubiera sincronizado con la de ella, como si su corazón la cuidara incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia.

Era tan extraño que no podía explicárselo ni el mismo, le había dicho a Cuervo pero él tampoco tenía la respuesta, al inicio ambos creían que eran casualidades pero después con el tiempo comprendió que nada tenía que ver con eso, después el Cuervo intuyo que era algo inerte a su naturaleza y su instinto protector, después de todo Zelda era su compañera y a veces ese tipo de cosas raras pasaban entre Hylians.

El teléfono sonó de forma queda, los grandes vientos arremolinados del otoño hacían sus últimas entradas.

-Jefe, estamos en posición.

-Gracias- susurro con cierta tristeza.

Los mogmas pusieron las orejas gachas detrás de aquel párlate, se habían pegado tanto a su jefe hylian que de cierto modo era como sentir el dolor en "manada".

-Anímese jefe estoy seguro de que incluso a esa distancia ella lograra verlo.

-Si… pero esperen mi llamada, si se duerme no tiene caso desperdiciarlo.

-Entiendo.

Coback colgó el teléfono y después Link se sentó con ojos pensativos, la mirada se le había perdido en el edificio, ¿Qué pasaba tras los muros del Z-corp? Esa noche más que ninguna otra deseaba saberlo, tenía tantas ganas de romper su promesa y escabullirse entre los sirvientes para poder estar al lado de su Diosa.

Nuevamente suspiro y dejo que ese suspiro se marchara con el viento.

* * *

><p>Adentro del rascacielos la reunión seguía tal y como lo esperado, Zelda se sentó al lado de su padre mientras escucha aquellas conversaciones con cierta desgana, desde hacía mucho que habían dejado de interesarle las cosas referentes a la empresa, todo lo que necesitaba saber siempre salía de la boca de su abuelo Gustaf quien era mucho más concreto y también más agradable a la hora de tratar aquellos temas.<p>

Las negociaciones se dieron pronto por terminado, pero la noche ya había caído y definitivamente se había acordado que por esa ocasión el Z-corp haría de hotel para sus invitados.

-Y dígame Daphnes sigue en pie nuestro otro acuerdo- clamo un sujeto de pelo rojizo y poblada barba, casi casi parecía un vikingo, aunque con tanta elegancia lucia extraño en su traje.

-Si- susurro él con nerviosismo- no creo que ella se niegue, además su hijo es muy guapo. Buenos estudios y alta posición social, no creo que tenga nada que renegarle. ¿Verdad querida?- hablo dirigiéndose Zelda.

La joven que hasta el momento había estado sumamente distraída volteo para contestar la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿Qué?

-Te casarías con alguien con esas características ¿cierto?

-No…-susurro con desgana y dejo perplejos a los invitados- sabes que no me fijo en esas cosas padre, ¿Por qué me haces una pregunta tan rara?

-Bueno- hablo carraspeando tratando de aclararse la garganta- te tengo un verdadero regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Regalo?- gruño ella al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, definitivamente no quería un regalo suyo, sabía que cualquier cosa que le aceptara después vendría con algún favor obligado.

-Te he conseguido al mejor prometido del mundo- clamo con alegría y orgullo.

-Al mejor del mundo – susurro ella- ¿¡Me has traído a Link a casa!?

No sabía ni de donde había sacado el pensamiento pero bullía de alegría solo con pensarlo.

-¡A Link! ¿Qué hace ese vago en tu cabeza? El señor Rockfort ha traído a su hijo- clamo señalando al muchacho que había al lado de aquel hombre barbudo.

-¿Qué?

Nuevamente el otro hombre la miro perplejo.

-¿No sabias nada Linda?- pregunto un poco desconcertado, pero si tu padre ya casi hasta nos ha confirmado la fecha de la boda.

-¡Que!- gruño mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El muchacho la miro atemorizado y perplejo, nunca había visto a una dama de sociedad comportarse de tal manera, ¿Esa iba a ser su esposa? ¡DIOSAS!, de un momento a otro le pareció que su padre también se había puesto pálido.

-¡Y cuando demonios planeabas decirme!- le rugió de manera fiera- ¡cuando tuvieras nietos o algo por el estilo!, ¡Crees que es el siglo XVII! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió arreglarme una boda?

-Cariño siéntate- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano- ¿De verdad no te gusta?, mira que buen muchacho y además él sí sabe apreciar lo que es mejor para su familia, si se casan formaremos un alianza muy sólida entre empresas.

-Muy sólida- dijo el muchacho todavía con tono tímido.

A Zelda definitivamente se le había salido el mismísimo demonio, acababa de decirle hace dos días que Link era el hombre a quien amaba y ahora le salía con esto, y lo peor es que de seguro realmente no planeaba decírselo.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, se soltó del agarre de su padre y con ciertos tropiezos tiro su silla de la mesa para poder salir de aquel escenario.

-Se ha terminado- gruño con rabia desmedida- ¿Por esto me quietaste la felicidad de este día? ¿¡Para esto me hiciste faltar a mis promesas!? Te odio y no sabes cuánto. Me largo de esta casa ahora mismo aunque los jodidos Stalwolfs me devoren entera.

-No puedes irte- clamo él desde la mesa.

Zelda irguió una amarga sonrisa.

-Mira el reloj padre, hace veinte minutos que pasan de las nueve, oficialmente ya tengo 18 años y también estoy libre de tus ataduras.

Cerro la puerta con muchas ganas, tantas que hasta la habitación hiso eco sordo en ella, sus pasos resonaron durante un rato entre el silencio y los invitados se quedaron bastante perplejos.

-Es un berrinche- clamo Daphnes.

-Pero el trato se cancela- clamo Rockfort- ¿No le dijiste nada a tu propia hija? También estoy de acurdo de que estos tratos eran anticuados, pero al menos mi hijo había aceptado de forma gustosa, porque ella era guapa y muy inteligente. Y además ella menciono a un tal Link ¿acaso no me habías dicho y ella ya tenía novio? ¡Eso no se hace Daphnes!

Rugió ante el rechazo y trato de convencerlo de que se olvidaran de aquella escena.

Gustaf se levantó de su sitio y asomo con angustia por una ventana que daba directo hacia la puerta.

-¡Mil demonios Daphnes!- gruño al ver lo que ocurrían en la puerta-La mandaste directo a la muerte- clamo entre la angustia.

Todos los presentes se amontonaron junto a la ventana. Abajo en la entrada principal Zelda había noqueado a los guardias y se habría paso hacia la salida. Todos y cada uno de los invitados se habían quedado helados al ver semejante escena.

La joven hylian de verdad se había salido de noche. A lo lejos sonaban los gruñidos hambrientos de las creaturas de Twili.

Las lágrimas se le escurrían a medida que avanzaba, bajo la tenue noche se escuchó un canto melancólico y desesperado.

"_Oh Joven, guiado por el sirviente de la diosa, une la tierra y los cielos, y trae luz a las tierras__…."_

Y la canción de la diosa resonó en hyliano antiguo salido sus labios esperando a que la escuchara, esperando a que la protegiera mientras se internaba en la profunda oscuridad de las calles de Hyrule City.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** del Capitulo:**

Valla, Daphnes cruzo la linea sin el menor de los cuidados, ¿Terminaran sus acciones trayendo consecuencias nefastas?...

¡Sorpresa para el siguiente cap!,(en serio) xD, estamos llegando a la parte que mas me gusta de esta historia.

Ademas ¿Que pasara con los Twilight GAMES?, ¿de verdad se irán a quedar nuestros queridos hylians fuera de la competencia?... bueno xD eso ya lo veremos mucho mas adelante, pero por el momento esperemos que la balada de la Diosa funcione para que a Zelda no se la coman.


	17. Flores de Fuego en El Cielo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o~O~O~o<strong>

**Capítulo 16: Flores de Fuego en El Cielo**

**O~O~o.o~O~O**

**.**

-¿Amor que haces?- pronuncio Link desde lo alto de los tejados, vio salir a Zelda como alma en pena de su casa y la siguió con paso cautelosos.

Bajo las sombras de la noche la joven hylian avanzo con premura, una o dos veces escucho rugir a las fieras, pero el dolor que se había anidado en su corazón superaba con creces su sentido de la razón y la lógica.

Sabía que en cualquier momento podían matarla y apresuro el paso para llegar hasta una zona segura. Hace medio año que su loca aventura en las calles la había tomado desprevenida pero…

Esta vez no…

Los sonidos de los disparos se escucharon como un trueno y después el twilight bublin que se le había abalanzado cayó muerto al instante, la rabia se le salía por los ojos en forma de lágrimas, pero no había sido tan idiota como para aventurarse así como así en los peligros de la noche, le había robado las pistolas a los guardias de la puerta y aunque sabía que eso no la salvaría por lo menos le daría una ventaja en lo que llegaba a un sitio seguro.

El escándalo ocasionado por sus primeros disparos alerto a las demás creaturas y después ella también se echó a correr de forma apresurada.

Durante cerca de media hora se vio envuelta a si misma en una incesante balacera, había tenido suerte de que los únicos suficientemente tontos y hambrientos eran lo bublins del crepúsculo y esperaba con creces que así siguiera siendo, todavía tenía la imagen de los seres de las Sombras y del espantoso Kargaroc en su cabeza.

Tenía miedo, era cierto, pero también recordaba como Link le había hecho frente a sus temores y además como había aprovechado las habilidades que había obtenido en los Twilight Games para poder derrotar a Vilan. "_son exactamente iguales_", había dicho su compañero, "_El dragón blanco creo el juego a base de experiencias_" recordó con la esperanza que nacía de fuerte manera.

Nunca en su vida había empuñado un arma real pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era exactamente igual que en el juego, el peso y la fuerza de las pistolas eran similares y además después de algunos años había ganado una puntería envidiable, por algo ella era la Diosa y además había entrado en guerrilla en miles de ocasiones.

El consejo de Link daba resultado, podía hacerles frente siempre y cuando su puntería no fuera nublada por sus miedos.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Cuando tiro del gatillo de la pistola en su mano izquierda…

-"Sin munición ¡Diablos!"- rugió para sus adentros. Normalmente en el juego se ocultaría detrás de Link y haría una recarga desde su almacén Virtual. Pero ahí y ahora no podía hacer lo mismo, si había una diferencia entre el mundo virtual y el real era precisamente esa.

Siguió disparando con la única pistola que le quedaba y después de un largo rato soltó un tremendo suspiro, las balas le habían quedado justas en el instante que cayeron todos los monstruos, pero todavía le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para poder llegar al punto seguro más cercano. A lo lejos escucho el aullido de un solitario stalwolf y se echó a correr tanto como pudo.

No sabía si le quedaba munición suficiente, pero tenía en cuanta de que esas creaturas eran rápidas y muy agiles, la última vez Link casi se había muerto a causa de ellos y el simple recuerdo le causaba escalofríos.

Mientras corría le pareció ver a sus espaldas cierto resplandor, a unas cuadras detrás de ella vio erigirse una gigantesca columna de fuego.

-¿Zilant?- susurro un poco atónita, era la única persona que conocía capaz de liberar así a las llamas.

Pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar los detalles, tal vez el dragón Blanco ni siquiera la había visto y ella tampoco tenía intenciones de esperarlo, lo más probable fuera que estuvieran en la misma zona casualmente y además solo restaban unas cuantas cuadras para poder llegar a su objetivo.

La resplandeciente luz azulina de las piedras de D.C brillo como una esperanza al final de su oscuro recorrido y de pronto esa hermosa visión fue interrumpida por una sombra que casi le caía en la cabeza, se detuvo casi en seco y no pudo evitar patinar unos cuantos centímetros.

El stalwolf mostro una mueca burlesca, su deforme y huesuda cara exhalaba un raro aliento negro como si la ansiedad y el hambre lo corrompieran desde su propia existencia, desde esa perspectiva a Zelda le pareció que si hubiera sido un wolfo posiblemente ahora estaría babeando y relamiéndose los dientes como lo hacen las fieras cuando están frente a su objetivo.

Mantuvo la mano en alto y después disparo de forma certera, la esquelética creatura brinco como chapulín, no era como los torpes bublins del crepúsculo, miro con recelo hacia el arma como si a lo largo de su vida hubiera visto otras semejantes, tal vez había tenido encuentros con la policía Goron y estaba acostumbrado a tratar con estas molestias.

Comenzó a darle vueltas tratando de marearla pero lo único que consiguió fue ponerla nerviosa. Con ese ritmo Zelda no podía apuntarle correctamente, esa bolsa de huesos era más ágil de lo que podría haberse imaginado, tal vez no hubiera sido un problema. Tal vez…

Si tal solo hubiera tenido las suficientes balas. Fallo en tres intentos a causa de la agilidad del monstruo, y cuando tiro el gatillo en el cuarto, descubrió que finalmente se había quedado vacía.

Un rugido gutural y ronco sonó de manera burlona, y después la joven hylian retrocedió dado traspiés hacia sus espaldas, sus torpes pasos la hicieron caer sobre su trasero mientras el stalwolf corría hacia ella en línea recta, la pobre Zelda se cubrió el rostro con los brazos pensando en que la morderían, y justo cuando creyó que le caería encima, una bala de origen desconocido atravesó el esquelético cuerpo de la creatura.

Cayo de forma pesada sobre el pavimento y cuando Zelda se descubrió los ojos lo vio justo enfrente de ella agonizando de dolor y rabia, entre las penumbras busco a otra persona pero lo siguiente que escucho fue al aullido de la manada, se paró de manera atolondrada y corrió como nunca antes en su vida.

De manera agitada cayó sobre sus rodillas al travesar la barrera protectora de las piedras, sus manos se volvieron puños contra el frío asfalto, sentía que el aire se le había escapado de mala manera y que su corazón podría estallar por la adrenalina en cualquier instante, a pesar de su templanza nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, tal vez eso se debía al hecho de que había estado sola, no había tenido cerca ni a Link ni a Zilant para poder consolarse, y después cuando estuvo a punto de concretar ese raro pensamiento escucho como unos leves pasos se acercaban.

La otra presencia se dejó caer de rodillas a sus espaldas y después ella misma se sobresaltó al sentir que la rodeaban esos brazos protectores, una pistola conocida también se deslizo por el suelo y después ya no cabía duda de quién era la persona que la había salvado.

La vista se le había nublado un poco y las lágrimas acompañadas de la poca y mortecina luz que había en el escenario le hicieron creer que aquellos brazos estaban cubiertos por una sedosa tela blanca, suspiro de manera ahogada cerrando lentamente sus ojos y después de un buen rato los abrió con cierto recelo, solo para descubrir con alegría que la tela blanca había desaparecido y en su lugar estaban las mangas de esa chaqueta verde que ella bien conocía.

-"Mis nervios"-clamo para sus adentros, la pistola también lo había delatado y desde ese entonces ya tenía bien claro que había sido su Link quien la abrazaba de manera tierna.- Link- su nombre sonó de forma un tanto temblorosa.- ¿Me he muerto?- pregunto todavía un poco atolondrada.

Una pequeña risita nerviosa sonó a sus espaldas y después ella se viro de forma cautelosa, los bonitos ojos azules de Link le sonreían de manera intensa.

-Espero que no- clamo él mientras escondía su rostro contra el de ella- me moriría contigo… ¿Por qué me haces esto?- le dijo antes de echarse a llorar entre sus brazos.

Nunca había corrido peligro porque la seguía de cerca, pero aun así le perturbaba que de repente ella hubiera tenido esa clase de ideas suicidas, tampoco sabía que había pasado para que saliera así de su casa pero poco importaba si a causa de eso había estado a punto de perder la vida.

De pronto ella también se sintió terrible.

-Perdóname- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente y se aferraba a su cuello de forma casi férrea.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Seguirte…- gimoteo de forma queda todavía con el rostro escondido entre el de ella- es lo único que hago amor.

-¿Seguirme?

-No te hice caso, de verdad estaba ahí junto a tu casa. Escondido en la parte trasera.

-¿Y me cuidaste las espaldas en el camino?

-Si

-¿Porque Link?- pregunto sintiendo que el alma se le iba, no sabía que sus locuras lo arrastrarían a él con ella, aunque si miraba en retrospectiva resultaba algo demasiado obvio.

-Porque mi sexto sentido se puso loco al caer la tarde, tenía mucho miedo y al final termine por desobedecerte, no quería que nada malo te pasara.

-Gracias, me has salvado la vida- pronuncio después de que había recobrado su compostura, lo soltó de manera tierna- no sabía que todavía tenías esa pistola o tan siquiera que servía.

-Si servía- clamo en tono gracioso- servía- volvió a repetir- creo que la forcé demasiado, no tenía balas de D.C.

-¿Entonces con que le disparaste al stalwolf?

-Salí como loco persiguiéndote de tu casa pero cuando las balas de magia eléctrica se terminaron tuve que usar como munición lo poco que quedaba de mi espada.

-¿De Ryuuji?

-Mira- clamo al tiempo que le señalaba cierto lugar en el piso.

A lo lejos a varios metros el cadáver del Stalwolf había desaparecido, se había vuelto bruma como solían hacerlo y en el piso había un pedazo de metal extraño.

-¿Has escuchado que a los cañones viejos puedes meterles hasta piedras?

-Si- dijo ella entre risitas- ya entendí le metiste la punta por la boca y disparaste.

-Si.

-Todavía no me has dicho de donde sacaste el D.C. de la espada.

-Si te digo vas a enojarte.

-Cierto. Pero dime.

-En el bajo mundo… le pedí a Jerry que me lo consiguiera.

-Valla- susurro pero el pensamiento se disolvió con el aire.

-¿Por qué saliste de esa forma?- soltó él de repente.

La pregunta la dejo un poco mareada y después cuando se despabilo lo miro con cierta tristeza.

-Mi padre termino por cruzar la línea- clamo agachando la cabeza.- Link llévame contigo- susurro mientras volvía a abrazarlo- mi corazón te necesita más que nunca.

-¿Tu corazón?- le susurro de manera tierna.

Se levantó de forma cautelosa y después le tendió a ella la mano, Zelda acepto con gusto y después dejo por un momento la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-Mira en donde hemos terminado.

Él se rio de forma graciosa.

-Bueno supongo que es la zona segura más cercana de tu casa.

Las estacas con las piedras de D.C. estaban firmemente unidas a la tierra, había cerca de tres barreras y en cuanto se pararon se movieron a la próxima.

-Mira qué bonito se ve todo- dijo él alegremente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda. Al pasar la tercera barrera había un mundo lleno de color y de alegría, un montón de puestos y juegos adornados con luces multicolores.

-Teníamos que terminar precisamente en el Festival del Otoño ¿Cierto?- clamo ella con cierta gracia.

Desde la distancia todo se veía realmente hermoso, como una pequeña lluvia de estrellas de colores en medio de esa oscuridad extraña, siempre había sido de noche, antes con la ayuda del alambrado Electrico y ahora con ayuda del D.C y las estacas, solo de noche se podían ver los fuegos artificiales y las estrellas, y por eso la gente hacia un esfuerzo por acampar o desvelarse, estaba obvio que llegabas en la tarde y no podías marcharte hasta que llegaba el amanecer y la seguridad del sol diurno.

-Es el destino- dijo Link de alegre manera, el susto ya se le había pasado y sin más solo la estrujo con ese amor que se le desbordaba.

Después de unos minutos le pareció extraño no haber recibido sus coscorrones y parpadeo un poco de forma preocupada.

-¿Estas bien Zelda?

-Si… mucho, ya se me ha olvidado el mal trago- dijo de forma algo ida- es porque estás conmigo Link, siempre a mi lado.

-Es porque te amo.

-Si…- susurro al tiempo que se viraba, le tendió los brazos con demasiado cariño y después escondió su rostro en el cuello de su compañero.- dímelo- volvió a susurrar de forma tierna.

-¿Qué te amo?- pregunto de forma boba.

Una risita etérea se le escapó de los labios.

-Si- musito de forma suplicante.

-TE AMO- volvió a decirle con todos los sentimientos que guardaba su alma.

-También TE AMO Link- Pronuncio de forma firme y segura, ya no quería que fuera un secreto tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran pero si a cambio podía tenerlo a su lado estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Link sintió que el corazón casi se le paralizaba, y después cuando Zelda alzo la mirada para verlo las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrerle el rostro, se había puesto a reí llorar de la pura alegría.

Zelda le pasó la mano por la cara para limpiarle las lágrimas y después ambos unieron sus frentes.

-No tienes idea de cuánto he anhelado escuchar esas palabras durante años- lo había dicho muy bajito pero también con la alegría desbordada.

-Lo sé… soy mala y egoísta, por no querer decírtelas desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Puedo volver a escucharlas?

-Siempre, para siempre, Te amo- y nuevamente tuvo que limpiarle las lágrimas.

Le paso la mano por el cuello y él con gusto descendió hasta su altura en donde junto sus labios con lo de su compañera y por primera vez se dieron ese apasionado beso que había sido anhelando durante años y años.

Sus labios se movieron a un ritmo torpe pero extrañamente sincronizado, estaba más que obvio que ambos eran primerizos y después de mucho rato cuando les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse de mala gana a ambos les gano la risa tonta.

Link la había atrapado de forma fiera y le susurró al oído "_nunca más vas a volver a escapárteme_"

Compartieron sus labios por un buen rato hasta que un policía Goron se acercó demasiado a la escena.

Ambos se retiraron completamente ruborizados y después cuando el Goron se perdió de vista volvieron a reírse de buena manera.

-Entonces ¿es un sí?- pregunto él con ansias.

-Si ¿Qué?- dijo ella esquivando la respuesta.

-Grrrr- gruño de forma traviesa pero después también sonrió de manera grata.

Ella se rio por lo bajo y tomó algo de aire para poder contestarle, después para su sorpresa Link le sello los labios, le puso la mano de forma tierna y después le guiño un ojo.

-Sé que suena raro pero no me contestes ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Es que acabo de recordar algo, algo que hiciste que se me olvidara con ese tremendo susto- clamo con una sonrisa pícara- sígueme.

Caminaron tomados de la mano entre los puestecitos, la idea de comer y jugar todavía resultaba atractiva, pero de extraña forma Link solamente le dijo que la siguiera.

-Mañana prometo comprarte todo lo que quieras, ahora quiero que me acompañes a un lado.

-¿A dónde me llevas Link?- clamo de forma traviesa.

-Es unas sorpresa- dijo deteniéndose de pronto- ¡Impa Sensei!

Al escuchar la voz del hylian la Sheikah volteo de inmediato.

-¡Zelda ¿Qué haces aquí?!- profirió con voz asombrada.

-Me he escapado- clamo de forma traviesa.

-Ah, joven Link se nota que todavía tienes ganas, y más ahora que estas con tu princesa.

-Me lo prometiste Sensei, ¿el trato sigue en pie?

-Si claro- suspiro un poco sofocada- van a reñirme después de esto, pero ¿quién puede decirle que no a esa boba carita tuya?, Anda supongo que ahora quieres esto- clamo metiendo una mano a su bolsillo y después saco una llave.- pero recuerda solo después de que hayan concluido los principales.

-Prometido. Gracias- dijo Link casi saltando de alegría.

-Y Zelda, espero que disfrutes eso y que por fin des una respuesta correcta.

-Ustedes se volvieron cómplices de algo que yo definitivamente ignoro- gruño ella de forma fingida.

Ambos se rieron de manera cómplice y después Link tomo de la mano a Zelda para guiarla a "ese sitio", entraron a la escuela y cruzaron los pasillos en donde transitaban pocas personas, la diversión estaba en los patios externos y los que ahí rondaban solo estaban en el sitio para descansar un poco o para ir al baño, finalmente cuando subieron las escaleras Zelda se dio cuenta de que aquella llave era la de la puerta que conducía a las azoteas.

Link la abrió con ciertas ansias y después ella miro al cielo repleto de estrellas.

-Ay Link que hermoso- clamo perdiéndose en el inmenso cielo.

Y mientras estaba distraída él saco el teléfono de su bolsa.

-Coback despierta a Jerry.

-¿Está en posición jefe?

-No- susurro a través del parlante- de vuelta al plan "A" tengo a Zelda conmigo en la escuela.

-Wow, ¡Perfecto! A la señorita Diosa va a encantarle.

-Corre tienen 15 minutos hasta que terminen los principales.

-¡Bien!

Colgó el teléfono y descubrió a Zelda mirándolo de forma inquisitiva.

-¿Los principales?- dijo de forma dubitativa.

Él se rio con nerviosismo y después la guío hasta su lugar especial, aquella pequeña bardita que tanto les gustaba a ambos y que Zelda solía utilizar como lugar de estudio.

-Mira ahí bajo- dijo Link una vez que se habían sentado.

El extenso paisaje de luces de colores se veía lo largo y ancho alrededor de la escuela.

-Se ve muy bonito- dijo ella.- ¿que tanto le buscas a tu teléfono?.

-La hora.

-¿La hora?

- 3,2 1, Media noche, mira ahí arriba- clamo apuntando hacia el cielo.

Y de pronto se ilumino todo con colores, el rugido de las Flores de Fuego***** se hizo presente en toda su gracia.

-Los fuegos artificiales- susurro de forma emocionada- hay Link, ya se me había olvidado, se ven precisos desde aquí arriba.

-El mejor asiento para mi princesa- dijo sonriendo mientras se guardaba la llave.

-Gracias, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te adoro.

Durante un rato se quedaron abrazados. Le dio uno que otro beso y se rio de forma tierna al ver que ella se había puesto un poco colorada, era una experiencia nueva y muy maravillosa, sin importar la respuesta a la pregunta esa sin duda sería la mejor noche de todas, una verdaderamente mágica.

Después cuando las flores en el cielo se apagaron, él la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura.

-Ahí arriba en el cielo en donde todo parece inmenso, es el lienzo perfecto para escribirte mis sentimientos-le susurro de forma bajita muy cerca de su oído.

Entonces ella volvió a mirar las estrellas y se preguntó ¿Qué era a lo que Link se refería?

Un cohetón subió a los cielos y ella lo siguió con la mirada.

-Huy pensé que ya habían acabado.

-Sí, fue la condición que me puso Impa "_después de los principales_"

Y cuando estallo el cielo se llenó de estrellas y como si fuera magia formaron muchas letras de colores.

"_**Feliz Cumpleaños mi hermosa Diosa"**_

Se leía a lo largo y ancho del cielo y Zelda se había quedado verdaderamente perpleja.

Otros cohetones subieron al cielo y dibujaron corazoncitos con la leyenda _Te Amo _justo en el centro.

"_**¿Quieres ser mi novia?"**_

Y definitivamente no podía haber quedado más claro, se puso roja como tomate y también se le salía el corazón de la alegría, Link la miraba con cierta gracia y después de un rato también viro los ojos con un poquito de vergüenza, tal vez había sido demasiado, pero precisamente por eso lo había hecho, para demostrarle que su amor era inmenso igual que ese precioso cielo que admiraban.

-¿Qui-qui-eres?- pregunto algo tartamudo, se lo había preguntado miles de veces y no entendía porque en ese preciso instante le fallaban las palabras, le temblaban las manos y también todo el cuerpo entero.

-Pues…

**…**

Ahí abajo en los jardines Impa y los Mogmas se reían de forma burlona preguntándose ¿Cuál sería la respuesta?

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:*Flores de Fuego: **haciendo referencia a los fuegos artificiales y a la palabra japonesa **Hanabi** compuesta de los kanjis **(Hana=Flor)**,** (Hi=Fuego) xD, **jeje creo que ahora si ya se entiende el titulo del capitulo ¿verdad? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Jajajaja que tal! ven, les dije que iba a haber SORPRESA x3 ¿Y ahora cual sera la respuesta de Zelda?, Si, No, un Zape bien tronado en la cabeza jajaja.

bueno abra que esperar hasta la siguiente semana, y bueno al final si terminaron en el Festival del Otoño, hubiera sido raro que fuera de otra manera jeje y en realidad este es como uno de los capítulos mas extraños que he escrito, es decir, comienza con ambiente superrr tenso y termina como una cosa romántica y ademas todo de un jalón, no se si lo notaron pero no hay ningún cambio de escena (eso es extraño viniendo de mi parte jeje).


	18. Ese amor Eterno

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o~O~O~o<strong>

**Capítulo 17: Ese amor Eterno**

** O~O~o.o~O~O**

**.**

-¿Qui-qui-eres?- pregunto algo tartamudo, se lo había preguntado miles de veces y no entendía porque en ese preciso instante le fallaban las palabras, le temblaban las manos y también todo el cuerpo entero.

-Pues…

Durante un rato solo se miraron a los ojos y por segundos Link sentía que se le iba el alma.

"_Tal vez tenía planeado algo, algo que solamente podía hacer en ese día__" _y recordó claramente como hace solo unas cuantas horas le había surgido ese pensamiento.

-Estas bien loco- clamo con una risita traviesa- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso? ¡Link siempre me avergüenzas!

Al pobre Link se le salió el aire como si lo hubieran desinflado y después inevitablemente se cayó de espaldas hasta el suelo, se rio con una risita nerviosa cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo y aunque no era la respuesta que esperaba sintió una inmensa alegría.

Ella se bajó de la bardita para acompañarlo un rato en el suelo.

-Link..

-¿Si?

-No sé leer la expresión en tu cara.

-Todavía es de felicidad entera, sabía que podía pasar esto, como normalmente pasa, pero de igual forma me siento inmensamente feliz de estar a tu lado.

-No dije que no- clamo ella ruborizada.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo sentándose de golpe

Quería repetir la pregunta pero ella lo atrapo por el cuello.

-Siempre me avergüenzas pero de todas formas te amo, ¿Quién más me escribiría Te amo en el cielo? Solamente tú haces ese tipo de cosas. Si quiero… si quiero ser tu novia y tu compañera de toda la vida.

Lo dejo paralizado y después le dio un apasionado beso, más intenso que incluso el primero que se habían dado, termino por tirarlo nuevamente al suelo, y cuando se separó él solamente podía mirarla de forma tonta.

-Dime que no te has muerto Link, te necesito- clamo con una risita.

-Sería el colmo- le contesto con una sonrisa.

Se recostó ahí contra su pecho y casi se quedó dormida escuchando los latidos de su compañero que corrían como caballos desbocados.

-Ha sido un día muy loco.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Si.

-Entonces volvamos a casa.

-Has perdido el raciocinio, ¿quieres abalanzarte otra vez contra las creaturas de Twili?

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y después se levantó junto con ella mirándola con mucha ternura.

-Vamos a contratar un taxi Goron.

-¿Que?, ¿Un qué?, ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-El Último invento perverso de Impa, es raro que alguien los pida pero de igual forma los dejaron aquí por si las emergencias. Bajaron con mucho cuidado los escalones y Link le ofreció su espalda para llevarla de caballito.

Zelda se le colgó como chiquilla traviesa y de esa forma llegaron hasta la planta baja, en la parte sur de la escuela había tres patrullas Goron forradas con cristales de D.C incrustado.

-Jefe Darunia, que gusto verlo- saludo Link mientras se acercaba.

El Goron sonrió con gracia al ver al hylian llegar con su compañera a cuestas.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho necesitas servicio?

-Quiero ir a casa.

-¿No acampan?

-No, ya se me ha desmayado mi princesa, sé que es temprano pero ha tenido un día loco. ¿Me haría el favor Jefe?

-Si, pero no me llames Jefe, desde hace medio año que renuncie a ese puesto y al sector principal de la policía, me quede harto de que fueran tan hipócritas.

Link se rio de buena manera y Zelda casi entre sueños se preguntó de cuando a acá se tenían tanta confianza, intuyo que al igual que muchas cosas era algo que había surgido durante los preparativos del evento, después de todo Impa solía encargarle ese tipo de tareas extrañas.

No pregunto si llevaba dinero o algo por el estilo, si el servicio era gratuito o si servía para eso, "Ir a casa" no era precisamente una emergencia. Pero perdió la conciencia antes de entrar en más divagaciones.

Cuando reacciono Link la cargaba en brazos mientras se despedía del Goron y entraba a su casa, cuando se cerró la puerta de reojo logro mirar uno de los relojes, era la 1:30 de la mañana, se sacudió con un poco de desgana y después cuando Link la bajo al suelo se riño a ella misma, después de ese pequeño descanso ya no parecía tener sueño y se lamentó no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para disfrutar completamente del primer día del Festival del Otoño.

-¿Quieres darte un baño?- pregunto Link con la voz algo cansada.

-Creo que si, no suena tan mal la idea, me quitare el susto de haber corrido por la ciudad en plena noche.

-Si- dijo él con gracia aunque después su voz se volvió un poco triste- …Zelda, no vuelvas a hacerlo, no sé qué te dijo tu padre pero…

-Nunca más Link- lo interrumpió dándole un beso antes de irse al baño- nunca más..- repitió de forma certera.

Se aseo de forma agradable y después se vistió con ropa ligera, no era la primera vez que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Link, a veces cuando se ponían a jugar como locos y se les hacía tarde inevitablemente tenía que quedarse en su casa y debido a eso pensó que no sería mala idea tener por ahí algunas de sus prendas para cuando la ocasión se diera.

Como siempre que se quedaba fue directo al cuarto de su compañero, Link podría ser loquito enamorado pero también era todo un caballero, en esas ocasiones cuando Zelda se quedaba solía dormir en el sofá de su sala, era amplio y acolchonado y no tenia ningún problema.

Pero esa noche Zelda se sentía con cierta zozobra, cuando lo vio salir del baño con la toalla en la cabeza le dedico un tierna sonrisa.

Link fue a sentarse a una orilla de la cama y de manera instintiva junto su frente con la de ella.

-Duerme conmigo- le dijo ella con un poco de timidez.

Él irguió una sonrisa y acomodo su almohada y su cobija en otro silloncito que tenía ahí en su mismo cuarto.

Apagaron las luces después de un rato, y mientras Link intentaba retener el sueño escucho como Zelda daba vueltas y vueltas.

-¿No puedes dormir?

-No… se me ha ido el sueño, Valla forma de arruinarlo.

-Sí, eres todo un desastre- clamo entre risas. Se levantó de su sitio llevándose sus cosas y las acomodo en su cama para quedarse junto a ella-¿Me harías un lugar a tu lado?

-Solo si no te pones abusivo.

-Voy a portarme bien, lo prometo- Clamo solemnemente y después estiro un brazo para encender una pequeña lámpara que había un mueblecito del lado de Zelda.- Aquí en el cajón deje tu libro.

-Gracias, ya ni me acuerdo en donde me había quedado.

- En donde el León se enamora de la Oveja.*

-Ah, sí, es cierto, sigue siendo gracioso.

Se puso a leer un rato y de manera curiosa Link pareció quedarse dormido, tenía la esperanza de que así era como realmente terminaría ese día, después cuando Zelda le dijo lo de su padre, se la había perdido la sangre de las venas y pensó que todo se arruinaría, no por nada le había rogado a Impa durante días y después cuando todo se fue a pique pensó en llamar por teléfono esa noche a Zelda, tal vez no sería lo mismo pero si le pedía que fuera a su azotea y mirara hacia el cielo esa noche de todas formas lograría ver su mensaje.

Ahora estando ahí junto a ella se alegraba de que las cosas hubieran salido tal y como las había planeado, se habían llevado un par de sustos por el camino, pero al final había valido la pena, también había comprobado que Zelda no era tan blanda con las creaturas de Twili y que si la situación la hubiera apremiado seguro que ella las podría haber vencido.

El pensamiento remolineo en su cabeza y después a pesar del todo, deseo que nunca más en su vida tuviera que enfrentar ese tipo de miedos, se giró de manera tierna y con cierta timidez le paso un brazo por la cintura.

Era un movimiento arriesgado y de cierta forma de un momento a otro le dio miedo que lo corriera, pero lo siguiente que escucho no fue un reclamo sino las hojas del libro chocando las unas contra las otras. Zelda había dejado su lectura, cerro el libro con cierta fuerza y lo dejo en el mueblecito recordando que esta vez debía doblarle la esquina a una de las páginas.

Tomó las cobijas y se las pasó a Link por el cuerpo para después acurrucarse ahí a su lado.

Durante algunos minutos solo escucho el corazón acelerado de su compañero y después cuando le escondió el rostro en el pecho le escucho susurrar algo.

-Ya te dije que también te amo- susurro ella de forma tierna como contestación a una pregunta que él parecía haber formulado.

-¿Y todavía tienes sueño?

-Solo un poco.

-Déjame demostrarte mi cariño.

-No seas pervertido Link- lo regaño con una voz traviesa.

-¿No quieres?

La respuesta se quedó flotando en el aire, por supuesto que quería pero sentía un montón de nervios.

No tuvo tiempo de repasar el pensamiento porque Link se giró de manera un poquito brusca dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y la cama, comenzó a besarla en el cuello y después cuando se le subió la excitación ella también lo rodeo con los brazos de forma tierna.

-Dijiste que ibas a portarte bien- volvió a regañarlo usando el mismo tono.

-Si… ¿De verdad no quieres?, ¿No te da curiosidad intentarlo?

-Si… como a cualquier otra persona, ¿pero ahora?

-¿Por qué no?, ya me besaste creo que no importa si nos ponemos un poco traviesos- le susurró mientras volvía a besarle la clavícula.

De un momento a otro sintió como le acariciaba las piernas y su rostro se coloreo de rojo intensamente.

-¡Link!

El atrevido movimiento ocasiono que de cierta forma se riera como tonta, el estómago se le lleno de cosquillas y una sensación extraña le corrió por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando el peso de Link se volvió más que obvio suspiro resignándose a la idea de que esa misma noche caería, él tenía razón ya no había motivos para huir de sus sentimientos, y además era todo lo que siempre había soñado, que más daba si lo hacían ahora, en una semana o el siguiente año, el resultado simple y sencillamente seria el mismo, ya no quería estar más tiempo lejos, ahora que se había librado de las ataduras del Z-Corp y de su padre supuso que no tenía nada de malo comenzar con una nueva vida, una vida en la que Link podría ser el centro de su universo y su razón de vida entera.

Gimoteo un poco al sentir que la desnudaba y después cuando lo sintió ansioso no pudo evitar darle un pequeño coscorroncito.

Intuyendo que había sido suficiente Link se retiró de forma discreta, se estaba quedando con las ganas pero todavía sonreía, el día había sido demasiado perfecto como para que ahora se arruinara por culpa de una calentura, no quería que ella se enojara ni tampoco que se sintiera ofendida, y pese al malestar, tenía que admitir que se había propasado un poco.

La beso de forma tierna y después de manera lenta decidió volver hasta a su sitio, pero abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva al descubrir que ella no lo soltaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto un poquito jadeante y confundido ante sus actos

-No te vallas, solo quería que me pusieras atención un ratito. Si no te doy coscorrones seguro que te me desbocas.

-¿Eh?

-No seas brusco que me da un poquito de miedo. Eso es todo.

-¿Me estas aceptando?

-Si…

Casi se desmaya al escucharla decir eso.

-Te pusiste pálido ¿Te has arrepentido?- clamo ella de forma burlona.

-No me lo esperaba- confeso él tratando de recobrar el aire.

-¿Esperabas que te tirara de la cama?

-Más o menos.- le dijo con una sonrisa

Nuevamente ella se rio de forma graciosa y termino por soltarlo a pesar de que no quería.

-Si quieres puedo… pero prefiero que te quedes conmigo aquí a mi lado, de igual forma si estabas jugando… no vuelvas a hacerlo- le dijo con la voz un poco herida, aunque tenía que aceptar que en parte ella tenía la culpa por haberlo despreciado durante demasiado tiempo.

-No, tú sabes que nunca juego, al menos no en este tipo de cosas. Y de verdad quiero, pero no quiero lastimarte.

-Entonces no lo hagas, ¿Te pondrás como un macho loco y cabrío?- le dijo mientras miraba su cara perpleja que solamente daba negativas a lo que ella le había dicho- eso esperaba,- susurro con alegría- que no fueras un tonto despistado, que fueras mi tierno Link al que tanto amo, el que nunca me lastimaría.

-Si- le musito con mucha ternura mientras sentía como ella se erguía un poco y escondía su rostro entre su cuello.

-Entonces ven conmigo pero se respetuoso.- le susurro mientras lo arrastraba nuevamente hacia abajo.

-Prometo que tendré cuidado, para no herir a quien más amo.

.*.*.*.

De forma tierna comenzó a quitarle la ropa y después ella se aventuró a hacer lo mismo, al inicio parecían un par de chiquillos traviesos descubriendo cosas nuevas, después de todo no tenían prisa, la curiosidad se volvió más fuerte que el anhelo y cuando menos lo pensaban ya se estaban acariciando el uno el otro.

De manera cuidadosa Link se deshizo de su última prenda mientras que ella le quitaba la camisa, por unos instantes se quedó con la mirada boba, le había visto el torso antes pero nunca en una situación como esa, lo acaricio de manera curiosa y sonrió ante el contacto cálido que le causaba.

De la misma forma lo miro poner su cara idiota y volvió a reírse ante la timidez que demostraba al tenerla ahí a su lado, Link se recostó de forma tierna sobre ella y con leves movimientos comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo contra el suyo, sentir su piel desnuda le causó un montón de sensaciones, era una de esas pocas veces en las que verdaderamente se sentía excitada, estaba tan acostumbrada al contacto con Link pero de igual manera él siempre conseguía que ella sintiera maripositas en el estómago.

-Si de pronto te da miedo solo tienes que decírmelo- escucho que le decía mientras repagaba aún más su cuerpo con el suyo, una de sus piernas termino entre las de ella y después de eso no pudo evitar proferir ciertos gemidos.

Link le paso un rato las manos por todo el cuerpo y cuando llego a su vientre se detuvo con algo de nervios.

-"Despacio"- se gruño mentalmente, aunque ella había aceptado de buena manera no quería que por su torpeza se espantara, volvió sobre su recorrido y termino ahí arriba muy cerca de su pecho, le dedico una mirada de cachorrito tierno y después ella le dio el sí con un beso.

Bullía de alegría y todavía sin poder creer que estuviera así con ella, había soñado tantos y tantos años con este momento que de cierta forma en más de una ocasión pensó que se quedaría como eso, como un simple sueño, como un anhelo inalcanzable.

Estaba dispuesto a vivir toda una vida esperando por ella y solo por ella, no quería a nadie más ni tampoco le interesaba hacer su vida con otra, realmente había imaginado que algún día se reirían de él por envejecer puro y casto pero no le importaba si podía estar con ella aunque solo fuera como su amigo, como su amante imaginario, como su eterno enamorado.

Y ahora, justo ahí y ahora el sueño se volvía tácito y palpable como si los milagros de verdad existieran. Se apropió de su cuerpo de forma tierna, le beso la boca, el cuello y todo lo que seguía debajo, todavía le temblaba la mano y se separó un poco para admirar completamente a su diosa.

-La cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- susurro de la manera más tierna que podría haberlo hecho.

Nuevamente a Zelda se le ruborizó la cara.

-Link, otra vez me avergüenzas.-gruño de modo gracioso.

-Pero es cierto, desde el primer momento en que te vi no he podido pensar en otra cosa, aunque antes solo te hubiera visto como ángel y mi amor fuera más puro y sincero.

-¿Más puro y sincero?... ¿Ya no lo es?- susurro un poco triste.

-Lo siento, lamentablemente crecemos, ahora te quiero de más de una manera, no puedo evitar que me hagas feliz de otros modos y también me has vuelto un pervertido y de forma ansiosa- clamo con una risita.

Cuando ella entendió el significado de sus palabras también le gano la risa tonta, de verdad que no podría haber sido más tierno.

-¿Entonces ya no soy un ángel?

-Claro que si… pero también eres Zelda la mujer que yo deseo.- le dijo sellando sus palabras con un beso.

Ella le acaricio la espalda y después de manera instintiva lo obligo a que descendiera, sus intimidades nuevamente se tocaron y después cuando sintió la reacción en el miembro de su compañero no puso evitar estremecerse.

-Te has puesto nerviosa, ¿Quieres que me detenga?

-¿Lo harías?

-Si. Te amo demasiado, estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mis instintos- le dijo mientras veía como a ella se le escapaba una sonrisa.

-No, estoy bien, también me muero por estar contigo.

-¿No te arrepentirás nunca?

-Nunca. No es mi castidad lo que más aprecio pero estoy tan feliz de que sea para ti. Después de todo no podría ser de otra manera.

Link se rio de forma discreta y después de un rato le gano la curiosidad innata .

-¿Entonces que es lo que más aprecias?- le pregunto de forma un poquito boba.

-Tu amor Link… es … mi mayor tesoro en este mundo.

-Entonces… déjame entrar despacio.

Sintió que el corazón se le desboca y con ciertos nervios comenzó a abrir las piernas, él nuevamente se le monto encima y con el mayor de los cuidados entro dentro de ella, al inicio la escucho quejarse un poco y descendió hasta su boca para calmarla con un beso.

Aun así se retiró de manera temerosa al sentir que la había lastimado.

-No te detengas Link, estoy bien.

Entonces tomó aire de forma seria y volvió a intentarlo, los nervios se le habían pegado al cuerpo y a pesar de que solo la había rozado un poquito ella nuevamente pareció quejarse. Siempre pensó que cuando llegara el momento el instinto le ayudaría y descubrió demasiado tarde que su lado protector era mucho más fuerte y había terminado venciendo.

Se gruño un poco ante la idea, estaba confundido pero Zelda se irguió un poco para besarlo en la clavícula, el tierno abrazo termino por recostarlo sobre ella y después de un rato pareció adormilarse.

-No tengas miedo, si lloro será de pura alegría.. lo prometo.

-Entonces ¿te doy un Empujoncito?.

-Parece que es el único remedio.

Y en cuanto dijo eso sitio que todo se le fue encima, Link había movido la cadera y con una fuerte estocada la había penetrado, un pequeño dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y no puso evitar que se le escapara una lagrima, pero la sensación desapareció poco a poco cuando su compañero la beso de forma tierna para consolarla, se movió de forma lenta y agradable, y después cuando las ansias le ganaron aumento el ritmo pero siempre de forma cuidadosa, comenzó a moverse con movimientos circulares como si quisiera recomponer aquello que el mismo había roto.

Después de un rato se aventuró a mirarla a la cara solo para descubrir que ella sonreía.

-¿Ya no te duele?

-No, es agradable, y tú… me das ternura.

La miro con carita un tanto perpleja.

-Es que solo sabes ser muy tierno, enserio, incluso ahora, ¿Me estas acariciando?

-Es que te he lastimado.

-Un poquito y de forma inevitable, a veces el amor duele para que sea hermoso… igual que ahora.

-Si… todavía me gustan tus cachetadas.

-Es porque eres un masoquista- clamo de forma divertida.

Los comentarios se sosegaron lentamente y después cuando perdieron por completo el miedo él realmente aumento su ritmo, la escucho gemir de forma placentera y se pegó a ella como si fueran una sola alma.

La horas transcurrieron de forma lenta y después de su primera locura no hubo motivo para que el resto de la noche se siguieran entregando, ya se habían perdido el amanecer en el Festival del Otoño pero a cambio se habían creado su propio amanecer lleno de alegres momentos, Intensos y sumamente apasionados, llenos de caricias y miradas traviesas.

Al final cuando salió el sol cayeron sumamente rendidos, él se había quedado dormido encima de ella y Zelda le acariciaba la cabeza de forma alegre.

Sus cristalinos ojos se perdieron en el arremolinado pelo de su compañero que de forma extraña todavía conservaba el agradable aroma del shampoo de la noche pasada, entre recuerdos extraños y raras jugadas del destino, casi se había muerto dos veces de la misma manera.

-"Pero de no ser por la estupidez de mi padre no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora"- su mente divago entre sus propias palabras haciendo un eco sordo y casi infinito.

Había recatado a un chico y a cambio había ganado la felicidad para toda su vida…

-El mejor regalo del mundo- clamo de forma queda, mientras estrujaba a Link en sus brazos reclamándolo realmente como suyo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A:*** Si no encontraron la referencia mentalmente es porque no vale la pena explicarla xD, de todas formas fue solo un pequeño juego.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

**Quejas y reclamaciones, pues lo siento mucho pero a leer a otra parte**, así de tajante, en serio, de una vez se los digo, NO PIENSO DAR AVISO DE ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, porque los que han leído mis otros fics lo saben y de igual forma ahora mismo lo repito, que **aborrezco** eternamente los SPOILERS.

Y si los agarre de bajada me disculpo sinceramente, pero seguro es porque no pusieron atención al leer el Summary.

Acepto críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas

¿Y porque ahora salgo con esto?, bueno porque sé que por ahí hay varias personitas que se animaron a leer esto por cuenta propia, y no me refiero exactamente a cierta personita a la que le encanta trollearme xD, de hecho nada que ver, lo que pasa que soy muy metiche y siempre me gusta ver los perfiles de la gente que pone mis historias en Favoritos, y de ante mano sé que nos encanta ser sinceros y casi nunca mentimos en nuestras edades.

De cualquier forma me deslindo de la responsabilidad de haber matado la inocencia de alguno jajaja, además de que es un mal lemon, lo sé, fue más la tentación que otra cosa, jeje n.ñU lo acepto de forma honesta.

Tampoco sé si vieron esto: **.*.*.*. , **es un pequeño rasgo de amabilidad aunque no di pistas previas de su significado.

...

Y bueno cambiando de tema, seguro que me matan pero en el siguiente capítulo nos vamos directo al **Origen**

*****La semana que viene es especial, y bueno los invito a mi perfil para que vean de que se trata ;) creo que voy a hacer algunos cambios durante el fin de semana xD


	19. Amargas Despedidas

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.*<strong>.~.*<strong>.~.<strong>****

**Capítulo 18: El origen del Lobo y de la Diosa (Primera parte)**

*******.~.***.~.***.~****.***.~****.*********************

**********...**********

**"Amargas despedidas"**

**..**

Al final cuando salió el sol cayeron sumamente rendidos, él se había quedado dormido encima de ella y Zelda le acariciaba la cabeza de forma alegre.

Sus cristalinos ojos se perdieron en el arremolinado pelo de su compañero que de forma extraña todavía conservaba el agradable aroma del shampoo de la noche pasada, entre recuerdos extraños y raras jugadas del destino, casi se había muerto dos veces de la misma manera.

-"Pero de no ser por la estupidez de mi padre no sería tan feliz como lo soy ahora"- su mente divago entre sus propias palabras haciendo un eco sordo y casi infinito.

Había rescatado a un chico y a cambio había ganado la felicidad para toda su vida…

-**El mejor regalo del mundo***- clamo de forma queda mientras estrujaba a Link en sus brazos reclamándolo realmente como suyo.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y no podía terminar de entender como era que las cosas más extrañas siempre le pasaban el día de sus cumpleaños. Ese día, el año pasado y también…..

* * *

><p><strong>Z-Corp 6 años antes…<strong>

Llevaba más de un año sin poder sonreír de nuevo, aunque el dolor había pasado, en su alma todavía se erguía la tristeza, un viejo periódico guardado bajo su colchón lo decía todo.

_**Ariane, la señora del Z-corp sigue desaparecida después de tres meses, se cree que las creaturas de Twili tuvieron algo que ver en el asunto, nadie a determinado todavía porque después de 200 años han vuelto y de manera implacable, aunque el umbral ha estado abierto desde hace dos siglos es difícil creer que apenas hace algunos meses las creaturas se hayan ensanchado con tanta rabia a este mundo.**_

_**A petición de las familias de las personas desaparecidas en las noches de los últimos meses el gobierno de Hyrule City trabaja en un nuevo proyecto de protección para la ciudad.**_

-Feliz cumpleaños Zelda- suspiro para sí misma recostada desde su cama, en una habitación en el piso 30 del edificio más alto que había en toda la manzana, el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde pero nadie había ido todavía a buscarla.- te extraño mami- susurro de forma triste.

Unos leves toquidos sonaron en la puerta, se levantó con desgana y al abrirla no vio a nadie.

-¿Si?- pregunto confundida, hurgo con la vista el pasillo de la estancia y al no encontrar a nadie irremediablemente se dio la vuelta.

-Argggg- gruño una voz divertida a sus espaldas, quien sabe cómo se había colado pero ahora estaba justo detrás de ella.

La curiosa cara del lobo pardo la sorprendió de sobremanera y grito de forma graciosa para después refunfuñar moviendo los brazos.

-¡Abuelo!, ¡Casi me matas del susto!

El hombre rio de manera profunda con esa típica carcajada que hacen los viejitos demasiado joviales.

-Lo siento pero fue muy gracioso, ¿Qué es esto?, porque parece que ni siquiera te has cambiado.

-Debe ser porque así es.

-Pero cumples 11, ¿Qué no te da gusto?, ¿En dónde está Impa?

-¿Mi nana?, salió desde ayer en la tarde, creo que tenía asuntos pendientes, se disculpó por adelantado y me dejo esa caja de chocolates.

-¡Valla!

-¿Cuándo regresaste tú de tu viaje?

-Hace unas cuantas horas.

-¿Y cómo está todo en Holodrum?

-No hay novedades.

-Entiendo. – susurro con cierta tristeza.

-Pero tu abuela te envía un regalo.

-¿Regalo?

-Argggg- gruño imitando la voz del lobo gigante de peluche que traía en brazos.

-Santo Cielo, ya no tengo cinco- gruño ella de forma divertida.

-¿No?

-No.

-¿Y porque esa esquina de tu cuarto está llena de peluches?

-Porque me los dio mi mami, son especiales.

-Pero este también es especial.

-¿Qué tiene de especial el gran Lobo?, ¿Las raras marcas de su cabeza?- dijo con un poco de sorna.

-Bueno, mira lo que tiene en el trasero.

-¡Abuelo!- clamo de forma avergonzada.

El hombre volvió a reír de buena manera.

-No, no, eso no, no es lo que estás pensando. Mira.

El nombre de su madre estaba bordado a mano justo ahí en donde su abuelo le señalaba, por primera vez tomó al Lobo pardo con cariño y lo estrujo dejando que se le rodaran las lágrimas.

-¿Era de ella?- pregunto.

-Sí, la abuela dice que te hará compañía hasta que ella vuelva.

-Gracias… es suave y tierno, creo que se quedara conmigo siempre.

-Bien.- dijo él con nuevos ánimos.- ahora cámbiate, te enseñare algo que de verdad es bueno.

Sonrió de manera alegre y después de cambiarse lo siguió de manera atenta.

* * *

><p>Su abuelo la llevo a un parque cercano y después de dar muchas vueltas le entrego un paquete misterioso el cual desenvolvió con cierto rostro inquisitivo, cada vez que el abuelo le daba algún regalo resultaba ser algo extraño. Era la primera vez que veía algo como eso, parecía muy normal aunque definitivamente no concordaba mucho con ella.<p>

-¿Un bate?

-El mejor de todos.

-Pero no sé jugar beisbol, ¡En serio!- clamo echándose a reír por semejante tontería.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Ok, ok, pero cuidado con las bolas, ¡En serio!

Y nuevamente se rio de la terquedad de su nieta, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando volvió a casa con más de cinco chichones.

-Te dije que no sabía- gruño por lo bajo pero también se sentía muy apenada.

-Bueno, bueno, pensé que sería divertido, además le diste a todas las bolas.

-Si… pero no es como si esto fuera un concurso de arquería y mira que le he dado de blanco todas las veces a tu cabeza.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario mientras entraban por la puerta trasera de Z- corp. Zelda le devolvió el bate pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Es un regalo- dijo autoritariamente.

-¿Pero qué voy a hacer con el, abuelo?

-Justo lo que has hecho hoy Zelda, golpear en el blanco, seguro que algún día te salva, además tiene una linda piedra que combina con tus ojos.

-Claro que bonita utilería- dijo de forma sarcástica.

-Venga, toma, úsalo siempre para proteger las cosas que amas y si algún día algún chico se sobrepasa asegúrate de darle con el en la cabeza.

-¡Cielos!- clamo de forma graciosa- Entonces ¿me enseñaras como vincularlo?

-Pues si, ya soy viejo pero supongo que todavía puedo hacer esas cosas. ¿Qué conoces de la magia Zelda?

-No mucho, a mi padre no le gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero si es algo que puede usarse supongo que no tiene nada de malo.

-Solo no le digas y listo!

-Valla genio.

Y nuevamente juntos se rieron, atravesaron el Z-corp a escondidas y con éxito llegaron hasta la azotea.

-Mira bien, nuestra magia es una herencia ¿Qué significa eso?

-aaaa? ¿Es genético?

-Cerca, cerca…

-¿Esta en la sangre?

-Cerca, cerca…. Y también en el alma.

-¿En el Alma?

-Normalmente si utilizarías la sangre para hacer una innovación, pero los hylians guardamos la magia en nuestra esencia, concéntrate- le dijo mientras le ponía le bate en la mano -y ahora trata de trasmitirle tu esencia.

-¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

-Solo debes pensar _"Esto es mío_" y "_Lo necesito_" y si le pones cariño también funciona.

Zelda suspiro y después cerró los ojos, se concentró en lo que su abuelo le había dicho y de pronto sintió como una parte de ella se transfería al objeto, el bate brillo tenuemente y después cuando se coloreo de un tenue rosa desprendió muchas lucecitas.

Ella abrió los ojos curiosamente. "bravo", "bravo" decía el abuelo mientras le aplaudía como si fuera una niña pequeña, ella se avergonzó de inmediato pero no lo tomo mucho en serio.

-Tienes talento nato ¡a la primera!

-¿Y de verdad funciona?- pregunto incrédula

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Llamo a una sirvienta y le pidió que llevara el objeto a otra parte.

-Ahora, ¿conoces los movimientos?

- Mano derecha sobre la izquierda ¿Cierto?

-Bien. Cierto, visualiza el objeto y después lo haces.

-Visualizo el objeto y después lo hago, entiendo – dijo de forma graciosa mientras hacia los movimientos a lo tonto.

Jamás creyó que el bate realmente parecería porque ni siquiera se había concentrado, se hizo un desbarajuste al tratar de atrapar el objeto y termino por golpearse a si misma la cabeza, su abuelo se rio después de ver semejante torpeza, aun así Zelda presentaba un talento innato muy peculiar en la raza de los hylian pero también algo que solo se dominaba con el tiempo.

-Ahora siempre recuerda, tener un **Almacen** limpio es importante, solo carga lo necesario, así evitaras accidentes.

-Bien, pero no entiendo exactamente el concepto.

-Solo se trata del número de objetos con los que puedes vincularte, es decir, puedes vincularte a muchas cosas pero si cargas con demasiado la concentración puede perderse y podrías terminar invocando cualquier cosa excepto la que verdaderamente necesitas.

-Cielos, hablas como si te hubiera pasado.

Carraspeo un poco y sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosa, Zelda le dio un codazo de forma traviesa avisándole que lo había descubierto. El resto de la tarde se quedaron platicando de cosas básicas de la magia que solo el abuelo sabia, su hijo Daphnes se había vuelto reacio al tema desde que había descubierto que era un verdadero asco para ese tipo de cosas, desde joven abandono la idea de la magia y vivió su vida como un hombre racional y de negocios, eso también lo había vuelto un poco frio, aunque cambio de sobremanera cuando conoció al amor de su vida, a Ariane la madre de Zelda, aun así le prohibió a su padre hablarle a su hija de dichos asuntos porque quería que su heredera se concentrara siempre en cosas más importantes.

Ariane había refunfuñado con su marido por mantener privada a su hija de un privilegio nato del cual muy pocas razas disfrutaban, creía que era un verdadero desperdicio y más cuando ya quedaban tan pocas personas de la raza hylian. Dahpnes no dio su brazo a torcer ni un solo día, pues preveía que solo se trataba de berrinches.

La tarde transcurrió de forma rápida mientras Zelda aprendía las cosas que no había podido durante años, la vigilancia de su padre era estricta, pero desde hacía más de un año que para Daphnes su hija no era otra cosa más que una sombra.

Zelda tenía que admitir que tal vez eso era una ventaja porque en ese año había podido hacer más de lo que nunca en su corta vida.

El gruñido de las bestias de twili resonó a la distancia, el abuelo miro al cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Que horrible sonido- susurro mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda.

-¿Crees que corremos peligro estando aquí afuera?- musito Zelda.

-No, estamos muy alto y rodeados por alambrado eléctrico, pero será mejor no atraerlas…

-Que miedo dan y pensar que hace cerca de un año era raro que cruzaran a este lado, tal vez una o dos pero ahora… siempre vienen en manada como si algo las estuviera guiando.

-Qué raro pensamiento… y ahora ¿Qué te ocurre?

De pronto se había puesto a llorar sin previo aviso y él se espantó un poco.

-Qué extraño, que horrible y quejumbroso sentimiento- clamo de la nada mientras se acercaba a una de las esquinas de la azotea- es como si mi alma clamara de dolor y de angustia.

-No digas eso, da mucho miedo, podrías estar perdiendo algo sumamente importante sin siquiera darte cuenta.

-¿Qu…, ¿Qué es eso?- iba a preguntarle "¿Qué?" pero su mirada se perdió en la distancia, de pronto se veía un enorme arder a lo lejos cerca de los límites de Hyrule City, y en su corazón se irguió un sentimiento de tristeza, termino preguntando "¿Qué es eso?" y sin saber se llevo una mano al pecho de forma atemorizada.

De pronto un terrible estruendo resonó desde la parte de abajo y ambos perdieron el hilo de la conversación que llevaban, bajaron a los pisos inferiores y descubrieron al padre de Zelda haciendo un reverendo lio.

-¡Imbéciles!, ¡inútiles!- le gruñía a un par de hombres mientras les arrojaba todo cuanto estaba a su alcance.

-Perdónenos señor pero es que no hay noticias, los mejores detectives de la ciudad ya han fallado, ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

Zelda y su abuelo entraron en la estancia de forma cautelosa, miraron a los hombres aterrados y en el suelo cientos de trozos de jarrones rotos.

-Daphnes ha enloquecido.

-Si- susurro Zelda con un poco de miedo.- desde que desapareció mi madre ha perdido la cordura.

-Pero no hay razón para que trate a si a las personas- musito el abuelo.

-No es la gran sorpresa, la verdad es que… ya ni siquiera lo reconozco, es como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona... alguien completamente desconocido.

Nuevamente un jarrón carísimo voló por los aires y asesto cerca de donde estaban los empleados.

-¡Daphnes basta!- gruño Gustaf- ¿Qué no vez que has perdido la cabeza?

Pero en lugar de respirar hondo y calmarse arremetió con todo lo que tenía a su paso, había una extraña esfera que yacía de adorno en una de las estanterías, la tomo con rabia y el objeto fue a parar muy lejos, la extraña utilería reboto como poseída por el demonio en cada uno de los rincones de la habitación, los dos empleados se tiraron al piso asustados mientras Zelda y Gustaf la seguían con la mirada.

-Zelda, ¡Cuidado!- le grito su abuelo.

Se quedó paralizada al ver la dirección que llevaba el objeto y de pronto cuando todos habían cerrado los ojos esperando a que la joven profiriera un quejido lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de la ventana al romperse.

-¡Que, qué diablos es eso!, ¡Qué demonios hiciste!- gruño Daphnes casi en trance.

Zelda permanecía en su sitio y sin saber cómo ahora tenía el bate en la mano. Había sido por mero instinto que su cuerpo se defendiera automáticamente con algo que había aprendido.

-Una invocación instantánea- susurro- ¿Pero… porque?, ¿Cómo?

La rabia se le bajo en ese instante pero al virarse y ver a su padre se le prendió la cólera de nuevo.

-¡Tú!, tú hiciste esto, ¡tú le enseñaste a utilizar esa magia!

-Si fui yo- dijo con un tono jovial y al mismo tiempo cansado.

-¡Porque!

-Está en su derecho de nacimiento, ¿A caso vas a negárselo?

-Te has vuelto un inepto padre- bufo- no debes enseñarle cosas inútiles a mi hija.

-Pero se ha salvado de que le sacaras un ojo, Ariane se ha de sentir orgullosa al saber que lastimas a tu propia progenie.

-¡Silencio! Como osas hablarme de esa manera, si vuelves a hacerlo yo…- se acercó amenazadoramente.

Entonces Zelda corrió y se interpuso, tenía miedo de que su padre hiciera otra locura, una que no podría remediar nunca.

-Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos- escupió Gustaf- ¿En qué momento te perdiste?- clamo mientras se retiraba muy dolido.

Lo que sucedió después fue que Daphnes tomó el bate de Zelda y lo lanzo a la basura, ella no dijo nada solo se quedó ahí en silencio.

-A tu habitación- susurro con desprecio- parece que te encanta romper mis reglas.

Sin decir una sola palabra se retiró a su cuarto. Y después cuando ya estaba entrada la noche Daphnes seguía en aquella estancia, por alguna razón la cólera y la locura no desaparecían, se quedó mirando hacia un punto muerto y después escucho un extraño sonido, se viro un poco y se sorprendió al ver una luz tintineante.

El bate que estaba en la basura brillaba de manera tenue, lo tomo para inspeccionarlo y después este desapareció por arte de magia.

-Zelda- susurro.

Salió hecho una fiera y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija.

* * *

><p>Cuando entro a su habitación se tiro a llorar toda la noche, extrañaba al padre bueno y bondadoso que había conocido antes de aquel año, su vida se había vuelto miserable bajo los cuidados de aquel nuevo hombre que ya ni siquiera reconocía.<p>

Abrazo al lobo pardo y al sentir su calidez se quedó más o menos dormida, un extraño sueño la hizo sobresaltarse, en el aparecía la silueta de un chico, ella se acerca y al tocarlo del brazo él le sonreía de una hermosa manera, la calidez de ese encuentro la hacía sentir una felicidad enorme pero de repente unos enormes colmillos atrapaban al chico y se lo devoraban.

El susto de ver aquello hizo que sudara en frio, el reloj marcaba las 4:00 am, era muy de madrugada todavía pero ya no podía seguir durmiendo, de manera extraña recordó que la limpieza del edificio comenzaba a las 6 exactamente y por alguna extraña razón sintió miedo de que su bate realmente fuera a parar a la basura.

-Creo que mi padre debe estar roncando- susurró mientras realizaba la innovación de vuelta, esta vez atrapo el bate con la mano y comprendió que de alguna forma le había cogido cierto cariño, lo guardo debajo de su cama y después volvió a abrazar al gran lobo pardo.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando de pronto escucho que alguien le abría de forma brusca la puerta.

-¡Papá!, que susto me has pegado.

-Dámelo- gruño de forma seria.

-¿Qué?

-El horrible objeto al que estas vinculada.

Una gota de sudor frio le escurrió por la nuca, no pensó que a esas horas él se daría cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres que te dé?, no sé de qué me hablas, ¿A caso no lo tiraste?- hablo tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

-No te hagas la tonta, ya sé que te encanta desobedecerme.

-No me encanta, es solo que te has vuelto un poquito loco.

-¡Loco!, locos son ustedes que actúan como si nada cuando el mundo se ha vuelto de cabeza, parece que nada más les importa.

-¿Qué insinúas?, ¿Qué no me duele lo que ha pasado?

-Eres una hija ingrata que solo piensa en sí misma, si te doliera te compadecerías de tu padre.

-Porque quieres que me compadezca, ¿Qué acaso no me basta con mi propio dolor? ¿A caso

quieres que cargue también con el tuyo?

No dijo nada solo se acercó de forma autoritaria, ella se paró de la cama y retrocedió cubriéndose instintivamente con el peluche, él irguió una ceja.

-¿Qué esto?- gruño al no reconocer al Lobo, se lo arrebato de forma brusca y ella se quedó temblando.

-Me lo regalo mi abuelo.

-Entonces de seguro que no es nada bueno y además ya no estas para niñerías, ¿Dónde está el bate?- dijo rebuscando con la mirada en la estancia

-No sé y devuélveme a mi lobo no estás en tu sano juicio y me das miedo.- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba una de las patas del peluche.

-Suéltalo.

-No, tú suéltalo, es mío por derecho.

-No vas a hacer lo que te venga en gana.

-Nunca hago lo que se me viene en gana pero ¿Es que ni siquiera respetaras mis regalos de cumpleaños?

-¿Cumpleaños?, ¿Qué cumpleaños?

Sus palabras le dolieron en lo más profundo, "El mío" susurro de forma amarga

Se gritaron y forcejearon y en un aventón que se dieron Zelda salio volando, se resbalo y dio a parar al piso, y se dio un golpe tan fuerte que cerró los ojos por inercia, el pobre lobo se despanchurro completamente a causa del forcejeo y se le salió toda guata* que llevaba dentro.

Cuando Zelda abrió los ojos comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-¿Qué hiciste?- gimoteo- lo has roto y era de mamá- lloro recogiendo los pedazos.

Esperaba que se disculpara o que dijera algo así como "Lo siento", "No era mi intención", pero él solo siguió buscando el bate con la mirada.

-"No le importa lo que siento"- pensó Zelda de forma dolida- "Ya no le importa nada", "nada"- intento levantarse y se sofocó a causa del daño, había caído sobre su pierna de forma recia y aunque no se había torcido de verdad que gruño de dolor al intentar levantarse.- Ayúdame- susurro. pero su padre la ignoro por completo.

Lo siguió con la mirada y finalmente ella agacho la suya, y a pesar de que estaban ahí los dos juntos la soledad la invadió de forma abrumadora, las lágrimas se le salieron, necesitaba un abrazo más que nunca en la vida, le tendió los brazos pero se quedaron vacíos en el silencio y cuando por fin comprendió que ya no podría obtener cariño sintió que perdía otra parte de su alma, la primera se había ido hace un año y ahora nuevamente quedaba dividida, ¿Cuánto quedaba de vida en ella? ¿Cuánto de todo aquello seguía teniendo sentido?¿era correcto seguir con ese ser enajenado?

Se levantó coja y tambaleante, y salió de ahí sin que siquiera su padre se diera cuanta, bajó los pisos del Z-corp sintiendo que se ahoga, que en aquel enorme edificio ya no había lugar para ella, salió por la puerta trasera y se colgó a la rejilla que la separaba de la calle.

Suspiro por largo rato y la abrió de manera desconsolada para caminar sin rumbo en los peligros de la noche

-Adiós- susurro- ni me necesitas, ni tampoco puedo necesitarte.

Su mirada permaneció vacía y distante hasta que un aullido la saco de sus ensoñaciones, se detuvo de golpe al llegar a la esquina de una calle, las luces mortecinas de las lámparas tintineaban de manera queda y una extraña neblina se había levantado debido la gelidez del cercano invierno, el cuerpo se le lleno de frio y después cuando escuchó unos pasos retrocedió de forma instintiva para ocultarse en uno de los callejones.

Nuevamente su corazón su había vuelto loco como si le anunciara que algo malo estaba pasando, de pronto de la nada apareció un chico corriendo de forma endemoniada con dos Stalwolfs pisándole los talones.

Paso corriendo muy cerca de donde estaba ella y en esa pequeña fracción de segundo cuando poso en él su mirada sintió que tenía que seguirlo…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: ***Literalmente "el mejor regalo del mundo", recordemos que aun era su cumpleaños cuando paso todo xD

*****Guata: relleno parecido al algodón

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del capitulo:<strong>

Hey mira lo que tiene en el trasero, jajaja, cielos me ha dado risa al volver a leer eso xD, ¿porque será que Ariane le puso justo ahí su nombre? jeje ¡Cielos!

.

Bueno como ya se dieron cuanta, si que volvimos al origen xD, el capitulo esta lleno de frase dobles, si lo sé, casi casi es un recuento de los primeros capítulos, es decir... si pusieron atención en esto:

**"es suave y tierno, creo que se quedara conmigo siempre" = **¿Quién es el lobo suave y tierno? y que además siempre esta siguiéndola jaja (obvio Link)

** "úsalo siempre para proteger las cosas que amas y si algún día algún chico se sobrepasa asegúrate de darle con el en la cabeza"= **si Vilán, ahora sabes que todo fue idea del abuelo de Zelda jajaja

.

Y bueno hay otro montón de cositas por ahí escondidas si es que saben ver correctamente, la saga completa esta hecha de esa forma, de una vez les aviso que es larga, más larga que todas la que he hecho. Y si se preguntan ¿¡Porque ahora Yahab!? y justo cuando empezaba el Zelink jajaja, pues fue por pura maldad :3, No, no se crean xD. Bueno les aseguro que si esta saga hubiera estado en el principio no tendría tanto significado como lo va tener a partir de ahora, desde el mismo instante en que Twilight GAMES fue pensado para ser un fic esta saga estaba puesta justo en este sitio, justo después de que Link y Zelda se volvieran novios.

.

Un poco más de misterio nyeee, jeje y bueno como prometí doble en toda la semana al ratito subo el siguiente


	20. Una Noche en el Infierno

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.*.~.*.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 19: El origen del Lobo y de la Diosa (Segunda parte)**

***.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.***

**...**

**"Una Noche en el Infierno"**

**..**

**Finca de la familia Hakuryuu, Límites de Hyrule City hace 6 años…**

La madera crujió bajo el fuego, las cenizas se desprendieron y volaron por toda la casa, una inmensa nube de humo se expandió asfixiando sus pulmones.

Las voces lejanas se escuchaban desesperadas y cuando abrió los ojos no detecto otra cosa más que neblinas, colores pardos mezclados con el fuego.

-¡Rinku!, levántate hijo.

La voz de su madre lo hizo volver a la realidad, de pronto la serena y calmada noche se había transformado en un infierno, algo afuera de la finca había crujido de forma alarmante, cuando eso ocurrió la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala disfrutando de un clásico juego de cartas en la mesa. De pronto todo se había transformado en un caos.

Aparentemente una falla en el sistema defensivo de la casa había alertado a las creaturas de Twili que merodeaban cerca, los miembros de la familia se había dispersado tratando de salvarse.

Un enorme rugido atravesó los cielos, la figura oscura descendió sobre la estancia en la que ellos estaban y ahora él se encontraba ahí tirado de forma desorientada, algo realmente enorme les había atravesado el techo.

Nunca antes en su vida había visto cosa semejante, era como un dragón enorme cubierto por una gruesa armadura, la bestia se relamió los labios y después sus llamas también se saborearon la casa.

Sintió como su madre lo jalaba de la mano y lo arrastraba lejos de semejante bestia.

-Corre- le dijo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Tenemos que salir de la casa Rinku, si nos atrapan el mundo se termina.

-¿Qué?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones.

Y de pronto el muro de enfrente cedió de forma estruendosa, la gran creatura lo había atravesado, ella se detuvo de golpe y oculto al chico a sus espaldas.

-¡Llamas de la Diosa protéjanos!- clamo mientras profería su hechizo, la cabeza del dragón se envolvió en llamas y aunque no lo lastimo lo dejo aturdido por un momento.

-Corre, corre y busca a tu padre.

-¡Te quedaras sola!

-Voy a distraerlo.

-¡Pero es enorme!

-Lo sé, hijo te amo.

-¿Qué?

No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo ¿A caso le pedía que la abandonara?, no podía ni tampoco quería, ciertos chillidos se escucharon en las cercanías y cuando se dieron cuenta muchos bublins del crepúsculo habían invadido la casa.

Ella rechisto de forma recia, las creaturas se acercaban rodeándolos y de pronto salido de la nada apareció un hylian rubio de ojos azules más o menos de unos 16 años, había saltado a las creaturas y caído justo entre ellos.

-¡Tío!

-¡Raven sácalo de aquí!

-¡A la orden!

Lo tomo como si fuera un saco de papas y salió de ahí saltando de forma ágil, atravesó los pasillos de forma rápida guiado por el instinto y la adrenalina.

-¡Regresa!, ¡Regresa!, ¡Van a matarla!- grito Rinku desesperado.

-No podemos hacer nada, no soy más fuerte que ella y tú todavía no puedes usar magia.

Cuando llegaron al exterior todo estaba cubierto de humo, la finca se caía a pedazos y Raven busco una salida con la mirada.

-Tenemos que salir a campo abierto- susurro.

Entre la confusión le pareció escucharlo chiflar aunque no supo interpretar exactamente a que se debía.

Siguió corriendo casi a ciegas aunque con el conocimiento que guardaba de la arquitectura de su propia casa. De pronto un extraño viento abrazador golpeo contra ellos y los hizo volar muy lejos, dieron a parar a las afueras de la finca y se levantaron confundidos y aterrados.

Aquel viento ardiente les había quemado un poco los cuerpos. La cosa gigante salto hacia ellos y su peso provoco que retumbara la tierra, cuando Raven reacciono vio al gigantesco Dragón acercarse babeando como bestia hambrienta.

Desde su hocico cayo una prenda conocida la cual identifico como propiedad de su hermana.

-¡No!- grito de forma ahogada.

Rinku se quedó paralizado sintiendo que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría.

-¡Maldita bestia asquerosa!- gruño Raven con rabia imaginando lo que ya había ocurrido, se levantó de forma tambaleante, el dragón oscuro rugió de mala manera.

Cuando vio a la bestia coger carrerilla para empotrárseles reacciono levantando un leve barrera, sabía que no resistiría pero al menos tenía que salvarlo… tenía que salvar a su pequeño sobrino, la sombra oscura arremetió contra la barrera y el tronido que se escuchó ensordeció al par de hylians, la bestia se sacudió la cabeza con desgana y siguió embistiéndolos de forma fiera.

La barrera comenzaba a desquebrajarse.

-Lo sabía… maldita sea, ¿Por qué mi magia es tan miserable?- gruño de forma dolida.

Profirió un hechizo en lengua arcana, un hyliano tan antiguo que Rinku no alcanzo a distinguir ni una sola palabra, el dorso derecho de la mano del hylian comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada y de repente de forma extraña un misterioso triángulo dorado salió de ella, se convirtió en un haz de luz y de forma mágica fue a parar hasta la mano izquierda de Rinku.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esto?

-Sal de Aquí Rinku, protege tu vida.

-¡Tio Raven!- grito al tiempo que vio como la bestia se le echaba encima de nuevo, el joven hylian casi cedió por el esfuerzo, pero con toda su alma resistió aquel ataque.

Una sombra conocida apareció entre las llamas, era otro hylian también era rubio pero con ojos de color verde, se quedó estupefacto al ver semejante escenario.

-Raven!

-¡Saca a Rinku!

Se volvió hacia donde estaba su hijo y observo con incredulidad la marca del triángulo que todavía le brillaba en el brazo, también vio a lo lejos la prenda de su esposa situada cerca de una de las patas de la bestia, cerró los ojos y empuño las manos con rabia.

-Los bublins se han cargado con todo el perímetro, son …. Demasiados- clamo de forma dolida, chiflo para llamar la atención de una pequeña sombra que lo había estado siguiendo.

A sus espaldas apareció una pequeña yegua de pelaje pardo y crin blanca.

-Rinku, ven.

Él se paró de forma tambaleante y se acercó a la yegua, el animal lo recibió de forma gustosa.

-¡Qué demonios haces con la potranca!, ¡Debiste traer un verdadero caballo!- gruño Raven de forma sofocada debido al último ataque de la bestia.

-El establo se ha llenado de Kargarocks se los han comido a todos, solamente queda ésta la pequeña y escurridiza- grito al tiempo que le pasaba las manos a su hijo y lo montaba en la potranca.

Raven rugió de rabia sintiendo que las manos le sangraban por el esfuerzo.

-Vete- le dijo su padre- que la diosa Hylia te proteja.

-¿Papá?

-Ya vienen los bublins. Si no los detenemos aquí todo se abra acabado, vete y cuida tu vida, no dejes que nunca nadie sepa lo que has visto esta noche, no dejes que nadie te vea el triángulo dorado.

Iba a rechistar y entonces su padre le dio un golpe a la grupa de la potranca que instintivamente se echó acorrer a rienda suelta.

-Corre Epona, corre, y llévate a Rinku muy lejos.

A la distancia escucho gritar a su hijo pero cuando se viro el escenario se había puesto feo.

-Raven..

-Si…

-Gracias.

Las llamas lo abrazaron todo y solo quedo el recuerdo marcado por las cenizas de una noche en el infierno.

* * *

><p>Los cascos de la potranca resonaron de forma sonora contra el asfalto de la cuidad de Hyrule City, las lágrimas se le salían del rostro mientras se aferraba a su crin con vehemencia, el silencio surgido en el escenario se sofocó después de unos aullidos.<p>

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero en los tejados habían aparecido cinco Stalwolfs, la potranca apresuro el paso, pero las esqueléticas bestias eran agiles y fieras.

Les clavaron los ojos como un grupo de cazadores y después de rodearlos unas cuantas veces Epona termino entrando en una zona de construcciones, las calles sin asfalto le dieron un poco de ventaja.

Pero los esqueléticos sabuesos eran diestros en sus cacerías, uno de ellos se acercó demasiado por un flanco y la potranca instintivamente levanto las patas traseras para darle un golpe en la cabeza, cuando el casco choco contra el hueso el cráneo se desmorono de forma inmediata.

El movimiento hizo que Rinku se tambaleara un poco y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la pequeña yegua, también perdieron velocidad y el resto de los Stalwolfs los rodearon por los costados.

-Corre Epona, que van a comernos.

Relincho de forma ávida y se metió por una callecita llena de obstáculos, los Stalwolfs se dividieron en dos grupos, dos de ellos se quedaron siguiéndoles los pasos mientras que el resto rodeo el mar de obstáculos intentando seguirlos desde fuera.

…

Al salir de aquella intrincada calle los que se habían separado se perdieron de vista, una sombra desde los tejados gruño de mala manera.

-¡Grupo de inútiles!, ¡cómo es que no ha podido atrapar a un simple crio!, bueno no importa- dijo virándose.- tienen al del cabello azabache.

Una sombra más pequeña a sus espaldas negó con la cabeza.

-Señor acaban de informarme que está corriendo hacia el otro lado.

-Atrapémoslo antes de que vuele o todo se ira al demonio, es nuestra prioridad vámonos.

-¿Y el niño señor?

-Déjalo, que se lo coman los Stalwofs, lo que buscamos él no lo tiene.

Nuevamente miro hacia la calle calculó el lugar por el cual la yegua iría y después de chasquear los dedos desencadeno una magia misteriosa, una enorme grieta comenzó a abrirse en la tierra siguiendo la dirección por la que pasaría la pequeña potranca.

Se dieron la vuelta y se marcaron del sitio

…

De pronto tras sus pasos comenzó a abrirse la tierra, Epona relincho de forma asustada al sentir que el suelo se hundía bajo sus cascos, los Stalwolfs también fueron tomados por sorpresa y cayeron en aquella extraña hendidura que estaba llena de una arena parda que parecía tragarse las cosas, aullaron de forma aterrada antes de desaparecer para siempre.

Epona también pataleo de manera firme pero al darse cuenta de que había quedado atrapada dejo de hacer vanos intentos, giro la cabeza de forma resignada y vio de forma triste la cara de su pequeño amo. Escucho como él susurro a su nombre con cariño a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, después de eso se llenó de valor y coraje y con ultimó esfuerzo tomo al chico con el hocico y lo lanzo lejos de aquella hendidura.

-¡Epona!- grito en cuanto se recompuso del golpe, pero solo vio cómo su equina amiga era arrastrada y tragada por la arena.

Ni siquiera termino de ver aquel horrible espectáculo, los dos stalwolfs que se habían separado lo veían desde las lejanías con ira desmedida, los ojos suplicantes de la pequeña yegua le dijeron "corre" y sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para salvarla se echó a correr haciéndole caso.

Corrió de forma desesperada durante el resto de la noche, el tiempo que les tomo a los Stalwolfs cruzar la hendidura le dio cierta ventaja, pero las fuerzas se le habían agotado, cruzo de forma endemoniada las calles principales del Corazón de Hyrule City y cuando estuvo un poco más allá casi sintió que se desplomaba por el cansancio.

Los aterradores aullidos se volvieron más sonoros y gruño en ese preciso instante.

_-_¡Asco de vida!

Quien sabe cómo rayos había logrado subirse al primer árbol que se le planto en sus narices pero las fuerzas ya le fallaban, sus manos pronto cederían para soltarse de aquella rama y caer en las fauces de las salvajes bestias.

Los Stalwolfs lo habían rodeado completamente, era cierto que solo eran dos pero con eso le bastaba... morir a la edad de 12 años… bueno por lo menos había sido una casi larga decente vida. Al menos había luchado todo lo que había podido, cerró los ojos sintiendo que las lágrimas se le derramaban.

-Lo siento- susurro.

Su familia había hecho tanto por mantenerlo vivo, también quería vivir pero ya no podía seguir con esto, él no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Una de las bestias dio una embestida contra el árbol y el pobre chico termino cayendo duramente contra el suelo.

-¡Diablos!- murmuro mientras las esqueléticas bestias se le acercaban.- han sido malos días…- clamo viendo cómo se acercaba el amanecer, ojala hubiera podido resistir un poco más de tiempo- pero no precisamente los peores.- susurro nuevamente dándose por vencido.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni en su cuerpo ni tampoco en su mente, había visto tantos horrores en tampoco tiempo que ya no le quedaba casi cordura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando escuchar cómo se lo devoraban. Y entonces…

Un sonido estridente…..

Como si algo se hubiera roto en mil pedazos. Abrió los ojos de sobremanera y frente a él apareció la visión más extraña que jamás se hubiera podido imaginar en la vida.

Uno de los Stalwolfs salió volando despedazado.

-¡A ver si tú quieres otro!- bramo la chica con el bate de beisbol en la mano.

La creatura esquelética salió corriendo al ver el efecto que había tenido esa extraña piedra azulada sobre su compañero.

Vio como los restos del stalwolf se volvían polvo con las primeras luces de la madrugada, él se quedó pasmado, boquiabierto, tirado en el suelo junto a aquel árbol.

La joven de cabellos rubios se viro para sonreírle.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto con demasiada calma.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Sus bonitos ojos azules lo habían dejado hipnotizado.

-Entonces… adiós- y se marchó con paso lento.

Era como una diosa, la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida, era como ese rayo de amanecer que había llegado para salvarlo, su corazón brinco de alegría.

Se levantó rápidamente para seguirla y quien sabe de dónde había sacado las fuerzas.

-Regresa- susurro de forma queda.

La joven de cabellos dorados se estaba marchando lentamente, sintió que la tristeza lo inundaba y sabía que si la dejaba ir perdería algo realmente importante, ya lo había perdido todo, ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada pero la joven misteriosa también había aparecido de la nada como por obra del destino…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cometarios del Capitulo:<strong>

ouhhh pobrecito Link también me dolió narrar esta parte pero era necesaria para entenderlo todo :(, de echo es curioso que haya quedado junto con la otra ya que si se fijan bien son complementarias y la acción transcurre casi a un mismo tiempo.

¿Y que va a pasar con Epona?, bueno sabemos que no esta muerta porque ya había aparecido años después cuando salvo a Link en el desierto, de ahí que Link le diga "Amiga otra vez me salvaste la vida" y además no es la única que no esta muerta pero no digo más porque seria como hacer spoilers, seguro que por ahí ya intuyeron varias cosas xD.

y la luz dorada también tiene su secretito en este fic :3

.

jajaja a ver si se acordaron, seguro que si, la ultima parte de este capitulo es un recuento del sueño que narra Link al inicio del capitulo 9 "oh mi diosa! ! !", obviamente también se dieron cuanta de que no exactamente igual, bueno eso tiene una razón de ser, lo que pasa es que la cabecita de Link entro un poco en Shock después de esto y por eso solamente recuerda las cosas pero "a su manera", de igual forma seguro que se dan cuenta en el capitulo que viene ;)


	21. Sentimientos Afines

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.*.~.*.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 20: El origen del Lobo y de la Diosa (Tercera parte)**

***.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.***

**...**

**"Sentimientos Afines"**

**..**

**El Amanecer en Las calles de Hyrule City, hace 6 años…**

Había seguido al chico sin siquiera darse cuenta, no sabía cómo pero se había obligado a si misma defenderlo, caminó de manera lenta hasta su casa escuchando que tras de ella caminaba a paso lento.

-"¡Cielos!, me está siguiendo ¿¡ahora que hago!?"- suspiró de manera temerosa y algo cansada, no podía haberle pasado algo más extraño.

Las calles desérticas se iluminaron a la luz del día, sentía nervios pero tampoco se arrepentía por nada, era sabido que al caer la noche nadie abría las puertas por temor a las creaturas, así te estuvieran comiendo o matando enfrente de alguna casa, estaba seguro que ninguna puerta se abriría, de no haberlo seguido, seguro que se lo habrían devorado.

Miro de reojo a sus espaldas, el chico caminaba de manera coja a unos cuantos metros de distancia como si estuviera herido.

-"¿Lo habrán mordido?"- la pregunta se quedó rondando en su cabeza, si eso era cierto era mejor que ni se le acercara, la esencia maligna de las creaturas de Twili podía llegar a ser muy corrosiva.

Aun así… miro hacia atrás y vio sus ojos tristes.

-Lo siento- susurro al tiempo que entraba a su casa por la puerta trasera, cerró las rejas y le dio la espalda.

Rinku se movió como pudo hasta los barrotes, se aferró a ellos con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-No te vayas… no me dejes- clamo de forma triste, estaba asustado y confundido, la había seguido instintivamente, cegado con la esperanza de encontrar protección a su lado.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y su respiración se volvió tortuosa al tiempo que la veía entrar a su casa dejándolo abandonado. Estiro su mano a través de la rejilla como esperando a que lo viera y regresara para cuidarlo.

Pero ella no se viro en ningún instante…

Después de cerrar la puerta Zelda suspiró con tristeza, no sabía por qué le había dolido tanto dejarlo en la calle, lo había salvado pero ¿acaso no era suficiente?, entro en los elevadores sintiendo que se ahogaba. Balanceo hacia atrás la cabeza hasta que golpeo contra la pared del ascensor, en menos de lo que pensaba había llegado al piso treinta, entro a su alcoba y miro un desastre tremendo, al parecer su padre lo había saqueado todo.

Suspiró con mucho cansancio.

-Idiota… y no pudiste buscar simplemente bajo la cama- clamó sabiendo que su bate se había salvado.

Sorteo los obstáculos hasta llegar al balcón de su ventana, corrió la cortina y miro hacia afuera de forma triste, la vista del pequeño chico aferrado al cancel de su casa le partió el alma, se llevó las manos a los ojos intentando virase y llegar a ciegas a la cama, pero no avanzo demasiado antes de tropezarse con algo en el piso.

-Lobito… mira cómo te han dejado- susurró aferrándose a lo que quedaba del peluche de su madre, por alguna extraña razón en su mente visualizo la imagen de los stalwolfs, ¿Así habría quedado ese pobre chico? Cerro los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos un sentimiento extraño le había nacido desde el alma.

**…**

Afuera el frío comenzaba a sentirse de forma calante, Rinku permanecía aferrado a los barrotes.

-Regresa -susurraba de forma suplicante

Gimoteo un poco al entender que no volvería, se había quedado solo… completamente solo en ese mundo, la única familia que conocía acabada de desaparecer hacia pocas horas, y el ángel que había aparecido para salvarlo también parecía haber volado lejos.

Lloro en forma silenciosa, tratando de mantener la respiración calmada, no se había dado cuenta de lo helado que se ponía el clima hasta que la temperatura de sus lágrimas contrato alarmantemente con la piel de su rostro.

Sentía que ya no tenía fuerza.

"_vete y cuida tu vida, no dejes que nunca nadie sepa lo que has visto esta noche", _las últimas palabras de su padre rondaban su cabeza.

-Que nadie lo sepa- repitió por inercia mientras se le cerraban los ojos y su cabeza se estampaba contra las rejillas- que nadie lo sepa… nadie… saber….¿saber qué?

Se le había olvidado. Era como si su propia cordura lo defendiera, cómo si no le permitiera entrar en la locura del infierno de esa noche.

Comenzó a resbalarse de manera lenta y después de manera extraña abrió los ojos al sentir que la rejilla se abría, el cuerpo se le fue hacia adelante debido al peso muerto de sus fatigadas extremidades, pero unos brazos protectores lo recibieron con cariño.

Enfoco la vista tratando de volver al mundo externo y entonces irguió una sonrisa al volver a ver a su ángel.

-No tengas miedo- dijo ella mientras lo cubría con una manta.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que se le salieran las lágrimas mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con vehemencia.

-Tranquilo… yo voy a cuidarte…lo prometo- le dijo al tiempo que lo abrazaba para tratar de ponerlo de pie.

A pesar de que seguía consiente se había vuelto pesado igual que una roca, y Zelda tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo para llevarlo a los elevadores, entro de forma furtiva cubriéndolo completamente con la manta.

Menos mal que apenas si daban las siete y los guardias todavía no empezaban su recorrido, el centinela que montaba vigilancia en la noche siempre se quedaba en la entrada principal, en parte porque era medio flojo, pero también porque era listo y sabía que estaría más seguro en aquel sitio.

Cuando llegaron al piso treinta, la pobre Zelda ya se había quedado sin aire, tiro al pobre chico en el sillón más cercano y después se desplomo en el suelo sintiendo que se asfixiaba.

-Ay ¡Diosa Hylia!, te juro que nunca más vuelvo a hacerlo- clamo de forma un poco graciosa.

No sabía que de verdad nunca más volvería a hacerlo, que ese pequeño apoyo se revertiría para toda su vida, que ese pequeño chico la cargaría en brazos para siempre y que la defendería con toda su alma por sobre todas las cosas.

Suspiró tomando nuevamente el aire, su rescatado se había desmayado de forma inevitable, su cuerpo estaba frío y su respiración sumamente descompensada, ella lo miro con cierta ternura y después de cobijarlo y prestarle su almohada se puso a reacomodar sus cosas.

Era preocupante que no despertara y por algún tiempo sintió cierto miedo, aunque poco a poco había comenzado a adquirir color nuevamente.

Cerca del medio día escucho que una sirvienta le tocaba la puerta, contesto desde adentro pero no la dejo pasar en ningún instante.

-Su padre la busca.

-Enseguida voy.

Esperó a que se fuera y después salió cuidadosamente cerrando la puerta con llave, adentro había dejado una nota en caso de que él despertara y se sintiera confundido.

"_Por favor no hagas escándalo, regresare en cuanto pueda. Hazme un favor, nadie puede verte, sé discreto"_

Bajó unos cuantos pisos y después tomó valor al entrar en las oficinas, su padre la esperaba sentado en silencio.

-Dime- clamo con nervios al tiempo que se sentaba frente él.

-¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte anoche?

Ella inhaló profundo. Y esperó una respuesta, él encendió una pantalla que tenía cerca.

-¿Tienes idea de lo blanco que se puso el guardia de este turno al enseñarme esto?.

Zelda trago saliva, "Genial" pensó, había olvidado por completo el sistema de vigilancia del edificio, la cámara que daba a la parte trasera mostraba parte del pasillo externo y también un extremo de la reja, una pequeña barda en el resto del pasillo cubría la vista pero aun así, la cámara la había captado salir durante la noche y sin protección alguna.

Él mascullo por lo bajo con un sonido tenue que casi casi parecía un rugido en una voz gutural llena de desprecio.

De extraña forma Zelda logro notar que semejante agravio no iba dirigido contra ella.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar con voz firme.

-¿Por qué…?- repitió ella- ¿A caso te importa?... no pensaba volver, pero no tengo a donde ir y además… anoche vi cosas horribles.

-¿Qué cosas horribles? ¿Te topaste con las creaturas?

-Si…

-Tienes suerte de haber vuelto con vida. ¿Por qué crees que no me importa?

-Anoche me trataste como basura…- dijo sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba.

Él bajó la vista, tenía poco claras las cosas que habían ocurrido, la rabia lo había cegado pero no iba a admitir que se había equivocado enfrente de su hija. Adelanto la grabación sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles.

Ella se levantó lentamente porque no deseaba estar a su lado, en el último año había desarrollado una intolerancia tortuosa a su presencia que ni ella misma se explicaba, era cómo si su cuerpo entero lo rechazara de forma inherente.

Nuevamente los ojos de él se clavaron en la pantalla cuando la vio entrar a la casa, no le había puesto demasiada atención a esa parte la primera vez que había visto el video pero ahora erguía una ceja al observar que ella volvía y cubría algo con una manta, no alcanzaba distinguir exactamente lo que era porque la barda que daba a ese preciso sitio le tapaba la mayor parte de la vista.

-"¿Qué es eso?... ¿Sera un perro?... demonios, bien sabe que odio a los animales"- la miro con cierto recelo mientras ella salía, pero en ese mismo instante algo ablando su frío corazón de piedra, en el momento en el que Zelda abrió la puerta la vio limpiarse las lágrimas, había estado llorando en silencio sin que siquiera él se diera cuanta.

Suspiró de manera pesada, era tan probable que en ese momento tuviera a un "callejero" en el piso treinta de su edificio, porque ella le había insistido tanto pero él siempre se había negado a darle uno.

-Zelda- la llamo de forma firme antes de que ella abandonara la estancia.

Se detuvo pero no se viro a mirarlo, ni tampoco le contesto de forma sonora.

-Voy a cómprate uno nuevo… ya sabes, de raza. Por favor tira esa cosa que tienes arriba.

Parpadeo un par de veces de forma confundida "¿de raza?", tal vez se estaba disculpando por casi haber hecho pedacitos al gran lobo.

-Nuevo- susurró- ¿Así es como lo arreglas todo?- clamo en voz bajita- No gracias… no quiero y no te preocupes… yo… voy a coserlo de nuevo, lo voy a arreglar para que vuelva a sonreír cómo siempre.- le dijo aún creyendo que hablaba del peluche.

Él volvió a suspirar de forma pesada, no había entendido mucho de aquello, solamente el hecho de que ella había dicho "NO" de forma casi tajante. La miro marcharse directo al comedor y la siguió de manera lenta.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, el abuelo Gustaf no se presentó ese día lo cual hacia que la comida fuera más incómoda de lo que solía serlo siempre, aunque de alguna forma se sentía realmente hambrienta y no tomó demasiado en cuenta ese detalle, tal vez por toda la adrenalina de la noche pasada y el hecho de que tampoco había dormido mucho.

-Hatoru- llamo a la sirvienta de forma amable- ¿me traes otro plato?

-Por supuesto señorita, hoy tiene mucho apetito.- contesto de forma graciosa, era una chica alegre con curioso pelo color albino y unos grandes ojos azules que parecían reflejar el mismísimo cielo. Dentro de la servidumbre era quizás la única que no trataba a Zelda con indiferencia y por eso a ella le gustaba pedirle favores un tanto personales, al inicio no atinaba el ¿por qué? aunque después de todo ambas eran Hylians y parecían compartir la curiosa cualidad de ser demasiado soñadoras y también de que las restringieran constantemente a causa de eso.

-Ah, sí, tráemelo en una bandeja, también con agua.

La sirvienta irguió una ceja de forma confundida pero atendió la orden de forma inmediata, su padre la miro con cierto fastidio, a esas alturas ella suponía que él sabía lo que pasaba porque la cámara de video lo había captado todo, lo extraño era que todavía no le hubiera reclamado, pero tampoco deseaba hablar con él acerca de ese tema.

Cuando Hatoru volvió ella se levantó enseguida y tomó la bandeja para llevársela a su cuarto.

-Sería mejor que le dieras comida para perro.

Se crispo ante el comentario y por alguna razón sintió rabia desmedida.

-Eres un grosero. ¡Y no sabes nada!- gruño mientras se marchaba.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? ¿A caso tan poco valor le otorgaba a las otras personas?, suspiró de manera cansada y al llegar a su cuarto abrió la puerta con algo de nervios.

Adentro su invitado seguía dormido.

* * *

><p>El viento gélido era lo último que recordaba, después a un ángel que había caído del cielo y ahora una tierna caricia sobre su cabeza.<p>

Abrió los ojos con un poco de desgana y lo primero que vio fueron esos tiernos ojos azules y esa bonita mano acariciándole la cabeza.

-Despierta- susurró ella.

Se levantó bastante confundido y miro a su alrededor con algo de miedo.

-Perdona.. es que ya paso mucho tiempo y seguro que tienes el estómago vacío, puede hacerte daño ¿sabes?, anda ven y come algo- le dijo tendiéndole la mano e invitándolo a una pequeña mesita que había en el centro de la estancia.

Nuevamente su mirada se llenó con cierto miedo y una solitaria lagrima resbalo por su rostro, ella daba por hecho que no sería nada fácil, quien sabe que rayos le habría pasado, ¿Por qué había estado él en plena noche? ¿Solo?

-Anoche- susurró él, pero la voz se le fue en ese mismo instante.

-Casi te comen- musito ella

-Casi- repitió cómo por instinto.

Las imágenes volvieron poco a poco a su cabeza susurró "fuego" varias veces a modo de trance, ella lo miro con tristeza, no sabía porque le dolía tanto verlo de esa forma, era como si sintiera su propio dolor aun sin conocerlo.

No logro hacer que probara bocado y simplemente lo miro moverse hasta la ventana más cercana para quedarse viendo el firmamento, era cómo si su mirada se hubiera perdido en otro mundo, en uno muy, muy lejano. Durante la mayor parte de día lo observo llorar en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Hatoru volvió a llamar a la puerta y Zelda le dio el "pase" sin preocuparse demasiado. La sirvienta se sorprendió al ver al chico sentado tristemente en el balcón de la ventana.

-¿Puedes traerme otra cosa?, no sé... tal vez eso no le ha gustado- dijo apuntando a la bandeja de esa mañana.

-¡Su padre sabe de esto!

-Sí, ¿No lo escuchaste?- le dijo bajando la voz lo más posible- me dijo que le diera comida de perro, ¡Es un grosero!

-¡Vaya!- clamo en el mismo tono de manera baja.

-¿Serás mi cómplice Hatoru? Dile que ya me he desecho de él, porque de lo contrario estoy segura que viene él mismo a echarlo.

La sirvienta asintió con la mirada y después sacó la bandeja para tráele algo nuevo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Zelda se sentó en balcón junto a su protegido, le acaricio el rostro de forma tierna y le limpio las lágrimas, Rinku parpadeo de forma sorprendida saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Se quemó todo- respondió con tono triste.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Las creaturas de Twili…se los comieron a todos… soy el único que queda.- contesto con la voz quebrada.

La sangre de Zelda se puso helada, por muchos escenarios horribles que había pensado nunca se imaginó que se enfrentaría a uno como ese, había intuido que estaba asustado, que tal vez se había perdido y que se había terminado por llevar un buen susto anoche, creía que lloraba porque tenía miedo, pero ahora sabía que lloraba porque en su corazón tenía un dolor demasiado profundo, recordó como había llorado ella cuando su madre había desaparecido pero por lo menos tenía la esperanza de volver un día a encontrarla, no creía que de verdad estuviera muerta hasta que alguna evidencia le mostrara lo contrario.

-¿A todos?- pregunto sintiendo que la voz también se le quebraba.

-Todos- musito él bajando la mirada.

De pronto de la nada sintió que ella se aferraba a su cuello abrazándolo tiernamente, abrió los ojos de forma confundida porque nunca en su vida una chica lo había tratado con tanto cariño, la sensación se volvió cálida y acogedora, y el dolor de su corazón desapareció por unos instantes.

Y Zelda tenía tantas ganas de llorar, la noche pasada había arriesgado su vida por una pelea con su padre, sentía que no tenía nada, aunque la verdad era que eso solo eran hechos concretos a medias, todavía tenía una casa y una familia, amaba a su nana Impa cómo a una hermana y su abuelo Gustaf siempre le había dado cariño, era cierto que el último año había sido horrible, pero no se imaginaba que hubiera otra persona sufriendo tanto, tanto. Él lo había perdido todo y no sabía porque pero en ese preciso instante sintió su soledad como si fuera suya.

Lo escucho suspirar de manera acompensada y entonces se separó para mirarlo un poco, parecía cómo si hubiera recobrado el aliento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma queda y Hatoru entro para dejar la nueva bandeja.

-Aquí tiene señorita, le he dado a su padre su recado.

-¿Te ha creído?

-Creo que sí, aunque parecía tener una cara incrédula, cómo si no creyera que usted le había hecho caso.

-En fin- susurró- Gracias- le dijo y ella hizo una reverencia la marcharse.

Por primera vez Rinku pareció notar el ambiente, miro acomplejado la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba y también lo lujosas que parecían las cosas. ¿En dónde rayos estaba?, ¿En qué lugar tan extraño había quedado varado? Miro de manera tonta hacia el exterior del balconcillo y termino por darse cuenta de que estaba más alto que cualquier sitio que hubiera pisado jamás en la vida

Recordó vagamente haber escuchado la anterior conversación entre la sirvienta y Zelda y comenzó a ponerse un poco preocupado.

-¿Te estoy metiendo en problemas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tu padre se ha enojado por mi culpa?, tal vez sea mejor que me vaya.

-Mi padre se ha enojado, pero no por tu culpa, él vive enojado con el mundo.- clamo de forma un poco dolida- Por favor no te vayas, no tienes a donde ir ¿o sí?

-No- susurró bajando la mirada- pero no quiero causarte problemas… perdóname yo… no sé ni que fue lo que hice, tenía miedo y mi cuerpo reacciono solo, no sé porque pero seguirte me dio algo de consuelo… estuvo mal…yo...

Nuevamente lo abrazo de forma tierna.

-No te vayas. Está bien que me hayas seguido, todos tenemos miedo, eso es normal, no sientas culpa por algo que no es malo. Además- le dijo mientras lo soltaba- te dije que te cuidaría, no debería de romper una promesa.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué cumplir eso, ya… has hecho demasiado. Gracias por salvarme- irguió una ceja de forma curiosa y después la observo de manera atenta.

Zelda sudo casi en frío porque él no dejaba de retenerle la mirada.

-¿Qué?- pregunto finalmente completamente atolondrada.

-Es que… pensé que eras un ángel*.

-¡Un Ángel!

-Una diosa- susurró él con admiración desmedida.

-¿Qué?

-Es que, apareciste en medio de la noche, de la nada, y con un sólo golpe mandaste a volar a esa creatura.. fue… increíble.

-Sí, tampoco sé cómo hice eso, supongo que el amanecer ayuda.

-Pero…- clamo poniéndose pensativo, volvió a verla de reojo y se puso un poco nervioso al estirarle la mano.

Ella la tomó por inercia y él sonrió de manera cálida.

-Eres una persona.

-Si- musito ella entre una pequeña risita.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías allá afuera?... eso, no tiene sentido.

Dejo que se le saliera el aire como si la hubieran desinflado.

-Es una historia triste… aunque no tan triste como la tuya.

Rinku se quedó sumamente pensativo, de pronto había surgido un silencio incomodo que quedó relegado por un curioso sonido, el pobre chico enrojeció de buena manera.

-Vaya fiera que llevas dentro- clamo ella riendo al escuchar lo fuerte que le rugía el estómago.

-Lo siento.

-Es que no has desayunado nada.- asintió ella de forma triste.

-Ni tampoco había cenado.

-¿No?

Negó con la cabeza de forma vehemente. Zelda supuso que había sido culpa de aquellas creaturas, aunque por seguridad no se arriesgó a tocar el tema, el pobre chico apenas si comenzaba a reaccionar de nuevo como para que ella le recordara eventos dolorosos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo obligo a que comiera, y mientras tanto le conto su rara historia.

-El Lobo- susurro él virando la vista hacia el peluche mientras volvía a masticar un trozo de panecillo- pues sí que quedo mal, pero, ¿es que él no tiene sentimientos?

-No sé… a veces creo que los ha perdido, desde que desapareció mi madre ya nada le importa.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también lo siento, pero no creo que este muerta.

Nuevamente él desvió la mirada hacia el balconcillo, el cielo era cálido y hermoso muy diferente al de la noche pasada e incluso al de esa mañana. Era difícil creer que alguien mantuviera la esperanza durante tanto tiempo, pero los ojos de ella parecían no tener confusión alguna cómo si en lugar de una esperanza aquello representara un hecho concreto.

-Seguro que si- dijo con la mirada perdida- seguro que ella vuelve.

-Verdad.

-No cabe duda.

De pronto alguien había tocado la puerta, la voz del otro lado sonaba preocupada, pero cuando Zelda la escucho le dio un terrible escalofrió.

-Zelda. Abre.

-¡Impa!- mascullo desde lo bajo- ¡Diosas!, ¡seguro que ella si me mata!- clamo levantándose como un resorte.

Tomó a Rinku de la mano y el pobre chico abrió los ojos como platos cuando ella lo paseo por toda habitación de forma desesperada.

-Seguro que va a decir que esto algo indecente o cosas por el estilo- mascullaba arrastrándolo a todos lados- debajo de la cama ¡No! Es muy obvio, ¡En el armario!, no, no, no, ¡hay muy poco espacio!, ¡En el baño! ¿Diablos acaso estoy loca? Es el primer lugar en el que buscaría.

-¿Zelda?- la voz volvió a escucharse desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡kyyaaa!" musito desde lo bajo tratando de ahogar el grito, el pobre Rinku ya estaba completamente mareado cuando Zelda dejo de girar como loca y de repente enfoco su vista en el gran Lobo.

-¡Tengo una idea!- clamo triunfante.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pobre chico con los sentidos completamente confundidos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.:*** "Un Ángel", ya saben, cómo la representación de la diosa Hylia que se encuentra en la isla de Neburia (Altarea).

**"Dato curioso":** El otro día encontré a Hylia jajaja ¡En serio!, a ver si después me dicen que ya estoy alucinando pero… en mi clase de religiones prehispánicas, cierto tema se desvió hasta las primeras religiones del mundo, en Sumeria (o Sumer como muchos le llaman) hay una diosa que se llama Inana, el maestro nos puso una diapositiva con su imagen y ¡Vaya! Es realmente la representación de la Diosa jajaja. Es como el Neburi que según eso está basado en un ave real llamada Balaeniceps Rex x3

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

**¡Al fin!**

jajaja, no en serio, ¡Al fin!

De veras perdón por eso, y me disculpo cómo después de dos semana jeje xD, pero bueno el pobre capitulo tuvo la mala suerte de quedarse atrapado en mi computadora la cual estaba completamente muerta, la buena noticia fue que a pesar de que trono, nada le paso al disco duro ;)

...

Y bueno pues estaba medio llorando, saben, este tipo de capítulos nacen de una inspiración concreta, me gusta escuchar la música de **Yasuharu Takanashi **mientras escribo esta clase de cosas... woohh que triste TT_TT, pero no se preocupen, incluso si Link perdió muchas cosas esa noche también encontró a la razón de su vida, claro que por aquí Zelda es un poquito mas abierta con sus sentimientos, pero recordemos que a esta edad ni siquiera pensaba en los dilemas del compromiso jajaja por eso no vivía tan acomplejada xD.

Espero no volver a pausar este fic tanto tiempo y bueno en el siguiente episodio si que van a entender porque al final de cuantas Link se convirtió en ** El Lobo del Crepúsculo.**


	22. El Cachorro de la Diosa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.*.~.*.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 21: El origen del Lobo y de la Diosa (Cuarta parte)**

***.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.***

**...**

**"El Cachorro de la Diosa"**

** ..**

**Z-Corp 6 años antes…**

Había tocado la puerta durante cerca de diez minutos, frunció el ceño y retuvo un suspiro.

-¡Zelda Ábreme!- gruño de forma preocupada.

Entonces sin más remedio pateó la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe. Adentro la pobre chica se sobresaltó de forma repentina.

-¡I. ! ¿Qué haces ¡ya iba!?

-Tardas demasiado, oye ¿Qué haces ahí?

Estaba sudando en frio y se había plantado cómo barrera cerca de la gran montaña de peluches que siempre había tenido en la esquina de su cuarto.

-Estaba.. ¿Buscando?.. Si, buscando algo, creo que lo deje por aquí- clamó riendo de forma nerviosa- o bueno ya no importa, dime, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa?, ¡Que te pasa!, casi me da un infarto porque nada más entrar y el guardia en turno me da semejante noticia _"¿Ya te enteraste Impa?, ¿Ya te dijo el señor Impa? ¿Crees que ha enloquecido Impa?" _¡Sí!, ¡Claro que ha enloquecido!, sólo a ti se te ocurre salir en plena noche.- La regaño moviendo los brazos de forma exagerada.

Grito y grito durante cerca de cinco minutos y Zelda cerró los ojos y ensordeció sus oídos, ya se esperaba algo cómo eso aunque esta vez la había tomado por sorpresa, con todo lo que había sucedido ya ni se acordaba que precisamente ese día volvía de su viaje.

-Vas a matarme niña- suspiró en tono más calmado llevándose una mano al rostro.

-Lo siento… ¿Te ha contado mi padre?.

-Eh?... No ni siquiera he ido a verlo, solamente hable con el guardia.

-"Demonios, ¿Quién es el torpe, metiche, guardia en turno? Tengo ganas de matarlo", ya veo.

Impa suspiro de alivio después de haberse desahogado por completo, la miro con una sonrisa y después la abrazo efusivamente.

-Tenía miedo- clamó de forma triste- no vuelvas a hacerlo Zelda.

-Creo que no. Voy a intentarlo.

Y la Sheikah suspiró de forma pesada.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mi papá…

-¡Tú padre!, bravo, todo se resume a eso.

-Todavía no te he dicho.

-No. Pero él va a decirme, se nota que quieres llorar nada más de nombrarlo.

-No- clamó ella de forma firme- nunca más voy a llorar por su culpa o por lo menos eso si que voy a intentarlo- recordaba las tristes lágrimas de su protegido, eran lagrimas cargadas de un dolor inmenso, y las de ella solamente tenían cierto rencor y odio, era cierto que le había dolido pero si comparaba tristezas la de ella era una cosa mínima.

-Bien- clamó su tutora y exhaló el aire cómo si lo hubiera estado reteniendo durante siglos, nuevamente puso una cara curiosa y viro los ojos cómo tratando de ver a través de Zelda- ¿Qué estas escondiendo?

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡escondiendo!, yo.. yo no escondo nada.

-Desde que entre te has empotrado ahí de forma sospechosa, me ocultas algo pequeña pilla, déjame ver que es- dijo apartándola hacia un lado.

Se había puesto tan pesada que Impa necesito de cierto esfuerzo para moverla.

-"¡Diablos!"- gruño Zelda mentalmente, temblando al tiempo que casi se ponía azul de la cara.

Cuando Impa la quito solamente vio la montaña de peluches, sus ojos escarlata escudriñaron minuciosamente y después de un simple vistazo termino por posar su vista sobre el gran lobo, levanto una ceja de forma curiosa y lo toqueteo con un dedo como si fuera algo extraño.

El pobre Rinku sudo en frío bajo la piel del lobo y literalmente contuvo la respiración para no hacer ningún movimiento.

"_Por favor, te lo suplico, no dejes que te encuentre" _la voz de su salvadora retumbaba en su cabeza de modo suplicante.

Los profundos ojos escarlata de Impa vieron a través del disfraz en un primer instante, entrecerró los ojos y miro de forma curiosa Zelda, la pobre chica se había virado y temblaba de forma sumamente nerviosa.

-"Vaya"- musitó mentalmente irguiendo una mueca extraña cómo si quisiera regañarla y al mismo tiempo reírse –"¿Me pregunto porque lo habrá escondido?, aunque no está nada bien que lo tenga aquí en su cuarto, ¡Esto no es nada decente!, pero… creí que estaría mal después del susto que de seguro se llevó anoche… Daphnes ¿hasta cuándo dejaras de cometer tonterías?"- se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos para pensar por un rato- "ella definitivamente se siente herida, se le nota cada vez que escucha o dice la palabra padre"- suspiró nuevamente exhalando demasiado aire.

Había concluido que le pasaría esto por unas horas y después volvería a pedir explicaciones.

-Que lobo tan extraño- refunfuño al tiempo que se marchaba.

Zelda profirió una risa nerviosa.

-S-s-s-ii-i-ii , es raro, me lo dio el abuelo, ¿Qué esperabas?

-Algo más femenino, ¿Por qué nunca te da regalos normales?- dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

Durante un buen rato el silencio permaneció de forma hegemónica y después Zelda escuchó como detrás de ella el pobre chico soltaba el aire, el pobrecito se había estado ahogando pero había permanecido quieto para no echarla de cabeza.

Ambos literalmente se desmayaron, él en la montaña de peluches y ella tirada en el piso.

-Creo que no se lo ha tragado- clamó preocupada llevándose las manos al rostro.

Rinku salió de los peluches de modo tambaleante y se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Tal vez no fue una idea tan brillante ¿Qué tanto me parezco a un lobo?, seguro que sintió algo extraño cuando me toco la cabeza.

Se miraron de forma furtiva y después ambos se rieron de forma graciosa.

-Que bobada- dijo ella- es mi culpa, es que, no sé por qué no puedo decirle las cosas de frente, a veces me da mucho miedo lastimarla o herir sus sentimientos.

-Tal vez la quieres mucho- dijo él con una vocecita alegre, no sabía porque de repente se sentía tan feliz estando cerca de ella.

-Sí, de todas formas lo siento, casi te ahogas por mi culpa…. ¡!... ¿?... ¡Vaya!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Soy sumamente despistada- habló irguiendo una ceja, se viro para colocarle una mano en la cabeza y después de forma tierna la movió hacia atrás para quitarle la piel del lobo.

Rinku se sacudió por inercia haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se le alborotaran en la cara de forma graciosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh?

-Es que no se tu nombre, soy realmente despistada- le dijo mirándolo de forma curiosa mientras erguía una sonrisa.

Por unos instantes sus ojos se perdieron en los de ella y pensó que había encontrado lo más hermoso de ese mundo, eran brillantes y cristalinos como si reflejaran el mismísimo cielo.

-**Rinku- **pronuncio de forma atolondrada

-¿Liink?

-Rinku- susurró de nuevo

-Linkkk?- volvió a repetir con una sonrisa tratando de entender cómo se pronunciaba.

-Rinku

-¡**Link**!

Parpadeo por un rato y se rio ante su ternura

-Link- pronuncio él de forma firme, ella lo había dicho con tanta dulzura que de verdad lo tomó como suyo.

-¿Qué pasa, está mal, cierto?, es un nombre muy curioso- dijo ella riéndose un poco.

-No, Link, está perfecto.- repitió él nuevamente.

-Bueno, creo que ya escuchaste a gritos pero- carraspeo un poco antes de reír nuevamente de forma nerviosa- Soy **Zelda.**

**-**Sí, es un nombre muy hermoso. Perfecto para una diosa.

-No creo que sea una diosa- clamó de forma avergonzada.

-Para mí lo eres- dijo él de forma tierna y boba- la Diosa que me ha salvado.

Nuevamente lo miro de forma curiosa, nunca en su vida había conocido a alguien semejante, de hecho no le agradan mucho los chicos, eran bobos y tontos y también demasiado brutos, solían burlarse de ella en la escuela con bromas idiotas como "Eres la hija de papito" o "La loca chica video juego", pero Link era completamente diferente, era cómo si no fuera de la misma especie.

Rodo los ojos de forma curiosa y recordó que el único chico al que había admirado aparecía en un cuento de Hadas, era un príncipe aventurero, leal y muy bien parecido. Y entonces se rio de forma curiosa porque Link parecía precisamente eso, era como un príncipe solo que en miniatura.

* * *

><p>Cuando entro en la pequeña sala de juntas encontró a Gustaf jugando "solitario" con cierta desgana.<p>

-¿¡En donde esta!?- gruño ella de modo desafiante.

El abuelo levantó una ceja de forma perezosa.

-En su despacho- contestó de la misma manera.

-¡Me va a oír!

-Pero Impa ya te dijo que no te subirá el sueldo, es terco y tacaño como mula.

-Esta vez no se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy hablado de lo que paso con Zelda.

-Lo del bate de béisbol… ¿ya te lo dijo?

-¿Bate?, ¿ehhh?, ¿Qué?.. ¡No!, me refiero a que casi muere por salir a las calles de noche. ¿Qué es eso del Bate o no sé qué cosa?

Ambos se miraron de forma extraña y después de que se intercambiaron informaciones fueron de forma enojada hasta el despacho del susodicho, pero cuando llegaron él no estaba y supusieron que había ido al baño, o afirmar papeles, o algo por el estilo.

A esas horas del día el Z-Corp tenía gente corriendo por todos los sitios, los pisos de abajo eran un verdadero caos durante las tardes. Ambos suspiraron de forma cansada pero en lugar de ir a buscarlo y abochornarse prefirieron esperarlo a que regresara.

-¿Cómo esta Zelda?- preguntó el abuelo.

-Bien, mejor de lo que esperaba, también me sorprende que Daphnes no haya echado todavía a ese chico.

-¿Cuál chico?

-El que Zelda esconde bajo la piel del Lobo… es curioso, ¿sabes que puedo sentir la magia?

-Si- musitó de forma graciosa.

-Bueno es que cuando acerque mi mano pude sentirla, era una energía curiosa, entremezclada, se parecía un poco a eso que se guarda en los almacenes y también a lo que emana esa ave negra cada vez que la tengo de lado.

-Suena complejo y no entiendo.

-Creo que tiene sangre antigua, si… de eso estoy segura, me pregunto ¿de dónde abra salido? Y porque Zelda lo tiene en su cuarto escondido como a un cachorro.

-Vaya, ¿y lo dejaste en ese sitio?, eso no es propio de ti Impa.

-No, no lo es, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera echado de inmediato a patadas, ¡qué poca decencia!- clamó carraspeando un poco- pero ¿sabe una cosa?… incluso sin verlo pude sentir su aura buena, también se ve bastante lindo y se parece mucho a Zelda, blanco como la nieve y con unos ojos azules muy profundos, esa piel del lobo a mí no pudo esconderme nada.

-Esos ojos escarlata sí que dan miedo- clamó al tiempo que ambos se reían.

Daphnes entro en ese momento a su despacho y después de unos minutos se arrepintió al no dar la vuelta, la pequeña oficina se llenó de severos reclamos a los que literalmente tuvo que volverse sordo. Después de mucho rato los tres se calmaron.

-Sí, si- gruño él.- sólo les hace falta regañarme porque la obligue a tirar el perro.

-¿Cuál perro?- clamaron al unísono.

-Ese perro- profirió enseñándoles el vídeo.

Gustaf irguió una ceja.

-Pues sí parece un perro- musito de forma curiosa.

-¡Cielos!- clamó Impa al hacer analogías- ¡No era un perro! "Ese chico, también estaba de noche afuera"… "No"... "No es posible".

-Era un perro- gruño Daphnes

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Acabo de estar en ese cuarto y no había perro

Escucho al hombre refunfuñar de forma seria.

-Ahí solamente había un enorme Lobo.-clamó la Sheikah.

-¿El chico?- profirió el abuelo.

Entonces ella asintió y miro a su jefe con cierto recelo.

* * *

><p>-¿Entonces?, saltas con la "<em>X<em>" y con la "_B_" golpeas.

-Sí, y corre, corre que nos están alcanzando.

-¡Cielos!- murmuro habiéndose enredos.

Entonces ella rio divertidamente.

-No sabía que era tan divertido jugar en cooperativo.- dijo de repente.

Link la miro de forma tierna, habían pasado solo unas cuantas horas pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba su sonrisa, el dolor de la noche pasada seguía muy presente pero ella había sido muy dulce y lo había puesto a hacer un montón de cosas raras para tratar de que olvidara.

En el fondo ella sabía que no sería cuestión de horas, ni de días e incluso años, pero no le gustaba verlo triste y ahora sin saber cómo habían terminado ahí juntos jugando videojuegos, tampoco podía creer que él fuera un novato, aunque aprendía rápido y no tenía que explicarle tanto las cosas.

-Había visto estas cosas, pero, nunca había tocado una… bueno no de esta manera.

-¿Entonces de qué manera?- preguntó sumamente curiosa.

-En el corazón de su existencia.

-¿Corazón?

-Mi….- las palabras se le hicieron un poquito nudos al tratar de recordar lo que quería platicarle.

-¡Cielos!- murmuro ella, había sido cuidadosa pero era inevitable tocar ciertos hilos sueltos y más cuando todo era tan reciente.

Nuevamente lo vio poner esos ojos tristes y desolados, el sonido del menú de "Pausa" sonó de forma inesperada y el despertó de forma extraña del trance en el que se había metido.

-Lo siento… ¿quieres… hacer otra cosa?

-Tal vez dormir un rato- susurró de forma apenada.

-Bien, pero deja que antes te traiga la cena.

-Gracias.

La vio salir y se levantó al tiempo que apagaba la consola y la pantalla, se sentó en el sillón de forma melancólica y parpadeo de forma curiosa al sentir un extraño papel entre su trasero y sobre la superficie esponjosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuro mientras lo leía.

"_Por favor no hagas escándalo, regresare en cuanto pueda. Hazme un favor, nadie puede verte, sé discreto"_

-Vaya- suspiró de forma triste- Creó que de verdad le estoy causando problemas, no debería quedarme- sus propias palabras le dolían demasiado, era cómo haber encontrado refugio y tener que volver a dejarlo.

No tenía un lugar al cual volver, ni tampoco a donde ir y no podía quedarse, se sentía verdaderamente abatido.

Cuando ella volvió trato de ocultar su mirada, ceno en silencio y dio las gracias antes de recostarse en el silloncito, fue consciente de que su compañera tuvo que cambiarse en el baño para poder ponerse su pijama y entonces fue aún más consciente de lo mucho que le estorbaba.

Nuevamente se puso a llorar en silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchó los pasos de ella al acercarse, las ultimas emociones le habían hecho un nudo en la garganta era tan difícil poder hablar sobre "cualquier cosa", así que simulo estar dormido para evitarse problemas.

De manera tierna sintió como ella le acariciaba la cabeza al tiempo que lo cubría cuidadosamente con la piel del Lobo.

-"¿Porque?"- se preguntó nuevamente de forma dolida, se suponía que era un objeto importante para ella, cualquier otra persona hubiera luchado por mantenerle su forma, pero ella había terminado por sacarle todo el relleno para poder protegerlo y ahora… simplemente se lo prestaba de esa manera.

-Perdóname Link- escuchó que susurraba con la voz media quebrada- soy realmente una persona inútil… cómo me gustaría de verdad poder ayudarte, cómo me gustaría que lo olvidaras todo y que me regalaras una de tus sonrisas… una verdadera, que no tuviera dolor ni amargura. Yo de verdad que no puedo hacer nada- su voz se había ido apagando hasta que eso último sonó como un leve susurro, cómo si su corazón musitara palabras inteligibles perdiéndose en el silencio.

Nuevamente le acaricio la cabeza ¿Qué le pasaba con ese chico? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que lo quería tanto? ¿Por qué su corazón se sentía tan herido al verlo de esa manera?, era como si hubieran hecho una conexión muy extraña.

-Quédate a su lado- murmuro con un sonido semejante al que hace el rumor del viento- Cuídalo, no dejes que se le acerquen las pesadillas- clamó casi en silencio mientras le acomodaba la piel del Lobo.

Volvió a la cama y apago las luces, Link gimoteó un poco, su corazón se sentía triste y herido y no solamente era por las cosas que había vivido con lo Twili, se aferró a la piel del lobo haciéndola suya, cómo si realmente quisiera ser uno verdadero, uno que reemplazara a ese que había sido destazado por la insensibilidad de un hombre al que todavía ni conocía.

-"Si… un lobo… uno que siempre pudiera defender a Zelda, uno que no permitiera que le roben lo que ama en la vida"- el pensamiento cayo en el silencio y se perdió de forma inevitable ante el cansancio.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

jajaja Impa... sin comentarios xD, creo que la palabra privacidad no esta en su diccionario mental.

.

Y bueno, ahí arriba no hay un chico solamente hay un enorme Lobo x3


	23. La Diosa Protectora

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.*.~.*.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 22: El origen del Lobo y de la Diosa (Quinta parte)**

***.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.***

**...**

**"La Diosa Protectora"**

** ..**

**Z-Corp 6 años antes…**

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fueron esos extraños ojos pardos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de salir de su estado confundido.

Se levantó de manera raída sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas y después de un rato se avergonzó un poco y soltó de su abrazo al pobre lobo desconchinflado.

-Hola Link- la voz había sonado dulce y cantarina

Él irguió una ceja

-¿Link?- antes de poder seguir cavilando sintió que lo abrazaba por el cuello, se sonrojo un poco ante el contacto tan cercano y exhaló un montón de veces tratando de no hiperventilarse, por unos instantes su memoria hizo click de muchas y varias maneras- "Link… es cierto, ese es ahora mi nombre", Zelda me ahogo.

-Lo siento- clamó de forma curiosa.

Estaba feliz de que su pequeño invitado por fin despertara.

-Tus ojos.

-¿Mis ojos?

-Lo dicen claramente _"Estoy tramando algo", _¿En qué estás pensando?

-¡Wauuu!, ¿Cómo haces eso?

-Es…. Instinto

-Allá abajo mi padre esta furico.

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que algunos negocios no le salieron como esperaba. Se me ha ocurrido una buena idea ¿conoces el parque central de Hyrule City?

-¿Parque?, No tenía ni idea.

-Valla Link, ¿En qué mundo vivías?- se mordió la lengua al pronunciar eso ultimo- "Demonios"- gruñó, trataba de no hablarle de su pasado pero era algo demasiado inevitable.

Link sólo rodo los ojos de forma curiosa.

-En los límites de Hyrule City, mi familia es… era, más de campo.

-Oh- respondió con simpleza al escuchar que su voz no se tambaleaba, tal vez el sueño le había servido más de lo que imaginaba.

Lo tomó de las manos y salieron de forma discreta a hurtadillas.

Llevaba un día encerrado en el cuarto de Zelda y puso los ojos como platos cuando bajaron a las plantas bajas.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-En las oficinas- contestó ella de forma alegre esquivando a las personas que iban y venían por todos lados.

Link no recordaba haber visto nunca tanta gente alborotada, corriendo como hormiguitas hacia todas las direcciones.

-Escucha, si salimos por aquí y nos colamos entre los empleados mi padre no se dará cuanta.

-Si… bueno respecto a eso, quería comentarte algo.

-Sera luego, anda ve primero y actúa naturalmente.

Caminó naturalmente y salió por las puertas principales como si nada, como si fuera el hijo de algún empleado, los guardias lo miraron con cierta gracia y fue sólo hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que de verdad estaba… como decirlo… ¡Asqueroso!, tenía la ropa llena de ceniza y el cabello completamente alborotado.

Se paró de manera avergonzada afuera del edificio y después se viró para buscar con la mirada a Zelda. Ella lo siguió a los pocos minutos, aunque tuvo más problemas que él al cruzar a los molestos guardias, fue muy difícil hacerles entender que su padre le había dado permiso y después de varios mohines ellos accedieron a darle el paso.

Cuando llegó hasta afuera encontró a Link con los ojos hechos platos y con la mirada en trance viendo fijamente hacia arriba.

-¿Estas bien?

-E-E-E-Esto…. Estamos ¡En el Z-Corp!- clamó de forma boba mirando el imponente rascacielos del cual había salido.

-Sí, ¿No te habías dado cuanta?

Negó con la cabeza de forma incrédula, había supuesto que ella era de alguna familia adinerada basándose en la decoración de su recamara y en la vista alta que había observado en las últimas horas a través de la ventana, sin embargo no se había atrevido a observar ni una sola vez hacia abajo para comprobar en qué punto exacto de la cuidad se encontraba.

-Link, eres, sumamente despistado- dijo suspirando con desgana- "Demonios"- masculló por dentro- "acabo de perder a mi único amigo"- pensó con tristeza.

De verdad que nunca había tenido un amigo verdadero, la mayoría eran niños ricos interesados y en la escuela era difícil acoplarse a causa de la carga pesada de pertenecer a una familia demasiado rica, incluso entre las altas sociedades.

-Zelda, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó él de forma preocupada.

- No… nada, ¿Tú?

-¡A-h-h-h-h, disculpa me he quedado como retardado!-dijo mientras reía nerviosamente- es que me he sorprendido, nunca imagine que estuviéramos en este sitio.

-Supongo.- dijo ella aun con el tono triste.

-¡Cielos! Es tan alto que se me tuerce la cabeza, a mi tío Raven le hubiera fascinado.

Zelda lo miró de forma cautelosa, no parecía que la actitud de su pequeño amigo hubiera cambiado, aunque definitivamente sonaba más alegre cómo si la tormenta se hubiera retirado de su alma.

Se abrazó a él de la misma forma y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó de forma triste devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Odio tanto este sitio.

-Pero es tu casa.

-Y la odio… esta, construida de mentiras.

-No digas eso, tú no eres una mentira, ¿recuerdas?- clamó con una sonrisa señalándose a él mismo- Sigo vivo- pronuncio de forma firme.- Y eso es porque una hermosa diosa me ha salvado- confeso un poco avergonzado y después se echó a reír de forma tierna.

Por unos instantes Zelda parpadeo confundida, su pequeño príncipe seguía siendo como siempre, alzo la mirada y sus ojos azules se iluminaron con alegría.

Esa bonita sonrisa, cálida y sincera, que había esperado ver desde la tarde pasada, ahora estaba ahí verdaderamente presente, suspiró con gran alivio y se recompuso de forma inmediata. Link también se alegró de volver a verla de forma contenta y dejo que lo tomara de la mano para que lo guiara por el enorme corazón de Hyrule City.

-Creo que me siento intimidado- musitó aferrándose al brazo de ella.

-Vamos Link ¿de verdad nunca habías estado en centro?

-Nunca en el centro "_centro_"

-De verdad que eres un chico de campo- le dijo de forma tierna.

-Si… supongo que eso me descarta como alguien interesante.

-¿Interesante?... bueno eres todo un misterio y además creo eres sumamente lindo, nunca nadie me había tratado de la misma manera, tú apenas si me conoces y te has portado demasiado tierno conmigo. ¿Eres así con todas las chicas?

-No.-clamó rodando los ojos- Es difícil hablar con ellas, al parecer tampoco les gustan demasiado los chicos y bueno yo…

-¿Si?

-Es raro pero, siempre me han dicho que no pienso como los chicos normales- clamó de forma nerviosa- de hecho no… no solía tener demasiado amigos, por alguna razón ellos no entendían las cosas de las que les hablaba y las maestras solo decían que era… ¿complejo?

-¿En qué sentido eres complejo?- preguntó ella sumamente confundida.

-En el.. entendimiento… pragmático

-Ah.. vaya

-Discúlpame que te lo diga de esta forma pero ¿No tienes esa cara boba?

-No y tú, sí que eres complejo, eres…. Inteligente, eso es, eres inteligente, tal vez por eso nadie te entiende ¿Cuántos chicos de tu edad usan la palabra _"pragmático"_ de una forma tan aligerada?

Por un instante él se detuvo en seco. Rodó los ojos de manera curiosa y ella soltó una curiosa risa.

-Eso significa- clamó como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento- ¿Qué no soy raro!?

-Claro que no bobo.

Y ambos se echaron a reír caminado por las aceras, durante cierto tiempo platicaron de cosas vanas, cosas sin sentido y cosas divertidas, entre líneas y susurros Link logró captar que su nueva amiga era un poco solitaria aunque no lograba entender "por qué", creía que era una persona sumamente linda y además ya había comprobado que su corazón era puro y tierno. También podía ver que era sumamente valiente a pesar de que para su edad no se esperaba mucho de ella.

Los problemas en el Z-corp parecían tenerla retenida como si dejara que la felicidad se le escapara delante de sus ojos, para cuando llegaron al parque Link entendió que era lo que ella necesitaba. Le hablo de las flores y otras plantas, de cómo se componía el azul del cielo y también como el viento cantaba entre susurros.

Era una extraña mezcla entre cosas sumamente científicas y rebuscadamente mágicas, dos cosas a las que ella consideraba sumamente opuestas, tal vez la terquedad de su padre había terminado por contagiarla pero las palabras de Link sonaban puras y verdaderas.

-¿Y sabes cuál es el error de la ciencia?

-Ser, ciencia?

-Si… haberse separado de la magia, en los tiempos antiguos solían ser una misma cosa, era algo extraño a lo que la gente llamaba Alquimia, era algo que hacia equilibrio en este mundo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas Link?- preguntó mientras se sentaban cerca del pequeño rio.

-Mírate bien Zelda. No dejes que los demás te quiten la herencia de lo que llevas dentro- clamó haciéndola que viera su propio reflejo en el agua- somos hylians, nunca lo olvides, tenemos la capacidad de ver los secretos que se ocultan en este mundo, podemos ser muy felices simplemente con mirar el cielo y jugar _"¿a qué se parece esa nube?", _si los demás no entienden eso simplemente significa que no merecen estar a tu lado.

Nuevamente se quedó acomplejada, hasta cierto punto entendía porque Link no tenía demasiados amigos, si siempre hablaba de esa forma como "buen entendedor del mundo", era normal que no se acoplara con el resto de los chicos de su escuela… la palabra "inteligente" le quedaba un poco corta y no entendía como a su edad había llegado a ser alguien tan ¿filosófico?... "complejo" tal y como él mismo se había descrito.

Las extrañas lecciones que le impartían sus maestros privados le permitían estar al nivel de su pequeño compañero y de un momento a otro pensó si no le pasaba lo mismo, Link parecía no haberse dado cuenta ni entender la razón por la cual los demás chicos lo evadían, de hecho parecía haber encontrado la respuesta en el mismo instante en el que ella le revelo la causa, ¿y si de verdad le pasaba lo mismo?

-Interesante- susurró de forma queda y sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho en la vida.

El rio fluía de manera calmada llevándose consigo a los pequeños peces rojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo encontró un lugar seguro y lo abrazo de forma tierna como si fuera un enorme osito de peluche.

Nuevamente y de forma extraña Link sintió que hiperventilaba y comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa. La miró hacer ciertos gestos graciosos y finalmente se decidió por preguntarle.

-Parece que algo te inquieta.

-No es nada, es sólo… que para mi desgracia soy curiosa.

-¿Y por qué no preguntas?

Bajó la mirada sintiendo un poco de miedo, no quería que su sonrisa nuevamente desapareciera ni que sus ojos se llenaran nuevamente de lágrimas.

-No voy a llorar- dijo él de forma un poco triste pero a la vez con mucha firmeza- "_Cuida tu vida_"- suspiro con mucho letargo- si me dejo morir en la tristeza seria como traicionarlos. Anoche me quedo muy claro eso. Fue muy extraño, pensé que tendría pesadillas pero solamente vi la curiosa sonrisa de un lobo.

Zelda sonrió con cierta picardía.

-Eres muy fuerte Link, cómo me gustaría ser de esa forma.- clamó ella irguiéndose un poco- bueno, es que… ¿Cómo sabes tanto del mundo?

Él parpadeo un poco y se rio de forma graciosa.

-Es que yo… y bueno él…- se rio nuevamente sin poder controlarse- Mi tío Raven era como mi maestro y él y yo, bueno éramos las ovejas negras de la familia.

-¡Ovejas negras!- clamó de forma incrédula, cómo podía su pequeño príncipe llegar a ser algo como eso.

-Él por pegarse tanto a la ciencia y yo por ser el único en generaciones incapaz de utilizar la magia, mi casa era una especie de pequeña finca aunque en la antigüedad ahí se había erigido un templo dedicado a las diosas. ¿Puedes imaginarte eso?, mi madre provenía de una larga línea de sacerdotisas, su hermano era un completo rebelde y su hijo, o sea yo, soy una especie de hylian raro que no pudo seguirle el legado… soy… sumamente decepcionante.

Zelda escuchó con cierto asombro. Link miró hacia las nubes y se dejó caer en el césped.

-Pero… sin importar lo que sea o lo que no sea, al final… por alguna razón él y yo terminamos de esa manera, dijo cosas extrañas _"La magia que permanece dentro es más poderosa cuando se duerme por siglos"_, nunca llegue realmente a entenderlo pero de todas formas parece ser que mi carecía comenzó a compensarse con otro tipo de habilidades, nunca nadie entendió como era que de verdad había terminado leyendo todos los libros de nuestra biblioteca.

-¡Vaya!- susurró ella, sonrió de manera divertida al enterarse de que se había hecho con un verdadero genio.- ¿Entonces? ¿A qué se dedicaba tu familia? ¿Eran como los oráculos?

Link se rio de buena manera.

-¡No!- dijo sosteniéndose el estómago- Criábamos caballos

-¿Qué? ¡Qué extraño! Eso no tiene sentido.

-Ya lo sé, todo el mundo decía eso, ¿Pero quién contrata magos hoy en dia?- le dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

Por unos instantes no entendió que le pasaba con Zelda, era como si solo el estar con ella curara el dolor de su alma, era cierto que los últimos eventos lo había dejado perturbado y triste, pero cuando ella le sonreía él sentía una inmensa alegría, era como si de pronto sintiera que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, como si realmente no importaran otras cosas, nunca en su corta vida se había sentido de esa manera y a pesar de lo sucedido se alegraba de haberla encontrado, tal vez no de la forma esperada ni aun precio que parecía del todo justo, pero su corazón se sentía como nunca lo había hecho, se sentía completo, como si Zelda fuera la persona a la que esperado toda una vida.

Se levantó de manera queda y se abrazó a ella con mucha ternura.

-Gracias- susurró.

Ella lo miró interrogante mientras el suave cabello de su compañero le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-¿Por qué Link?

-Por dejarme estar a tu lado. Aunque…- clamó de repente un poco triste mientras se separaba de ella.

-¿Si?

-Creo que… es mejor si hasta aquí llegan las cosas, lo he estado pensando Zelda, es mejor si me aparto de tu lado, desde que estoy contigo creo que no he hecho más que causarte problemas y además…- dijo mientras le limpiaba un poco las ropas a su compañera. El resto de la suciedad y las cenizas se le había pegado un poco- creo que he abusado de tu amabilidad. Soy una mala persona.

-¿Quieres irte?- preguntó ella de forma muy triste.

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Pero?, ¡A donde!

-No lo sé, tal vez encuentre por ahí algún sitio, y después… cuando me haya recuperado volveré a verte y te pagare todo lo que me has dado.

-Pero… yo no quiero que te vayas Link- le dijo desviando la mirada sintiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría- ¿hay algo que quieras? Yo puedo dártelo- le dijo con la voz un poco quebrada- sé que no te he tenido en las mejores condiciones, pero puedo cambiar eso, ¡En serio!

-¿Qué?, pero si nunca nadie me ha tratado mejor que tú.

-Entonces quédate, ** Quédate a mi lado, ** quiero que estés conmigo.- dijo finalmente abrazándose a su cuello, no quería perder a la única persona que le había demostrado verdadero cariño en más de un año.- ¿Te dije que era divertido jugar en cooperativo?

-Sí, si lo hiciste.- susurró él de forma queda hundiendo su rostro en los cabellos de su compañera.

Por el momento dio el tema por cerrado, era obvio que la había hecho sentir triste, pero también tenía bien claro que no podía quedarse, aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente no tenía por qué marcharse tan rápido. Uno o dos días no harían una gran diferencia o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

Cuando volvieron a casa Zelda lo obligo a que se detuvieran en una tienda.

-Bou.. ti... qui ¿Qué?- pronuncio de forma graciosa y ella se rio cuando él no entendió la palabra.

Lo tomó de la mano y entraron juntos. Pero cuando eso ocurrió Link dio pasos agigantados en reversa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es un lugar muy elegante- le dijo con nervios- ¡mira nada más mis fachas!, creo que te espero afuera.

-Pero Link te necesito.

-¿Qué!?

Se lo llevó arrastrando como a los perritos cuando no quieren usar correa y al final fueron detenidos por una alegre empleada.

-Señorita Zelda ¡Bienvenida!- clamó antes de erguir una ceja y dedicarle una curiosa mirada al nuevo amigo de "La señorita"

-Clair, necesito que me ayudes- dijo ella con una mirada picara apuntando hacia Link discretamente.

-¿Ajá?- pregunto la empleada.

-Necesito un cambio, casual, cómodo, nada de elegante y … ¿mmm?, Algo verde, creo que ese color le sienta.

-A la orden- dijo de forma inmediata, inspeccionó a Link minuciosamente con la mirada y desapareció como si fuera un gracioso remolino.

Link no entendía para que lo necesitaba, se sentía tan incómodo porque toda la gente se le había quedado viendo y de forma automática termino por esconderse detrás de Zelda.

La empleada regreso de forma rápida y eficiente, y sin muchas palabras le entrego un par de bolsas a Zelda.

-Que lo carguen a la cuenta de mi abuelo, si llama y pregunta díganle que fue Zelda.

-Si señorita- dijo la empleada con un saludo militar gracioso.

Cuando volvieron al Z-Corp trataron de entrar de la misma manera, aunque en esta ocasión Link no pudo evitar levantar sospechas entre los guardias y bueno a Zelda no le tomo tanto trabajo entrar como lo había hecho al salir.

Normalmente se hubiera ahorrado eso entrando por la puerta trasera, pero ahí estaba el problema de la cámara y además se suponía que ya no tenía a Link con ella, porque Hatoru le había dicho a su padre que se había deshecho del chico.

Cuando subieron al piso treinta Link se sentó en el piso de forma pensativa, había sido una tarde extraña para él, tanta gente y tantas cosas elegantes, en el fondo eso le asustaba un poco y después entre cavilaciones escuchó que Zelda lo llamaba.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo metió al baño privado de su piso. Él se rio nerviosamente al recordar que de verdad debía lucir asqueroso.

-Por aquí te dejo toallas- le dijo ella de forma picara haciendo que él se sonrojara.

Lo escuchó meterse a la ducha y de forma discreta le cambio las ropas que había dejado en el cesto por las bolsas que había comprado esa tarde.

Adentro de la ducha Link ni siquiera se dio cuenta, suspiró de manera acompensada, era como si no se hubiera bañado en siglos a pesar de que lo había hecho la misma tarde antes del ataque de lo Twili a su casa.

La sensación del agua recorriéndole el cuerpo lo relajó de sobremanera, por breves instantes miró hacia la tina aledaña y se rio de forma baja antes de sacudirse para sacarse las extrañas ideas.

-"No"- se gruño de forma firme, no debía de abusar de la amabilidad de Zelda.

Se llenó la cabeza de shampoo e hizo un poco de berrinche al darse cuenta de que ahora todo el cuerpo le olía a duraznos y manzanitas, definitivamente era un shampoo para chica pero no debía quejarse y tampoco le había quedado de otra.

Afuera en la estancia Zelda recién volvía a su cuarto con una bandeja de comida. Escuchó que la regadera se cerraba y minutos después como su compañero clamaba "¡Cielos!" de forma atolondrada y graciosa. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Estas bien Link?

-Zelda ¿En dónde pusiste mi ropa?

-Se la di a Hatoru para que la lavara, ahí en el cesto te deje unas bolsas, ponte eso.

-Pero Zelda, se ve caro y lujoso, no quiero arruinar algo como eso.

-Pero es tuyo Link- clamó con una sonrisa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿¡Que!?

-Anda.

-Esto no es correcto- gruño de forma graciosa por lo bajo.

-Bueno entonces te quedaras en el baño, no creo que quieras salir desnudo.

Suspiró de manera acompensada y se resignó ante las travesuras de su compañera, cuando abrió la puerta del baño se sintió completamente avergonzado, la ropa que le había dejado ella era suave, cómoda y calientita, aunque de verdad parecía de una marca muy cara, un pants y una chamarra verdes y además una camiseta blanca que se le ajustaba bien al cuerpo como si hubiera sido hecha a su medida.

Zelda si rio un poco al ver su cara, de verdad que estaba hecho todo un chico de campo.

-La magia de Clair nunca falla. De verdad que sabe cómo atinar las tallas con tan sólo ver a sus clientes.- dijo ella de forma gustosa.

-Zelda no debiste.

Lo llamo con la mano y él se acercó obedientemente.

-Compláceme, es algo tan pequeño y además realmente necesario, tal vez Hatoru vuelva y me diga _"señorita esa ropa no tenía remedio y la he tirado a la basura" _ y entonces de verdad te quedarías desnudo- clamó entre unas curiosas risas mientras Link se ponía completamente rojo.

Después de un rato se olvidó del susodicho tema y ambos se sentaron a comer en la mesita, Zelda también se había subido su plato porque no quería tratar con el humor de perros que se cargaba su padre.

Para Link era extraño y a la vez familiar que una mesa estuviera al ras del suelo en una casa tan lujosa, a Link le recordaba un poco a la que alguna vez había tenido en su casa, la diferencia era que debajo de esta había una esponjosa alfombra y no un cojincillo cualquiera.

Cuando se sentó con Zelda ella encendió la pantalla y después comieron alegremente, recordaba vagamente cuando había sido la última vez que se sentía tan adormilado, tal vez había sido el baño o tal vez la comida, el punto fue que al poco rato cayo literalmente desmayado hasta el hombro de Zelda.

Ella sonrió con gracia y también se recargo en su compañero, no podía creer que se hubiera encariñado tanto de él y eso que sólo había pasado un día, de verdad que nunca había conocido a alguien tan especial en su vida, lo abrazo de forma tierna hasta acomodarlo en su regazo.

Y por breves momentos mientras le acariciaba la cabeza entendió algo de manera firme, de verdad quería quedárselo, quería cuidarlo y protegerlo, pero Link no era un animalito y no podía decidir eso nada más con pensarlo, nuevamente sintió cierta nostalgia ¿y si lo llenaba de cariño y atenciones? tal vez él cambiara de idea y decidiera quedarse.

-Quédate a mi lado- susurró nuevamente mientras juntaba su frente con la de él de forma queda.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**


	24. El Lobo Fiero

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>.~.*.~.*.~.<strong>

**Capítulo 23: El origen del Lobo y de la Diosa (Sexta parte)**

***.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.***

**...**

**"El Lobo Fiero"**

** ..**

**Z-Corp 6 años antes…**

Refunfuño de forma severa al ver las grabaciones de esa mañana.

-Señor Gustaf, esto ya me está preocupando.

Los guardias habían informado a Impa de la presencia de un chico extraño entrando y saliendo del edificio, La nana se hacía cierta idea de que se trataba y ordenó a los guardias no comentarle nada al señor Daphnes.

-¿Crees que Zelda mintió?

-Si… pero no sé porque, ella no suele ser tan desobediente incluso si se trata de su padre…

Daphnes entró en la estancia y los miró a ambos con cara seria, Impa y Gustaf se levantaron de su sitio, era cierto que la Sheikah no quería meter al padre de Zelda en esto pero los tres consideraban que era sumamente peligroso que Zelda tuviera a un chico desconocido en su cuarto, el día anterior Impa había creído que su pequeña había dejado ir a su pequeño amigo y no la creía capaz de verdaderamente dejarlo ahí en su recamara.

Pero a la hora de la comida se había llevado una bandeja con dos platos, también sabía que odiaba profundamente comer a solas y que por tal motivo había soportado por tanto tiempo a su padre a la mesa. Este último hecho fue el que la hizo entender que el chico escondido en el lobo seguía por ahí arriba.

Caminaron los tres juntos por el pasillo, Impa por delante y los dos hombres a cada lado, al llegar al piso treinta y salir del elevador colocó una oreja junto a la puerta de la recamara.

Adentro se escuchaban risas y uno que otro gritito desmedido.

-"No creo que este jugando en solitario"- pensó de una manera confundida, no sabía cómo sentirse, era preocupante la actitud de Zelda pero también su corazón se había llenado de alegría al escuchar nuevamente la risa sincera de su pequeña que ya llevaba más de un año apagada.

Abrió la puerta con una llave secundaria que guardaba siempre para las emergencias y que cargaba desde el día anterior por temor a que Zelda no volviera abrirle de inmediato. Miró a sus espaldas con cierto recelo, la cara de Gustaf parecía confundida y la de Daphnes un tanto enojada. Exhaló de manera exagera y con paso lento entro en aquella alcoba.

Link y Zelda estaban jugando en la consola.

-¡Me caigo!- gritaba Link de forma divertida.

-¡Vuela!, ¡vuela!

-¿Qué?

-Con _"B"_ y _"Arriba"_

Nuevamente se escuchó una carcajada traviesa, estaban tan ensimismados que no se dieron cuenta de las tres presencias que los observaban desde sus espaldas.

El padre de Zelda carraspeó de forma sonora, y sólo hasta entonces los dos chicos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo, se pararon del piso como un par de resortes y de un momento a otro Link vio ponerse a Zelda más blanca de lo que ya era.

Frente a él estaba la persona que el día anterior casi lo había descubierto y dos hombres desconocidos, uno más viejo que el otro, el más joven hizo una cara terrorífica y reprochosa, estaba tan enojado que las dos cejas que poseía se juntaron la una con la otra en lo largo de su frente.

Link trastabilló hacia atrás cuando sintió aquel gesto hostil y huraño, y lo primero que atino a hacer fue a esconderse detrás de Zelda. No era propio de un hombre hacer esas cosas pero aquel sujeto emanaba un aura tan hosca que no había podido evitarlo, su primer instinto no había sido el de pelear sino más bien el de ir a buscar refugio al lado de "su Diosa".

-¿Qué significa esto?- pronunció con voz sonora y firme

Impa lo detuvo antes de que avanzara hacia Zelda, le negó con la cabeza un par de veces y después fue ella quien se acercó a la chica de un modo más amable.

-Zelda, ¿Por qué tienes a un extraño aquí en tu cuarto?

-Es mi amigo Impa, no es un extraño.

El pobre Link se escondió aún más detrás de Zelda.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la Sheikah confundida.

-Impa… yo.. Podemos hablar a solas- le suplicó de manera desmedida.

Ella asintió con ligereza y con la mirada le suplicó a los dos hombres que salieran.

Dahpnes volvió a gruñir y Gustaf sólo dio un suspiro, antes de cruzaran la puerta Hatoru entró con una canastilla de ropa.

-Señorita Zelda le he traído la ropa de….. ¡Cielos! ¡Señor Dahpnes! ¿Qué hace aquí?- se puso más blanca que Zelda y se retiró en reversa de forma rápida.

Impa soltó un suspiro ahogado, no podía creer que la sirvienta solapara a Zelda ¡Era una niña!, ¿en qué pensaba?

Cuando finalmente se quedaron a solas Zelda se sentó en la alfombra y agachó la mirada, Link la siguió de cerca y permaneció aferrado a sus espaldas.

-¿Y bien?- clamó Impa

No sabía cómo empezar y se quedó callada por un rato, sintió la mano de Link temblar y la acaricio con dulzura.

-Tiene miedo Impa.

-Eso se nota. Pero ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente se quedó en silencio sin saber por dónde comenzar.

-No puede quedarse- soltó repentinamente la Sheikah.

-¡Que!, ¡Por qué!

-Porque no sé de dónde ha salido ni tampoco que intenciones tiene.

-Bueno…

-Tiene que irse.

-¡No!, no entiendes, no tiene a donde ir.

-Cielo no puedes quedártelo, no sé de donde lo sacaste pero seguro que alguien debe estar buscándolo.

-Nadie lo está buscando- susurró ella, se viró un poco y abrazo a Link de forma tierna.

Por unos instantes él cerró los ojos y también la abrazó de la misma manera, estaba mal que se aferrara a ella de esa manera pero por alguna razón su propio cuerpo le suplicaba esa protección y ese cariño que ahora solamente podía encontrar a su lado.

-Las creaturas de Twili se han comido a su familia, está solo.

-No puedes recoger a alguien como si fuera un perrito de la calle cielo.

-Pero yo lo quiero- gimoteó tratando de que no se le salieran las lágrimas.

Nuevamente Link se sintió terrible.

-"Debí haberle hecho caso a mi cabeza y no a mi corazón"- pensó al momento en que se separaba de ella.- Perdóname Zelda… no quería que esto pasara, ella tiene razón será mejor que me vaya, ahora mismo.

-Pero no tienes a donde ir.

-No- susurró de forma nostálgica- pero encontrare algún lugar, en esta vasta ciudad debe haber para mi algún sitio, sé que no tengo edad pero tal vez alguien me de trabajo.

Se levantó de manera lenta y simplemente susurró "Gracias". Por primera vez en varios meses Impa vio en Zelda esa mirada triste y desconsolada. Detuvo a Link tomándolo de una mano.

-Chico, ¿de verdad estas solo?

-Si- susurró.

-Espérame afuera.

Exhaló de manera queda y se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia, Zelda se levantó para seguirlo pero él la detuvo tomándola por los hombros.

-Quédate- susurró de forma firme- este es tu lugar pero no el mío.

-No quiero que te vayas, me voy a quedar sola.

-Tu familia está preocupada, ellos tienen razón- agachó la mirada y prosiguió de forma lenta- soy un extraño… y por eso estoy sumamente agradecido, me ayudaste sin siquiera saber quién era, gracias a ti todavía puedo tener una vida. No llores Zelda mi corazón se quedara eternamente triste si no me regalas una última sonrisa.

Pero no podía, lo abrazó por unos instantes y después él la separó a pesar de que su corazón se sentía sumamente herido, caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta y la cerró con cautela.

Impa se quedó callada por instantes, era la primera vez que veía algo parecido, un ser demasiado sensible y nostálgico, demasiado débil para valerse por sí mismo y aun así con la fuerza suficiente para decidir enfrentarse al mundo y elegir el camino correcto.

Detrás de la puerta Link se dejó caer lentamente hasta quedar tirado en el piso, había estado reteniendo las lágrimas, pero ahora que ya no estaba con Zelda simplemente se hizo ovillo y se puso a llorar amargamente, ya no podría estar con ella, ya no podría volver a ver su sonrisa, y entendió que aunque solo había sido un día la había querido demasiado, tanto, tanto, que aunque estuvieran a miles de kilómetros jamás podría olvidarla.

Ahí adentro ya no escucho ni un murmullo pero era porque Impa y Zelda se había alejado caminado hacia la ventana.

-Impa, no lo corras, sé que mi padre no está de acuerdo, pero él no entiende, Link no tiene a donde irse, si se marcha sólo será para morir de tristeza, ¿Qué va a hacer sin su familia? , sé que se está haciendo el fuerte pero todavía no se ha recuperado.

-¿Ya no hay otro lugar para él en este mundo?, entonces… así lo ha decidido el destino.

-Si hay un lugar, ¡Aquí a mi lado!

-¿Por qué te has encaprichado tanto con alguien que apenas conoces?

-Porque… - la respuesta era tan extensa y al vez tan ambigua, había tantas razones que Zelda consideraba como verdaderas pero que seguramente a Impa no le parecerían válidas. Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que retomara la palabra pero cuando lo hizo se irguió de forma firme- Porque se lo prometí, le prometí que lo cuidaría, siempre.

Había sido una respuesta tan sencilla pero también con mucho significado.

-Eres algo joven para prometer eso Zelda- clamó ella con cierta tristeza.

-¡Dejaras que muera!

-Es que, no está en mis manos, Daphnes ya lo ha visto y no creo que haya forma de hacer que se quede.

-¡Ya sé que ya lo ha visto!- soltó con rabia- el problema es que solamente ve lo que le conviene, ¡puede ver mis fallas, pero no mis sentimientos!, ¡Puede ver su tristeza, pero nuca se ha dignado a mirar hacia la mía!, Esta muy atento de mis errores pero nunca a mis logros… y Link … él…él me dijo lo que mi papa jamás me diría… él me enseñó lo que él jamás haría. Es cierto que para ustedes es un desconocido pero para mí se ha vuelto importante.

Se limpió las lágrimas de la rabia.

Impa parpadeó de forma confundida, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar se esa manera tan exasperada, era la primera vez que la veía aferrarse tanto a algo como si de eso dependiera su vida entera.

-Lo quiero Impa, ¿Por qué crees que no soy capaz de cuidarlo?

-Cálmate- le dijo tomándola por los hombros, sentía que todavía temblaba de la rabia como si sus últimas palabras le hubieran sacudido el cuerpo- eres una niña Zelda, no puedes decir cosas tan a la ligera.

-Ni tampoco ser feliz a la ligera.

-¿Qué?

-Que acaso no es lo mismo.

-…

-Dame una oportunidad, sé que no lo entiendes, pero hay algo… encontré algo que quiero hacer en la vida… yo quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, quiero que el dolor de su corazón se vaya, y que ría siempre como lo estaba haciendo hace unos instantes.

-…

-Yo seré quien hable con mi padre, ya he perdido demasiadas cosas pero me asegurare de que Link se quede a mi lado.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron decididos, y entonces esos otros ojos escarlata se quedaron sumidos en un verdadero trance.

* * *

><p>-Hola- susurró el hombre anciano.<p>

Link se había sentado en una esquina lejos de la puerta y entonces Gustaf sintió curiosidad y fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola- contestó simplemente por cortesía- no tenía fuerzas para decir otra palabra.

-¿Cómo te llamas chico?

-Rinku- pero entonces movió la cabeza y negó ávidamente- Link- corrigió de manera firme.

-¿Link?, vaya, que extraño.

Nuevamente se quedó en silencio y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Pareces demasiado triste. ¿Qué puede dolerte tanto como para que pongas esa cara? ¡De seguro que si te dio miedo Daphnes!- clamó echándose a reír graciosamente.

Durante un rato intento contagiar con su risa al chico pero Link simplemente siguió sumido en su tristeza.

-Lastime a Zelda… soy un chico idiota, sabía que no podía quedarme, pero mi corazón parecía sentirse a gusto estando cerca del suyo… aun así, eso fue, muy egoísta.

Gustaf se quedó un poco incrédulo, ¿los chicos de su edad podían pensar en esas cosas?

-Tranquilo, no creo que Impa sea muy duro con ella… ¿oye? ¿Hay algo más que te duele cierto?

-Ya no voy a verla- susurró de manera triste- duele… duele mucho, como si volviera a perder algo importante en mi vida, es inexplicable… pero creo que no estaba listo para perder tantas cosas de un solo golpe.

Suspiró de manera ahogada, se limpió las lágrimas y respiró entrecortadamente hasta que su mirada volvió a ser firme, se había dejado caer por unos instantes pero tenía que ser fuerte para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su padre.

Al final del todo se levantó y sacudió la tristeza, había rezagos por todas partes de su cuerpo pero se armó de valor sabiendo que debería de cargar con ellos cada día hasta el último día de su vida.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Gustaf.

-Sera mejor que me vaya.

-¿No te despides de Zelda?.

-Sera más difícil si lo hago, si le digo Adiós de verdad voy a morirme, mi corazón todavía no termina de despedirse de mi familia no puedo forzarlo a aceptar tantas realidades de golpe. Me voy y si tengo suerte volveré algún día para verla, si las creaturas de Twili no me devoran… entonces… sabré que tengo verdadero derecho de pertenecer a este mundo, verdadero derecho para buscar un lugar a su lado. Hasta entonces, gracias.

-¿Gracias?- preguntó completamente ido sin entender ninguna de las palabras del muchacho.

-A Zelda- corrigió.- por haberme dado cariño, techo y comida. Por haberme salvado la vida. Señor transmítale mi mensaje, Link regresara cuando sea verdaderamente digno. Yo no quiero ser una carga.

Habló de forma firme y se dirigió hacia la salida, el hombre que era más joven se cruzó en su camino sin hacerle mucho caso, solamente volvió a dedicarle una mirada reprochosa llena de un resentimiento ajeno. Al llegar al elevador éste se abrió mucho antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Hatoru severamente preocupada, la sirvienta había vuelto para dar la cara a sus patrones, se había espantado, era cierto, pero no quería dejar que su señorita Zelda se ahogara sola en el asunto.

-Me voy- dijo simplemente con firmeza.

-Pero, no tienes a donde ir, si te vas ahora no encontraras refugio, el crepúsculo esta por tocar Hyrule City, ¿quieres terminar como tus padres?, ¡te comerán ahí afuera!

Las palabras de la sirvienta hicieron que ambos hombres voltearan, poco o nada sabían acerca del asunto, las palabras de Link habían quedado revueltas y confundidas en su cabeza, de pronto entendieron porque Zelda lo había metido a la casa precisamente aquel día en la mañana.

La puerta del cuarto de Zelda se abrió de golpe y Link maldijo a sus adentros por no haber podido marcharse antes. Cuando ella lo vio dispuesto a irse corrió desesperadamente para abrazársele por la espalda.

-No te vayas Link- le dijo de forma suplicante.- papá por favor necesito hablar contigo- clamó dirigiéndose al hombre joven.

Y después ambos volvieron a entrar al cuarto.

Nuevamente respiró demasiado hondo para poder retomar su camino, esta vez fue Impa quien lo detuvo reteniéndolo por un brazo.

-Te dije que me esperaras. ¿A dónde piensas ir a estas horas?

-Bueno yo…

No sabía que decirle pero lo que realmente había detenido sus palabras fue cierto escándalo que se escuchó detrás de la puerta, Daphnes y Zelda se habían puesto a pelear sin remedio. Algo dentro de los instintos más primarios de Link lo hizo zafarse de Impa para ir a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Abrió la puerta sin la menor de las delicadezas y encontró al hombre gritándole a Zelda de una forma severa.

-No voy a alimentar ni a vestir a un vago que salió de la nada, ¡Acaso has perdido el juicio!

-¡Tú has perdido el juicio!, ¡A dónde quieres que se vaya, a que se lo coman las creaturas de Twili!

-¡A donde sea! ¡Y deja de levantarme la voz! ¡Soy tu padre!

-¡No lo eres!, ¡Eres un hombre malvado! ¡Te odio!- gruñó dejando que se le salieran las lágrimas de rabia, incluso aunque había tratado de hablar con él en buenos términos al final él había terminado gritando y ella sin remedio había cedido perdiendo su propio auto control y enojándose de buena manera.

Cuando Daphnes se puso colérico a causa de las últimas palabras de su hija a lo único que atino fue a levantarle la mano.

Zelda retrocedió con un paso torpe y cerró los ojos a causa del miedo, lo siguiente que escucho fue un golpe atronador, pero nada le dolía, ni tampoco había sentido que la golpearan, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada perpleja de su padre y también con el pobre Link tirado en el piso.

-¡Link!- gritó preocupada al verlo en semejante estado.

El golpe había sido tan fuerte que por unos instantes quedo atolondrado y sin sentido. Cuando se recuperó solamente le dedico una bonita sonrisa a Zelda, pero cuando se viro para ver a Daphnes sus ojos se volvieron sumamente fríos.

Esa mirada hizo que a Daphnes le diera cierto escalofrío, ver a su hija en brazos de esa persona le hizo entender que nada bueno podía salir de esa relación extraña que se había formado a sus espaldas.

-¡Crio entrometido, todavía no te has largado!

-Ya me iba- gruñó en la misma forma. Se levantó de manera firme al tiempo que Impa y Gustaf entraban en la estancia, el tronido del golpe había alertado a la nana de sobremanera y pese a que Zelda le había prohibido que la ayudara no puso evitar correr a su lado temiendo que Daphnes hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Desde que Ariane la madre de Zelda había desaparecido, su padre realmente se estaba volviendo loco, ya no podía ver la realidad de las cosas y en la mayor parte de las ocasiones terminaba por volverse violento y lastimar a la gente. Impa había descartado que esa locura se volviera contra Zelda aunque al perecer día con día iba en aumento y se volvía más peligrosa.

Se acercó con pasos amenazantes dispuesto a llevarse a su hija a su lado, pero Link volvió a mirarlo de esa manera, como si el miedo hubiera desparecido y como si en cualquier instante pudiera echársele encima.

La extraña energía mágica que había estado durmiendo en su cuerpo se movió de forma extraña, tan extraña que a Impa le dio miedo, tomó a Zelda por la espalda y la aparto del chico como si temiera que saliera lastimada.

-¿Qué haces Impa!?- gruñó y se zangoloteó por momentos hasta que esos ojos carmesí la miraron de forma fija, pronuncio unas palabras de forma extraña y después Zelda cayó completamente dormida en sus brazos.

-Piensas rápido Impa- añadió Gustaf mientras se le acercaba.

-Se iba a poner mal si la seguía dejando consiente.

Link perdió su atención de forma inmediata y su mirada se deshizo de Daphnes para posarse en Zelda.

-¿Zelda?-Profirió con voz quebrada tratando de acercársele pero Impa volvió a retroceder unos cuantos pasos.

-De verdad que no tengo idea de donde saliste- le dijo con una voz fría.

Pero Link parecía no haber escuchado, sus ojos llenos de angustia solamente eran para su amiga. Cuando Impa volvió a negarle el contacto retrocedió de manera tambaleante y herida. Salió corriendo de aquella estancia y sin esperar a que el elevador le abriera las puertas corrió escaleras abajo de forma desesperada.

Ciertos ojos azules se posaron en él, pero de forma inteligente Hatoru bajó por el elevador con parsimonia, al llegar la planta baja espero cerca de media hora junto las escaleras hasta que por fin lo vio salir jadeante y sin aliento.

-Pequeño saltamontes- clamó de forma graciosa- me sorprende que hayas bajado tan rápido ¿Te dejaste rodar por las escaleras?

-Solamente en un piso- gruñó sobándose el trasero.

-Fuiste muy valiente, a mí me da tanto miedo enfrentarme al señor Daphnes.- le dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia las puertas del edificio, el crespúsculo ya había caído y las puertas principales del Z-Corp estaban por cerrarse.

-¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué la trata de esa forma? ¿¡Ha perdido el raciocinio!?

-Ha enloquecido a causa del dolor. ¿Y tú?

-Yo…- susurró.

-¿Cumplirás tu promesa?.

-Sí.

-Entonces, no salgas, vive y lucha por ella, quédate esta noche en el cuarto del servicio, no diré nada lo prometo.

Asintió de forma firme y se dejó guiar por Hatoru hasta un lugar seguro.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** del Capitulo:**

jajaja Auch pobrecito pero esas escaleras son el menor de sus problemas, hasta aquí se termina El Origen y del Lobo y de la Diosa, sin embargo aunque los capítulos que siguen pertenecen a otra Saga van directamente ligados con esta, es decir que seguimos seis años en el pasado, es hora de revelar algunas verdades que repercutirán de forma recia en el presente.

Y ¿Que pasara con Link ahora?, sin la protección de Zelda tendrá que enfrentarse a un mundo desconocido, peligroso y lleno de pruebas muy difíciles, el origen del Dragón Blanco también esta cerca, Daphnes no tiene idea de que al echar a Link afuera ha plantado la semilla de algo que cambiara a Hyrule City para siempre.


	25. El Gran Lobo de mar

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o^.o^.o^.o^.o<strong>

**Capítulo 24: Trotadores de Mundos (Primera parte)**

** ^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^**

**...**

**"El Gran Lobo de mar"**

** ..**

**Z-Corp hace 6 años aproximadamente…**

**-¡Qué!** ¡Cómo que se fue!

La pobre Zelda se había despertado con la terrible noticia de que Link había abandonado el Z-Corp desde el día anterior, se deshizo de los brazos de Impa y bajó a toda prisa a las partes bajas del edificio.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana así que por suerte se evitó el penoso hecho de ir atropellando a todo empleado que se interpusiera en su camino, al llegar a la puerta sintió que alguien le jalaba el brazo, abrió los ojos de manera espantada y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en uno de los cuartitos de limpieza.

-Señorita Zelda.

-¡Hatoru! ¿Qué haces?

-Le evitó la vergüenza- clamó mientras la soltaba suavemente.

Juntas se asomaron discretamente a las puertas principales en donde había más guardias de lo normal.

-Desde muy temprano su padre mando a sellarle las puertas, si los guardias la ven tendrá problemas señorita.

-Pero mi pobrecito Link se quedó afuera desde anoche, ¡quién sabe si está herido o vivo!, ¡Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

La sirvienta parpadeó un par de veces y después se rio con cierta dulzura, la forma en la que Zelda había dicho "mi pobrecito Link" de verdad que había sido tierna.

-Ya, cálmese- le dijo de forma parsimoniosa- él está vivo, lo convencí para que no pasara la noche afuera, aunque, no he podido detenerlo esta mañana, el señor Daphnes también me a regañado…- clamó soltando un suspiro- no sé si ya se dio cuenta de eso.

Zelda la miró atentamente, esa mañana no vestía con su traje de sirvienta, en lugar de ello traía puesto un overol azul marino que no era otra cosa más que el uniforme de la gente de limpieza.

-¡Cielos!- clamó Zelda sintiéndose un poco arrepentida de haber metido a la pobre chica en semejante lio.

-¡Pero no me importa!- clamó ella con cierto orgullo- no podía dejar que se lo comieran las creaturas de Twili, así limpie baños por el resto de mi vida no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.

-Parece que las cámaras de vigilancia también te han fastidiado.

-Si- gruñó torciendo la mueca- no esperaba que me descubrieran escondiendo al chico anoche.

-No te preocupes, te prometo que voy a solucionarlo, en menos de lo que piensas estarás en los pisos de arriba nuevamente.

-Gracias señorita y por cierto. ¿Me acompaña al cuarto del servicio?

-¿Eh?

-Es que Link le dejo un pequeño regalo antes de irse.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó de forma curiosa, miró nuevamente hacia la puerta, quería correr e irlo a buscar, aunque ahora que sabía que no había pasado la noche afuera se sentía más tranquila.

Acompañó a Hatoru sin decir una sola palabra y cuando llegaron al cuarto del servicio se sentó de forma tranquila en una de las camas, nuevamente suspiró con cierta tristeza y de forma curiosa inspeccionó aquella diminuta estancia. Había tres camas y solamente dos muebles con cajones en los que las sirvientas guardaban sus cosas, el mes pasado la compañera de Hatoru había renunciado y como siempre habían sido sólo dos ahora ella estaba en el cuarto sola disfrutando de las tres camas, la noche pasada Link había tomado un lugar al fondo no solamente por respeto sino porque tampoco podía dormir muy bien.

-¡Cierre los ojos!- dijo la sirvienta mientras metía la cabeza en el único armario que había.

Zelda obedeció con cierta desgana.

-¡Listo!- clamó Hatoru alegremente.

Cuando Zelda abrió sus ojos se encontró con otros pardos, parpadeo de forma sorpresiva y sonrió alegremente al tiempo que lo abrazaba.

-¡Pero ¿cómo?!, ¿Cómo fue que lo reparaste?

-¿Yo?- negó con la cabeza de forma divertida- lo único que hice fue sacarlo anoche de su cuarto, espero que me perdone, el joven Link no podía dormir, ya sabe con todo lo ocurrido y además de todas formas no se hubiera podido acomodar en la cama, no sé si se acuerda pero su padre le metió un cachetadon tremendo, a las pocas horas se le hizo un morete enorme.

Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta, Zelda había bajado la mirada de forma triste.

-El punto es… que de pronto dijo algo extraño "_Hatoru ayúdame a traer al Lobo_", al inicio no entendí nada y después recordé que había visto una extraña cosa tirada en el piso de su cuarto, no sabía que era un lobo hasta que lo inspeccione de cerca. Y bueno aquí está ahora, no sé qué le habrá pasado pero Link definitivamente lo ha traído desde la muerte.

Zelda asintió de manera grata, el lobo había vuelto a ser tal y como era, bueno estaba un poco más gordo y se le veían algunas de las costuras, estaba más que obvio que Link lo había vuelto a coser a mano.

-No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo- volvió a hablar mientras Zelda abrazaba su peluche cariñosamente- la verdad es que me quede dormida como por ahí de las 12 de la noche, no creí que de verdad hablara en serio cuando dijo que quería repáralo, solamente pensé ¿Qué le puede pasar si le doy una aguja y un poco de guata?- clamó de manera graciosa- cuando me desperté él ya se había ido.

Suspiró un poco y después se metió una mano a la bolsa del overol.

-Le dejo esta nota, estaba pegada en la oreja del Lobo.- volvió a decir entregándole un papelito a Zelda.

_**Perdóname por haberte hecho llorar, te prometo que nunca más en mi vida voy a lastimarte, lamento haber tomado tu lobo sin permiso pero al menos quería devolverte un poco de todo lo que me has dado.**_

_**Te prometo que algún día voy a volver para verte, guárdame bien mi corazón porque creo que se ha quedado contigo.**_

_**Te quiero.**_

_**Link.**_

_**P.D. No hagas locuras mientras estoy fuera**__._

Estrujó la pequeña carta como si fuera un tesoro y después se la guardo dentro de un bolsillo.

-Gracias Hatoru- dijo al tiempo que se marchaba.

-¿A dónde va?

-A mi cuarto, a poner a salvo al gran Lobo y después a buscar a mi amigo.

-Pero él ya decidió irse.

-Si, pero es porque está confundido, le han pasado muchas cosas en muy pocos días, y si se lastima creo que no podría perdonármelo, no después de que le dije que siempre lo protegería.

Sonrió un poco pero después vio a Hatoru virarse como si no quisiera darle la cara.

-¿Te sientes bien?, ahora que lo pienso creo que te he visto un poco triste estos días. ¿Te paso algo?

-Nada, tal vez… es solo mi imaginación.

-¿Si?

-A desaparecido, desde hace días que no lo veo ni me llama.

-¿Quién, tu novio?

-Si- suspiró- es un idiota- termino gruñendo de forma graciosa y Zelda sólo soltó una pequeña risa- pero ya volverá y cuando la haga le daré un buen jalón de orejas.

Ambas se rieron nuevamente y después Zelda se marchó de forma rápida.

* * *

><p>-¡He dicho que no! Anda vete de aquí niño.<p>

-Pero

-¡No! !

-¡Pero!

-¡Que no!, ¡guardias!

Gritó un poco al tiempo que lo sacaban de le tienda y su trasero chocaba contra el piso.

-Diosas que mal genio- musitó el pobre Link sobándose el trasero.

Era el sexto lugar en el que pedía trabajo y el tercero en el que lo echaban a patadas, la gente del centro podía llegar a ser muy ruda si se molestaba, suspiró de manera cansada y pensó en que tal vez sería mucho mejor idea intentar en las lindes de Hyrule City, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sabía exactamente como volver a ese sitio, la noche que salió de su casa lo había hecho cabalgando sobre su potranca Epona y la verdad era que no sabía cuál era el camino.

Bajó la mirada de forma triste y caminó por las calles sin llevar ningún sentido, la mañana había transcurrido de forma lenta y agobiante, no sabía que sería tan duro poder encontrar un trabajo, tampoco tenía idea de donde podría encontrar un refugio o cómo podría conseguir algo de comida.

Después de un rato se sentó en una acera y miró de forma nostálgica hacia el cielo, pensaba que ya estaba un poco mejor pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que no era cierto, tenía ganas de llorar y abandonarlo todo, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿A dónde se le había ido el valor de la noche pasada?

Poco a poco comprendió que era demasiado pronto y que si lo había soportado bien era porque Zelda había permanecido a su lado, su bonita diosa le había brindado tanto amor y cariño que su corazón no había tenido tiempo para sentir tan duro aquel primer golpe, pero ahora estando solo los recuerdos de esa noche invadían su mente de forma constante.

-Oye chico- una voz desconocida le habló de forma picara.- ¿Qué me dices me compras un reloj?

Alzo la mirada de forma un poco perdida, el hombre que le hablaba era alto, medianamente moreno y con un gracioso bigote que era tan pequeño que apenas si se veía, tenía ojeras remarcadas pero no parecía ser por falta de sueño. Abrió su curiosa gabardina azul que parecía de marinero y le mostró a Link una inmensa cantidad de relojes.

-Lo, siento.- contestó un poco ido ante la aparición de tal persona- no tengo dinero- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la acera, se quitó un poco el polvo y caminó en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Anda no me digas eso!

-Lo siento, pero es cierto.

-No te creo chico, lo que pasa es que me estás dando largas.

-Creo que no, tú no entiendes, sé que no lo parezco pero ahora soy un vagabundo.

-¡Qué!- clamó de forma graciosa y después se echó a reír de buena manera.

-Si no quieres… bueno de verdad no me compres pero no me salgas con esas chorradas, se nota que eres de buena familia, ¡Mírate!, tu apariencia no disimula, esas ropas elegantes de marca y ese olor a perfume que se extiende a kilómetros.- dijo moviendo la mano de forma graciosa como si quisiera disipar el olor en el aire.

Por unos instantes el pobre Link enrojeció de forma seria, no podía evitar oler de esa forma porque el aroma del cuarto de Zelda se le había pegado por todos lados.

Después de un rato exhaló de forma exagerada e ignoró a aquel hombre tan extraño.

-Ajá, ahora me ignoras, ¿Verdad que me estabas mintiendo?

-No. Todo lo que he dicho ha sido una verdad absoluta.- clamó con pereza mientras caminaba.

-Ajá, entonces seguro que te peleaste con tu familia y te has salido haciendo berrinche ¿cierto?

-¡Que!, ¿Qué?, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

-Ese golpe en tu cara lo dice todo. ¿eh?, ¿Te pegó tu papi por alzarle la voz?- clamó echándose a reír de nuevo- pobres niños ricos siempre les pasan ese tipo de cosas.

Entonces se detuvo de forma torpe en seco.

-¿De veras?- preguntó de forma preocupada, nuevamente pensaba en Zelda y en como la noche pasada su papá había estado muy cerca de pegarle, si él no se hubiera metido seguro que ese moretón estaría en la cara de su preciosa Diosa.

El hombre lo miró de forma curiosa, la extraña mirada de Link le decía que nada de esto era un juego.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa, si hablabas en serio?

-Si- bufó de forma un poco molesta.

Se deshizo del hombre y durante algunas horas volvió a intentar en los comercios aledaños, había un cartel que decía "_Se solicita Empleado de forma Urgente, sin escolaridad ni experiencia". _Era como la aguja de oro entre el pajar de la miseria y Link no dudó ni un segundo en entrar al establecimiento, era un pequeño restaurante en el que se servía comida extranjera, Link había visto varios libros de cocina y en ninguno había visto comida como aquella.

Un empleado salió a recibirlo y le dio buena cara. Le mostró el establecimiento y lo puso a lavar unos cuantos platos, al caer la tarde le dijo que era buena hora para que conociera a su jefe y Link gustoso fue a presentarse.

-Entre- llamó la voz desde una pequeña oficina- Link fue a sentarse y desde el otro lado de una puerta escuchó que le decían- escuche que has hecho un buen trabajo, es un gusto tener a alguien tan joven.

-Gracias- clamó alegremente al tiempo que escuchaba que su jefe salía a recibirlo- la verdad es que ha sido una f.f. ..tuna… ¡diosas!- clamó sintiendo que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó la criaturita color azul casi violáceo.

-¡Un Twili!- clamó retrocediendo de forma asustada, le temblaron las piernas al tiempo que volvía recordar los sucesos de los días pasados.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó confundo el Twili.

-N.N.N.o, es que, es decir, creo que debo irme, si ¡eso!, debo irme- volvió a clamar antes de salir corriendo como gato asustado.

Se sentó en la acera más cercana y se hizo ovillo tratando de clamarse.

-Idiota- se gruñó en voz baja.

-El Twili de ese comercio dice que lo lamenta y te manda esto- la voz familiar le hizo erguir la mirada.

El hombre de los relojes "piratas" le tendía la mano con unas cuantas rupias.

Link agachó la mirada y nuevamente escondió el rostro entre sus piernas.

-Te las regalo- dijo de forma dolida.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero nada que venga de los Twili, si lo hubiera sabido no habría ni entrado a ese comercio.

-¿Eres prejuicioso?

-Soy… como un gato, rencoroso de naturaleza.

-¿Te hicieron algo los azulitos?

-No exactamente, pero por culpa de su mundo ahora soy huérfano y vagabundo.- bufó de forma enojada ente sus propias palabras y se levantó para marcharse lejos.

Después de un rato escuchó que todavía lo seguían.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-No sé. Eso mismo me pregunto, sabes. Hay algo en ti que me llama la atención.

-¡Cielos ya te dije que no tengo dinero!- clamó de forma exasperada levantando curiosamente los brazos.

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó de forma sonara y el pobre Link volvió a enrojecer de buena manera, el otro hombre se rio de manera atolondrada.

-Vaya, vaya- clamó de forma burlona- te cambio una comida por tu chamarra ¿qué dices? ¿Trato?

-No, ¡Ni muerto!- gruñó severamente

-Jeje, entonces prefieres morir de hambre antes que de frío, que interesante.

-No- susurró desviando la mirada- no es el hambre ni el frío- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo- es que esta ropa me la regalo Zelda.

-fiuuu jajaja, vagabundo y huérfano pero muy enamorado- clamó nuevamente de forma burlona, pero se detuvo cuando vio que a Link no le hizo ni la menor gracia- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿No te enfadas?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-A los chicos de tu edad no les gusta cuando les dicen o insinúan que tienen novia.

-Bueno yo no tengo novia, pero Zelda es una persona a quien quiero mucho no tengo porque enojarme.

-¿Qué aburrido?- clamó haciendo cierto berrinche.

-Ya está bueno, deja de seguirme.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Claro que tengo, no he comido en todo el día, pero ya no importa debo buscar un refugio. ¿Sabes de algo parecido?

-Los vagabundos se juntan en el sur de esta calle- habló señalando hacia la dirección exacta.- hay un cercado eléctrico que se activa durante las noches, ya sabes como "_Beneficio del gobierno" _– gruño un poco mientras señalaba la palabra "Beneficio" y "gobierno" con comillas aéreas.

-Bien. Gracias.

-Uy ¡Cielos!, no quieres ir a ese sitio, es malo y feo-le dijo mientras lo retenía por la chamarra.

-Sí. Seguro nada es peor que el estómago de un Stalwolf.

-Nunca he estado en el estómago de uno, pero ese sitio es muy feo creeeeme.

-Bueno yo casi estuve en el estómago de dos y no quiero volver a estar tan cerca.

-Mira, hagamos un trato, te contrato y te pago con alojamiento ¿Qué dices?

Entonces Link detuvo de pronto su marcha.

-¿En serio?

-Más o menos.

-¿Cómo que más o menos?

-Puedes o no aceptar, esto de los relojes es un pasatiempo, el verdadero negocio está en el bajo mundo.

-¿El bajo mundo?-susurró.

-Así que… ¿Te animas?

-Me huele a algo extraño, ¿Por qué así tan de repente?

-Ok, Ok, me atrapaste, rayos eres un chico listo. Es que, eres un pequeño hylian vagabundeando por las calles, es difícil encontrar a alguien como tú, ¿Qué dices me vendes tu magia?

-"¡Me lleva la….! ! !"- rugió de forma molesta para sus adentros mientras se le hacía un buen tic en el ojo- no se usarla- gruñó mientras se daba la vuelta.

El otro se echó a reír de buena forma y también de manera muy incrédula.

-Otra vez me estas tomando el pelo.

-No, no puedo usar magia, ¡diosas!

-¿En serio?

-Deja de burlarte, ¡No puedo!- le dijo de forma tajante mientras se alejaba enojado.

Había sido un día terrible, primero se había marchado sin ver a Zelda, lo habían echado de un montón de lados, ¡había trabajado gratis para un Twili! Y ahora no podía quitarse de encima a ese loco relojero que en realidad era un traficante del bajo mundo.

-Por Hylia- susurró de forma cansada.

-¿Ajá?- escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y una pequeña venita le apareció en el rostro.

-Ya déjame.

-¿No quieres aprender a usar tu magia?

-Eh?

- Ya entendí que no puedes usarla pero, ¿no quieres aprender cómo?

-Si… pero no sé si pueda, lo he intentado durante toda mi vida y no ha pasado nada- clamó de manera sentida. Recordaba los duros entrenamientos que había hecho junto a su madre y todos habían resultado vanos y muy inútiles ¿Qué podía enseñarle ese traficante que no pudiera una sacerdotisa hylian?

-¡Sí!, vaya, con eso basta- clamó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a rastras.

-¡Hey que haces!

-Ya casi cae el crepúsculo ¿quieres que te coman? . ¡Yo no!

El pobre Link suspiró con pereza.

-Genial ¡ahora me secuestran!, ¿¡Que podría ser más divertido!?

Nuevamente su acompañante rio de forma burlona.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy **Linebeck el Gran lobo de mar.**

-Link- clamó con mucha desgana mientras sus pies se arrastraban por el piso de forma involuntaria.

-¡**Link**! Mmmm, que raro, creo que me suena de algún sitio.

Y de esa forma el pobre Link fue secuestrado, sin saber que le esperaba rogó con fervor a la diosa Hylia para no meterse en más problemas.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

jajaj ¡Cielos!, pobre Link ¿Y ahora que ira a pasar?, ¿su destino quedara ligado al de Linebeck ?, bueno no se si lo recuerdan pero el Zilant es una combinación de Héroe con Sicario y eso del bajo mundo...Hmmmm, bueno ya se ira desvelando xD.

**En fin, espero que pasen bonitos días, aunque la verdad yo soy hija del Grinch xD, así que realmente es todo lo que puedo decirles jajaja , me encanta el invierno pero por mas que lo he intentado en los últimos años no consigo acoplarme a la Navidad, claro a menos que haya pastel y comida deliciosa de por medio xD, espero que así sea este año. **


	26. Respuestas desde el (Primera parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o^.o^.o^.o^.o<strong>

**Capítulo 25: Trotadores de Mundos (Segunda parte)**

** ^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^**

**...**

**"Respuestas desde el bajo Mundo 1"**

** ..**

**Las Lindes del gran centro aproximadamente 6 años antes…**

**-Link- ** volvió a susurrar mientras batía la olla de los frijoles- te juro que me suena de algún lado.

-Si- susurró Link de forma cansada.

La casa de Linebeck era un pequeño jacal* techado que se erigía a las afueras del centro en el lado sur de Hyrule City, tenía un pequeño alambrado eléctrico como protección contra las creaturas de Twili y alrededor habían ciertos depósitos con un líquido viscoso y fétido.

El pobre Link llevaba cerca de media hora tratando de aguantar las náuseas.

-¿Por qué tienes eso ahí afuera?- preguntó sumamente mareado y agonizante.

-Ya viste ese alambrado, esta para llorar amigo, el olor camuflara el nuestro para que las creaturas de Twili no nos encuentren- clamó con cierto orgullo.

-Moriré antes de que me coman- gruñó con una mueca graciosa.

-¡Venga Link!, no mueras que se me acabara el negocio.

Después de cierto tiempo terminó por acostumbrarse, de la manera más extraña comió de forma agradable, era tan extraño entender que ya no estaba con Zelda y que las cosas ahora eran o muy insípidas o demasiado condimentadas.

-Eres un horrible cocinero- había gruñido recordando lo bien que había comido estando con su diosa.

Linebeck también gruñó ante el comentario pero lo paso de largo porque no era la primera vez que se lo decían.

-Entonces Link, ¿Qué paso contigo?

-El sistema de seguridad que tenía mi casa colapso de una forma misteriosa- habló mientras Linebeck se sentaba junto a él en una mesita cuadrada con sillas de madera- las creaturas de Twili se aprovecharon de eso.

-¿Y cuantos quedaron?

-Sólo yo- susurró mientras estiraba la mano hacia el centro de la mesa y tomaba una tortilla un poco quemada.

-¡Vaya!, eres un grumete con suerte, normalmente los niños son los primeros en ser comidos, supongo que son tiernos y jugosos.

-Supongo que si-le dijo Link con una voz neutra, después de todo, el cansancio le había cubierto las emociones.

Afuera los gruñidos de las bestias resonaban de forma inquieta y de un momento a otro se le fue completamente el hambre.

-Es difícil vivir con miedo chico- susurró Linebeck- si quieres salir de esta vas a tener que superarlo, hazte a la idea de que los Twili ya forman parte de este mundo.

-Lo sé- clamó desviando la mirada

-¿Hace cuánto que estas así?

-Unos días

-¿Y en donde has sobrevivido desde entonces?

-En casa de una amiga, pero tuvo problemas con su padre por haberme ayudado y por eso termine en las calles de vagabundo.

-Debe ser un tipo muy malo- clamó con pereza- ni siquiera yo tengo el corazón necesario para dejar afuera a un niño en la noche.

-Entonces estás haciendo esto por lastima ¿cierto?

-Si- dijo soltando una carcajada- Pero lo que te dije antes tampoco eran mentiras, me gustaría tener un guardaespaldas, sabes, he oído que los hylian son buenos en eso.

-Los hylians que pueden usar magia por supuesto.

-Todos los hylians pueden usarla, a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta pero yo creo que puedes llegar a tener mucho talento.

Link rodó los ojos de forma curiosa.

-¿Y qué pasa contigo?- preguntó de forma incrédula- ¿también eres un hylian no?

-Oh.. ¿yo?..-dijo él también de modo incrédulo y se rio de forma nerviosa- sí, si lo soy.

-¿Entonces?

-Mira esto chico- dijo levantándose un poco la camisa, un extraño símbolo de caracteres desconocidos estaba tatuado en su piel en su costado izquierdo muy cerca de su obligo.

-¿Qué es eso?- clamó Link con asombro, se levantó de su sitio y fue a inspeccionar de cerca- nunca en mi vida había visto un símbolo como ese.

-Es… el idioma de los Twili- susurró Linebeck con voz sombría- es su magia… y este maldito sello me ha dejado a mi sin la mía.

-Pero los Twili no pueden usar magia.

-Si… eso parece ser, tampoco sé cómo fue que lo hicieron, esto pasa cuando te pasas de listo en el bajo mundo, pero el gran Lobo de mar era fuerte y orgulloso no quería ceder sus territorios a los contrabandistas Twili. Me dieron una paliza y después me dejaron este regalito. ¿Quieres ver un hechizo de fuego?

-Eh?, pues, sí.

Linebeck se paró en el centro de su casa e invocó su magia pero en ese mismo instante el símbolo en su piel brillo de manera intensa y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¡Cielos!- clamó Link dando saltitos hacia atrás de forma atolondrada.

Linebeck solamente se sacudió para quitarse el entumecimiento.

-Es como un seguro, restringe la magia Hylian.

-Eso es…muy cruel… y muy triste- clamó Link bajando la mirada de forma triste.- es como si te hubieran quitado algo importante.

-Si, pocos lo entienden, soy como un ave con las alas recortadas.

Durante cierto tiempo no hubo otra cosa más que el silencio, Linebeck se dejó caer para sentarse en el piso y después Link fue a acompañarlo.

-¿Y que hace un Lobo de mar en pleno corazón de Hyrule City?, ¿No deberías estar en el mar?

-Si- clamó de forma graciosa- pero ya no tengo magia ni barco, es difícil no ahogarte si no tienes una cosa o la otra.

-Entiendo.

-Aquí estoy probando suerte.

-¿Pero el bajo mundo es muy peligroso?

-Si. Cualquier sitio es muy peligroso. He escuchado rumores extraños.

-¿Rumores?

-Rumores como lo que le paso a tu familia, muchas personas han estado desapareciendo de la misma forma en las últimas semanas, hace algunos días la finca de la familia Hakuryuu se incendió de forma extraña.

Link abrió los ojos de forma sorpresiva pero su anfitrión estaba tan sumido en su historia que no se percató de ello.

-Muchos creen que son accidentes pero algunos colegas y yo hemos concluido en que es demasiado sospechoso, algo o alguien está tratando de librarse de los hylians.

-¿Algo o alguien?- pronunció Link de forma temblorosa.

-Sabes… si yo fuera tú pensaría en cambiarme el nombre, ya sabes sólo por si las moscas y…- se interrumpió de pronto y se paró como un resorte- ¡Ah!, ¡eso es!, ya sé porque tu nombre me suena.

-¿A si?- preguntó Link con un severo tic nervioso en el ojo.

-¿¡Cómo se escribe tu nombre grumete!?

-E. - tartamudeó con voz nerviosa- ¿Link?

-Sí.

-Tal y como suena "L", "I", "N", "K"

-Hmmmm?

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- preguntó con la voz todavía un poco ida

- Es que se llamaba Rinku.

-¿¡Rinku!?

-El hijo menor y sucesor del legado de los Hakuryuu.

De pronto lo miraba de forma inquisitiva, lo examino de pies a cabeza y después él mismo se rascó su cabeza como si no entendiera algo.

-Tú no eres- clamó de la nada

-¿No?

-Es muy probable que el otro esté muerto y además tu cabello es rubio y tus ojos azules.

-¿Eh!?

-Conocí a un miembro de ese linaje y no se parecía a ti en nada, pero tu nombre suena igualito al de ese otro chico.

-Es hyliano antiguo, a cualquiera le suena way* ponerse ese nombre- dijo de forma atolondrada- el problema está a la hora de transcribirlo.

-Oh vaya, pareces saber mucho.

-Soy complejo- clamó de forma graciosa.

Linebeck torció el gesto, después de un rato simplemente dijo:

-De todas formas si yo fuera ese otro chico igual me cambiaría la identidad, ya sabes, para poder comenzar de nuevo, uno nunca sabe, si te enamoras o consigues amigos es mejor si ellos no saben nada de tu pasado. Sabes Link también deberías hacer lo mismo, no sabes si lo de tu familia fue realmente un accidente.

-Si-susurró en una voz ida y muy extraña. Era como una idea loca y rebuscada, tan extraña que simple y sencillamente no le cupo en la cabeza, "algo o alguien tratando de deshacerse de los hylians"

Esa noche Link no pego ni una vez los ojos, el gruñido de las creaturas de Twili le espantaba el sueño, las había escuchado en cientos de ocasiones, corriendo a las afueras de la finca y también de vez en cuando, cuando él y Raven paseaban por las noches en los jardines. El sentimiento de saber que su familia había sido devorada por esa bestias se le engrió cada vez más profundo en su alma como si fuera una plaga molesta que no le dejaba aclarar su mente, las noches en el Z-Corp habían sido tranquilas porque de alguna forma estar a al lado de Zelda le inspiraba valor y confianza, estar en el piso treinta de un rascacielos también había ayudado a que los sonidos no fueran otra cosa más que leves murmullos que se iban con el viento.

-"Zelda"- pensó de manera triste mientras la extrañaba, la idea de su identidad también le carcomía por dentro "No sabes si lo de tu familia fue un accidente" , las palabras de Linebeck cruzaron toda la noche por su cabeza, no quería que nada malo le pasara a su diosa, tal vez había sido un milagro que ella misma le cambiara el nombre.

* * *

><p>Cuando los primeros rayos del sol le dieron en la cara él aún seguía despierto, la voz de las creaturas seguía en su cabeza, había creado una terrible fisura que posiblemente nunca cerraría, suspiró de manera triste pensando en que quizás nunca más en su vida volver a conciliar el sueño durante las noches.<p>

Después de algunas horas escuchó como Linebeck bostezaba y se levantaba de su cama para poder cambiarse, con cierta pereza se colocó su gabardina de marinero y después cuando vio a Link parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Link mientras se peinaba un poco la cabeza.

Entonces lo escuchó reírse cómo si tuviera algo gracioso en la cara.

-Nada. Se me había olvidado que estabas aquí.

El pobre Link casi se caía al suelo por el ridículo comentario.

-"Madre de las diosas, he terminado en manos de un completo idiota"- clamó para sus adentros.

-Bien Rinku, nos vamos de cacería.

-Link!- gruñó él de manera severa, de ser posible no quería volver a escuchar su verdadero nombre nunca más en su vida, además sabía que Linebeck sólo lo había dicho para burlarse ya que la noche pasada se había convencido de que él no era ese mismo chico, las palabras "no se parecía a ti en nada" también le habían zumbado de manera fuerte en su cabeza, ¿A quién habría conocido Linebeck para asegurar semejante trastada?, toda su familia se parecía a él sin excepción alguna a la regla.

-Si como sea, Link.

-¿A qué te refieres con cacería?

-Pues… a buscar algún trabajo, ya sabes, ir de aquí para allá, llevar encargos y esas cosas.

-¿Encargos?, ¿Nos van a poner a circular droga?

-¡Achisss!, ¡Pero que pensamiento tan vulgar!, ¿Cómo es que un chiquillo piensa en esas cosas?

-¿No será así?- preguntó con algo de alegría.

Linebeck rio nerviosamente, Link agachó la cabeza de un solo golpe.

-Será así ¿Cierto?, para que me regañas si sabes que soy sincero.

-Me perturba que tu mente piense más de lo que debería.

-Creías que era un ingenuo- clamó Link de forma burlona.

A Linebeck le salió una venita del enojo, la verdad era que si lo creía y pensó que sería sumamente fácil manipularlo, aunque para ser sinceros era normal que lo creyera ya que Link era un niño lo vieras por donde lo vieras, el problema era que su mentecita lista había tomado por sorpresa al Lobo de mar despistado.

-En fin, como sea, grumete ¡Leva anclas!

-Eso significa que mueva el trasero, cierto- volvió a decirle de forma graciosa.

Nuevamente lo vio hacer cierto berrinche, ¿Quién estaba manipulando a quién?, bueno a esas alturas todavía no se sabía.

**…**

Los barrios pobres al sur de la ciudad le dieron a Link una mejor vista del mundo, durante años había permanecido al margen de todo aquello aunque por boca de Raven sabía que Hyrule City no era precisamente la ciudad brillante que el gobierno profesaba.

La Elite se había encargado de enmascarar ese lado oscuro a la vista de todos los demás ciudadanos, aunque tarde o temprano se daba por hecho que las diferencias entre el lado norte y el sur de la ciudad se volverían tacitas, tangibles y problemáticas.

Los raídos pensamientos remolinearon de forma extraña en su pequeña cabeza, ¿Y si hubiera alguien que pudiera hacer algo?, Alguien como el Robín Hood de las leyendas, entonces tal vez la ciudad tendría un mejor futuro.

El sonido de sus pisadas se volvió casi pegajoso cuando entraron en una zona de callejones rodeada de bares y comercios de mala muerte, Link suspiró con cierto nervio aunque sabía que Linebeck no era completamente idiota, si se había aventurado hasta ese sitio seguro era porque estaba seguro de que nada malo les pasaría.

Entraron en un restaurant-bar andrajoso y se sentaron en los bancos que estaban dispuestos al frente de la barra, una rata paso corriendo frente a sus narices y Link abrió los ojos al tiempo que le daban escalofríos.

-Huy, ¡Jodidos bichos!- gruñó Linebeck al tiempo que tiraba al animalillo de la barra.

El dueño del sitio rio de manera mocha. Link se viró para verlo, llevaba un mandil blanco o al menos así había sido en un principio, la tela se había vuelto mugrienta seguramente a causa de la grasa, era un hombre alto y gordo con cara de gamberro y se notaba que no le agradaba lo que en ese momento veía.

-Linebeck tú si que no tienes vergüenza, ¿Cuándo vas a pagarme?- preguntó con una voz media ronca como si hubiera estado años y años enfermo a tal grado que el sonido era entre gutural y desfigurado.

-Ya pronto querido amigo, ya pronto.- habló con un poco de nervios.

-¿Y qué quieres?

-Bueno, varias cosas, quiero bajar a buscar trabajo y también quería saber si por aquí anda **ella**.

-Ahh!, ella, si esta abajo, esta de mal humor, ¿Seguro que quieres verla?

Nuevamente el lobo de mar rio con nervios.

-Si, pero antes sírvenos el desayuno.

-¿Sírvenos?- preguntó al tiempo que se viraba para reparar de la presencia de Link en el sitio- Lobo desgraciado, ¡Sabes que aquí no traficamos con menores!

-¡Que!- bramaron los hylians al mismo tiempo.

-Espera, espera, ¡no es lo que piensas!, él es mi nuevo grumete personal

-Cómo si te creyera, ¡Te has pasado la raya, cierto!- clamó mientras se acercaba de modo amenazante.

-¡No!, deberás que no- dijo Linebeck mientras se escondía detrás de Link.

-Diablos!, ¡No me estés usando de escudo!- rezongó el pequeño hylian.

-Link, dile que no te estoy vendiendo o aquí se acaba nuestra travesía.

-Eh!

El otro hombre había sacado el cuchillo de la cocina y se aproximaba de manera enojada hacia el marinero.

-¡Es cierto!, es cierto, no me está vendiendo, lo acompaño por cuenta propia.

-¿A, si?- dijo el otro levantando una de sus pobladas cejas.

-Si, si, soy… su grumete, si eso es, soy su grumete, me está dando trabajo a cambio de alojamiento y comida.

-¿Por qué?, no pareces un vagabundo.

-Pero si lo soy, por favor no lo mate, es difícil encontrar un lugar seguro en Hyrule City.

La mirada de Link se volvió un poco triste y entonces el hombre del bar bajó su cuchillo.

-Bien- susurró antes de volverse e ir a su cocina. Linebeck suspiró de manera ahogada.

-Eres un cobarde Linebeck.

-¡Que!, ¡Yo no soy un cobarde!, estaba improvisando grumete, seguro que no se hubiera atrevido a hacerte nada.- dijo mientras se reía con sorna.

Link suspiró y bajó la cabeza de golpe, debía hacerse a la idea de que ahora su vida sería un contante conflicto, se había topado quizás con el único Lobo de mar que no inspiraba para nada respeto y además con lo poco que había escuchado se daba a la idea de qué clase de reputación era la que se cargaba su amigo.

Después de un rato el hombre del bar volvió a la barra y dejo dos tazones de comida bien servida, nuevamente la rata se asomó por uno de los resquicios y después de esquivar a Linebeck miró a Link con ojos suplicantes.

Otra vez sintió cierto escalofrío, seguro que tarde o temprano moriría por alguna infección antes de llegar a la vida adulta, aun así el pequeño animalillo se acercó con cautela y a Link le dio lastima verlo. Era una rata flaca y desnutrida, y también pensó que seguro la había pasado mal tratando de sobrevivir en las calles.

-Toma- dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de pan del plato para dárselo al animalillo, la rata lo tomó de manera picara y después salió corriendo dando saltitos.

-Eres extraño chico- murmuró el dueño del bar.

-Es que no me gustan esos ojos tristes, todos los seres del mundo tienen derecho a la vida, ¿Qué es lo que nos hace sentirnos superiores?- susurró mientras probaba bocado.

-Parece que Linebeck se ha topado con un pequeño idealista.

-Idealista- susurró él mientras recordaba ciertas cosas, la imagen de Raven también se había pegado a su cabeza.

Cierto estruendo resonó en el bar y Link logro salir de sus cavilaciones, todo parecía en orden y no sabía de donde había salido el sonido.

-Si esta de mal humor- gruñó Linebeck mientras terminaba su desayuno.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Link de forma curiosa.

El lobo de mar exhaló de forma exagerada.

-Ya verás grumete- clamó al levantarse, le hizo una seña y Link fue seguirlo.

Entraron a la parte trasera y ahí oculta entre algunos barriles había una escalera que descendía hacia una especie de sótano.

-Tienes suerte, no todos entran en este sitio.

-¿Por qué?

-Es trabajo reservado, para las grandes personalidades.

-¿Qué clase de personalidades?

-mmmm?, traficantes, Lobos de mar como yo, piratas, mercenarios, ya sabes… cualquiera que se gane el derecho de permanecer en este mundo- finalmente había dejado las tonterías no tenía caso decir las cosas de modo suave porque al fin y al cabo Link no se dejaba engañar tan fácilmente.

Y en el sótano aparecieron ante su vista toda clase de personalidades, era tal y como Linebeck las había descrito, y además ahí abajo no solamente había humanos sino seres de casi todas las razas.

-Vaya- masculló con asombro y no pudo evitar dar un paso en retroceso, una extraña musiquita acompañaba aquel ambiente y entonces entendió porque era **restaurant- bar** aquel sitio, la parte de arriba era el restaurante y ahí bajo era como el paraíso de los gamberros, había cerveza y bebida en todos lados, un extraño olor a tabaco se difuminaba en el ambiente, era rancio y penetrante como si hubiera estado ahí desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Contuvo la respiración por unos instantes, el olor era problemático pero lo que realmente le causaba estragos era la mala vibra que se sentía por todo el sitio, para su mala o buena suerte aunque no podía usar magia si había aprendido a sentir cierto tipo de presencias.

-Vamos a ver- escuchó que susurraba Linebeck

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta el final del sótano, nuevamente se escuchó el estruendo y Link vio como un tipo languiducho salía volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en los barriles de vino.

-¡Cielos!- susurró al ver al pobre tipo, su mirada se volvió en la dirección en la que había salido y justo ahí vio a una de las personas más terroríficas que conocería a lo largo de su vida, era una mujer esbelta con ojos achinados, tez morena y cabello color azabache, también llevaba puesta una gabardina de marinero aunque era más bonita que la de Linebeck y denotaba un alto rango de capitana cosa que Link supo de inmediato porque alguna vez había estudiado ese tipo de cosas en sus tiempos libres de lectura.

Al lado de la mujer había otro grupo de mujeres, también eran altas y esbeltas aunque tenían el cabello rojizo. Armadas hasta los dientes miraban a los miembros del bar con cierto desprecio en los ojos.

-¡Espera!- dijo Link sosteniendo a Linebeck por la espalda cuando vio que se acercaba a ellas.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No vayas- dijo Link con firmeza- son sumamente peligrosas

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo, ¿Te dio miedo ver como volaba ese hombre?- clamó con algo de sorna- acostúmbrate grumete, aquí se tratan todos los negociantes del bajo mundo.

-Y ellas?

-Son piratas. Esa de ahí es Jolene su capitana y es precisamente la persona que buscamos.

Discutían de una forma apaciguada cuando de repente Linebeck sintió que lo jalaban del cuello y lo lanzaban directo a los barriles.

-Linebeck, ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte ante mí?, ¡perro desgraciado!, ¿viniste a suplicarme algo?

Link se quedó helado aunque para su fortuna la mujer lo ignoró y fue directo a donde había caído el pobre Lobo de mar despistado.

-Ah, ¡Jolene!, ¡Querida!

-No soy tu querida, ¡Lárgate!, sabes que mientras estoy aquí estas exiliado.

-Pero cielo, he venido a verte.

-¿Vas a pagarme?

Nuevamente a Link le dio el tic en el ojo.

-"¡Ese Linebeck!, ¿Que acaso a todo el mundo le debe?, será mejor que salga de aquí mientras pueda"

-En realidad ocupaba un favorcito.- dijo Linebeck cubriéndose la cara.

-Eres un verdadero desgraciado.-clamó ella mientras lo levantaba del cuello.

-Pero Jolene, recuerda… somos amigos.

La capitana refunfuñó de mala manera, Linebeck se señaló un lugar en el costado y ella lo soltó de mala gana, Link que había estado muy atento entendió que tal vez Linebeck no le había contado toda la historia relacionada con los traficantes Twili.

-Tengo mercancía que necesito que pulas.

-¿Qué clase de mercancía?

-Ese de ahí es Link, mi nuevo grumete, quiero que le enseñes.

-Eh!, pero si de verdad es un grumete- soltó antes de reírse a carcajadas- este enano, jajaja Linebeck de veras que estas desesperado ¿cierto?

Él puso una mala cara y cruzó los brazos como si hiciera berrinche.

-Llévalo con sus padres, ese pescadito debilucho no sirve.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene talento y además es huérfano, no tengo devoluciones ni reembolsos.

-Pues que lastima.

Siguieron discutiendo durante un buen rato, Link agachó un poco la mirada "no sirve", las palabras de la pirata le había dolido un poco.

-"¿Porque?"- pensó- "¿Por qué soy el único que no puede?, si pudiera hubiera ayudado a mi familia, si pudiera podría ganarme un lugar al lado de Zelda, Linebeck tiene razón, todos los hylians pueden usar magia y a menos que yo no sea uno debo poder aprenderla".

-Oye, bonito tipo al que te le pegaste- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se viro y vio a una de las mujeres que habían estado al lado de Jolene.

-Tú… - carraspeó un poco y la miro con más detenimiento- Señorita, ¿Por qué esta con una pirata?

-¿Qué?

-Su aura, no es como las el resto, es … cálida, ha peleado, sí, pero su corazón aun es puro.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Puedo verlo en sus ojos.

La mujer sonrío de agradable manera.

-Soy Nabooru.

-Yo soy Link, mucho gusto.

-Que nombre tan extraño.

-Si, es especial, es el nombre que me puso mi Diosa.

-¿Tu Diosa?- preguntó de forma curiosa, de pronto sentía demasiada empatía hacia ese pequeño hylian- ¿Cuál de todas?, hay muchas Diosas que rigen en el mundo.

-Solo una rige el mío.

-¿A, si? ¿Y cómo se llama?

Abrió la boca para contestar pero de un momento a otro recordó que ese no era el sitio.

-Es un secreto- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- su nombre no debe ser revelado en un sitio como este, es muy peligroso.

-Vaya, eres Listo, tal vez Linebeck no esta tan ciego.

-Quien sabe. ¿Por qué Jolene lo odia tanto? Se nota que quiere matarlo nada más con la mirada, aun así, él dijo "_Somos amigos_" y ella retrocedió en su marcha.

Nabooru le hico una curiosa seña y Link se acercó para escucharla.

-Solían ser novios.

-¡Qué!- bramó de forma incrédula.

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas y siguió riéndose al ver que la expresión de Link no cambiaba mientras le echaba miradas a la pareja que estaba peleando.

-¿Es un chiste?- preguntó nervioso.

-Eso dicen todos, pero es cierto, aunque ya no importa, el idiota de Linebeck se fue con otra chica y desde entonces Jolene lo odia.

-Vaya, que raro- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- Si no la quería, ¿entonces porque eran novios?

-Así son los hombres.

Pero Link negó con la cabeza.

-Eres joven para entender estas cosas.

-Si- susurró- pero debes serle fiel a tu compañera, debes cuidarla pase lo que pase y no lastimarla sin importar lo que a ti te haya pasado.

-¿De veras?

-Eso dijo mi tío y yo le creo.

-Bueno, síguelo creyendo. Siempre.

Link asintió con la cabeza, Jolene y Linebeck seguían discutiendo, suspiró de manera cansada y sin pensarlo demasiado fue y se metió entre ellos.

-Linebeck- habló con firmeza, Jolene retrocedió un poco sorprendida, era cierto que era un niño pero nunca antes nadie le había cortado una pela de forma tan tajante- Busquemos a otra persona- volvió a hablar Link de forma segura.

-¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas Link?

-Si tu amiga no desea enseñarme no es necesario que la obligues, busquemos a otra persona, sin es que son verdad tus palabras deberé aprender sin importar mi maestro.

Parpadeó un poco y de forma atolondrada, la noche pasada su pequeño grumete no mostraba esa seguridad que ahora tenía.

-¿Seguro?, no conozco a otra persona, podríamos durar meses buscando.

-Estoy seguro. Y aprenderé no importa si es con maestro o por mí mismo. Escucha Linebeck, ¿Ves a esta gente?- clamó señalando al resto del bar- este lugar está lleno de tristeza, a este lugar sólo vienen las personas que se sienten vacías, no quiero terminar de esta manera, voy a luchar y nunca más en mi vida voy a perder cosas importantes.

Se viró hacia Jolene y se inclinó de forma amable.

-Gracias, disculpe la molestia- después se viró de forma lenta hacia el lado contrario- Adiós señorita Nabooru fue un honor haberla conocido.

-Nabooru- susurró Jolene, la otra chica movió la mano a modo de despedida.

-Que lastima- susurró mientras veía como Link y Linebeck se marchaban.

-¡Eres una Gerudo!- clamó la capitana.

-¿Si?

-¿Te ha simpatizado un hombre?

-Si…. ¿Qué extraño no?, pero tiene un corazón hermoso, ¿Por qué no le enseñas?, él no ha hecho nada, a quien tu odias es a ese Lobo de mar traicionero.

* * *

><p>-Vaya que mala suerte, bueno vamos al tablón de anuncio- dijo Linebeck antes de que cruzaran hacia las escaleras.<p>

-¿Y para qué es el tablón?

-Para buscar trabajo- dijo su compañero mientras revisaba los múltiples anuncios que había en ese tablón ubicado en una esquina del sitio.

Tomó una hoja y se la metió a la gabardina.

-Es cerca del crepúsculo, pero bueno parece un encargo sencillo.

-No me gusta el crepúsculo- dijo Link de forma triste.

-Yo sé que no grumete, pero no hay de otra, es precisamente a esa hora porque las calles comienzan a estar desoladas, estos encargos son mejores mientras menos espectadores tengan.

-No me gusta- volvió a susurrar desviando la mirada.

Pensar en positivo le ayudo un poco aunque de todas formas había sentido miedo en cuanto Linebeck pronuncio la palabra "Crepúsculo"

Afuera del bar el aire volvía a ser respirable, Link aspiró de manera profunda y se alegró de no tener que seguir apestando a tabaco.

-¡Linebeck!- la voz hizo que ambos se viraran.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿En dónde se te olvido golpearme Jolene?

-Aquí- dijo mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago.

-Ayyyy, ¡Demonios!, eres peor que los peores piratas del mar del Oeste.

-Gracias- clamó orgullosa del comentario.- cambie de opinión.

-¿Qué?- masculló el pobre Lobo de mar desinflado.

-Déjame ver- dijo al tiempo que rodeaba a Link para inspeccionarlo- ¿Qué sabes hacer muchacho?

Link siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, estaba nervioso debido a la fuerte aura que aquella mujer despedía pero…. Había cambiado de opinión y esa podría ser una oportunidad única.

-Sé leer auras y energías.

-¿Es todo?

-Es todo.

-¿Qué raro?, ¿Ningún hechizo?

-Ninguno señora.

-Ninguno- volvió a susurrar. Se viró hacia Linebeck que apenas recobraba el aire- vamos a ponerlo a prueba.

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y hasta a Linebeck le dio un poco de escalofrió.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.*** jacal: se refiere a una casita hecha con materiales precarios o desgastables.

*****way/kawai: una palabra japonesa para referirse a lo genial o lo lindo

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Awww El pobre Lobo de mar desinflado jajaja, bueno Linebeck eso te pasa por deberle a todo mundo jeje ^^U

y bueno ya veremos como le va a Link en este mundo lleno personas peligrosas, aunque parece ser que por ahí encontró a una buena amiga ;)


	27. Respuestas desde el (Segunda Parte)

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o^.o^.o^.o^.o<strong>

**Capítulo 26: Trotadores de Mundos (Tercera parte)**

**^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^**

**...**

**"Respuestas desde el bajo Mundo 2"**

**..**

**Almacenes en los barrios del sur ****del gran centro, aproximadamente 6 años antes…**

_-Vamos a ponerlo a prueba_

Las palabras de Jolene hicieron que Linebeck sintiera un poco de miedo, habían decidido que lo mejor era ir a practicar a los almacenes. Las viejas construcciones corroídas por el tiempo parecían casi derrumbarse.

-¿Qué es este sitio?- preguntó Link de modo curioso.

-Los fantasmas del pasado- murmuró la capitana pirata- Antes, un glorioso símbolo y orgullo de Hyrule City, pero ahora sólo es el hogar de las ratas, aquí también nos reunimos los marginados.

-¿Marginados?- murmuró el pequeño hylian.

-Eso somos, ¿No?, ¿Acaso no estamos en fuera de la línea?, ¿crees que el gobierno se pregunta qué paso contigo Link?- la voz de Linebeck parecía demasiado seria y Link decidió ya no preguntar nada.

-Bien vamos a ver que tienes- clamó Jolene haciendo una seña extraña, de la nada apareció Nabooru y Link y Linebeck se cayeron para atrás del susto.

-Trata de ganarle a mi mejor chica- dijo de forma burlona.

-¿No sería mejor empezar con lo básico?.

-Tengo fe en que se aprende mejor sobre la marcha.

-Estás loca mujer- gruñó el lobo de mar poniendo cara de berrinche.

Link simplemente asintió con la mirada y con cierta determinación fue a practicar con Nabooru.

-Si estas en peligro seguro que la magia fluye sola- dijo la Gerudo guiñándole un ojo- ¿sabes pelear?

-Para nada señorita Nabooru- clamó de forma alegre.

-Pues ni modo- dijo de forma graciosa mientras se tiraba para atacarlo.

El pobre Link profirió un grito asustado y corrió como loco mientras la Gerudo lo perseguía con dos espadas gemelas en las manos.

-¡Muy bien Nabooru!, no dejes que quede nada- dijo la otra con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Quería que lo entrenaras no que lo deshicieras!- gruñó Linebeck seguro de que perdería a su recién estrenado grumete.

Después de eso ambos fueron a sentarse en una mesita que estaba en una esquina, Link y Nabooru seguían medio matándose aunque estaba claro quién era la que tenía la ventaja.

-Hace tiempo que no la veía sonreír tanto- dijo Jolene mientras sacaba una cantinflora con vino de su bolsa.

-Vaya- gruñó su acompañante.

-Linebeck, ¿has oído?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ayer escuche…- le susurró en tono bajito y Linebeck se inclinó hacia ella para escuchar lo que decía-… que el ave negra está viva.

-¡Viva!- susurró abriendo los ojos de golpe.

-Apareció el Cuervo- musitó ella con un dejo de nervios.

Linebeck tragó saliva casi de forma tortuosa.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?

-Está furioso, en el bajo mundo se comenta que se ha cargado a varios nobles en busca de respuestas.

-Si- susurró él con la mirada perdida- algo como esto no puede pasarse por alto, es decir… solamente quedo él, ¿cierto?

-Eso parece, el clan entero desapareció entre las llamas…

-¿Y nosotros?- preguntó él con un nudo en la garganta.

-No lo sé, por ahora se rumora que prefiere estar solo, pero… realmente no sabemos si en algún momento cambie de decisión…

-Espero que no se acurde de mí, nunca.

-Me burlaría diciéndote enclencle pero… quien sabe, es decir, el cuervo tiene fama de siempre tomar lo que quiere.

-¿Tienes miedo?

Cierto silencio invadió la conversación y de un momento a otro sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de Link mientras corría, Nabooru se reía de forma alegre y parecía divertirse acorralando a su pequeño rival.

-Te desconozco Jolene.

-¿Y si te llama?

Linebeck tragó saliva nuevamente.

-También tienes miedo…

-Sí, yo… soy un contrabandista no un asesino, yo … no sé cómo lidiar con eso.

-Es porque somos la punta del iceberg en el bajo mundo, el idiota que liquido al Clan de los Dragones seguro no sabía que despertaba a una de las bestias que yacían en las profundidades.

-La Elite de esta ciudad se ha vuelto cada vez más imbécil, pronto despertaran cosas que deberían permanecer dormidas en lo profundo del hielo… No solamente Cuervo, también… aquellos otros que han permanecido al margen durante años, tienen un poder que La Elite no comprende.

-Si…

Un fuerte tronido retumbo entre las paredes de los almacenes, la plática entre el lobo de mar y la pirata se cortó de golpe y ambos se viraron para ver lo que había sucedido.

Nabooru había terminado por tirar a Link de un solo golpe y ahora lo amenazaba con la espada al cuello.

-¡Basta!- gruñó Linebeck.

-Sí, basta- clamó Nabooru de modo triste, se inclinó y le tendió la mano a su pequeño amigo.

-¿Y qué paso?- gruñó Jolene.

-Lo siento… creo que…él.

-¡Él qué!

-Tal vez deberías verlo por ti misma.

La pirata gruñó con un poco de enfado se acercó a Link y lo empujó con una sola mano sobre el pecho, con ayuda de algo de magia le hizó una inspección rápida, fueron sólo dos segundos y después cuando quitó la mano retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con ojos tristes.

-Y bien- dijo Linebeck.

-Esta…

-Si?

-Bloqueado- pronuncio la Gerudo bajando la mirada.

-¿Bloqueado?- preguntó de forma boba sin entender a lo que las mujeres se referían.

Link suspiró de modo triste y se viró dándoles la espalda.

-De verdad que no puede usar magia Linebeck- gruñó Jolene como si le molestara la idea.

-Bloqueado, significa que le hace falta algo.

-¿Algo?, ¿Qué algo?

-Cualquier cosa… mejor dicho motivación, parece que te topaste con uno de esos hylians- clamó la Gerudo.

-Uno de esos que siempre cusan problemas, podría no encontrar su magia nunca o podría despertarla y ser muy poderosa, cualquiera de las dos situaciones representa un extremo, ese chico va a traerte problemas.

-Oye, oye, no seas tan ruda- clamó Nabooru acercándose a Link para consolarlo.- Link no estés triste seguro que esto ha pasado por algo, recuerda que cada hylian tiene un destino, ese es el designio de las diosas.

-Lo sé- musitó de forma queda- la verdad es que… alguien ya me había dicho esto antes, mi tío ya me había dicho esto del bloqueo aunque creo que no lo había entendido bien en aquel entonces… ¿Me falta algo?... ¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué motivación puede ser más grande que defender las cosas que amo?

-Tal vez…- musitó ella abrazándolo de forma tierna, Link agachó la mirada tratando de reprimir el llanto- Tal vez necesitas un amor más fuerte, mantente tranquilo y espera con paciencia… cuando llegue serás más fuerte que nadie, recuerda, solamente tú puedes proteger a tu diosa, ¿cierto?

-¿Solamente yo?- musitó levantando la mirada.

-Me dijiste que debes de cuidar a tu compañera sin importar lo que a ti te pasara, pude sentirlo en tus palabras, ¿la quieres verdad?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no te rindas.

Durante algunos momentos Link la abrazó con cariño. Jolene negó con la cabeza y salió de los almacenes en señal de que ya todo había terminado.

-Vámonos- murmuró Linebeck- volveremos cuando hayas encontrado el algo que te falta, de lo contrario sólo perderemos el tiempo.

-Bien.

-Bien- también murmuro ella- regresa y te estaré esperando.

-Gracias.

Ambos hylian salieron de los almacenes y despidieron a Jolene simplemente con la mirada, Nabooru se posó a su lado y suspiró con algo de tristeza.

-Sera un problema- gruñó la pirata.

-Pero su corazón es noble.

-¿Y por cuanto tiempo!?… es mejor que se quede sin magia o que si la encuentra se aleje del bajo mundo.

-¿Por qué?, le vez competencia- clamó la otra de modo divertido.

-Competencia, no… carnada, piensa, si alguien como Cuervo lo descubre…

-¿Crees que se lo lleve?- clamó de pronto sintiendo algo de miedo.

-No lo creo, lo sé… las aves negras siempre son atraídas por las piedras brillantes.

* * *

><p>-Escucha bien Link, ya casi anochece, en esa puerta de ahí esta nuestro cliente.<p>

Link asintió de manera firme y después siguió a Linebeck con cautela, el lobo de mar tocó la puerta de modo curioso como si contara los golpes y siguiera cierta tonada.

-¿Si?- gruñó una voz detrás de la madera podrida.

-Venimos por el trabajo- aclaró de inmediato.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y los hylian entraron con paso lento, la oscuridad sumía a la habitación entera y cierto olor a moho se dispersaba por el aire.

-Encargo sencillo, buena paga, traerme el paquete desde el otro lado de la cuidad.

-¡El otro lado!- gruñó Linebeck.

-¿Algún problema?

-No se especificaba eso en el anuncio, ¿Cómo vamos a i volver antes de caiga la noche?

-Hay un albergue en medio del camino.

-¡Albergue!- gruñó molesto

-¿Algún problema?- volvió a repetir la voz ronca

-Quiero el doble.

-Confórmate con tu vida…

-¿Qué?- murmuró Linebeck de modo atolondrado.

Desde la oscuridad salió una sombra horrorosa, un sujeto gordo y desgreñado que emanaba un aura terrorífica, Linebeck dio unos pasos hacia atrás y Link fue a esconderse detrás de él cuándo sintió la energía malvada.

-Lobo desgraciado tengo suerte de que seas tú quien haya cogido mi encargo, ¡Me debes dinero Linebeck!, pero que bueno que ya vas a pagarme.

-¡Diosas!, ¿cómo es que le debes a todo el mundo?- murmuró Link pegándose a la espalda de su compañero.

-Demonios no sabía que él era el cliente.

-¿É..él?

-Un viejo pirata al que….

-¡Al que le robaste!- bufó la voz con enfado.

Linebeck retrocedió de forma queda tratando de salir por la puerta.

-Muy tarde, ya dejaste aquí tu olor lobito, basta con que mis sabuesos vayan a buscarte, ¿Por qué mejor no te clamas y me pagas de forma pacífica?

Una pequeña gota de sudor escurrió por la cabeza de ambos hylian Linebeck nuevamente tragó saliva…

* * *

><p>-No quiero ser grosero pero… eres un tonto, ahora vas a trabajar gratis y seguro que el tipo gordo igual se aprovecha de que fuiste a dejarle tu rastro.<p>

A Linebeck le salió una venita en la cabeza, estaba furioso porque sabía que Link tenía razón en aquello.

-Y además… estos tipos, me dan miedo, no puedes negociar o algo- clamó el pequeño hylian virado la mirada a sus espaldas.

Dos ex–piratas les seguían a paso lento.

-No, no puedo hacer nada- gruñó de mal modo- están siguiéndonos para asegurarse de que no nos desviemos del camino.

-Si aquel tipo tiene hombres tan aptos no se para que dejó el anuncio en la taberna.

-Es precavido, si nos descubren que mejor que no perder a sus propios hombres.

Ambos exhalaron de forma cansada dejando que su aliento se perdiera entre las callejuelas.

-Si me conviertes en un criminal no voy a perdonártelo nunca- gruñó Link de modo gracioso.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Es que desde que hable con la señorita Nabooru me di cuenta de algo, en cuanto recupere mi vida quiero volver con mi Diosa y si mi nombre queda manchado ¿Cómo voy a darle la cara?

-¿A poco te preocupa eso?, ¡Que nena eres!- clamó muriéndose de la risa.

Link hizo un mohín gracioso y movió las manos tratando de darle un zape, pero Linebeck era mucho más alto así que no cumplió su objetivo.

-¡Linebeck tonto!, claro que me preocupa, ella es una flor hermosa en medio del desierto y nada ni nadie debe manchar esa pureza.

-Y menos tú.. ¿Verdad?, lo siento Link pero no creo que salgas limpio de esta, debiste buscar un mejor trabajo.

-Si lo hice- murmuró de modo triste, pero lo habían echado de todas partes…

-Ya llegamos, cielos que escalofríos, este lugar me pone de nervios y además el crepúsculo está cayendo de forma rápida.

Entraron en una casa abandonada y los ex-piratas se quedaron esperándolos a fuera, al igual que el otro sitio estaba oscuro y pestilente, unas curiosas risitas se escucharon al fondo y mucho dekus parecieron casi de la nada.

-¡Quien Va!- rugió el más grande.

-Los mensajeros, venimos por el paquete- dijo Linebeck e forma rápida y fluida antes de que lo ametrallaran con semillas deku.

Nuevamente se escucharon las risitas burlonas y un pequeño saquito cayo desde lo alto, los dekus desaparecieron de inmediato y Linebeck fue a recoger lo que había caído.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Apesta!

-Querido Link, tienes boca de profeta, la próxima vez mejor di que trataremos con caramelos, quien sabe y quizás funcione.

-Ya decía, Es droga ¿cierto?

-Y de la buena- clamó en tono gracioso mientras la saboreaba con un dedo.

-¡No te la tragues!, ¡Jamás terminaras de pagarle al monstruo ese!- gruñó de forma atolondrada meneando las manos como loco.

Linebeck se echó a reír de buena manera y después salieron juntos de aquella horrible casa. El camino se volvió presuroso y Link comenzó a sentir miedo a medida que la noche se acercaba, de pronto los piratas que los seguían comenzaron a lanzar blasfemias y cuando se viraron para ver lo que pasaba descubrieron a otros tres hombres siguiéndolos.

-No podía ser más fácil- gruñó el lobo de mar, tomó a su pequeño a acompañante y se echó a correr a una velocidad asombrosa.- ¡Corre Link. Corre! Era una emboscada.

-¡Qué!

-Esos tipos deben ser rivales de nuestro cliente, si nos quitan el paquete me quedare con la deuda.

-¡Deberías pensar más en tu vida!

-¡Si también eso.! Tampoco creo que nos dejen vivos, ¡corre!

De pronto se cernió una intensa balacera, Linebeck esquivó de forma fácil y se escurrió entre las callejuelas, incluso sin magia se las arregló para camuflarse y Link se quedó detrás de él mirando lo ocurrido, todo paso demasiado pronto, las balas se esfumaron en una dirección lejana y mientras la pelea principal acontecía en otro sitio el astuto lobo de mar aprovechó para emprender carrera.

Gruñó de forma pesada al saber que había perdido demasiado tiempo, la noche los atrapó entre las calles y las creaturas de Twili comenzaron a seguirles los pasos.

Link se puso realmente pálido al escuchar que eran Stalwolfs los que los seguían y su pequeña mente se bloqueó a causa del miedo.

-No te detengas, sigue corriendo- clamó su compañero tomándolo aún más fuerte de la mano. A unas cuantas cuadras aparecieron los piratas también corriendo como locos, el otro grupo también se había dispersado y seguramente también había corrido al escuchar el gruñido de las bestias.- ¡Allá adelante!, ¡Allá está el albergue!

De pronto los Stalwolfs se dispersaron y uno de ellos cayó encima de uno de los piratas.

-¡Linebeck!

-¡No mires atrás Link!- chifló de forma estridente y uno de los vagabundos que estaban detrás de la destartalada rejilla eléctrica puso los ojos como platos al ver que venían corriendo- ¡Abre la puerta!- gruñó de forma desesperada y el vagabundo desactivo la electricidad para poder abrir la rejilla.

Uno de los Stalwolfs emprendió carrerilla y cuando el lobo de mar lo sintió acercarse jaló a Link del brazo y lo lanzó realmente lejos, el pobre Link cayó en los brazos del vagabundo y Linebeck sintió como el Stalwolf lo mordía por la espalda.

-¡Demonios!- gruñó de mala manera, el miedo pudo más que su orgullo y con el dolor de su alma se deshizo de su gabardina de marinero, el Stalwolf se quedó comiéndose la prenda y él salió disparado como el rayo, entró en la rejilla literalmente patinando.

-¡Por favor espérenme!- gritaba desesperado uno de los piratas.

Pero las bestias le cortaron el paso por la delantera y el vagabundo cerró la rejilla sintiendo miedo de que las creaturas entraran, se empotraron de forma furiosa contra la reja y Linebeck actuó obedeciendo más a su instinto que a su compasión, cuando vio que las creaturas comenzaba a morder la reja reencendió el sistema eléctrico y los Stalwolfs chillaron de forma estridente. La electricidad los noqueó de forma severa pero después de unos instantes sólo se sacudieron y se viraron en busca de una presa más fácil.

Link se cubrió los oídos y a lo lejos se escuchó el lamento de pirata siendo devorado, un malestar en general recorrió a los habitantes del albergue, los vagabundos sólo desviaron la mirada y Linebeck profirió blasfemias de forma bajita, el grotesco espectáculo lo obligó a moverse de su sitio y mientras recuperaba la compostura se aseguró de virar a link hacia una pared cercana, el desmembramiento del hombre ocurrió literalmente frente a sus ojos y eso le causo nauseas desmedidas.

-No mires- clamó en tono bajito y Link no pudo contener las lágrimas, el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo y cerró los ojos tratando de desconectarse del mundo.

-Menos mal que sólo fue uno- clamó el vagabundo- ayer… perdimos a cinco de nuestros hermanos.

-Que inmundicia- gruñó el lobo de mar en tono asqueado.- ¿ahora son capaces de verlo?

-No… siempre nos da asco.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno, pues la segunda partecita del capitulo pasado, la verdad es que originalmente era solo uno pero al final decidí cortarlo para que no estuviera demasiado largo, en fin, seguro que si ha puesto atención ya comenzaron a encajar algunas piezas de este basto rompecabezas.

Debo admitir que después de releerlo y corregirlo creo que la escena final es una cosa que también es terrible, pobre Link, pero recuerden este fic es clasificación "M" por mas de una razón obvia, es decir, dejando el Lemon de lado, este es de los pocos en los que me explayo juntando casi todo tipo de cosas xD. creo que por esos días estaba muy pegada a "Tokyo Ghoul" jajaja ¿No la han visto ? bueno no saben de lo que se pierden ¬¬

Aunque la final también volví a reírme con el tonto de Linebeck jajaj que solo se la pasa haciendo enojar a Link xD


	28. Regreso a los brazos de la Diosa

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o^.o^.o^.o^.o<strong>

**Capítulo 27: Trotadores de Mundos (Cuarta parte)**

**^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^**

**...**

**"Regreso a los brazos de la Diosa"**

** ..**

**El corazón de Hyrule City 6 años antes…**

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con su padre, la seguridad del Z-corp había aumentado en buena manera pero Zelda siempre conseguía escabullirse de los guardias.

-¡Link!- gritó de forma desesperada, tenía miedo de no volver a verlo.

Al igual que los demás días no consiguió encontrarlo, caminó de modo triste llorando en silencio…

* * *

><p>Con los primeros rayos del amanecer abandonaron el albergue, ninguno de los dos había dormido en toda la noche, la escena de aquel pobre hombre muriendo se les había quedado grabada en la cabeza.<p>

-Ve a casa… iré a… llevar el encargo…

-No quiero… necesito ir a un sitio.

-Está bien pero ten cuidado.

Caminaron a paso lento y al dar una vuelta sobre una esquina Jolene apareció de la nada y tiró al pobre Linebeck al suelo.

-¡Te llevaste mi anuncio, cierto!- gruñó de mala manera.

-¿Cuál anuncio?- murmuró él con desgana

Comenzaron a pelearse y a desgreñarse en plena calle. Link suspiró con cansancio y después saludo a Nabooru que también había a aparecido de la nada.

-Se pelean por el trabajo, así es siempre, somos piratas pero nadie quiere ser verdadera basura.

-¿Basura?- preguntó Link.

-Pequeño hylian, hoy, vi algo terrible… alguien colocó un encargo de secuestro en el tablón de abajo.

-¿Y alguien lo tomó?- preguntó Link con tristeza.

-Un sujeto malo al que le apodan "El sabueso" se dice que entrena Wolfos para cazar personas… es horrible, pobrecita chica.

-¿Era una chica?- preguntó Link aun con más tristeza

-Esas cosas pasan, la Elite tiende a ser asquerosa, nos repudian pero cuando se pelean entre ellos acuden a nosotros para vengarse, parece ser que cierto empresario esta vez se pasó de la raya.

-Vaya- musitó de forma cansada.

-Te ves terrible.

-Sí. Discúlpeme… quiero ir a un sitio, quiero ir a… "buscar consuelo"- terminó pensando mientras se alejaba.

Jolene le propinó una patada a Linebeck y después le gruñó de forma fiera.

-¡Devuélvelo!

-¡Qué!

-¡Que lo devuelvas!

-Ya no vale el maldito anuncio ¿¡Que quieres que haga!?

-El anuncio no- musitó mientras su mirada se perdía en la dirección en la que Link se había marchado- al chico… devuélvelo, se volverá loco si sigue a tu lado.

Linebeck agachó la mirada.

-Si… pero… ¿a dónde?

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿A dónde?

Al único lugar que conocía, el parque central de Hyrule City.

Se sentó de forma triste junto al arrollo y recordó aquel día junto a Zelda, de pronto nuevamente estaba llorando, tenía miedo y además la extrañaba mucho.

-Que peste- musitó tratando de controlarse, sin pensarlo demasiado se adentró rio arriba y ahí entre la espesura del pequeño bosquecito se desvistió para darse un baño, sentía que apestaba y además no quería ver sus ropas en ese estado, no quería ver de esa forma algo que le había regalado Zelda con mucho cariño.

Durante largas horas se quedó ahí en el agua y cuando salió para vestirse sintió que seguía apestando, era como si el olor del jacal y la taberna se le hubieran impregnado, y además también estaba ese otro olor, el del lugar en el que había pasado la noche.

* * *

><p>-¡Señorita Zelda!- clamó Hatoru cuando la vio volver a escondidas.<p>

La sirvienta se acercó a ella y Zelda la abrazó de forma desconsolada.

-No está…. No puedo encontrarlo

-No llore… Link dijo que volvería.

-¿Y si se lo han comido las creaturas de Twili?

-No, no piense eso… él…él es fuerte- le dijo tratando de consolarla- su padre me pidió que la buscara.

-¿Se dio cuenta que me salí?

-No, creo que no ha revisado las grabaciones de estos días.

Subieron los pisos del Corp tomadas de las manos y de pronto al pasar por las sala de las pequeñas reuniones la puerta se azotó de manera fiera. Las chicas se abrazaron de forma asustada debido al fuerte ruido.

Adentro Impa negaba con la cabeza mientras Daphnes salía muy enojado con un papel arrugado en una de sus manos, se detuvo al ver a Zelda y se inclinó para estar a su altura, de la nada le puso una mano en la cabeza y después se alejó con la mirada cabizbaja.

La pobre Zelda se quedó un poco perpleja, también l levo una mano a su cabeza y se preguntó ¿Qué pasaba con eso? Con esa… extraña muestra de cariño.

-No salgas- gruñó Impa.

-¿Eso es todo?- musitó de forma confundida.

-Sí. No salgas.

Impa también abandonó el sitio, Hatoru inclinó un poco la cabeza y se preguntó para que habían llamado a la señorita si la orden era así de simple. Después de un rato Zelda siguió a Impa.

-Impa.

-Sí.

-Ayúdame- le dijo en voz baja y triste.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que Link vuelva.

Impa desvió la mirada, todavía recordaba el escalofrió que había sentido al entrar en contacto con aquel chico, le recordaba a cierta ave negra y eso le daba miedo.

-Ya déjalo…- rechistó con cierto enfado.

Zelda se detuvo en seco.

-Pero lo quiero- gimoteó con tristeza mientras corría hacia el lado contario, sin pensarlo demasiado descendió a los pisos inferiores, estaba triste y dolida porque Impa en quien siempre había confiado ahora ya no quería ayudarla y no entendía cuál era el motivo.

Salió de manera cautelosa ignorando las indicaciones de su tutora y de su padre…

* * *

><p>Y de pronto ya era tan tarde, seguro Linebeck estaba preocupado…<p>

-Para nada- gruñó de forma graciosa, sabía que Linebeck era un lobo de mar egoísta aunque recordaba los sucesos de la noche pasada y también la forma en la que lo había medio salvado. Las calles aledañas al corazón de Hyrule City lucían verdaderamente nostálgicas, estaban desoladas como si de pronto toda la gente se hubiera marchado temprano, era por el frio del invierno, aunque la estación apenas había comenzado lo había hecho con mucha fuerza.

Un trío de sombras pasaron por una calle aledaña y Link fue a seguirlas de modo curioso, al fondo en el callejón logró ver a un cuarto individuo, un sujeto encapuchado con una gabardina grisácea, a su alrededor se habían sentado las tres figuras que Link había visto desde lo lejos.

-¿Wolfos?- murmuró de modo bajito, de un momento a otro le hubiera gustado acercarse pero el aura de aquel sujeto le dio cierto miedo.

Prosiguió su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces suspiró, el Z-corp podía verse incluso desde la distancia.

-Zelda… ¿Qué estarás haciendo?- se preguntó de modo triste, tenía que cambiar la dirección de sus pasos o seguramente su corazón lo traicionaría, terminaría por volver a correr a la seguridad de sus brazos de forma egoísta, evadiendo el pensamiento de que podía meterla en problemas.

Los pensamientos se volvieron hirientes cuando se dio cuenta de lo débil que era, quería volver a su lado sin importar lo que pasara, quería volver a pesar de todo.

-¡ ¡Link ! !- La voz sonó de forma lejana.

-Cielos… me estoy volviendo loco- se dijo a sí mismo al pensar que ahora imagina la voz de su diosa- Zelda de verdad que te extraño.

-¡Link!

-¿Qué?- murmuró de forma atolondrada, se viró hacia todos lados pero sólo pudo ver el gigantesco mar de edificios.

-¡Link, por favor!... regresa- y la voz triste se perdió entre el silencio de la enorme Hyrule City.

Link se movió de forma sigilosa y después de andar entre el laberinto de calles la vio deambulando de forma cansada.

-¡Link!- continúo gritando.

Detrás de uno de los edificios Link agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-Deja de llorar Link- se musitó a si mismo limpiándose las lágrimas- no puedes estar con ella… no de esta manera.

La voz de Zelda lo seguía llamando y el corazón de Link sufrió cuando él mismo decidió darse la vuelta, los callejones parecían aún más oscuros a pesar de que faltaban varias horas para que terminara el día, sus pasos también parecían producir demasiado eco y su aliento se dibujaba delante de su camino indicándole que la temperatura bajaba de forma alarmante.

-¿Nieve?- musitó de forma triste cuando alzo el rostro y el pequeño copo le cayó en la cara.

-Link!- ahora el llamado sonaba lejano.

-Vuelve a casa mi princesa, ve a un sitio confortable- clamó con mucho cariño.

Nuevamente el aliento le cubrió el rostro y de forma triste caminó cabizbajo, el trio de enormes sombras le paso de lado y el hombre de la gabardina grisácea lo miró con algo de burla.

-Vamos muchachos… que suerte, la paloma ha dejado el nido y además vagabundea en nuestras narices, que trabajo más fácil hemos cogido.

-"Trabajo"- la palabra se alejó junto con aquella sombra- "Linebeck… me pregunto si no le habrá pasado nada, es decir… esos piratas se murieron y su jefe no parecía muy amable"

El aullido de los Wolfos resonó a la distancia, las imágenes de la última noche le carcomían la cabeza, Wolfos, Stalwolfs… creaturas que sólo nacieron para dar caza… caza… la voz de Nabooru y esos pensamientos tristes, _"Pobrecita chica"… "Lo apodan el sabueso"… "cierto empresario esta vez se pasó de la raya"_

Y entonces se detuvo en seco.

Abrió los ojos de forma aterrada.

-No… no puede ser… acaso ese hombre… acaso era el Sabueso- Nuevamente las imágenes rondaban su cabeza, ese día cuando había salido con Zelda ella había dicho muy claro que su padre estaba colérico a causa de sus negocios, ¿acaso él había hecho algo irreparable? ¿Acaso había puesto en peligro a su hija sin darse cuenta?- No, no… Zelda…

* * *

><p>-¡Link!... regresa- nuevamente el miedo de no volver a verlo la invadió de forma tácita.<p>

¿En dónde estaría?, ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Seguiría vivo?, de pronto entre el mar de preguntas cierta imagen le vino a la cabeza, un Stalwolf dando vueltas de forma ansiosa debajo de un árbol, y entonces el gruñido pareció cobrar vida.

Se exaltó de forma sorpresiva y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya los tenía enfrente.

-Wolfos- susurró de forma curiosa, era la primera vez que los veía de cerca, se rumoreaba que algunas veces se les veía corriendo por las lindes de la ciudad cazando animales pequeños y que de vez en cuando, y rara vez, se adentraban en las calles. Eran animales salvajes, demasiado libres como para poder domesticarlos.

Pero aquellos Wolfos parecían diferentes.

-Hola- clamó Zelda de modo alegre creyendo que eran amistosos.

Y entonces el gruñido la hizo retroceder de forma atolondrada, ¿si no los había provocado, entonces porque le gruñían?, siguió retrocediendo de forma tambaleante.

-Tranquilos- musitó asustada cuando los vio tomar posición de ataque.

**…**

Por las calles aledañas Link corría como loco, aquellos pensamientos le inundaron de terror la cabeza, a lo lejos escuchó el grito de Zelda y de pronto al cruzar una calle la vio correr con la manada detrás de ella, la acorralaron cerca de una placita cerrada y con mucho miedo ella se pegó a la única pared que había.

-¡Auxilio!- profirió de forma suplicante, pero no había gente en las calles y los pocos que presenciaron aquello salieron corriendo al ver a las bestias, eran tan grandes que sólo un despistado con poca cordura las habría enfrentado. –Por favor ayuda- gimoteó de miedo al ver que se le acercaban.- Link… ¡Link!- lo llamó de forma inconsciente mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Zelda!

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos como platos al ver que él había respondido, no podía creerlo y se talló los ojos unas cuantas veces, pero era cierto, era Link, se acercaba corriendo y con un solo salto le cayó en la espalda a uno de los Wolfos..- ¡Link!

El enorme animal se sacudió de repente y con mucha facilidad el pobre hylian salió volando, aterrizó justo delante de Zelda y ella corrió para poder levantarlo.

-Link, ¿estás bien?

-Acabo de perder mi trasero- clamó de forma graciosa.

Zelda se inclinó a su lado y lo abrazó con mucha ternura.

-Viniste a salvarme.- suspiró con mucho alivio.

-Si… los voy a distraer y quiero que corras.

-¡Y dejarte!, van a comerte.

-No importa, vuelve a casa Zelda- clamó con mucho cariño.

Ella siguió abrazándolo sin intenciones de soltarlo.

-No.. no quiero, te necesito, vuelve a mi lado.

-Pero no he cumplido mi promesa- musitó con mucha tristeza.

-Ya no importa… ¿vas a dejarme llorando?

El gruñido de los Wolfos se volvió nuevamente audible, a lo lejos "el sabueso" irguió una ceja de modo confundido, un pequeño intruso se había metido de forma inesperada.

-No importa, solo necesito a la chica.- y con un pequeño silbato dio instrucciones a la distancia.

Los Wolfos aullaron al unísono y el sonido fue tan estruendoso que termino por desmayar a Zelda.

-¡Zelda!, no te desmayes- clamó Link tomándola entre sus brazos, retrocedió hasta topar con la pared del fondo, era imposible que ahora corriera, era imposible que saliera vivo de eso. Pero su mirada se volvió fiera cuando sintió que los animales se les acercaban demasiado- No- gruñó con rabia desmedida- No van a quitarme a mi Diosa, ¡No van a lastimarla!

Y los Wolfos parecían erguir sonrisas burlonas, aquel pequeño hylian los amenazaba como si tuviera el poder de hacerles algún rasguño, las pisadas de sus enormes patas sonaron de forma amenazante y Link deposito a Zelda sobre el suelo y a sus espaldas.

También avanzó hacia el frente…

-¡No!- rugió casi en voz gutural y los Wolfos dieron un paso hacia atrás al sentir la energía que había emanado desde el chico.

Nuevamente el silbato resonó a la distancia y los Wolfos permanecieron confundidos por un rato, de pronto el instinto les decía que huyeran pero las ordenes de su amo era contrarias a eso. El silbido resonó por última vez de forma enojada y entonces la duda desapareció de su lobuna cabeza.

Tres grandes fauces se abalanzaron hacia Link y de pronto de la nada se alzó ante ellos una enorme columna de fuego, las tres bestias quedaron atrapadas entre el mar de llamas y los chillidos se escucharon en todos los alrededores.

Más inconsciente que nada Link seguía mirándolas de forma fiera, era como si sus ojos se hubieran perdido entre la rabia, los chillidos nuevamente sonaron de forma agonizante y entonces algo se retorció desde sus adentros, bajo el mar de llamas encontró a las creaturas, vivas y desesperadas clamando por ayuda y clemencia.

El odio desapareció de sus ojos y su respiración se volvió sumamente tortuosa.

-No.. no,- musitó de manera asustada al ver lo que había hecho- alto, apáguense- clamó de forma suplicante, de manera extraña las llamas se extinguieron y los Wolfos salieron corriendo asustados, se habían chamuscado del pelaje pero en realidad no estaban heridos.

Y ahora no entendía lo que pasaba ¿él había hecho eso? Pero..

-¿Cómo?, se supone que estoy bloqueado… pensaba con todo mi corazón en el hechizo de fuego de Raven pero…, no, no puede ser posible.

Un quejido se escuchó a sus espaldas.

-¿Link?

-¡Zelda!- sin pensarlo corrió a sus brazos y se acurrucó en ellos- ¿estás bien princesa?.

-Si- musitó de forma atolondrada, también se sonrojo un poco por la forma tan bonita en la que él la había llamado- ya estoy bien- clamó con alegría mientras lo abrazaba- vuelve a mi lado.

Lo sintió temblar de forma triste, el corazón de Link quería estar con ella y su cabeza aun le decía que no era correcto.

-¿En dónde has estado?- preguntó ella preocupada

Los gemidos contestaron por si sola la pregunta, Zelda intuyó lo peor en ese momento, era seguro que había estado en un lugar muy feo, estaba asustado, hambriento, ojeroso como si no hubiera dormido en días y por si fuera poco realmente apestaba, cosa que a ella no le importó por el momento y siguió abrazándolo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Y después de eso no pudo evitar echarse llorar de forma desconsolada, quería volver a su lado y sentir la seguridad que solo ella le brindaba.

-Vamos- clamó ella mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, se levantó de forma clamada y lo tomó de la mano.

Y de esa forma volvió a caminar de modo alegre, había recuperado a su pequeño príncipe aunque se preguntaba de forma insistente ¿Qué rayos había pasado con esos Wolfos?

-Vamos a darte un baño Link- clamó de forma graciosa, él agachó la vista un poco avergonzado pero no volvió soltarla, su corazón nuevamente había vencido a su cabeza y se abrazó a su brazo de forma curiosa- Bien… nunca más me sueltes, te prometo que jamás voy a volver perderte.

* * *

><p>La enorme columna de fuego había llamado su atención de forma irremediable, los tres habían corrido para ver que sucedía y al cruzar una calle se quedaron pasmados y con la boca abierta al descubrir el origen de aquellas llamas.<p>

Linebeck no dejaba de tallarse los ojos mientras que las dos piratas silbaban de modo sorprendido.

-¡Vaya!- clamo Nabooru- parece que desvaneció el bloqueo.

Los Wolfos salieron espantados y entonces Jolene escrutó el resultado de la batalla con la mirada.

-Nunca había visto algo como eso- clamó con cierto nervio al ver que Link había retirado el hechizo sin el menor de los problemas.

-Oohmmm- musitó Nabooru con ternura al ver la escena entre Link y Zelda- esa debe ser la pequeña diosa… ya veo- pronunció como si le hubiera descubierto algo.

Jolene irguió una ceja.

-Es… un amor muy poderoso, lo que le ha desbloqueado la magia fue el miedo de perder a esa persona.

-Entiendo- masculló la pirata.- Parece que el grumete no era tan grumete.

-Exacto, ¡Ves!, ¡Te lo dije!- clamó Linebeck saltando el gusto- ya decía yo que tenía buen ojo- parloteaba mientras se dirigía hacia el pequeño hylian.

De pronto ambas mujeres lo agarraron por los hombros y lo arrastraron en la dirección contraria.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hacen?

-Dijiste que lo devolverías, cumple tu promesa- clamo Jolene de forma burlona.

-Además él estará mejor al lado de su diosa, mira que contento se ha puesto.

-Si- argumentó la otra pirata.- es mejor si él tiene una mejor vida, si regresa a su sitio será mucho más feliz que estando a tu lado.

-No. No. Esperen ¡Aaaaahhh!, ¡Mi guardaespaldas!- gruñó haciendo berrinche mientras Jolene y Nabooru se lo llevaban a rastras. Suspiró de manera pesada y con una última mirada despidió a su pequeño amigo- Adiós grumete- pronunció de forma triste, se había encariñado con él a pesar de haber estado muy poco tiempo juntos. Soltó otro suspiro al ver como Zelda se lo llevaba de la mano pero también sonrió de forma cálida al ver que Link parecía mucho más tranquilo.

Nuevamente recordó la columna de fuego.

-"Que extraño… estaba realmente seguro de que tal veríamos al ave negra…"

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios<strong>** del Capitulo:**

xD vaya parece ser que Link siempre termina entre los brazos de Zelda de la forma mas inesperada ;)

**~*Aviso: **

Y bueno un pequeño **Aviso, a partir de la semana que viene comenzare a publicar el fic de forma quincenal.** ¡Por favor no me maten! x.x, tengo buenas excusas para ello, bueno en realidad mas que excusas son razones, lo que pasa es que estoy por tocar fin con dos de los buenos fics que tengo, el primero es el de "Caballeros de Hyrule" y el otro (aunque todavía sigue con publicación normal) es el de "Kai", la verdad es que últimamente solamente me he enfocado en estos pero es precisamente porque quiero que queden bien concluidos.

La otra opción era dejar el fic en Stand by por algunas semanas, pero siendo sincera no tengo ánimos para hacer eso y menos en ultimas fechas que ha comenzado a gustarle a mas gente, por eso mismo es que he decidido darle un plazo mas amplio de publicación, el cual de seguro voy a intercalar con el de "Camino a Hyrule", no estoy segura de si quedara en martes o en jueves pero bueno eso ya lo decidiré la siguiente semana.

**La buena noticia: **El capitulo que sigue es el ultimo de esta saga del pasado, después de eso la historia dará otro brinquito necesario hacia el presente, por lo que los capitulos no se sentirán tan recortados, y bueno creo que mas de alguno debe tener curiosidad de que fue lo que paso después de esa noche del festival del Otoño xD


	29. La Herencia del pequeño Lobo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>o^.o^.o^.o^.o<strong>

**Capítulo 28: Trotadores de Mundos(Quinta parte)**

**^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^.o^**

**...**

**"La Herencia del pequeño Lobo"**

** ..**

-¡Como que no está!- gruñó de forma colérica y asustada. Temprano esa mañana había recibido una carta de amenaza en la que lo chantajeaban de mala manera y lo amenazaban con raptar a su pequeña hija.

Le había dicho a Zelda que no saliera, pero después de no encontrarla y buscarla durante horas, comenzó a preocuparse, los videos de seguridad terminaron por confirmarle que había salido fuera del edificio y tan pronto como captó el peligro llamó a Impa y a todos los guardias.

El Z-corp literalmente se desvalijo y todos los empleados salieron a buscarla por las calles.

-Oh… señorita Zelda- clamó Hatoru con tristeza.-Seguro que se ha ido a buscar a Link de nuevo.

-¿A Link?- preguntó Daphnes con la cabeza en otro lado.

-Ese pequeño hylian al que había rescatado.

El empresario desvió la mirada, no entendía que tenía que ver aquel vago con esto, no entendía que su hija se había encariñado de sobremanera con esa persona.

* * *

><p>El tenue rojizo del atardecer se había vuelto verdaderamente hermoso, las calles estaban algo desoladas debido a que se aproximaba el crepúsculo, pero Zelda y Link caminaban con paciencia, de forma silenciosa y al mismo tiempo con pequeñas y traviesas miradas.<p>

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Qué?

-Desde hace rato noto que te tambaleas.

-Estoy bien- clamó ella de forma alegre, pero era una caminata larga y pronto la cogerá se volvió más que evidente- ok creo que me lastime por haber corrido como loca- contestó ante la inquisitiva mirada que Link le lanzaba.

De forma inesperada él se detuvo, ella parpadeó confundida y después cuando él le dedicó unas picaras miradas no pudo evitar sonrojarse, de la nada la cargó sobre su espalda y profirió una ligera risa al escuchar que Zelda soltaba un pequeño gritito antes de aferrarse a su cuello.

-¡Link que haces!

-Llevarte a casa- clamó con una sonrisa – voy a llevarte de caballito.

-Que locura- refunfuñó de forma juguetona- vas a cansarte.

-Claro que no- siguió hablándole de forma alegre y ella juntó su mejilla con la de él por encima de sus hombros.

-Seguro que peso muchísimo.

-No… eres ligera como un pluma, ¿Estas segura de que no eres una diosa?, seguro que sólo los seres divinos son así de suaves y livianos.

-Ay Link- le dijo mientras se reía un poco- te extrañaba- clamó con cariño mientras se aferraba a su cuello.

La gente que todavía transitaba los veía de forma curiosa, era extraño que un chico llevara a una chica a cuestas de esa forma y además que lo hiciera como si nada.

-Pensé que no volvería verte y tenía miedo- le dijo de pronto al ver la cúspide el Z-corp desde la distancia.

-¿Qué pasa Zelda?

-No me gusta estar sola…tú, eres mi único amigo.

De pronto su corazón se marchito un poco al escuchar el tono triste de aquellas palabras, los brazos de su diosa perecieron volverse acero a medida que se ferraban a él cada vez más y más, como si con cada paso que daban hacia el Z-corp le generara un poco de miedo.

-Está bien, siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque… no quiero meterte en problemas, yo…

-Silencio- gruñó enojada al tiempo que lo apachurraba por el cuello

-Vendré a verte todos los días – clamo él de forma graciosa.

-Ya no quiero… vivir de esta forma, no quiero.

-¿Qué?

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

Agachó la mirada pero instintivamente miró hacia el sur de Hyrule City.

-Llévame contigo Link.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿No me quieres tu lado?

-Claro que te quiero, pero…

-Te perdiste en un lugar horrible, ¿cierto?

La respiración se le cortó un poco y ya no pudo verla directamente.

-Ya Link… No voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, me sentiría terrible, además te prometí que iba a cuidarte y tú me debes esa promesa.

-¿Deber?

-Lo he estado pensando… te salve la vida.

-Si- musitó él de forma alegre.

-Creo que ahora me perteneces- clamó ella de forma juguetona.

Link se echó reír de forma tierna.

-Sí, eso es cierto en muchas formas.

-Deberías portarte bien y seguirme a todas partes.

-Si- volvió a decir de manera alegre- Pero creo que también te salve la vida, ¿no cuenta?- preguntó de forma boba.

-mmmm

Lo pensó demasiado y al final sólo termino por juntar su cabeza con la de él de modo cariñoso, Link volvió a reírse al ver que hacia mohines causa del berrinche.

-No, no cuenta- gruñó aferrándose a su cuello.

-Pero eran Wolfos ¡y eran enormes!- clamó Link en tono exagerado.

- ¿Seguro?

-Creo que si… eran más grandes que los Stalwolfs, ¿mmm?, ¿Por qué no los bateaste?

-No sé, creo que me volví tonta con el miedo, además no pensé que fueran a atacarme, supongo que me tomaron desprevenida.

Link meneó la cabeza y Zelda solamente suspiro bajito.

-Has lo que quieras Link- clamó de modo triste.

-Creo que puedo quedarme contigo esta noche- le dijo haciendo que ella sonriera- sabes una cosa Zel, Raven me dijo que los buenos caballeros no cobran los favores.

-Entonces no cuenta- dijo ella riéndose.

-Entonces no cuenta- clamó él con su tono risueño.- creo que te has ganado un sirviente de por vida.

-¡Qué bien!- musitó dándole un enorme beso en la mejilla.

El corazoncito e Link latió como loco y de un momento a otro agito la cabeza para poder enfriarse, era extraño sentir ese tipo de cosas, cosas que solamente con Zelda sentía.

-Qué extraño es esto.-dijo ella de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes.. esto.

-¿Qué te carguen de caballito?- clamó en tono gracioso.

-Si, nunca nadie me había cargado de este modo.

Nuevamente se rio con gracia.

-Entonces yo voy a cargarte siempre- musitó con cariño desmedido haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-Por cierto Link.

-Si.

-Vamos por detrás.

-Eh?

-Hay vigilancia en el edificio, no sé qué cosa extraña le pico a mi padre pero… se supone que no podía salir por nada el mundo.

Link se detuvo en seco, la voz de Nabooru y la extraña risa el sabueso volvieron a su cabeza, nuevamente sintió miedo al recordar que por poco y perdía a su princesa, de un momento a otro tuvo que respirar muy hondo para poder emprender de nuevo el camino.

Al llegar a la parte posterior del Z- corp la reja estaba cerrada con candado.

-¡Diosas!- gruñó ella antes de esconder el rostro en el cuello de Link

Link le dedicó una mirada tierna.

-Vamos- le dijo con ánimos y por primera vez escuchó algo que le revolvió los sentidos, el sonido de una alarma expandiéndose por la cuidad entera.

Ambos hylians alzaron la mirada confundidos.

-¿Qué es eso?- musitó Link con un poco de escalofríos.

-Es…- hizo memoria y recordó algo que había leído recientemente en el Diario- el sistema de protección… el nuevo sistema del que habían estado hablando durante semanas, ¿hoy lo estrenaban?, vaya sí que he estado perdida en las nubes.

-¿Sistema de protección?- murmuró Link de forma boba.

-Parce ser que es sensible a los rayos de sol, se activa cada vez que comienza a caer el crepúsculo.

-Entonces literalmente es una alarma.

-Es ** un toque de queda.**

**-Toque de queda- ** repitió con la mirada perdida, el estridente sonido le daba un poco de miedo.

Se dio la vuelta y rodeó el Z-corp completo encaminándose hacia la puerta principal del edificio, de forma extraña también parecía desolado, los guardias no estaban y un vigía despistado se había perdido de manera boba en el sonido del nuevo toque de queda, al igual que los demás habitantes de la cuidad tendría que acostumbrarse a escuchar eso durante todos los días.

Link y Zelda atravesaron las puertas sin mayores problemas, adentro estaba semi oscuro, los empleados ya se habían marchado y solamente había unas cuantas luces encendidas, de cierta forma el gran edificio parecía triste.

Afuera las puertas se cerraron de un solo golpe y el sistema de protección eléctrico se encendió de manera inesperada, en uno de los pasillos aledaños Zelda escuchó la voz de su padre, y las ganas por regresar a su cuarto de desvanecieron como humo, le indicó a Link que retrocediera para poder llegar hasta los cuartos del servicio sin que el resto de los ocupantes del Z-corp se diera cuanta.

-Suena colérico… como siempre- musitó de forma triste- seguro que ya se dio cuenta de mi ausencia.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?

-No- susurró de forma triste,- déjalo

-Tal vez está preocupado.

-No, en cualquier momento se dará cuenta de que he llegado, después de todo pasamos justo por enfrente de las cámaras de vigilancia.

Link la bajó de su espalda con cuidado y Zelda abrió la puerta de los cuartos de servicio, Hatoru no estaba adentro.

-A si… ya se me olvidaba, hoy se iba con su madre.

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién?

-Hatoru, ella se va a visitar a su mamá una vez al mes, es una persona mayor y creo que ya no puede caminar.

-Entonces una vez al mes… ¿extraño, no?, ¿no debería visitarla más seguido?

-Mi padre es un hombre cruel y sin sentimientos, a veces pienso que se aprovecha de las debilidades de las personas.

Link suspiró de manera cansada, Zelda se sentó sobre una de las camas y le hizo una seña graciosa para que la acompañara. Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó de forma tierna, por la ventana se filtraba el sonido de la maya eléctrica, los aullidos de las creaturas y también el ajetreo que ocasionaban noche con noche, estar en los pisos inferiores le recordaba un poco al jacal de Linebeck.

-¿Qué tienes Link?- preguntó Zelda cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba en silencio.

-No… no es nada- lo había dicho tratando de parecer calmado pero en su mente la imagen del pobre pirata se reproducía constantemente, esa persona siendo destazada por el stalwolf, el vagabundo cerrando la puerta con fuerza, la mirada de Linebeck con cierto dejo de asco y de …rabia.

De pronto nuevamente no podía controlarse, era como si hubiera desarrollado una fobia solamente con escuchar el aullido de los Stalwolfs, las pisadas de sus patas corriendo por el perímetro del edificio le recordaban a aquella noche de sufrimiento.

Gimoteó unas cuantas veces y su cuerpo dejo de obedecerlo, temblaba como lo había hecho durante las noches pasadas y de forma instintiva se abrazó aún más a Zelda buscando consuelo, ella lo recibió de forma tierna aunque en su corazón se había abierto una enorme herida, esos tres días que estuvo fuera habían bastado para terminar de descomponer lo que quedaba de su amigo, era una sensación triste e inexplicable que se asemejaba mucho a esa visión del gran lobo hecho retazos tirado en el suelo y con el relleno salido, era algo que a duras penas guardaba su forma y que de manera ambigua era poco reconocible, igual que el pobre de Link en esos precisos momentos.

También lloró de rabia al no haber podido cumplir su promesa desde un inicio, porque le había dicho que lo protegería y al mismo tiempo no había podido evitar hacer nada por él cuándo más la necesitaba.

-Ya no llores Link- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Poco a poco Link se fue calmando hasta que ese ataque de miedo se convirtió en un gimoteo ralo y destartalado, el cansancio lo venció en brazos de su diosa y su cuerpo le cobró con duras cuantas esas noches de desvelo…

* * *

><p>El sol se había vuelto brillante en el firmamento<p>

Sus brillantes ojos azules se perdieron en las nubes y su cabello albino bailó un poco al compás de aquel viento, era una sanción nostálgica y suspiró sintiendo que su corazón se agobiaba de repente.

-¿En dónde te metiste?- musitó de manera triste para ella misma.

Una parvada de cuervos pasó volando cerca y entonces se llevó las manos a los ojos para poder limpiárselos, el aire matutino se había vuelto nuevamente helado y cuando llego al Z-corp le pareció extraño no encontrar a los guardias.

-No- musitó bajando la mirada, un mal presentimiento había cruzado su cabeza- seguro que siguen buscando a la señorita Zelda.

Entró para poder comenzar con su trabajo y por el pasillo se encontró con Impa.

-Buenos días Hatoru.

-Señorita Impa ¿ya han encontrado a Zelda?

La Sheikah negó con la cabeza de forma triste.

-No está en su cuarto y anoche el toque de queda nos cortó la búsqueda.

-No me diga que de verdad la secuestraron- clamó con cierto miedo.

-No… no sé, es que… no han llamado por rescate ni nada por el estilo, ayer Daphnes cargó su cólera contra el sistema de vigilancia y hoy el técnico aun lo sigue reparando.

-¿Qué!?

-Cuando vio que Zelda salía le dio por azotarle un manotazo a la computadora, el vigía tenía un vaso de agua cerca y bueno… seguro ya te imaginas el resto, las cámaras siguen grabado pero no podemos revisar nada todavía.

Caminaron juntas hasta el cuarto de vigilancia, Hatoru había dejado de lado sus deberes para poder acompañar a Impa, cuando entraron el técnico sudaba en frío.

-¡Por favor Din haz que encienda!- clamaba mientras le daba el arranque a la máquina.

Los tres se arrimaron a la pantalla. Y el pobre técnico suspiró de alivio cuando la computadora revivió después de haberse ahogado por culpa de Daphnes.

-Es posible que esto nos dé una pista- clamó Impa con el alma en vilo, revisaron con paciencia el movimiento de las cámaras exteriores.

-¿Qué eso?- gruñó la Sheikah al no darle forma a una silueta que se acercaba por la parte trasera.

-¡Es Link!- gritó Hatoru.

-¿Link?

-Mire bien Impa, trae a la señorita Zelda en su espalda.

-¿Qué?

Siguieron sus movimientos hasta las cámaras interiores.

-No… no entiendo, si Zelda está aquí adentro, pero ¿por qué no está en su cuarto?

-Por eso- clamó la sirvienta, incluso en el video alcanzaron a ver a Daphnes gruñendo como loco.

Impa se dio un tope en la frente y después analizó con cuidado la dirección que Link había tomado, dedujeron que habían terminado en los cuartos de servicio y Hatoru se sintió apenada por no haber ido a revisar antes, si hubiera ido directo a sus deberes desde hace buen rato que habrían encontrado a los dos pequeños Hylians.

Impa abrió la puerta con cierta fuerza, estaba al borde de pegarle un buen grito a Zelda por no haberle avisado que había vuelto, pero cuando entró la encontró dormida en la cama del servicio, Link se había abrazado a ella y se había acurrucado en su pecho como si se tratara de una almohada.

El pequeño ajetreo hizo que Zelda reaccionara y al inicio profirió un quejido porque el tenue sol le dio directo en los ojos.

-Zelda- clamó Impa sin poder esconder su enojo pero ella sólo cerro los ojos.

-Shhhh- gruñó de forma molesta- no grites… vas a despertar a Link

El joven hylian se removió en sueños y Zelda le acarició la cabeza para que se calmara, había gimoteado un poco pero volvió a estar tranquilo al sentir la caricia de su diosa.

-Esto… es inaceptable, ¡quítatelo ahora mismo!, ¿Cómo es que has llegado a esto?, ¿acaso no te eduque en forma?

Zelda suspiró con tristeza al tiempo que se cubría el rostro con el brazo libre.

-Anoche- musitó-… intente dejarlo solo… creí que dormiría más cómodo… pero cada vez que lo suelto…- una lagrima se le escapo sin remedio- las pesadillas regresan, y se pone a llorar incluso en sueños, por eso me quede a su lado… porque tiene miedo y necesita cariño.

El corazón de Impa se estrujó un poco, por primera vez se le bajó el coraje y posó su mirada sobre el pequeño hylian, parecía cansado y aturdido, las ojeras en su rostro aun eran marcadas y seguía aferrándose a Zelda con vehemencia como si tuviera miedo de soltarla.

Su mente también se volvió un caos ¿ese era el chico que había visto antes?, hace unos días no lucia de esa manera y de pronto se sintió culpable, el tenue olor que aun despedía era uno que Impa reconoció al instante.

-"Los bajos barrios del sur"- musitó de forma triste muy dentro de su memoria.

En cierta forma era coherente ¿A dónde iba a ir ahora que estaba solo?, no tenía familia y Zelda le había dicho que se había quedado sin casa, sin un lugar a donde volver, la mente de Impa viajo hacia las partes pobres de Hyrule City, a los albergues y a las calles putrefactas, imaginó la inmundicia y la peste, y también a Link caminando solo y deprimido.

-En que estaba pensando- se gruñó con rabia- "es un niño… que importa si se parece a cuervo… eso no me daba derecho a juzgarlo"

Los pensamientos se volvieron amargos y dolorosos y de un momento a otro también se llevó las manos al rostro, la puerta volvió a abrirse y en el momento entraron Daphnes y Gustaf.

El anciano suspiró de alivio y el otro desvió la mirada aunque también suspiró por lo bajo.

El ajetreo hizo que Link volviera en sí y se desperezó sintiéndose un poco mareado, Zelda lo ayudó a incorporarse y también lo abrazó de forma protectora mientras le dedicaba su padre una mirada de reproche.

Por primera vez no se escucharon los gritos… de hecho no se escuchó nada, Daphnes salió del cuarto como una sombra y Gustaf lo siguió con cara confundida.

La mente de Impa también vagó en la confusión durante un buen rato hasta que vio que Hatoru le revisaba las piernas a Zelda.

La chica se rio de forma graciosa y después le negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, creo que solo fue un pequeño desgarre, pero ya no me duele- le dijo a la sirvienta con voz alegre.

Entonces Impa entendió algo importante, seguro que aquellos dos también habían visto el video, seguro habían visto como Link había vuelto cargándola en su espalda.

-Entiendo- musitó la Sheikah- sea lo que sea, él… hizo lo que no pudieron los guardias, él la trajo a casa.

-¡Ah, que peste!- gruñó la sirvienta de modo atolondrado- ¡Jovencitos en donde se metieron!

Zelda se rio con gracia y Link nuevamente agachó la mirada con vergüenza.

-¡A bañarse ahora mismo!- clamó con enojo fingido.

Zelda tomó a Link de la mano y juntos subieron nuevamente al piso treinta, aprovechando eso Hatoru consiguió otras ropas porque no tenía caso que Link se bañara y se volviera a poner lo mismo.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente remolineó en sus pensamientos, ya era un poco tarde cuando Impa entró en su despacho.<p>

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

-No se… es peor que un perro.

-Es una persona, así de simple, al perro podría amarrarlo en la azotea, supongo, pero… a él no puede hacerle eso.

-Y Zelda quiere quedárselo- bufó mientras perdía su mirada en el techo.

-No es tan complicado solo deje que se quede.

-Si- volvió a gruñir-… si nos deshacemos de él seguro ella volverá a ponerse en peligro.

-Vaya Daphnes te ahogas en un vaso de agua.

Él no dijo nada y el silencio hizo hegemonía durante un buen rato.

-¿Te asustaste, cierto?, creíste que habías perdido a tu hija. Desde que Ariane despareció no dejas de hacer estupideces, ¿sabes que creo?… que te hacía falta este susto, ves, ahora tu mente está un poco más calmada.

-Silencio Impa, no te pago para que me sermonees.

-No… creo que ni siquiera me pagas- clamó en forma graciosa.- deberías ir a ver a Zelda, ella… bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo pero, creo que ya no te quiere como antes, no sé si entiendas porque prefirió dormir en el cuarto del servicio.

-…

-Era tan fácil subir por el ascensor o las escaleras, pero estabas ahí y de alguna forma le tapaste el paso… prefirió dormir en otro lado a tener que verte a la cara, eso … es demasiado triste.

Se levantó sin decir una palabra e Impa cerró los ojos cundo éste azotó la puerta para salirse.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente estaba limpio aunque gruñó un poco cuando Hatoru le quito sus ropas, las quería porque se las había regalado Zelda, pero también entendió que llevaban consigo el olor de los barrios del sur, el olor del extraño menjurje que había en el jacal de Linebeck.<p>

Al salir del baño encontró a Zelda un poco triste frente a su pantalla.

-¿Qué tienes princesa?

-Ya no puedo jugar Link, no sé qué le paso a la consola.

-Vaya, creo que la mataste Zel- clamó en tono gracioso al ver que sólo mostraba numeritos y letras extrañas.

-Supongo que ya no tiene remedio, aunque también era algo vieja y ya sabes… las cosas ceden.

-Sí, deja le doy un vistazo, ¿tienes una computadora?, creo que se le averió la programación primaria.

Zelda parpadeó un montón de veces y después asintió con la cabeza.

Daphnes había subido al piso treinta y como de costumbre entró sin ningún permiso, la curiosa escena lo dejo un poco aturdido y en lugar de ir a hablar directo con su hija se quedó espiando un rato.

El curioso sentido de Link para detectar las presencias se activó de inmediato, pero como el aura hosca y hostil había desaparecido decidió no tomarle importancia, después de todo era su casa y el señor Daphnes tenía cierto derecho hacer lo que quería.

Cuando Zelda regresó y se sentó junto a Link su padre la siguió con la vista e irguió una ceja al ver como el pequeño hylian desarmaba la consola y la conectaba a la laptop con unos cables muy simples, tenía ganas de reírse al ver sus curiosos intentos y se preguntó ¿Qué haría con esa vieja consola?

-Sabes una cosa Zel…

-Dime- respondió ella mientras se recargaba en su hombro con la vista curiosa y muy atenta.

-Esto es precisamente lo que no cuadra, mi cabeza se había vuelto loca desde que vi el enorme letrero de Neon ahí afuera. Esta consola es la pieza que no encaja en tu estilo de vida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tienes algo tan viejo si se supone que esta compañía fabrica cosas de última generación?

-Oh bueno… es que, me la habían dado hace mucho tiempo y esta era a la que a mi mama le gustaba, además no puedo jugar los juegos de ésta en otras consolas.

Link se rio un poco ante el comentario. Detrás de una de las paredes Daphnes recordó ese día y agachó la mirada, había sido una navidad hermosa, una de muchas que había disfrutado con su familia antes de que desapareciera su esposa.

-Vaya con la retrocompatibilidad- clamó de manera graciosa- ¿de verdad es un fastidio?

-Sí.- gruñó ella haciendo un mohín.

Durante un buen rato movió algunas cosas en la computadora y Zelda simplemente lo siguió con la mirada.

-De verdad Link.. ¿Sabes de esto?- preguntó de forma dubitativa como si realmente no lo creyera.

-Sí, eso era- dijo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa- perdóname si antes no logre articular frases, eso era lo que iba a decirte ese día.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que conozco estas cosas desde su corazón mismo, mi tío Raven me lo enseñó todo, desde lo básico a lo más complejo, decía que era una buena forma de mantener mi mentecilla ocupada.

La memoria de Zelda hizo click en ese preciso instante…

_-Había visto estas cosas, pero, nunca había tocado una… bueno no de esta manera._

_-¿Entonces de qué manera?- había preguntado ella sumamente curiosa._

_-En el corazón de su existencia._

Link volvió a cerrar la vieja consola y después la echó a andar como si nada, Zelda solo un clamó "¡Wow!" de forma emocionada y Daphnes también sé quedo con la boca a abierta, antes había mandado a reparar esa cosa varias veces por caprichos de su hija y sus técnicos siempre tardaban cerca de una o dos horas.

El pequeño hylian lo había hecho en unos cuantos minutos y además…

-Hay Link gracias- clamó Zelda casi besándolo- conservaste mis partidas, ¡Te adoro!

-Si- profirió de forma avergonzada.

Zelda se le había colgado al cuello y de pronto ambos terminaron por caerse.

-Sabes que… un día voy a hacerte un juego.

-¿A, si?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y de qué va a tratar?

-De una Diosa por supuesto.

Zelda se echó a reír de forma tierna.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar?

-La Leyenda de Zelda.- clamó de modo sonriente.

-¡Link!

-¿Qué?

-Seria vergonzoso- le refutó mientras él se reía.

-Sería muy lindo- le dijo él con una mirada tierna- de esa forma de verdad podría ser tu héroe.

-Bueno… si sería lindo si tú eres mi héroe- le dijo con mucho cariño.

Cierto crujido sonó a sus espaldas y Zelda se viró para encontrarse con el rostro de su padre.

Daphnes carraspeo con un poco de enojo.

-Papá, tú de verdad no entiendes el significado social de las puertas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Llamó al pequeño hylian con la mirada y Link se acercó con cierta cautela.

-Ya me voy- clamó tomando aire, y cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle Daphnes en ese momento.

Zelda lo tomó del brazo con tristeza.

-Estaré bien princesa, ya te dije que vendría a visitarte todos los días.

-No te vayas.

Y por primera vez miró de modo suplicante a su padre.

-Por favor- musitó de forma ahogada.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó con voz firme y un poco aterradora.

-Sabes que si… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con cierto miedo.

-Su pequeña cabeza me tiene estupefacto, si lo quieres tendrás que compartirlo.

-¿Qué?- clamaron ambos al unísono.

-Chico ¿te gustaría tener trabajo?…

La pequeña mente de Link se volvió un lío no sabía que decir "si" le cambiaría el destino para siempre…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

jajaj "Te has ganado un sirviente de por vida" xD, creo que nunca se imagino que fuera a tomárselo tan a pecho, y bueno el cap tiene muchas cositas curiosas ^^, jeje pero supongo que mi parte preferida sigue siendo la ultima. aunque como ya se dieron cuenta a Daphnes no se le quieto lo terco, a lo mejor le hacen falta sustillos mas seguidos ¬¬, porque diario vuelve a meter la pata y a caerse en el mismo hoyo.

y bueno por aquí voy a dejar mis publicaciones Semanales, así que nos leemos de nuevo como en dos semanas, es ta vez en los días jueves ;D. Y bueno aunque aquí se acabe esta pequeña saga del pasado no se preocupen volveremos a ver a Linebeck haciendo tonterías xD


	30. Caminante de un Doble Reino

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>"~^°^<strong>**~"**

**Capítulo 29: Caminante de un doble Reino**

**"~...^°^****...~****"**

Los colores ambarinos y violáceos flotaban en el ambiente, su túnica se arrastraba por el suelo y comenzó a sisear cuando bajó por aquellos escalones.

Dos sombras la esperaban al final de aquel curioso pasillo.

-¿Y bien?- clamó una de forma burlona.

Ella le dedicó una mirada envenenada al tiempo que pasaba a su lado.

-Que te importa cara de rana- clamó en el mismo tono en el que él le había hablado antes.

-Midna, Midna, Midna… no creas que porque eres su favorita vas a poder pisotearnos siempre.

-¿Yo?, ¿Pisotearlos?, pero si ustedes no necesitan mi ayuda para poder arrastrarse por el lodo, ¿acaso fui yo quien dejó escapar al Cuervo?- clamó antes de soltar una carcajada.

Las otras dos sombras se crisparon de mala manera.

Aquella pequeña riña comenzó a volverse escandalosa y cuando los gruñidos se hicieron evidentes una sombra aún más grande apareció de la nada.

-¡Basta!- gruñó y su penetrante mirada dejo a los otros tres anonadados- quédate quieta Midna… ¿quieres volver a la celda?

La joven Twili agachó la mirada con miedo.

-No… no maestro.

Los otros dos soltaron una risita hasta que de pronto la sombra grande chasqueó los dedos y a uno de ellos le cayó un conjuro paralizante, se electrocuto de manera ridícula pero dolorosa y después cuando se cayó al suelo su compañero se puso a temblar de miedo.

-Lo mismo va para ustedes, par de ineptos- bramó con enojo- sus descuidos, ¡sus descuidos! me han costado caros, les di la tarea más simple de todas y fallaron de forma ridícula, ¿Qué tan difícil era eliminar al clan Hakuryuu?, incluso les preste a Argorok, ¿Y con que me han salido?... a si- clamó poniéndoles encima una mirada fiera, era tan penetrante que incluso Midna dio un par de traspiés en reversa a pesar de que no era a ella a quien le dirigían aquella mirada- ahora resulta que el guardián de la Trifuerza del valor está vivo y que además está preparando una cuadrilla para poder cerrar el umbral, ¡Y por si fuera poco!, ¡RESULTA! Que casualmente se les había escapado un mocoso al cual le restaron importancia, y ahora esto…- bufo casi escupiéndoles en la cara.

Midna se movió de forma tambaleante al tiempo que su maestro se abría camino para llegar a una de las ventanas de la estancia, tras los cristales el mundo del crepúsculo lucia pacífico y hermoso, era como un escenario contrastante, como si aquellos cristales dividieran a un par de reinos.

-Y ahora esto…- volvió a repetir- El pequeño mocoso se convirtió en un Dragón enorme… Rinku Hakuryuu- susurró con desprecio desmedido- lo peor que podría haber pasado ya ocurrió, los guardianes de la Trifuerza volvieron a encontrarse, y ese par de hylians también han vuelto a encontrar sus alas, si descubren como volver a usar el poder que resguardaba la diosa ya todo estará perdido…

Nuevamente sus penetrantes ojos rojos miraron hacia afuera, la raza de los Twili también se caracterizaba por ser juguetona, ahí afuera los habitantes del crepúsculo sonreían de manera alegre sin sospechar que dentro del castillo de su reino comenzaba a cernirse una peligrosa tormenta.

-Midna… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Yo…yo, no… no he podido encontrarlo, usted sabe que esa vez sólo logre que me confirmara su nombre, él me dejo vivir por lastima, era… muy fuerte y no logre ver su rostro- mentía…

Le mentía a su maestro, tenía miedo de que algo malo ocurriera, de que Zelda llegara a enterarse y perdiera su amistad para siempre, ella había sido su única amiga y Midna la quería como jamás había querido a otra persona, el problema era que Zelda adoraba a Link de forma desesperada, entonces… ¿Qué pasaría si Link terminaba muerto por su culpa?

Su maestro había demostrado no tener escrúpulos para nada y no le importaba hacer un trabajo sucio y al aire abierto si para eso alcanzaba sus objetivos, Midna lo había previsto en miles de ocasiones, tenía que deshacerse de Link, sí, pero sin que su maestro se diera cuanta, para cuando preguntara ella se excusaría diciendo que había visto la oportunidad o que había atinado a un golpe de suerte.

Después de ese incidente hace un año atrás el "Maestro" estaba renuente a cualquier excusa, estaba furioso de saber que "otro" miembro de Hakuyuu seguía con vida.

-Lárguense- bramó de mala manera- les avisare cuando todo esté listo pronto volverá a llegar el momento… quiero que estén preparados, y que esta vez no fallen.

Las tres pequeñas sombras asintieron. La sombra grande desapareció de inmediato. Midna se retiró de forma presurosa pero antes de salir del castillo sintió cierto dolor en su pecho.

-Zelda…- murmuró con mucha tristeza.

En los calabozos del castillo también estaba esa otra persona, era cierto que Zelda la había tratado con cariño pero… no había sido la única. Su indecisión hizo que sus pasos se volvieran torpes y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cambio de dirección.

Como una pequeña sombra se escabulló de forma inteligente y cuando llegó a los calabozos se abrió paso usando su rango de Teniente ante los guardias, caminó de forma silenciosa hasta llegar la final de las celdas, en el fondo oscuro y tenebroso había una estancia vieja y desagradable aunque los barrotes de aquella celda eran los más fuertes de todo ese horrible recinto.

-Hola- habló con voz tímida y un poco divagante.

Al fondo la celda entre la oscuridad surgió una pequeña figura, era mucho más pequeña que Midna y al escuchar la voz de la Twili se levantó con dificultad y fue a posarse junto a las rejillas de su jaula, estaba ataviada con una capucha andrajosa pero aun así sonrió al ver a la joven de Twili.

-Hola, pequeña princesa, volviste.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eh venido… sólo a visitarte…- clamó sintiendo una profunda tristeza, su mirada se quedó perdida entre aquella figura, su estatura bajita, su boca risueña, ese par de mechones rubios y esos juguetones ojos verdes como esmeraldas- te he traído un regalo- clamó metiendo una mano a su capucha, de ahí salió la pequeña paleta y con una sonrisa se la entregó a la pequeña sombra. Los brillantes ojos verdes relucieron con alegría- seguro que lo reconoces, se llama dulce, me lo he traído desde el otro mundo… el mundo de las luces, el mundo de donde tu provienes, esta me la regalo una amiga pero creo que será mejor que tú te la comas- le dijo con ternura- oh! Es cierto, también te traje un panecillo, me lo he robado de la cocina del castillo esta mañana- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba el alimento de forma discreta- recuerda, es un secreto.

-Si… es un secreto… pequeña princesa, no tienes por qué robarte nada.- clamó la pequeña sombra con cariño.

-Ya basta- musitó- sabes que está en mi naturaleza y no me digas princesa, sabes que soy una simple esclava y además ya no soy pequeña- refunfuñó haciendo un mohín gracioso.

La otra sombra soltó una pequeña risa.

-Adiós- dijo Midna.

-Nos veremos- se despidió la pequeña sombra al ver que se marchaba.

La oscuridad volvió a apoderarse la estancia y el silencio regresó para reinar de forma perpetua.

-Nos veremos pequeña princesa- volvió a susurrar a pesar de que Midna ya se había ido…

* * *

><p>El cálido viento chocó contra su cara y después de dos largas semanas jamás imaginó que terminaría por extrañar al mundo de la luz algún día.<p>

De forma alegre se dirigió hacia la escuela y al entrar saludó a todos con mucho gusto, los estudiantes parecían demasiado alegres, pero seguramente era porque se acercaban las vacaciones, una semana más y estarían libres de deberes.

Era una mañana definitivamente preciosa, aunque los recuerdos de esa última tarde en su mundo la ponían un poco triste.

-Buenos días- Clamó Anju Sensei cuando la vio pasar con gusto.

-Buenos días- y la frase seguía sonando súper extraña, en su mundo no había día ni noche solamente el crepúsculo eterno, cálido y ambarino. Definitivamente había puesto una cara estupefacta la primera vez que había cruzado el umbral y se había encontrado con ese sol radiante.

-Aquí tiene señorita Moon- clamó Anju entregándole unos papeles- un cien perfecto, ¡bravo!, nada que envidiarle a la señorita Diosa- clamó entre risas.

-Gracias, sabía que Zelda no me fallaría- clamó con cierto orgullo mientras se alejaba.

El cuchicheo en los pasillos hizo que alzara una ceja pero ignoró el chismorreo y prosiguió con su camino.

-Grusi, ¿Has visto a Zelda?- preguntó de forma amable.

Grusi se encontraba con otras chicas, estaban hechas bolita tratando de ver lo que parecía una especie de video en un teléfono celular, de pronto se habían reído a carcajadas y después soltaron un "Awwww" al mismo tiempo y con mucha ternura. Cuando la Twili habló Grusi volteó de forma despistada, todavía se reía y se limpió un lagrimita que se le había soltado de tanto reírse.

-Hola Midna, perdón, ¿Qué decías?

-Sólo te preguntaba si has visto a Zelda.

-La verdad es que no, pero, últimamente le gusta mucho estar con Link en los jardines- clamó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, voy a buscarla, gracias.

Bajo la mirada y parecía un poco triste.

-No me ha contestado el teléfono desde hace rato- musitó de forma un poco dolida.

La sonrisa de Grusi desapareció por unos instantes.

-Si… esa Zelda,- gruñó con enfado fingido- después de lo del festival del Otoño está peor que en las nubes, ¿quieres saber por qué no te contesta el teléfono?

-Sí.

La sonrisa de Grusi volvió a ensancharse.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo Midna, no te sientas mal.- miró uno de los enormes relojes de los pasillos- ya casi comienzan las clases, si la traes hare que te des cuenta, estoy casi segura de que ella no recuerda eso.

-Bien- murmuró de forma confusa.

Había sido tan, tan, tan ¡extraño!, pero bueno, era cierto, debía traer a Zelda porque ya casi comenzaban las clases.

-¿El festival del Otoño?...mmmm….¿Que habrá pasado?, ¿abrá ganado algún nuevo juego?- clamó antes de echarse a reír de forma discreta.

Cruzó los jardines y al fondo logro ver su silueta recostada sobre el césped, creyó que estaría vagabundeando pero en realidad estaba leyendo.

Y lo único extraño que había ahí era…Link. El joven hylian permanecía recostado a su lado y la abrazaba de forma tierna, había acomodado su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zelda y dormitaba de una manera muy placida. Y lo extraño era, ¡Precisamente eso!, Midna no alcanzaba a comprender que era lo que pasaba.

-Hey- saludo de modo alegre haciendo que Zelda abandonara su lectura.

Al ver a la joven Twili le sonrió de manera gustosa.

-Vaya, vaya, pérdida, por fin has vuelto.

-¿Yo perdida?, ¡Mira quién lo dice!, te he buscado toda la mañana- clamó de forma alegre tendiéndole una mano.

Normalmente ella la hubiera aceptado, lo siguiente que sucedería era que ella se liberaría de su aprisionamiento y Link terminaría por caerse al suelo de forma graciosa.

Eso era lo que Midna esperaba, pero Zelda negó con la cabeza y en lugar de tomarle la mano simplemente le pidió que le sostuviera el libro. La joven Twili parpadeó de modo confundido pero después de un rato no le dio importancia.

-Zelda, si lo sigues dejando después no vas a sacártelo de encima.

-De todas formas ya no puedo sacármelo de encima Midna- clamó de forma graciosa y atolondrada- Link despierta- susurró con un amor desmedido haciendo que la Twili irguiera una ceja.

Link refunfuñó un poco y la abrazó aún más fuerte, a Zelda le dio por reírse y después de un rato terminó por despeinarlo de forma graciosa.

-despierta!-Gruñó de nuevo y se levantó para dejarlo caer en el pasto.

Link suspiró de forma graciosa y después se levantó para poder estirarse.

-Oh Teniente, ya regresó del crepúsculo, ¡Que sorpresa!, ¿Por qué no paso allá las vacaciones?, he escuchado que tienen unos atardeceres muy longevos.

Midna lo golpeó con el libro en la cabeza y Zelda simplemente cerró los ojos de forma graciosa.

-Muy gracioso, atardeceres longevos… muy gracioso. ¡Zelda! Ya déjalo- murmuró en tono suplicante.

-Sabes que no puedo- le musitó también de forma tierna, la tomó por el brazo y regresaron al gran edificio.

Link refunfuñó un par de veces porque literalmente le habían quitado a su novia.

Cuando llegaron al edificio aun quedaban quince minutos de descanso y Grusi fue a interceptarlas de forma casi mágica.

-¡Zelda!, Zelda, Zelda, Espera.

-¿Que pasa Grusi?- clamó de forma curiosa, al ver que la chica casi había patinado por alanzarla.

-¡Ya lo tengo!

-¿Qué tienes?

-Tú regalo.

-¿Mi regalo!?

-Sé que fue hace una semana, pero cuando Cocu me dijo que lo tenía quise esperar para dártelo.

-Vaya, no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver tu novio reportero en todo esto?

-Pues eso!, porque es reportero, el muy friki carga su cámara para todos lados, incluso a nuestras citas.

Las chicas y las amigas de Grusi que en ese momento llegaban se rieron de forma graciosa.

-Voy a darte esto- dijo sacando de su bolsa una targetita de memoria- Tadaaa, ¡Pruébala!

-¿En qué?- murmuró Midna de forma graciosa, había visto el horrible teléfono de Zelda cientos de veces y sabía que no tenía una ranura para ese tipo de cosas.

Zelda se rio un poco nerviosa y después opto por dejar de disimularlo. "¿Quién fue el chismoso?" murmuró virando hacia Link su mirada inquisitiva, y el joven hylian comenzó a silbar con disimulo. Grusi se rio de forma tierna y se acercó a él mientras Zelda lidiaba con su nuevo teléfono.

Midna refunfuñó de buena manera y después recordó lo que le había dicho Grusi "_si la traes hare que te des cuenta"_

-¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!, te he llamado toda la mañana- gruñó mientras la zarandeaba de forma graciosa

-Lo siento es que aún no me acostumbro- se defendió tratando de no marearse.

Link rodó los ojos con un poco de fastidio, también se había asustado la primera vez que Zelda no le había contestado y después cuando descubrió el regalo del abuelo también se puso un poquito loco, Zelda era tan despistada que se le había olvidado darle a todos su nuevo número incluso a Link ¡y eso que ya eran novios!

Saria de acercó de manera alegre y fue a posarse junto a Link y Grusi.

-¿De verdad lo tienes?

-Lo teníaaaa, ya se lo di a Zelda.

-Hay Zelda déjame verlo- clamó de modo suplicante.

-¿El teléfono?- murmuró Link de forma graciosa, no entendía porque las chicas habían hecho tanto escándalo.

-No bobo, de verdad que eres lento, es… lo que hay en la memoria, tiene un video incluido.

Y Link arqueó una ceja.

-Vaya, ¿qué puede ser que tiene tan locas a las chicas?- Grusi le dio un buen zape pero después sonrió de forma tierna, las chicas se acercaron a Link y comenzaron a preguntarle un montón de cosas raras.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?", "¿cuándo se te ocurrió?", "¿Quién fue tu cómplice?", "¿de verdad Impa te dejo hacerlo?"

Eran tantas preguntas que Link se volvió un poco tonto.

-Cielos, ¿Pero cuál era el tema?- clamó sumamente confundido.

-¡Pues tu regalo!- anticipó Saria.

-Así es Link, porque tu regalo también es el mío.-añadió Grusi

-¿Qué!?

-¿Que regalo?- preguntó Midna un poco anonadada.

-Hay Midna, ¡Te lo perdiste!, ¡Fue enorme y colorido!

-Fue gigante

-¡Fue súper romántico!

-Y también súperrr tierno!

-¿Qué?- volvió a Clamar la Twili de forma aún más confusa cuando todas las chicas le contestaron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Todo el mundo lo vio- aclaró Saria antes de soltar una buena risa.

El pobre Link se había puesto rojo como tomate y cuando Zelda se viró para verlo también se rio de su infortunio.

-Lo ves Link, ¡Siempre me avergüenzas!- clamó en tono divertido haciendo que Link se pusiera aún más nervioso.- ¿entonces?- musitó de forma curiosa una vez que la memoria se había instalado- Lo que hay aquí es….?

-Así es- dijeron Saria y Grusi al mismo tiempo- Le dije a Cocu que lo grabara, es decir, ya teníamos buenos lugares para el evento de la primera noche, fue una suerte que el atarantado de mi novio no apagara en ningún momento la cámara.

-¡No!- clamó Link incluso aún más colorado que antes.

Zelda no dejaba de tener los ojos como platos y Midna aún seguía súper confundida, Impa también se arrimó para ver que era esa bolita en medio del pasillo y justo cuando llegó Saria le dio play al video.

-Oh, ¡Los fuegos artificiales!- clamó de forma divertida.

Zelda volvió a poner los ojos como patos cuando se dio cuenta de tenia a la Sheikah ahí recargada en el hombro.

Link suspiró todo colorado pero al final optó por ir a ver el video y refugiarse en los brazos de su diosa. La extraña imagen seguía sin cuadrar en la mente de Midna, Link había atrapado a Zelda por la espalda y había acurrucado su cabeza entre su cuello, pero la joven hylian no lo había golpeado como normalmente solía hacerlo, algo muy, muy extraño de verdad que estaba pasando y era algo que tenía que ver con el misterioso video, al final se armó de valor y se coló entre la bolita lo cual no era muy cómodo para ella teniendo en cuenta de que toda su vida había esquivado a las multitudes.

Ahí estaban "Los fuegos artificiales", ¿Pero ¡que tenían de extraño!?, poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer el mensaje final en la pantalla. Link suspiraba como un cachorro enamorado y Zelda tenía puesta una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Grusi, me has regalado el mejor momento de mi vida, por un momento de verdad llegue a pensar que sería efímero.- dijo Zelda con felicidad desmedida.

-Si- musitó la joven- ¿Por qué el idiota de Cocu no me hace a mí algo como eso?- gruñó de manera graciosa haciendo que las demás también soltaran una carcajada.

Pero la alegría no le había llegado precisamente a todo mundo, la joven Twili se había puesto blanca como la harina y después cuando Zelda se viró y Link le dio un beso en la boca confirmó que la respuesta a la proposición de aquella noche había sido un sí rotundo.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Bueno pues después de un largo tiempo entre recuerdos volvemos a sentarnos en el presente, parece que a Midna le cayo muy mal la noticia de que Zelda hubiera dado el Si finalmente xD.

¿Y ahora como va a hacerle para deshacerse de Link sin lastimar a su mejor amiga?, todavía faltan muchas piezas del rompecabezas así que no dejen de leer esta historia, sé que ahora va un poco mas lento pero les aseguro que tratare de no quitarle le emocionante. eso si, mucha paciencia, estoy poniendo mi enfoque en otras de mis historias y es posible que no retome la publicación semanal de esta en algo de tiempo .

.

jajaja otra vez me dio risa de la actitud de Grusi xD, siempre que releo mis capítulos me encuentro con algo de lo que ya no me acordaba jajaja


	31. Misterio en Negro y Blanco

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>"~^°^<strong>**~"**

**Capítulo 30: Misterio en Negro y Blanco**

**"~...^°^****...~****"**

El viento del invierno sopló sobre su cabello azabache, era extraño que su discípulo quisiera verlo de esa manera. Allá arriba en los altos rascacielos de Hyrule City, a plena luz del día y en un lugar prácticamente público.

A su lado el Susurro Nocturno permanecía reposando de placida manera, cubierto con un espeso camuflaje de magia solamente su conjurador lograba verlo.

Allá abajo en el centro comercial dos figuras conocidas se paseaban alegremente, eran Zelda y Hatoru, la joven sirvienta había estado buscando a su señora para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y de que no le hubiera pasado nada, es decir, la última vez que supo de ella le habían dicho que Zelda se había salido corriendo en plena noche y que era probable que estuviera bien muerta en el estómago de alguna creatura de Twili. Pero la joven hylian no había aceptado esas ideas y después de varios días de búsqueda se le ocurrió ir a buscarla a su escuela, y ahora estaban ahí recorriendo alegremente los locales en busca de algo nuevo y lindo.

La mirada del Cuervo se clavó de forma penetrante en las jóvenes y de pronto sus extraños ojos escarlata mostraron una profunda tristeza, en ese momento unos curiosos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas pero no se molestó en virarse porque los conocía perfectamente.

La curiosa mirada de Link se posó sobre el Cuervo y después de un rato cuando siguió la dirección de los ojos escarlata una pequeña venita se posó en su frente.

-¡Hey, a donde demonios estas mirando!- gruñó con irritación al descubrir que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su novia.

-Tu novia es muy bonita.- soltó él de la nada

-Ahhh!, ¡Ni se te ocurra! Y deja de mirarla de esa forma.

-Pero ¿Por qué?- clamó en tono sumamente divertido.

Link lo tomó por el cuello para tirarlo y se pelearon de forma divertida durante un rato, a sus espaldas Susurro Nocturno se viró para dormirse y Hiiro bostezó de forma graciosa.

-Ya.. ya, ya basta- gruñó Cuervo mientras se levanta de un solo salto, se sacudió el polvo y se arregló un poco el cabello- ¿Qué es tan importante para que me llames de esta forma?

-Es importante- clamó Link- tan importante, que de esto depende mi vida.

-¿Tu vida?- musitó con nervios.

Link desvió la mirada, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Zelda y su corazón de pronto se sintió muy dolido.

-La encontré…- musitó de forma perdida.

-¿La encontraste?

-La ubicación de la parte que nos faltaba de la Trifuerza… la sabiduría

-¡Qué!

-Tenías razón, está muy bien oculta, está dormida en el corazón de su portador.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo la encontraste?- pronunció con la mirada estupefacta.

-Con una resonancia.

-¿Qué?

Link bajó la mirada de forma triste.

-No me gusta mezclar mis asuntos personales con esto pero…

Suspiró de manera sumamente pesada porque nunca se imaginó que llegaría a pasarle aquello, de pronto la carga se había vuelto pesada y en lugar de seguir hablando se llevó una de sus manos a su rostro.

El Cuervo se le acercó de manera lenta y sin pensarlo dos veces poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué tienes?, deberías estar contento, ¿Qué pasa con esto y por qué dices que de ello depende tu vida?, es decir, de esto depende el mundo entero pero…

-Tengo miedo Cuervo- soltó de repente y sin poder evitarlo se colgó de su cuello.

El ave negra abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, era extraño que le demostrara cariño tan abiertamente, siempre se la pasaban peleando o discutiendo, pero ambos sabían que solo se tenían a ellos mismos. Link le susurró unas cuantas cosas cerca de su oído, cosas sumamente extrañas, muy personales y también muy agobiantes, su mirada carmesí se crispó de un momento a otro.

-Entonces… ¿Esa noche?

-Si… no me había dado cuenta y después… cuando ocurrió de nuevo entendí que algo extraño pasaba, regrese para comprobarlo y fue entonces cuando lo descubrí, realmente fue casi casi por accidente, porque la Trifuerza del valor hace resonancia con las otras dos partes.

-No puede ser…

-Tengo miedo Cuervo, si las cosas siguen así el secreto va a descubrirse… no quiero perder a mi Zelda, sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido, sin ella… no necesito mi vida.

-Tranquilo Link- y de esa forma terminó devolviéndole el abrazo- tranquilo- le musitó al ver que Link se había echado a llorar con desconsuelo- No te preocupes… "No voy a dejar que a ti te pase lo mismo"- sus ojos escarlata volvieron a perderse en las concurridas calles, el viento sopló nuevamente agitando esos curiosos cabellos blancos.

* * *

><p>-Señorita Zelda que buen susto me había metido.<p>

-Perdóname Hatoru, creo que a final de cuentas no dejo de hacer tonterías.

-¿Volverá a casa?

-No…

Hatoru bajó la mirada de forma triste.

-Perdóname es que… quiero quedarme con mi Link.

-¿Esta bien a su lado?

-Mejor que nunca. Sé que tienes miedo, y yo también lo tengo, pero… creo que ya no importa, si las cosas cambian o si…

Su mirada se había perdido en el suelo y de pronto su frase se vio interrumpida al sentir que la abrazaban por la espalda.

-¡Link!- clamó de forma graciosa, sabía perfectamente que eran sus brazos. Él sonrió de agradable manera al tiempo que escondía el rostro en el cuello de su compañera.

-¿¡Que cosas van a cambiar!?- gruñó de manera enfadada- Hatoru, ¡otra vez le estas metiendo ideas extrañas en la cabeza!

-Extrañas…?, solo son verdades Link.

-Claro que no- clamó en tono dolido- ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿A caso ya no me conoces?

La chica sólo viró la cara y puso una extraña mueca de berrinche. Zelda suspiró un poco y después se deshizo del abrazo de Link de forma rápida.

-Bueno ya se acabaron las compras, vamos a hacer algo divertido.

-Yo paso, su concepto de diversión me tiene anonadada señorita.

-¡Pero Hatoru!

-Nada, me voy a casa y de paso le aviso a su abuelo que la encontré viva.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿recoges mi encargo?

-Si- clamó de forma sonriente- aunque no se para que quiere eso.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Link curioso.

-Es una sorpresa, ¡Sor-pre-sa!, te va a encantar.

-¿A, si?

-Sí, bueno al menos eso espero.

-¿Pero no me dices?

-No- le bufó en modo divertido.

Hatoru movió la cabeza y después se despidió de forma alegre, al cruzar la última calle que la separaba del Z-corp sintió algo muy extraño, volteó hacia todas partes pero no pudo encontrar nada, así que sin más remedio prosiguió su camino.

Desde los rascacielos unos ojos escarlata la despidieron con mucha tristeza. Susurro Nocturno no alcanzaba a comprender porque el aura de su maestro cambiaba tanto cada vez que iba y se posaba en ese sitio.

**…**

Mientras tanto Link y Zelda se habían puesto a hacer tonterías, aunque…

-¿Qué te pasa amor?

-¿Qué?

-Desde hace buen rato que tienes esa cara triste.

-¿Cuál cara triste?- clamó él de forma boba.

-Pues esa, no me disimules Link que te conozco perfectamente.

La sonrisa de Link desapareció por unos instantes.

-Estabas escuchando a Hatoru, ¿es por eso?

-Si es por eso- y era una verdad a medias, aunque Zelda intuyó que realmente era por eso- Zelda yo…- la abrazó con mucha vehemencia para después recargarse contra su pecho.

-Ya cielo..

-_Ti amu_

Zelda se echó a reír de forma alegre

-También _Ti amu*_

_-_¿Mucho?

-Si mucho, ¿Qué te pasa Link?

-Tengo miedo de que me dejes, sabes una cosa… creo que no lo soportaría, me pondría a llorar eternamente.

-Huy eres un bobo- le gruñó mientras se le colgaba del cuello- ¿Por qué piensas que voy a dejarte?

Link nuevamente ladeó la mirada con tristeza.

-Nunca,- le susurró en el oído-… también me pondría llorar Link, así que por favor ya no digas tonterías.

-¿Me das un beso?- clamó de forma boba.

-Nop.

-¿No?

-No… tú dámelo- le dijo de forma traviesa.- ¿Por qué sigues preguntando amor?

El pobre Link se echó a reír de forma tierna y avergonzada.

-Entonces la siguiente vez ya no preguntare- dijo triunfante mientras unía sus labios con los de ella.

Durante largos instantes se quedaron ahí pegados, Link la acarició de forma tierna y Zelda volvió a sentir maripositas en el estómago, una de sus manos acabó por posarse por ahí atrás en su retaguardia y después de forma graciosa terminó por dar un buen respingo.

-¡Link!, por favor estamos en público.

-¿Y eso qué?, eres mi chica, es normal que te demuestre mi cariño, además te ves tan linda cunado te sonrojas- le dijo en tono de burla.

-Eres un tonto.

-Y tú una princesa, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto de lo que piensen otros?

-No es eso, es que…

-Es que nada- refunfuñó el atrapándola de forma vehemente.

-No me estés toqueteando- clamó del modo más tímido que se le pudo haber salido.

Y fue el colmo de los colmos, se echó a reír nuevamente y solo después de un rato accedió a sus peticiones, era difícil dejar las viejas costumbres aunque cuando se trataba de Zelda Link solía ceder demasiado fácil.

-Siento algo extraño.

-Todavía no te golpeo.

-No creo que sea eso cielo, es, … familiar.

-¿Familiar?

-Si… creo que ya no importa.- clamó de forma nerviosa.

La peculiar esencia se movía de forma extraña y Link irguió una ceja de modo curioso, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de Midna porque la joven Twili había aprendido a esconderse de una forma increíble.

Y mientras vagabundeaban por la plaza cruzaron unas cuantas callecitas y Link volvió a moverse de forma inquieta, definitivamente era algo que conocía aunque no alcanzaba a captar de forma exacta lo que era, al final del todo se sacudió con ganas aunque después de un rato abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que era.

-No- musitó de forma preocupada

Zelda se viró para verlo y también irguió una ceja al ver su semblante preocupado.

-¿En dónde está?

-¿Dónde está que..?

-¡Detrás de mí!

-¿La calle?- preguntó ella confundida

-¡La calle!- y de la nada salió corriendo muy asustado, poco antes de llegar a la callecita los autos que transitaban comenzaron a sonar las bocinas de forma irritada, se había hecho un escándalo, de la nada se escucharon varias llantas frenar contra el asfalto y también una vocecita sumamente asustada.

Zelda se puso blanca como la harina al ver a Link meterse entre los autos y también de forma asustada intento seguirlo, pero cuando llegó a la callecita el escandalo parecía haber acabado, solamente quedaban las bocinas molestas y los conductores alejándose y lanzando sandeces al aire. El flujo del tráfico volvió a la normalidad y detrás de la calle Zelda logró distinguir a Link con algo extraño sobre los brazos.

Cuando finalmente él pudo volver a cruzar todavía parecía asustado, la gente lo miraba de forma curiosa y una niñita soltó el curioso comentario de "Mira un gato Blanco"

-¡Link!- clamó Zelda muy preocupada.

-Perdón amor, hay que movernos de este sitio.

-¿Qué?

-Entre menos gente lo vea mejor.

-¿Qué?- volvió a repetir

Pero Link no le dio tiempo para más preguntas, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la muchedumbre. En el otro lado del centro comercial las cosas se movían más clamadas y Link terminó por meterse a las lides de la fuente de Hyilia para dar un buen respiro.

-Link, deja de dar vueltas, ¡Y dime que rayos es lo que me ocultas!

-No es un que, ¡Es un quien!- le dijo mientras le enseñaba al pequeño mogma albino.

La criaturita agachó la mirada de forma avergonzada y Link la puso en el piso para después mirarla con una cara muy severa.

-¡Shiroe!, ¡Que haces fuera de casa!

El pequeño Mogma agachó de forma triste las orejas, Link nunca le decía Shiroe a menos que estuviera de verdad enojado.

-Yo…- trató de explicarle pero la mirada severa de Link hizo que se pusiera a llorar de forma desconsolada.

El joven hylian lanzó un tremendo suspiro y Zelda terminó por abrazarlo de forma tierna.

-Link no le grites, ¿Por qué estás tan enojado amor?

-Zelda ¡casi lo atropellan!

-Sí, pero lo salvaste, además se nota que está asustado, quita tu fea cara de ogro, ¿que no ves que no te queda?

Link se llevó una mano a la cara y refunfuñó en silencio durante un rato.

-Mira qué bonito es- clamó ella abrazándolo como si fuera un peluche- ¿Cómo puedes estar enojado?

-Zelda- musitó nuevamente, pero la sonrisa de su diosa ya le había quitado el enfado.

El pequeño mogma se también se abrazó a ella y dejo de llorar para poner una sonrisa, la esencia cálida de la Diosa terminó por reconfortar su corazón herido y después de unos momentos volvió a reírse de forma graciosa.

-¿Zelda?, señorita Diosa- clamó el pequeño con entusiasmo.

-Si, ¿Me conoces?- preguntó ella de forma sonriente.

-Si, Link onii-chan habla de ti todo el tiempo.

-¿A, si?

-Él dice que eres su chica.

-¿A, si?

-Si- volvió a decir de forma juguetona.

-¿Y desde cuándo?

-Pues…- parecía que contaba con las garras y después irguió las manos mostrando cinco dedos.

-¿Cinco?, ¿días?

-Años.

-¡Link!

El pobre chico se rio de forma nerviosa.

-Ay Zel, tú sabes que te amo desde hace más tiempo que eso.

-Pero si sólo soy tu chica desde hace una semana- gruñó ella.

Link rodó los ojos con cierto disimulo.

-Y, ¿De quién es el pequeño Mogma?- preguntó ella de forma dubitativa, sabía que Link tenía más de un amigo como ese pero ella solo conocía a Jerry y a Coback.

-Es el sobrino de Cris, y Cris es el primo de Coback ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, si ya recuerdo- asintió de forma graciosa, Link le había hablado de Cris aunque ella nunca lo había visto en persona.

-Y ya es hora de que vuelva a casa- gruñó él un poco- su madre va a matarme si se entera.

-No quiero…- susurró Shiro de forma triste.

-¿Qué?

-Ya no quiero volver a casa… me peleé con mi mamá, es que ella no me deja ver el mundo, no me deja acompañar a Jerry ni a nadie… yo, ya no quiero vivir encerrado.

Link suspiró de manera pesada, un terrible hueco se le había abierto en la boca del estómago, de pronto su celular sonó en su bolcillo y contestó con cierta desgana sabiendo que posiblemente se trataba de…

-Dime Coback

-Tenemos un problema en la aldea- le dijo el mogma con voz nerviosa- Jefe…. No sé cómo decírselo pero…- suspiró con algo de miedo.- Perdimos a Shiroe, no sabemos cómo pero logro escabullirse fuera sin que nos diéramos cuenta

-Ajá

-Ah…? , ¿Todavía no me ha gritado?

-No… ¿Quieres que te grite?

-¿… Estas tan enojado que me hablas con esa indiferencia?

-Sí, estoy realmente enojado- clamó Link nuevamente con desgana- Es, porque te dije que sucedería, si lo sobreprotegen demasiado solo harán que se siga escapando.

-¿Pero?

-Nada. ¿Esta Sakuma cerca?

-La tengo al lado.

-¿Me la pasas?

-Pero sabes que…

-¿Sí o no?

-Sí.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, detrás del auricular sólo se escuchaba una respiración entrecortada.

-Soy todo oídos- murmuro Link

Pero el silencio siguió de forma tajante, el joven Hylian se crispó nuevamente y con cierto enojo cortó la llamada.

-¿Link?- Zelda lo miró preocupada.- No le dijiste a Coback que lo tenías.

-No, creo que se me ha olvidado- clamó con cierta gracia- vamos por un helado.

-¿Qué es un helado?- preguntó el pequeño mogma de forma graciosa.

La mitad de la conversación le dio a Zelda unas cuantas referencias y cuando escuchó aquella inocente pregunta casi se echa a llorar de la nada.

-Es algo rico y delicioso- dijo Link de forma alegre.

-¿Es delicioso?

-Si, es muy rico- clamó Zelda siguiéndole a Link el juego.

Y mientras caminaban Link se puso a escribir un mensaje.

"_**Hola Cris. Tengo a Shiro, pero lo dejare bajo mi custodia un tiempo, si tienen algo que rechistar háganlo personalmente, cualquier cosa referente al pequeño heredero ahora queda estrictamente a mi cargo. Que quede claro que hago valer mis derechos como "actual Jefe mogma"**_

Caminaron de forma alegre hacia el parque y Zelda se rio un poco al ver la mirada asombrada de Shiro, parecía como si de verdad nunca hubiera salido de su casa, como si cada cosa que viera representará algo extraño y nuevo. Al llegar al pequeño arroyo Link le dio permiso para que explorara mientras que él y Zelda se sentaban un rato y conversaban sobre el asunto.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad nunca ha salido?- preguntó ella con asombro. De cierta forma le recordaba a ella misma, solo que como Link se lo contaba parecía un caso más extremo.- ¿Pero.. por qué?

-Tú misma lo viste, ni siquiera supo cómo cruzar la calle, era obvio que simple y sencillamente me estaba siguiendo…- entonces suspiró de manera triste- es por su condición…

-¿Su condición?

-No existen mogmas albinos… con vida.

-¿Qué?

-Ellos consideran que es un mal de los dioses…, en cierta forma tienen razón, es un mal genético, su madre tiene miedo que de un momento a otro pierda la vida.

-¿A ver si vas más despacio?

-Solamente sabemos que su condición albina es degenerativa, tiene una corta esperanza de vida y también es probable que de un momento a otro se quede ciego…

-¿Qué tan probable?- musitó ella con la voz casi temblorosa.

-Ellos le apuestan al ochenta, pero yo sigo diciendo que es lo contrario. Un veinte por ciento. Lo he llevado con varios doctores y ellos dicen que está en perfecto estado y que su condición no tiene por qué menguar su vida.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué los mogmas han perdido la esperanza?

-Tal vez porque desde siempre ha sido de esa manera, cada mogma albino que ha nacido no pasa de los tres años…

Su mirada se perdió en el inmenso cielo, a lo lejos escuchó como Shiro se divertía siguiendo a las sacraliposas, en los barrios bajos difícilmente lograban verse pero en el parque central de Hyrule City eran abundantes incluso cuando la mayoría de ellas ya había migrado a tierras cálidas. Link sabía que nada malo pasaría porque Saria así se lo había dicho, porque Cuervo se lo había confirmado y porque él mismo había inspeccionado con su magia al pequeño mogma. Shiroe era un caso extraño y desconcertante pero eso era bueno desde cierto punto de vista.

-Es muy triste, ¿Él lo sabe?

-No, claro que no, nadie ha querido decírselo y su madre también lo ha prohibido.. .-suspiró de manera amarga al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por la cintura a Zelda y le daba un tierno beso.

-¿Qué pasa Link?, tienes esa cara de enfado que pocas veces logro verte.

-Es Sakuma…

-¿Sakuma?

-Su madre… realmente es ella quien lo tiene encerrado, sé que es para protegerlo pero ella no entiende que con eso le está robando la vida.

-A veces los padres actúan de forma idiota- gruñó ella un poco ante el pensamiento.

-Zelda, la verdad no te lo había dicho pero….

-¿Si?

-Espero que no te enojes, pero esta es una oportunidad única, le he mandado un mensaje a Cris, creo que sería bueno que Shiro pase un par de días con nosotros.

-Claro, ¿Por qué crees que estaría enojada?

-Te estoy metiendo en la sopa, seguro que después de esto Sakuma también vierte su odio sobre ti.

Zelda se rio de manera graciosa.

-No creas que eso me intimida- le dijo de forma firme.

-Esa es mi chica- le contesto él dándole otro beso.

Algo peludo y suave se había metido entre ellos y los miraba de forma graciosa.

-¡Shiro!- gruñó Link de forma avergonzada pero el pequeño mogma solamente se reía.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

**N.A.: ***_Ti amu _(Te amo), en una forma boba y cariñosa xD

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo y del Fic:<strong>

jajaja ¿Ya se fijaron en algo? Shiro no conoce el mundo pero tiene lenguaje Otaku xD jajaja ¿a Quien se lo habrá copiado?. y Ademas ¿Que no se suponía que Cuervo era Terrorífico?, es decir, por algo Linebeck y Jolene le tenían miedo.

Bueno, pequeños detalles para revelar en la siguiente Saga y hablando de eso, no les tengo tan buenas Noticias, la verdad es que no me he puesto a escribir mucho en este fic y no he terminado la Saga que se viene, el capitulo que sigue es una especie de preludio para poder entrar en espacio argumental que se viene.

Asi que me veo en la necesidad de dejar la publicación del fic de forma Indefinida

Lo sé ! ! ! ¡Acabo de escribir algo peor que horrible!, pero creo que si me pongo a subir aquello de forma incompleta después puedo atorarme a la mitad y sera peor, prometo poner todo mi empeño aqui en cuanto Termine Caballeros de Hyrule o Kai, lo que llegue a su fin primero, y es que desde que estoy cerrando ese par de historias he descuidado las otras considerablemente.

y ademas porque este fic es super complicado, allá de mi en donde meta la pata con tantas idas y venidas en el tiempo jajaja.


	32. Rompecabezas del Pasado

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

Las escenas están separadas por una rayita_ y puede haber alteraciones cronológicas entre cada una de estas, los pensamientos están entre **"comillas", **las notas de la **Autora, **están puestas en N.A. al final del cada capítulo e indicadas con un *****en el intertexto. Finalmente las referencias a frases u otras cosas estarán en "**_cursiva y comillas", _****_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos. _****_Las cursivas en el texto también indican escenas de recuerdos, Flash backs que son muy momentáneos._**

**_/voces de los personajes en altavoces y televisión/_**

**AVISOS Y COMENTARIOS (si es que los hay) al final del capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>"~^°^<strong>**~"**

**Capítulo 31: Rompecabezas del Pasado**

**"~...^°^****...~****"**

Un rugido amenazante salió desde la aldea mogma, los habitantes que estaban cerca de aquel ser salieron corriendo de forma despavorida.

Sakuma estaba furiosa y literalmente echaba fuego por las narices. A su lado, Cris había cerrado los ojos y había ensordecido sus oídos de forma voluntaria, la furia de su hermana arrasó con casi todos en la aldea.

-¡Esta loca!- clamaron al tiempo que huían hacia afuera o hacia sus casas.

El mensaje que Link le había mandado a Cris fue tomado casi como símbolo de guerra. A pesar de que la mayoría de los mogmas ya habían aceptado su destino, Sakuma nieta del anterior jefe mogma no estaba dispuesta a seguir a un hylian como si fuera uno más de sus hermanos.

**…**

A lo lejos, en las tierras del presidio, Jerry, Coback y otros de sus compañeros suspiraban de alivio al haber podido escapar antes de que la loca mogma vertiera su furia descontrolada sobre ellos. Pero no podían decir lo mismo de Cris quien por fuerzas mayores y de promesas añejas debía permanecer siempre a su lado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Zelda estaba encantada con su nuevo invitado, lo cargaba a todas partes como si fuera un pequeño peluche y lo cuidaba con bastante cariño. Link le había dado la libertad para que lo llevara a donde ella quisiera, siempre y cuando no lo expusiera demasiado al sol y tuviera el cuidado de no exhibirlo en las muchedumbres.<p>

La otra desventaja de haber nacido albino era que podía ser una presa fácil para los traficantes de lo exótico, si Link lo sabría, porque había lidiado miles de veces con ellos rescatando a los loftwings que se separan de sus parvadas.

Las noches de invierno cayeron de forma rápida sobre la ajetreada ciudad de Hyrule City, el frío se volvía cada vez más tácito, pero por primera vez Zelda dejó de percibir esa desventaja, adoraba dormir en los brazos de Link y además Shiro también le daba calorcito.

El celular se anunció desde su modo de silencio, y en plena penumbra Link abrió un ojo con pereza, de manera tierna le dio un beso de despedida a su diosa y después profirió con palabras claras su hechizo de sueño.

A veces también odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero de otra forma Zelda podía descubrirlo, ahora que vivían juntos debía tener más cuidado cuando salía por las noches.

-¿Onii-chan?- desde la oscuridad musitó al ver cierta luminiscencia.

Link se vistió con sus atavíos blancos y se acercó con cautela para susurrarle unas cuantas palabras.

-Duérmete ya Shiro

-¿Te iras de nuevo?

-Sí, cuida bien a Zelda, seguro que regreso antes del amanecer.

El pequeño mogma puso un poco gachas las orejas.

-No tengas miedo. Los futuros jefes nunca lo tienen, son fuertes para proteger las cosas que aman.

-Hummm

-Y no te preocupes, esta casa tiene más protección que cualquiera.

-¿También le pusiste eso?- clamó con cierta alegría.

-Sí.

Se marchó sin hacer más ruido mientras Shiro volvía a acurrucarse en los brazos de la diosa.

Años atrás, mucho antes de que Midna le revelara el secreto de la piedra de la Lagrima de Dragón Crepuscular, Link había desarrollado una magia curiosa que funcionaba casi de la misma manera, la diferencia era que no veía en el alma y solamente repelía la esencia, por eso nunca había invitado a Zelda a su casa mientas estuviera con Midna, porque aquella curiosa magia repelía todo lo que fuera Tiwili, sin importar si era bueno o maligno. También la había puesto alrededor de toda la aldea Mogma ganándose así la confianza de algunos de los ancianos.

Sus pasos fueron ligeros como el viento y lo llevaron hasta los antiguos jardines colgantes.

Atravesó la vegetación como si nada ,y a su paso bostezo de forma quejumbrosa, tenía sueño por haber dormido poco en los últimos días.

-¡Venga!- clamó con cierto fastidio- más vale que se desquiten de una buena vez si están enojados.

Los gruñidos sonaron de entre la maleza, aunque solamente dos se atrevieron a dar la cara.

-Enojados es decir poco- clamó Coback.- has dejado que Sakuma masacre al clan entero.

-Si- susurró Link con una vocecita divertida

A los alrededores se escucharon varios suspiros, aunque parecían más cansados que molestos.

-¿Y bien?

-Parece que el museo tiene muchos invitados.

-¿Invitados?, ¿Hay alguien más aparte de la teniente?

-Dos encapuchados raritos

-Hmmm- gruñó Link

Algo extraño pasaba con ese sitio, los entes del crepúsculo buscaban algo con ansias y parecía estar conectado directamente con el Museo. Hacia un año que Midna parecía rondarlo de manera constante, al inicio Link creyó que era parte de sus ataques aleatorios, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cierta curiosidad se iba instalando en su cabecita.

No había monstruos del crepúsculo, solamente estaban ahí Midna y los dos encapuchados, era extraño, muy muy extraño.

-¿Los Zambullimos?

-No…- musitó el hylian con ojos escrutadores.

Los Twili en la parte baja parecían estar discutiendo y Link alcanzó a acatar que no estaban ahí precisamente en condición de aliados, uno de ellos empujó a Midna de forma grosera, y Link a pesar de que no le tenía empatía no pudo evitar sentir cierto enfado. La joven Twili respondió a la agresión con una cachetada bien tronada que dejó al otro casi muerto en el piso, y desde la distancia, en las alturas, el joven Dragón blanco tuvo que llevar una mano a su rostro para poder contener la risa.

A veces simple y sencillamente creía que Midna, más que una amenaza, era una extraña alma perdida, atrapada en un mundo que no cuadraba con su verdadera naturaleza.

-Que salvaje- clamó Coback entre cuchicheos.

-No has visto nada hermano, si la haces enfadar a veces se transforma en una gata Loca- contestó Link de forma graciosa.

Los Twili se miraron fijamente y entre bufidos se dieron la mano, como si estuvieran haciendo una tregua aunque de forma sumamente forzada. Los Mogmas gruñeron con cierto enfado, pero Link alzo un mano calmando así el tumulto. Shitó de manera suave, y a pesar de que deseaban bajar y enfrentarlos no desobedecieron las ordenes de quien ahora y desde hacía cinco años era su jefe.

-¿Por qué?- rechistó uno a la distancia, un poco por detrás de Jerry.

-Los ojos de Link siguieron a Midna sin prestar atención a aquel ultimo comentario, los twili rodearon el Museo varias veces, pero al final entre la confusión de sus miradas simplemente parecieron discutir la retirada. Las tres sombras desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran pisado aquel sitio.

Link se levantó un poco desde su escondite.

-¡Por qué?... es una gran pregunta. Escuchen, hay que ser precavidos, si se tiran sin conocer al nuevo enemigo puede haber consecuencias graves, no se separen y piensen con la cabeza, no con la rabia.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- preguntó Jerry sumamente confundido.

-Una inspección de campo, le tienen puesto el ojo, pero por alguna razón no entran, la seguridad del Museo es como la de cualquier otro edificio, ¿entonces?, ¿Qué es lo que los retiene tanto?, hace un año cuando Midna intentó entrar se había armado con stalwolfs, después volvió con numerosos monstruos pero eso había sido para tenderme una trampa, en teoría lo que intuye que necesita es velocidad no fuerza bruta.

-¿Y entonces?

-Monten una ligera guardia, ya saben, cómo siempre. Tengo que atender unos asuntos, este asunto ya me picoteo el estómago.

Los Mogmas asintieron y después observaron cómo se marchaba, ágil y rápido como gato, de vez en cuando no entendían sus locas cavilaciones, pero desde que lo tenían a cargo, sus estrategias habían resultado tener buenos frutos con muy pocos riesgos.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana cuando Zelda despertó, se encontró abrazada de su hermoso novio, escondió el rostro entre su pecho y suspiró inhalando su esencia, después de unas cuantas caricias Link dio un pequeño respingo de forma atolondrada.<p>

-Cielo, despierta tenemos clases por la mañana.

-Awww, no quiero, tengo sueño.

-Eres un flojo Link- gruñó con cariño mientras le regalaba un beso. Link sonrió de forma tonta aunque también se viró para evitar despertarse. Zelda simplemente suspiró, tomó a Shiro entre sus brazos y se lo colocó justo en la cabeza.

-¿Lo despierto?- preguntó el pequeño Mogma de forma tierna

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, después de unos cuantos minutos escuchó como Link se reía porque Shiro le hacía cosquillas, y momentos después inevitablemente tuvo que levantarse. Partieron a la universidad sin mayores conflictos y como Link sólo tenía una clase, decidió llevarse a Shiro para que no se quedara solo en casa.

El pequeño Mogma nunca había estado en una clase fuera de su aldea, le prometió a Link que se quedaría quietecito, y mientras escuchaba la clase se maravilló al entender lo poco que conocía de su mundo, esas cosas que narraba el profesor ¿de verdad habían pasado en Hyrule City?, todo era tan extraño y también de alguna forma tan apasionante. Cuando la clase llegó a su fin Link se levantó y fue a hablar con el docente en turno.

-Kafei- sensei, sé que hoy esta de reemplazo pero quizás podría ilustrarme un poco.

-Si joven Link, dime.

-¿Qué pasa con el Museo de la Antigua Ciudadela?

-¿El museo?, ¡Vaya!, bueno no se mucho al respecto, es un espacio histórico que ha sido reutilizado desde hace más de dos siglos, antes de eso se desconoce para que se utilizaba o cual fue el motivo por el que lo construyeron, aunque algunos historiadores han escrito sus opiniones al respecto. Ve a la biblioteca, quizás encuentres respuestas a tus cuestionamientos.

El joven hylian asintió de forma alegre mientras se marchaba y el pequeño mogma agitó la mano a modo de despedida, Kafei correspondió de la misma manera pensando en que el pequeño amigo de Link era sumamente tierno.

-¿Biblioteca?

-Si…

-¿Por qué vamos a otro edificio?

-Porque solamente ahí cabe

-¿No cabía en el salón de clases?- preguntó de forma inocente.

Link se rio de forma agradable.

-Estas por ver algo maravilloso- clamó al tiempo en que se adentraban en el edificio más alto y ostentoso de la escuela, nuevamente el pobre se quedó sin habla- Sabes por qué te he traído.

El negó con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que no era sobreprotección ni nada por el estilo, porque Link era el único que de verdad lo valoraba por lo que realmente era, un ser viviente que sentía como cualquier otro.

-Pronto, Shiro, tú serás el jefe y la línea de sucesión se renovara contigo, pero ¿sabes pensar como un jefe?

-No lo sé... a veces me da miedo, tener que tomar decisiones, es aterrador involucrar a alguien más y no poder responsabilizarte por eso, solamente por ser un jefe elegido.

-A mí también me daba miedo, por eso es que aprendí, para poder cuidarlos y guiarlos de buena manera, los buenos jefes saben cuándo pelar y cuando pensar, éste, Shiro , es un lugar casi sagrado, aunque nadie lo entienda el legado de nuestros ancestros es la mejor arma que tenemos, por eso no debes olvidar las palabras de tu abuelo, aunque tu madre las niegue de forma tajante. Escucha y mira, siempre sigue tus instintos.

-Instintos…- musitó- pero si huele a Twili- clamó con un poco de miedo.

-Exacto- dijo Link con una sonrisa. Pronunció unas palabras mágicas y se cubrió con un poco de camuflaje, al fondo de los pasillos se ocultaron tras una estantería elevada y vieron salir a Midna de entre la penumbra, la joven Twili caminaba de forma pensativa como si algo realmente le preocupara- Esa… es Midna Moon, Teniente de la división de asalto, se hace pasar por estudiante para poder encajar en el mundo social que hemos creado… es lista sin duda.

Los ojos de Shiro también fueron a seguirla de forma curiosa, hasta que se perdió entre los miles y miles de libros. Después de un rato Link despejó su magia y se adentró en el pasillo por el cual había salido Midna.

-¿Y entonces?- preguntó Link buscando una respuesta.

-¿Instinto?

Asintió de forma alegre.

-Dime que es lo que ha tomado- clamó de forma entusiasta.

El pequeño Mogma olfateó el aire y después de unos minutos señaló varios libros, de forma oportuna eran exactamente los mismos documentos que Link necesitaba, pistas y evidencias que hablaban sobre el antiguo museo. Aunque después de un rato entendió porque Midna había salido sumamente desilusionada, aquellas cosas sólo contenían informaciones muy vagas y poco precisas, daban descripciones de la estructura y del tipo de arquitectura que presentaba, pero no se sabía que había sido de él antes de su reutilización como espacio histórico, ni tampoco había pistas que ubicaran su construcción en alguna época exacta, solamente se sabía que era sumamente antiguo y que posiblemente a lo largo del tiempo había tenido algunas restauraciones, aunque el gobierno de la cuidad se lo había apropiado tan deprisa que no había dado oportunidad a los arqueólogos para que lo estudiaran.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Link entendió que solamente había una forma de llegar al fondo, tenía que…

-Hola Amor- clamó Zelda mientras lo abrazaba por la cabeza. Había aparecido casi de la nada justo por detrás de la mesa en la que se encontraban sentados.

-Hola Cielo, ¿necesitabas un libro?

-No. Es tarde y te buscaba, pero no contestabas tu celular, así que fui con tu último maestro para preguntar si sabía a dónde te habías ido.

-Oh Zel, perdóname, es que estaba tan abstraído- susurró con tanta pena, le tendió lo brazos y la sentó en su regazo de forma amorosa.

-Si… es porque aquí te pierdes mi vida, y bueno, es regla tener aquí el celular en silencio.

-Si- murmuró mientras le daba un beso.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Pistas del Museo, es … para un trabajo. Pero creo que no he tenido éxito, ¿Me acompañarías a hacer investigación de campo?

-Si, a donde vaya mi valiente historiador, ahí estaré siempre a su lado.

-¡Genial!- Clamó Shiro, -Quiero ver el Museo

-Sera un Lindo paseo- musitó Zelda

**…**

Ese fin de semana empacaron como si fueran de día de campo y se embarcaron a la aventura, durante las primeras horas Link rebuscó en los archivos del Museo, mientras Zelda y Shiro recorrían las antesalas husmeando entre las antigüedades que ahí guardaban y también divirtiéndose en el área recreativa. Nuevamente sin información a la mano Link gruñó un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente cielo?

-El origen

-¿Origen?, hmmm, hace años mi mamá dijo algo así como "_este lugar es el puente que une el tiempo_" la verdad no entendí mucho.

-El puente que une el tiempo… algo que Ariane dijo- clamó casi en trance.

-Tal vez si le preguntas al mismo templo- susurró mientras entraban en la sala que estaba al fondo- parece que grita a todo pulmón su propia historia, solo que nadie ha sabido escucharlo.

-Si- sus ojos se perdieron en la estancia, en las paredes grabadas con miles de glifos, en los vitrales que parecían ilustrar acontecimientos y en ese curioso pedestal que estaba al centro abandonado. Se hincó de forma curiosa, y sin saber cómo, en su mente leyó aquella arcaica caligrafía.

"Pedestal del Tiempo"

-Tiempo… - ahí estaba otra vez cómo la chispa del fuego en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Sin duda alguna era un sitio misterioso, se sentía una extraña y antigua magia, aunque no era algo porque alarmarse, sin saber de dónde procedía era tan probable que en tiempo de antaño hubiera habido ahí algún poder misterioso.<p>

Esa noche mientras las palabras del pedestal rondaban en su cabeza, el teléfono sonó de forma inesperada.

-¿Si?, hola Coback.

Zelda irguió una ceja preguntándose qué quería el mogma a esas horas de la noche.

-¿A, si?, vaya, es sumamente rápida.

De forma sumamente curiosa Zelda se pegó al oído de su novio para intentar escuchar a través del parlante.

-¿Ella aparecerá pronto?.

-Sin duda alguna. La hemos visto revolotear cerca.

-Bien… estaré prevenido.

Y el "estaré prevenido" había sonado de forma tan desencajarte en la conversación que Coback se dio cuenta de que Link no podía hablar abiertamente, seguro que Zelda estaba cerca, y la verdad era que estaba mucho más que cerca.

-¿Quién viene?- preguntó ella colgándosele traviesamente del cuello, mientras él colgaba la llamada.

-Seguro que te lo imaginas- clamó en voz bajita desviando su mirada hasta la cama en la que Shiro dormía a pierna suelta.

Entonces, Zelda imaginó que hablaban de Sakuma la madre del pequeño Mogma. Sin hacer más preguntas se arropó y después de lavarse los dientes se acostó en la cama. Durante cierto tiempo Link esperó a que se durmiera por ella misma, pero ella le hacía coquetas señas para que fuera a su lado. Sin oponer resistencia Link se sentó cerca de ella y de forma traviesa se acariciaron por unos momentos, el cálido roce de sus labios llegó hasta su cuello y sin poder evitarlo el joven hylian dio un pequeño respingo, con la sangre y la hormona alborotada se forzó a mantener la cordura en su sitio.

-Zelda- musitó su nombre con todo el amor del mundo- "¡Demonios!, sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte así ahora princesa"- clamó para su adentros sabiendo que se le hacía tarde para poder escabullirse. Y además, Zelda se había puesto en ese plan travieso que sólo le indicaba que no lo iba a dejar escapar así como si nada.

Para su buena fortuna, en ese preciso momento el pequeño mogma dio un bostezó y se viró para acomodarse en otro sitio. Fue entonces cuando la pobre de Zelda reaccionó, estaba sumamente avergonzada por dejar que sus instintos la guiaran más que su lógica, a veces se le olvida por completo que ya no estaba precisamente "solos", Link simplemente soltó una pequeña risita.

-Duérmete…

-Vamos a la sala, seguro que no se da cuenta.

-Duérmete- volvió a susurrar sintiendo que quería ahorcarse a él mismo- susurró de forma suave su hechizo mientras Zelda lo miraba a los ojos, las palabras la acariciaron de forma melodiosa y en pocos segundos cerró los parpados y se dejó caer en sus brazos. El pobre Link volvió a suspirar de nuevo- demonios… mi trabajo es horrible- gruñó de forma graciosa mientras acomodaba a Zelda en la cama y la cobijaba para que no tuviera frío, se despidió con un beso y salió a toda prisa.

**…**

Sus pasos sonaron un poco agobiados cuando pisaron los jardines Colgantes de Hyrule City. Los mogmas lo miraron de forma curiosa por unos instantes, y después Coback lo saludo desde la distancia. La conversación exacta que habían tenido hacia poco era;

-_Estamos en el museo, la Teniente ha vuelto con compañía, esta vez sí que se trajo a los Stalwolfs_

_-¿A, si?, vaya, es sumamente rápida. _

_-También están esos otros dos sujetos, los hemos visto moverse por las calles aledañas._

_-¿Ella aparecerá pronto?_

_-Sin duda alguna. La hemos visto revolotear cerca. "¿por qué hablas en singular?"_

_-Bien… estaré prevenido._

_-"Traduccion; "voy en camino" "_

Un par de risitas se hicieron presentes mientras el joven dragón se posicionaba en su sitio.

-¿Qué?- gruñó respirando de forma pausada.

-¿Qué te paso?- preguntó Jerry tratando de ahogar su risa- Mira Coback está todo colorado y además…

-Ahhh! ! !, ¡Jerry idiota!- volvió a gruñir con mucho enfado tratando de controlar su propio cuerpo

El grupo de risotadas se escuchó a la distancia y el pobre de Link se puso rojo como tomate, es decir, más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Zelda te pilló en un mal momento?- clamó de forma burlona.

-Ya basta o te juro que te exiliare del clan sin remordimiento. Maldita Midna, justo aparece en el momento menos indicado.

-Wow, wow, wow…. Allá va por el ala este- la voz de Coback interrumpió su charla idiota.

-Zanjen el perímetro y esperen indicaciones- clamó Link mientras se tiraba del edificio, de forma ágil alcanzó el suelo sin ningún rasguño y se escabulló de forma rápida entre las pequeñas estructuras que rodeaban el museo.

Las tres sombras se habían reunido en una de las entradas aledañas del museo.

-Entonces hacemos la prueba, pero si fallas Midna…

-¡Imbécil!- gruñó la Twili, esta es tu misión no la mía, y pensar que te he prestado mis escuadrones. No creas que esto seguirá por mucho tiempo, en cuanto tengamos esa cosa, le diré al maestro que me deslinde de trabajar con ustedes.

-Venga, señorita, no se ponga brava. Hay que ver como el poder hace sentirse importantes hasta a los Twili de clase baja como tú- clamó el otro.

Nuevamente gruñó de forma enojada. Ese era su descubrimiento, le había prometido a su maestro que tarde o temprano se lo llevaría ¿¡Por qué tenía que haber metido a esos dos i?, y además, la había humillado de mala manera quitándole el cargo de la misión para dárselo a ése bueno para nada.

Sin saber por qué, se sintió sumamente herida y viró el rostro tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Dile a tus chuchos que comiencen.

Midna volvió a gruñir al tiempo que les hacia una señal a los stalwofs, los cánidos también gruñeron ante el insulto y se colocaron en una posición de "V", estaba obvio que lo que Midna había preparado era un escuadrón de asalto. La twili susurró unas cuantas palabras y preparó un hechizo para volar las puertas del museo.

-Espere Teniente, no querrá hacer eso.

La voz a sus espaldas la dejo helada y después se viró para poder ver entre la penumbra, el Zilant salió desde las sombras y se presentó ante los extraños con una pose amenazante.

-Si destruye algo con tanto valor histórico le aseguro que no tendré compasión con su alma.

-¡Quién es ese!

-Es Zilant…. –blasfemó sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían difíciles- ustedes de verdad que están idiotas, no saben ni reconocer a sus enemigos.

El dragón blanco se echó a reír al escuchar como Midna pronunciaba aquellas palabras, los dos encapuchados habían puesto una cara horrible e indignada después del buen insulto que les había lanzado su compañera.

-Vaya, la peste de Twili se propaga rápido. Esos a dos a sus espaldas despiden un aura corrupta cargada de muerte, si yo fuera usted elegiría mis compañías Teniente.

-Si yo fuera yo… bueno, también lo haría- clamó lanzándoles una mirada de asco.

-¡Basta!, ¡En donde demonios estas parada!

-Sí, ¡de qué lado se supone que estas!- gruñó el otro con una voz media chillona.

-Mi lógica esta parada justo del otro lado, aunque bueno, en realidad eso no importa ahora, hemos perdido la jugada- gruñó sabiendo que su plan estaba arruinado.

-Ves esto, esta Twili es una cobarde.

-Le diremos al maestro.

Link escuchó la conversación sintiendo que casi le daba gastritis. ¿Qué clase compañeros eran esos?

-Venga Teninte- susurró con un poco de tristeza- no tienes porque soportar esto. "Midna"

-"Link…. Como se nota que no sabes nada"

Durante unos instantes juntaron sus miradas de forma nostálgica recordando los tiempos en los que habían sostenido una amistad sincera, incluso cuando siempre había habido golpes e insultos de por medio, en el fondo los dos se habían apreciado, de no ser porque ambos se habían descubierto, quizás esas cosas no hubieran cambiado.

Pero ahora sólo había de por medio ese odio ajeno y esa necesidad de alejarse.

-¡A él!- gruñó uno de los encapuchados

Los stalwofs descompusieron la posición que antes habían adoptado y se viraron para enfrentarse a su nuevo objetivo. Midna entrecerró los ojos y se dio la media vuelta, sabía que no ganarían, porque Link se había deshecho de ellos en miles de ocasiones, para matar al dragón necesitaba algo incluso mejor que un buen Kargaroc de las sombras, necesitaba algo con una fuerza similarmente inmensa, algo como otro dragón enorme.

Aun asi…

-Debo aprovechar esta petulancia… ¡A él!- gritó mientras se viraba para darle frente- Vengan rodéenlo.

Link retrocedió de forma rápida pero los stalwofs formaron un enorme círculo, el escuadrón principal estaba conformado de veinte sabuesos y en la retaguardia había otros diez que Midna había llevado por si acaso.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la Twili los había impregnado con una magia extraña, porque comenzaron a brillar como si fueran las palabras de un extraño hechizo.

-Inmoviliza la magia Hylian- clamó como si fuera un deja-vu

-Sabes que no me detendrás con eso.

-Cierto….- musitó de forma amarga.

Tras de ella se irguieron las otras dos sombras.

_**-Llamado de la oscuridad**_- rugió uno de ellos y una sombra extraña se extendió hasta sus pies, se suponía que tendría que estar sumamente asustado, pero Link solamente parpadeó con un poco de asombro. La sombra que se suponía debía estrangularlo simplemente lo rozó por unos momentos y después se retiró como si nada- ¡Qué!, ¡Qué demonios!

-¡Quítate!, fallaste el hechizo_**. ¡Espíritu de la venganza!-**_ esta vez aparecieron espectros violáceos, pero de igual forma, cuando se acercaron al hylian, solamente lo inspeccionaron de forma curiosa y en lugar de torturarlo hasta la muerte se hicieron humo y se alejaron con el viento.

Los tres Twili estaban catatónicos ante lo ocurrido, ¿Qué pasaba con su magia?, Link no había hecho ninguna clase de movimiento, solamente estaba ahí parado mirándolos con ojos escrutadores.

-¡Par de inútiles!- gruñó Midna, ¿Qué no tienen otras cosas mejores?

-Estos son hechizos de alto nivel. No estarás haciendo algo que interfiera con nuestra magia ¿Verdad, Midna?

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Como te atreves!, Les doy la oportunidad de asestarle un golpe directo, y ustedes simplemente la arruinan.

-Sí que son inútiles- habló Link con un poco de pereza- es verdad que son de alto nivel, pero no funcionan por muchas razones obvias, la primera de ellas es porque está claro que no es magia Twili, esos hechizos son robados. La segunda, es porque su naturaleza los obliga a reconocer a sus portadores… sabían ustedes que sin importar cuantos años pasen la magia siempre regresa a su lugar de origen… y además…

-¡Silencio!- gruñó de forma furica uno de ellos ante las acusaciones, no podía creer que ese tal Zilant les estuviera restregando en la cara verdades del pasado que debían de permanecer ocultas.

-¿Magia robada?- musitó Midna de forma confundida.

Los encapuchados la tomaron desde la espalda y la obligaron a que retrocediera, el movimiento fue tan brusco que inevitablemente terminó en el piso. Entonces los stalwofs terminaron por dispersarse aunque todavía estaban en posición de ataque, nuevamente recibieron órdenes y se abalanzaron contra Zilant.

Eran tantos que por unos segundos Link se preguntó qué clase magia usaría para poder bloquearlos, y sin pensarlo mucho entendió que malgastaría fuerzas utilizando sus hechizos comunes. Un fuerte chasquido sonó desde su mano izquierda al tiempo que tronaba los dedos como solía hacerlo cuando invocaba algo. El piso entero tembló de mala manera, cientos de grietas aparecieron y se diseminaron por todo el escenario, y de pronto, el asfalto desapareció dejando a su paso enormes zanjas de tierra.

-¡Por mis dioses!- clamó uno de los encapuchados el reconocer la magia.

Las grietas se extendieron y el terreno entero se transformó en una enorme trampa de arena, en un agujero de hormiga león gigante, los stalwolfs gruñeron al sentir que la arena se los tragaba. Y de esa forma, los treinta canidos quedaron atrapados en una trampa sin salida. Midna se aferró a una de las pocas partes solidas que quedaban, y solo así, evitó ser tragada completamente.

Los otros encapuchados habían dado un brinco como chapulines espantados y se habían refugiado en el techo del antiguo museo.

-Yo…yo… no puedo hacer eso- clamó uno de forma estupefacta- hacía años que se había hecho con esa misma magia, pero nunca en su vida había creado una fisura tan grande.

-Es un demonio. Creo que tal vez si es mejor que nos retiremos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado emprendieron la carrera de huida, dejando a Midna abandonada, y escuchando los lamentos agonizantes de los stalwolfs que aún se hundían.

Desde el único lugar que había quedado solido,Link miró a Midna de forma un poco triste.

-Te abandonaron. Creo que no les importa si te mato en este instante.

Midna agachó la mirada y se aferró a la parte sólida que aún quedaba del asfalto para tratar de no ahogarse.

-Si me matas les harías un favor a esos.

-Exacto.

-¿Este es tu haz bajo la manga?, poder usar magia oculta.

-¿Magia?

Entonces se rio de buena manera.

-Este no es mi haz bajo manga. ¡Ellos, son mi haz bajo la manga!- clamó extendiendo los brazos señalando a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-¿Ellos?

Una multitud de risas resonó desde la penumbra, y cerca de los bordes, alrededor del enorme agujero aparecieron uno a uno los mogmas.

-¡Mogmas!- clamó sin poder creer lo que veía- ¿Ellos hicieron esto?, ¡No, no es posible!, son bichos del bajo mundo, ladronzuelos que vagan por las calles.

Nuevamente se escucharon las carcajadas burlonas y satisfechas, Link les había dado la oportunidad de vengarse, y además, de dar la cara para hacerle saber a la Twili quien era su verdadero enemigo.

-Son sirvientes de la Diosa, Midna, no deberías subestimarlos. En fin, ¡Muchachos, encárguense de ella!

Chifló de forma sonora y desde el cielo su llamado fue contestado con un sonoro graznido. Hiiro descendió desde las alturas y Link saltó en su lomo de forma ágil.

-Voy por tus amiguitos- habló mientras se perdía entre las mortecinas luces de Hyrule city.

La arena se volvió más viscosa y Midna se aferró con fuerza al poco terreno solido que había quedado. Las sombras de los mogmas irguieron sonrisas un poco malvadas mientras sus ojos se clavaban de forma severa sobre la silueta de la joven Twili. A sus mentes acudió el recuerdo de ese trágico día, esa noche en la que había cambiado su destino, y entre la penumbra nuevamente volvieron a escucharse aquellas risillas siniestras, cargadas de dolor y de amargura.

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios del Capitulo:<strong>

Hey ¡Que tal!, bueno antes que nada, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. hace ya bastante tiempo que no subían ninguno de este fic, les debo una disculpa por eso, aunque bueno, aun así, tendré que seguirme disculpando, porque **la verdad es que subí el capitulo básicamente para darles un aviso**.

*Como ya se abran dado cuanta, el fic esta literalmente en Stand by, y desafortunadamente seguirá estándolo, tenia planeado seguirlo en cuanto me despejara un poco de mi otro fic de "Kai", pero varias personas me han dicho en reviews y en PM, que tienen más ganas de que ya actualice "Caballeros de Hyrule", así que de alguna forma me siento en obligación de terminar esa otra historia la cual lleva incluso mas tiempo en el rezago.

Así que de Twilight GAMES **solo tenemos este capitulo por ahora**, no puedo soltar más allá de éste porque no tengo partes completas, yo sé lo que les digo, conviene que mejor lean todo de corrido en lugar de esperar semanas y semanas entre un capitulo y otro, con este no hay tanto problema, pero los que siguen tienen continuaciones directas y de plano sé que lo más probable es que a más de uno se le vaya el rollo jajaja.

Bueno de todas formas en cuanto termine "Caballeros de Hyrule" este es el siguiente de la lista ;)


End file.
